La Bella Sale Con La Bestia
by Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon
Summary: "Se busca hembra humana soltera para unirse con un were-puma soltero, encantador y adinerado para una noche de diversión romántica... y tal vez mas. Mi atractivo incluye protegerte de lo peor que el mundo sobrenatural tiene para ofrecer. ¿Lista para una aventura? Llámame. No destinado a Vampiros y Dopperlgangers." [ADAPTACIÓN]
1. Chapter 1

**SINOPSIS:**

 _¡SE BUSCA!_

Hembra Humana soltera para unirse con un were-puma soltero, encantador y adinerado para una noche de diversión romántica... y tal vez mas.

 **Yo:** Líder de mi clan. Alto, sensual y de mente abierta.

 **Tu:** Una deliciosa virgen curvilínea que este muy familiarizada con lo que va a encontrarse en la noche. No debe tener miedo a una pequeña cola. Prefiero a una mujer que este abierta a explorar su naturaleza animal. A demás de interesada en paseos nocturnos por el bosque.

Mi atractivo incluye protegerte de lo peor que el mundo sobrenatural tiene para ofrecer.

¿Lista para una aventura? Llámame.

No destinado a _Vampiros_ y _Doppelgangers_.


	2. Chapter 2

No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.

\- Midnight Liaisons – dije mientras acunaba el teléfono de la oficina en mi oreja. - Soy Isabella. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

\- Hola. – susurró nerviosamente el hombre en el otro extremo del teléfono. – Estoy buscando… compañía. Esta noche. Tal vez una pelirroja.

Hice una mueca. No había manera de no entender lo que estaba buscando, ya que claramente había declarado "pelirroja" de una manera bastante obvia (y entrecortada). Teníamos al menos una llamada de este tipo al día, y me había convertido en una veterana en desviar la repugnancia de las personas mal informadas que llamaban.

\- Midnight Liaisons es un servicio de citas, señor. No un servicio de acompañantes. Ahora, por favor, nunca vuelva a llamar.

Hubo una pausa en el otro extremo de la línea.

\- Oh – dijo – Bueno, eso está bien. ¿Cómo puedo acceder a su página web para ver los perfiles de citas? No me da una contraseña.

\- La contraseña es su número de identificación de la Alianza. – dije, mi voz desenvueltamente agradable por años de responder llamadas telefónicas cuestionables. – O puede verificar sus credenciales y conseguir que inicie una conexión temporal. Si puede decirme quién es su líder de manada, estaría más que feliz de hacer la revisión de antecedentes…

\- ¿Mi qué?

Definitivamente un civil en la línea. Un "natural", como a mi jefa le gustaba bromear en la oficina. Decidí hacerme la tonta de todos modos.

\- Si no tiene un líder de manada… ¿tal vez su maestro? – Si este hombre estaba familiarizado con la sociedad no muerta en modo alguno, captaría la indirecta.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Aquelarre? ¿Rey Hada? – No me pude resistir. - ¿Gran Señor?

\- ¿De qué está hablando, señora? – El hombre en el otro extremo de la línea había perdido la paciencia. Había desaparecido el tono zalamero, reemplazado por el típico y corriente de cliente enojado. Salvo que definitivamente él no era uno de nuestros clientes.

\- Lo siento – dije con mi voz más dulce. – Pero Midnight Liaisons tiene una clientela exclusiva. Nuestro servicio de citas está solamente abierto a referencias de clientes actuales. Tenga un buen día, señor…

\- A ver sólo un minuto. – Comenzó el hombre, pero le colgué el teléfono de todos modos. Las posibilidades de que llegara a ser un cliente eran casi nulas, a menos que tuviera la suerte de encontrarse con un vampiro en busca de un nuevo amigo.

Desde el fondo de la habitación, Renesmee se rio disimuladamente mientras tecleaba en su escritorio.

\- Siempre te tocan las raras.

\- Por supuesto que si – dije, girando en mi silla para mirarla. La mirada de Renesmee estaba pegada a su pantalla, pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. – Recibimos llamadas raras debido a que el nombre de la empresa suena como en de un servicio de acompañantes. Y me tocan porque tu no estas contestando el teléfono.

\- Estoy ocupada. – dijo ella, pero torció la boca.

\- Parte de tu trabajo es contestar el teléfono – repliqué, exasperada. - ¡Yo soy la gerente de la oficina! Si alguien no debería tener que contestar el teléfono, esa soy yo-

\- Pero eres muy buena en eso. – Renesmee me apaciguó con una sonrisa – No tengo la mitad de paciencia que tú tienes con los raros.

Resoplé.

Renesmee solo se rio. Dado que es mi hermana menor, se salía con la suya en casi todo. Hojeó la pila delgada de perfiles sobre su escritorio.

\- Midnight Liaisons es un nombre estúpido, pero ¿de qué otro modo podría llamarse un servicio de citas que atiende exclusivamente a lo paranormal?

\- ¿Coitos para Colmillos? ¿Sumisos con Collar Anti pulgas? – dije sarcásticamente, girándome de nuevo hacia mi pantalla para quitar la ventana emergente y brillante que me recordaba registrar la llamada en la base de datos. - ¿Carne Fresca para Perezosos?

Nessie hizo un pequeño ruido de consternación.

\- Eres demasiado dura con ellos. No todo el que tiene cola es un imbécil.

Hice una mueca. Eso fue imprudente de mi parte.

\- Lo siento – dije, manteniendo mi voz alegre y juguetona. – Sabes que no quise decir eso. El horario es extraño, los clientes son aún más extraños, pero me gusta estar aquí.

Era cierto, mi trabajo era bien pagado, manejaba la oficina como si fuera mía, y lograba vigilar a mi hermana menor veinticuatro horas al día, garantizando su seguridad. La vida era buena, aunque un poco extraña.

Mi trabajo era crear nuevos perfiles y emparejar clientes, además de dirigir la oficina. El trabajo de Nessie era comprobar con nuestros clientes para verificar que las citas siguieran en pie, dar seguimiento después de la cita para asegurar que todos se divirtieron, y actualizar los perfiles con estatus "exclusivo" si era necesario. Ese era el trabajo más fácil en nuestra pequeña oficina. Por lo general ella terminaba en cuestión de horas y luego ponía su computadora en modo de juego, pasando el resto del día jugando Warcraft.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Nessie contuvo el aliento.

\- Oh, mierda.

Me giré para mirarla de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Perfil #2674, eso es lo que pasa. – dijo con ansiedad.

Oh, Dios. Ni siquiera tenía que acceder al perfil para saber quién era.

\- ¿Qué hizo Rosalie ahora?

Rosalie cancelaba citas regularmente, era agresiva como el infierno, y había causado más de un problema de chicos, y no solo de la variedad de pulgas y garrapatas. Algunos chicos les gustaba eso; esperaban que una chica lobo fuera feroz y agresiva.

Todos en nuestra oficina la odiaban.

\- ¿Qué hizo ahora? – repetí, anticipando la llamada de reclamación que seguro llegaría.

\- Canceló una cita con un cambiador gato a través de la página web. – Nessie se pasó los dedos a través de su corta melena castaña y enojada, dispersando los finos cabellos a través de sus mejillas. – No te preocupes, puedo manejarlo.

Fije la mirada en la postura rígida de Nessie con preocupación, observando sus brazos en busca de cualquier revelador brote de pelaje. Cuando Nessie entraba en pánico, realmente entraba en pánico, y era mi trabajo tranquilizarla y encargarme de la situación. Su vida dependía de ello.

Hice mi voz tranquilizadora.

\- ¿Por qué es ese un problema de "oh, mierda"? Rosalie siempre les cancela a los gatos.

Teníamos una serie de quejas en su expediente de 1.5 Km de largo. Si alguien cancelaba una cita, se les cobraba una tarifa por inconvenientes. Sin embargo, nuestra jefa, Alice, siempre renunciaba a sus tarifas, y Rosalie abusaba del privilegio. Yo sospechaba que Rosalie y Alice tenían algún tipo de acuerdo oculto además del contrato estándar, pero no iba a preguntar.

La única razón por la que Rosalie todavía era admitida en el servicio de citas era porque el grupo de miembros mujeres de la Alianza era muy pequeño en comparación con el de miembros masculinos. Especialmente tan atractivas y dispuestas a salir como Rosalie. No podíamos darnos el lujo de perderla; era un buen negocio. Por lo tanto, pusimos una nota en su perfil de que prefería citas caninas con la esperanza de disuadir a algunos clientes. No disuadía a muchos.

\- Pero este no es cualquier cambiador gato. – dijo Nessie mientras me dirigía a su escritorio. Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro en la pantalla. – Es una cuenta nueva. Uno de los Cullen. Y su cuenta está marcada con una bandera.

Una bandera significaba que alguien era poderoso y peligroso, y que no lo cabreáramos o la jefa nos haría cosas terribles. También significaba que Alice se había saltado el proceso de configuración regular y había creado esta cuenta ella misma. Tenía interés personal en su éxito.

Habíamos aprendido desde hace mucho tiempo a no fastidiarla con las cuentas marcadas con bandera. No, si valorábamos nuestro trabajo.

\- Oh Dios – susurré - ¿Tengo que llamar a Alice por la cancelación?

Alice era la sirena que había comenzado Midnight Liaisons; era un poco inflexible. No estaría contenta cuando se enterará que Rosalie había jodido una cuenta marcada con bandera.

\- Diablos, no – Dijo Nessie, mirándome como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Se inclinó sobre el teclado y empezó a teclear frenéticamente. – Puedo manejar esto. Solo dame un minuto.

\- Nessie – advertí, preocupara por su reacción. – Tenemos que ser cuidadosas cuando se trata de cuentas marcadas con bandera. Déjame llamar a Alice y ver cómo quiere manejar la situación.

\- De ninguna manera. Voy a arreglar esto – dijo mientras tecleaba furiosamente, con la mirada fija en la pantalla – Dame cinco minutos y puedo fingir una falla en la base de datos y borrar todos los registros de las últimas veinticuatro horas…

\- ¡Nessie! Caramba, ¡no! – Traté de agarrar sus muñecas, pero mi hermana menor era más rápida que yo – No toques la base de datos. Vas a limpiar cada registro individual que ha sido actualizado desde la última copia de seguridad. No toques nada. Voy a llamar a Alice.

Volví a mi escritorio y hojeé mi directorio interno. Alice estaba de vacaciones, así que necesitaba su número de celular. Odiaba la idea de llamarla y molestarla mientras estaba fuera, pero odiaba aún más la idea de que me despidiera. Y estaba segura de que despediría a alguien si descubría que de alguna manera habíamos arruinado una cuenta marcada con bandera. Marqué.

\- Soy Alice – dijo una voz ronca.

\- ¡Alice! ¡Hola! Yo…

\- Estoy en Las Vegas en este momento, y tu no. – continuo la grabación. – Y no puedo atender el teléfono en este momento. Estoy un poco… atada. – Una risa sensual. – Si esto está relacionado con el trabajo, puede esperar hasta que vuelva. De lo contrario, deja un mensaje.

El correo de voz pitó. Colgué. Había cometido el error de dejar un mensaje una vez y ella me había regañado y amenazado mi trabajo. Sabía que era mejor no hacerlo de nuevo. Cuando uno de los novios ricos de Alice se la llevaba de fin de semana, no le gustaba ser molestada.

De vuelta al principio, entonces.

\- Si perdemos la cuenta, estamos en serios problemas, Bells – dijo Nessie. – Va a despedirme.

Temía que tuviera razón. No solo Alice tenía una relación susceptible (léase poco clara) con el clan Cullen, sino que también tenía poca tolerancia hacia los humanos. La única razón por la que empleaba en su negocio a chicas tranquilas y "normales" como Nessie y yo era porque podíamos trabajar todas las horas del día y teníamos prohibido salir con la clientela. El círculo de amigos de Alice estaba limitado por cosas como la luz del día y una luna llena.

Nessie volvió su mirada e preocupación hacia mí.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Me trasladé a la parte trasera de la oficina y me incliné sobre el escritorio de Renesmee, decidida a tomar el control de la situación.

\- Está bien. Vamos a resolver esto. Abre el perfil de Rosalie. A ver si registró a donde iría en su cita con Cullen esta noche.

Midnight Liaisons monitoreaba estrictamente las actividades de los clientes. La fecha, hora y lugar de una cita eran registrados y detallados, tanto para su protección como la nuestra. Nunca se sabía cuándo una guerra entre especies iba a estallar porque alguien había salido con alguien más perra. Literalmente.

Los dedos de Nessie golpearon el teclado, y luego silbó.

\- Bien, lo registró. Cena en Un Peu de Goût y un par de noches en el Wirthington después.

\- Cena y una fiesta privada, ¿eh? – Rosalie se movía en círculos más rápidos que la mayoría de las chicas, humanas o no. Aun así, tenía buen gusto, y el restaurante era caro. Al menos estaba consiguiendo que este chico la tratara bien.

El teléfono en mi escritorio sonó de nuevo. Automáticamente fui a contestarlo.

\- Midnight Liaisons. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

\- Sí – dijo el hombre en la línea con una voz ronca falsa – Me gustaría tener una cita esta noche. Una pelirroja.

Él otra vez. Ahora no era el momento. Puse los ojos en blanco y colgué el teléfono, luego volví al escritorio de Nessie.

\- Abre la cuenta de Cullen de nuevo.

El teléfono sonó.

Ya estaba empezando a irritarme. Rara vez teníamos tantas llamadas tan seguidas, y casi nunca se producían antes del anochecer, que era nuestro periodo de intensa actividad debido a los vampiros que se despertaban. Dado que era media tarde, significaba que el raro estaba probablemente volviendo a llamar.

Era hora de solucionar esto. Me dirigí de nuevo a mi escritorio.

\- Dame un momento, Ness, y resolveremos esto. – El teléfono sonó por segunda y tercera vez antes de que lo descolgara y contestara con mi voz más baja. – Midnight Liaisons. Si sigue llamando, maldito pervertido, voy a llamar a la policía y decirles que está solicitando sexo en nuestro negocio.

Una risa profunda retumbo a través del auricular, sin duda no del último hombre. El calor inundó mi cuerpo ante el sonido líquido, y sentí a mi cara enrojeciendo ante la sensación.

\- ¿Llama a todos sus clientes pervertidos – preguntó el hombre – o solo estoy de suerte?

Me mordí el labio.

\- Lo siento. Pensé que era… no importa. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor?

\- Tengo un problema. – dijo con una voz deliciosa, agradable y suave. – Tenía una cita muy importante esta noche y ella acaba de cancelarme.

Mi corazón de hundió.

\- ¿Cuál es su número de perfil, señor?

Me lo dio y lo ingresé al sistema, aunque ya sabía lo que revelaría. La cita de Rosalie.

El perfil del cliente se abrió. Líder del clan Cullen – oh, diablos – y muy VIP en nuestro servicio. No había foto en la base de datos, y su historial era breve, el número de su perfil completamente nuevo. No había utilizado nuestro servicio antes de establecer la cita con Rosalie. Mi interlocutor súper seductor al parecer se llamaba Edward Cullen. Apostaba a que era absolutamente hermoso. Alto, rubio y bien parecido, para coincidir con sus genes de puma. Un rostro sensual para armonizar con la voz pecaminosa. Y un montón de músculos.

\- Tranquilícese, cariño. – Hizo una pausa y luego dijo en voz baja. - ¿Ve mi problema?

Eso me hizo volver a la tierra. Dejé de imaginarme los abdominales del cliente y presioné el ratón, con las mejillas calientes.

\- Veo que Rosalie Hale canceló su cita, correcto. – dije – Y no soy su cariño.

\- Rosalie accedió a pasar la semana conmigo – dijo, sus palabras tranquilas, como si no pudiera imaginar que hubiera un problema – Es vital que tenga una acompañante hasta el domingo.

Irritación paso a través de mí. La desfachatez de los cambiadores siempre menospreciando a los humanos.

\- Pues bien, señor, me permito sugerirle que la próxima vez examine el perfil de su cita un poco más de cerca. Si se hubiera dejado en el historial de citas de Rosalie, había visto que tiene unos cuantos malos hábitos, como aceptar citas con cambiadores gato y luego dejarlos plantados en el último minuto. Un poco de investigación simple podría haber evitado esta pena. – Al darme cuenta que mi tono era un poco antipático, agregué un "señor".

Se rio con su garganta ante mi áspero sermón.

\- Va a tener que perdonarme por no está demasiado familiarizado con su sitio web. – Su voz vibró en mi oído. – No estoy acostumbrado a buscar mujeres en línea.

No, apostaría que no. Si era la mitad de sexy que su voz, caerían sobre él de forma regular.

\- No obstante – continuó – tenemos que arreglar esto. ¿Esta Alice? ¿Debo hablar con ella?

Ignoré las dos últimas preguntas. Obviamente, él estaba en buenos términos con mi jefa. Obviamente, esta era una mala noticia para mí.

\- No puedo obligar a Rosalie a salir con usted, señor.

\- Llámeme Edward – dijo, la inflexión en su voz transformándose en persuasión. Lo que hizo temblar mis muslos traidoramente. – Y si Rosalie no va a salir conmigo, necesito que me encuentre otra cita.

Me animé.

\- Puedo hacer eso. – Pan comido. Poniendo el teléfono contra mi hombro, comencé a teclear, ingresando su número y la cita de hoy en el generador de perfiles. – deme solo un momento y buscare en la base de datos. Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar a alguien en poco tiempo.

\- No vampiros – dijo – o cualquier tipo de no-muerto. – Luego hizo una pausa. - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Escribí sus criterios de búsqueda en el sistema con el ceño fruncido. La cosa de "no-muertos" limitaba mucho mi búsqueda. Las mujeres cambiaformas eran raras, y si omitía hombres y no-muertos, podríamos tener un problema para conseguir a alguien ara esta noche, por no hablar de la próxima semana.

\- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan – dije distraídamente, cruzando los dedos mientras esperaba que los resultados del perfil aparecieran.

Justo cuando le di mi nombre, tocaron a la puerta de la oficina y un hombre magnifico entró, con un par de lentes de sol ocultando sus ojos.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Era hermoso, alto, moreno y bronceado. Su traje era caro, sonrió y sus dientes blancos como perlas brillaron ante mí. Incluso desde mi escritorio, podría oler el denso almizcle de su colonia. Un poco fuerte, pero típico de los tipos seguros de sí mismos.

Nessie se levantó de inmediato y se fue al cuarto de archivos, como siempre hacia cuando un cambiador entraba al edificio. Olí el olor talcoso del perfume con el que se roció sus puntos de pulso, el olor fue abrumador y empalagoso cuando se combinó con la colonia del extraño.

El hombre debía haber venido para la creación de un nuevo perfil. Alice prefería que manejara a esos en persona, levanté un dedo hacia mi cliente, indicando que necesitaba un momento.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se sentó justo frente a mi escritorio, mirándome con interés.

Sentí aumentar el calor en mis mejillas y presioné la tecla _Enter_ unas cuantas veces más, solo para distraerme. Aparenta estar ocupada, aparenta estar ocupada.

\- ¿Isabella? – El hombre en el teléfono sonaba divertido, y tuve que devolver mi atención a la llamada telefónica. – Eso es muy largo para una chica moderna. ¿Es usted un vampiro?

Intensamente incomoda, hojeé algunas carpetas en mi escritorio, evitando el escrutinio del hombre frente a mí.

\- Si fuera vampiro – dije suavemente – Seria una tostada quemada en estos momentos ya que es medio día. – La luz del sol entraba por la ventana detrás de mi escritorio, y todo el frente de la oficina en el centro comercial era ventanas. – Soy humana. Lamento decepcionarlo.

\- Oh, no estoy decepcionado. – dijo en una voz baja que hizo que los dedos de mis pies se curvaran.

Entre la llamada telefónica y el hombre frente a mí, que se veía totalmente interesado en mi conversación, iba a morir de vergüenza.

Los resultados de mi búsqueda finalmente aparecieron y la computadora produjo un sonido para mí. Gracias a Dios.

Un solo perfil malo apareció en mi pantalla.

\- Parece que le hemos encontrado una buena pareja, Edward. – dije desplegando la labia comercial. – Lauren Mallory resulta estar libre esta noche, y está muy interesada en salir con todo tipo de cambiadores, de acuerdo a su perfil.

Hizo un ruido retumbante de asentimiento.

\- ¿Y que es ella?

\- Una cambiadora. – dije evasivamente.

\- ¿De qué tipo? – presionó.

\- Aviar.

Una pausa incomoda.

\- Va a tener que ser más especifica que eso.

Contuve un suspiro, sabiendo a donde se dirigía esto.

\- Arpía.

El hombre frente a mí, sonrió.

Hubo una pausa en el teléfono, como siempre sonaba cuando el perfil de arpía salía a relucir. Luego, en voz baja, dijo:

\- No voy a salir con una arpía, Isabella.

No podía culpar al hombre. Las arpías tenían mala fama. Daban a las psico-novias un nuevo significado. Tendían a desquiciarse por pequeñas cosas, y a continuación las cosas se ponían realmente feas. Mierda contra la pared, no es broma.

\- Tenemos un doppelganger en archivo. – dije con desesperación – Alistair puede presentarse como hombre o mujer, dependiendo de sus necesidades.

El teléfono se quedó en silencio.

Entonces.

\- Isabella, ¿Estas casada?

Dios, su voz sonaba más sexy que nunca.

 _Di que sí. Miente y di que estas casada._

\- No – suspiré – No lo estoy.

No me atrevía a mirar al hombre frente a mí, lástima que no me pudiera ocultar debajo de mi escritorio.

\- ¿Estás viendo a alguien?

\- No. – Mi vida personal es demasiado complicada para siquiera pensar en traer a un novio a la mezcla. Preocupada, miré a la puerta de entrada de la sala de presentación, pero no vi a Nessie. Esperaba que ella estuviera bien.

\- Entonces parece que eres mi cita, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué? – espeté, e inmediatamente después le arrojé la norma de rechazo. – La Alianza Paranormal no permite citas de humanos/cambiadores, a menos que sea permitido por un visado especial.

\- Tengo abogados. Déjeme los detalles a mí.

\- Señor Cullen – dije, desesperada. -, no salgo con clientes.

El hombre frente a mí, se sentó recto y se inclinó hacia delante como si su interés se hubiera despertado. Murmuró:

\- Eso es una verdadera pena.

Mi cara, posiblemente, no podría volverse más roja. No. Humanamente. Posible.

\- Haz una excepción o déjame hablar con Alice. – El hombre al teléfono no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, y enfoqué toda mi concentración de nuevo en èl. Estaba empezando a ponerme un poco irritada por sus despóticas exigencias.

\- Alice no está disponible.

\- Entonces, parece que solo tenemos una opción.

Mierda. Alice me iba a despellejar viva si salía con un cliente. Estaba prohibido. Perdería mi trabajo. Por otra parte… Me quedé mirando la bandera en su perfil. Iba a perder mi trabajo de cualquier manera, ¿verdad? Tal vez si salía con el señor Cullen, podría convencerlo de mantenerlo en secreto. Alice nunca tendría que saber que había frustrado su cuenta, y tomaría unas copas con el hombre y luego le decepcionaría fácilmente. Parecía lo suficientemente agradable.

Suspiré.

\- Creo que está cometiendo un error, Sr. Cullen.

\- Edward.

\- Sigue siendo un error.

\- ¿Por qué? Tienes un nombre bonito, una voz sexy, y estas libre esta noche. – dijo, su tono halagador – Eres, al menos un miembro auxiliar de la Alianza, si estás trabajando para Alice, por lo que no será nada difícil de explicar, como por que me sale una cola a veces. Y ya crees que soy un pervertido, ¿recuerdas? Así que no habrá ninguna sorpresa.

¿Eso era una broma? Mi protesta salió como un chillido seco. Esta era una mala idea.

\- Tengo que decir que estoy esperando con impaciencia nuestra cita. – continuó Edward – Tendré la oportunidad de poner cara a esa dulce lengua tuya.

Me sonrojé otra vez. Maldita sea.

¿Qué tal? Estoy muy emocionada por esta adaptación… Es la primera que hago así que ténganme paciencia. No tengo muy en claro qué días estaré actualizando… supongo que esperare a que aparezcan algunos comentarios… o a que enloquezca y suba el capítulo siguiente jajaja.

Cualquier comentario u observación, siéntanse libres de escribirlos. :)

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

Pensando mucho, miré mas allá a la sala de archivos y vi a Nessie paseándose, frotándose los brazos. Esa era una mala señal. En este momento ella tenía mucho estrés encima: la jodida cuenta, la ira de Alice, y el cambiador de la sala. Un nudo de pánico se formó en mi garganta cuando Nessie cerró de golpe la sala de archivos. _Muy mala señal._ Ya que era mi trabajo evitar que Renesmee se agitara, eso significa deshacerme del cambiador que se sentaba frente a mí.

Y para hacer eso, tenía que conseguir que el otro cambiador colgara el teléfono.

Me aparté de mi escritorio, tratando de obtener una analogía de privacidad.

\- Solo cenar – murmuré en el receptor, cediendo a pesar de mis recelos. No podía mirar al hombre que estaba al otro lado de mi escritorio mientras aceptaba la demanda de Edward. Todo en mí, gritaba que era un gran error, pero tenía que hacer algo. Renesmee estaba a segundos de perder el control. – No toda la semana. Y no iré al hotel con usted.

\- A menos que quieras. – agregó.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su arrogancia.

\- No querré. Confié en mí.

\- Ya veremos. – dijo, muy confiado – Nos encontraremos en el restaurante a las siete y media. Hasta entonces, dulce Isabella. – Colgó el teléfono.

Dejé el teléfono con alivio. Uno de los problemas zanjado, faltaba otro.

El hombre frente a mí, sonrió.

\- Hola, soy Jacob. – dijo, tendiéndome su mano.

\- ¿Era él? – gritó Ness, su voz ahogada por la puerta. - ¿Estoy ya despedida?

Me aclaré la garganta y le dirigí al hombre frente a mí una mirada de disculpa.

\- ¿Me disculpa un momento?

\- Por supuesto. – dijo con un guiño.

Corrí a la sala de archivos y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Inmediatamente, puse una mano en mi boca, sintiendo nauseas por el perfume intenso y empalagoso. Mis ojos se humedecieron.

\- Jesús, Ness. Si rocías mas esa cosa, él pensara que tenemos un jardín de rosas aquí.

\- Es un cambiador. – dijo entre dientes y pulverizó otro chorro en el aire. – Solo estoy siendo cuidadosa. Por lo tanto, ¿estoy despedida?

\- No del todo – dije, abanicando el aire. La sensación de vergüenza y nerviosismo no me dejaría, no importaba lo duro que tratara de calmarme. – He arreglado las cosas.

Ness parecía confundida.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que " _arreglaste_ " las cosas?

\- Voy a salir con Edward Cullen esta noche. Tomando el lugar de Rosalie.

La mandíbula de Ness se abrió por completo.

\- ¿Qué? No se nos permite salir con los clientes. Eres normal, no paranormal. No tienes la documentación apropiada. – Ella sacudió la cabeza mirando la puerta cerrada detrás de mí para asegurarse de que nuestro invitado no iba a entrar. – Eso es muy amable de tu parte, hermanita, pero Alice perderá los estribos si se entera.

\- No lo diré si tu no lo haces. – dije – Para el momento en que ella regrese de sus vacaciones, estará ya resuelto.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, su pelo corto y fino volando sobre sus hombros.

\- No seas loca, Bells. Puedo solucionar este…

Agarré su brazo y la pellizqué, como solía hacer cuando éramos niñas.

\- Si borras un archivo de la base de datos, te juro verteré agua sobre la placa base de casa. ¿Me entiendes? – Ante su mirada fija, continué. – Soy la gerente de la oficina. Déjame manejar esto.

Me sacó la lengua en respuesta, y supe que había ganado.

\- ¿Vas a estar bien? – preguntó bruscamente, cambiando de tema. - ¿Tienes que ir?

\- Estoy bien. – dije, mientras se frotaba los brazos de nuevo. – Todo está bajo control.

\- Mierda. – Quería extender mi mano hacia ella de nuevo, pero sabía por experiencia que solo agravaría las cosas.

Tenía los labios apretados en una línea firme, y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Derriba algo para tener una excusa para quedarte aquí y limpiar. Pero no el frasco de perfume. Mi almuerzo no resistirá si lo pulverizas otra vez.

Una vez más, Ness dio un tenso asentimiento.

Le marqué un pulgar hacia arriba y me deslicé fuera de la habitación.

\- Muy bien – dije, con mi mejor sonrisa. – Ahora, si tan solo pudiera ver su identificación de la Alianza, podré abrir su perfil.

Me llevó cuarenta y cinco minutos configurar la cuenta de Jacob. Por lo general consigo configurar más rápido sin dejar de ser amable y habladora, pero Jacob era un charlatán y un ligón para echar de una patada. Trabaje de manera constante, echando miradas furtivas a la puerta cerrada de la sala de archivos. No había ni un solo sonido, lo que me preocupaba un poco, pero no podía mostrarlo.

Jacob estaba decidido a conquistarme. Rechacé sus avances y mantuve las cosas estrictamente profesionales, enviando su solicitud para una cita a una pequeña y bonita were-zorro que pensé que podría adaptarse a él. Una vez Jacob tuvo su perfil en papel impreso y rechazado su ultimo piropo, no había nada más que él tuviera que hacer, salvo marcharse. Seguí trabajando durante unos minutos después de que saliera, por si acaso se decidía a volver, pero no lo hizo. A continuación, salté fuera de mi escritorio y corrí hacia la sala de archivo y abrí la puerta.

Un elegante lobo gris yacía en el suelo, la cabeza entre sus patas. La ropa de Ness estaba descartada en el suelo, mezclada con algunos archivos caídos.

\- Oh, Ness – la reprendí.

El lobo gimió.

Cogí su camisa desgarrada, examinándola para ver si era remendable. _No lo era_. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, volví a mi escritorio y abrí mi cajón inferior, luego levanté un gran sobre de manila para revelar una pila de camisas de emergencia. Cogí una rosa y cerré el cajón otra vez.

Vivir con un hombre lobo significaba tener una gran cantidad de ropa desgarrada. En los seis años desde que Renesmee se había transformado, había aprendido a adaptarme a sus necesidades.

 _Pero eso no significaba que yo no pudiera quejarme con ella al respecto._ Volví a la sala de archivo y dejé caer la camisa de color rosa delante de ella.

\- La ultima de color normal. – bromeé – Si cambias una vez más, tu opción se reducirá a las camiseras de Bob Esponja que encontremos en el estante de liquidación.

Ella me gruñó, sus labios caninos curvándose hacia atrás en un gruñido. Sonreí y le arrojé la camiseta.

\- Solo un pequeño incentivo adicional.

.

.

.

 **Si… sé que este cap es más cortito que el anterior. Pero es que los capítulos originales son bastante largos para subirlos individuales, así que me veo en la necesidad de fraccionarlos, pero no será demasiado.**

 **¡Espero les esté gustando!**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

Estuve dándole vueltas todo el día a qué ponerme para mi cita. Una parte de mi quería llevar algo que fuera tan sexy como un funeral. Dado que el Sr. Edward Cullen estaba pensando en echar un polvo, quería que él entendiera tan pronto como me viera que no iba a anotar esta noche. Necesitaba algo que gritara " _fuera de los límites_ ", puritano, y posiblemente Amish.

Sin embargo, mi parte femenina se rebelaba al no potenciar lo mejor de mí. Edward era probablemente atractivo y seguro. Yo, mientras tanto, no había tenido una cita en seis años.

Fue lo primero que cambió en mi vida después de que Renesmee se transformara, y gustosamente lo había dado por zanjado. Proteger a Nessie se había convertido en mi vida, y todo giraba en torno a ella.

Y sin embargo… ahí estaba yo, a punto de tener una cita. Solo yo y un hombre que buscaba conocer a una chica guapa, encantarla, y con suerte llevársela a la cama. Tragué saliva. Nada de presión. Para empeorar las cosas, íbamos a un restaurante de lujo. Tenía que parecer que pertenecía a ese lugar, verme atractiva y segura.

Después de todo, tenía que estar en guardia alrededor del Sr. Cullen. Tenía que estar sumamente segura de mi misma, y tranquila, como el infierno. Balones a la pared, no tomar prisioneros, no interesada en una mujer fuerte que era humana y normal, y no que tuviera además una hermana hombre lobo.

Después del trabajo, me pasé una hora revisando mi armario. La mayoría de mi ropa era práctica, y nada parecía muy adecuado para una cita. Terminé poniéndome un vestido con vuelo, sin mangas, de color negro, con bordes de satén aguamarina. Era bonito y femenino. La falda era más corta de lo que recordaba y el escote lo suficientemente marcado como para mostrar escote generoso, y probablemente fuera por eso que se había perdido en mi armario sin usar, por mucho tiempo, con las etiquetas todavía puestas. En realidad, no era del todo seductor, pero para alguien como yo, nunca hubo una ocasión para usarlo.

Me puse un par de pulseras y unos pendientes de aro, y retiré mi pelo largo, lacio, rubio, superfino en un moño en lo alto de mi cabeza. Yo no tenía tiempo para secarlo hasta dejarlo esponjoso.

Después de todo, no estaba tratando de impresionar al señor Cullen, ¿verdad?

Y solo porque no estaba tratando de impresionarlo, añadí una segunda capa de brillo de labios.

Antes de salir por la puerta, pulvericé sobre mi ropa un chorro de Febreze y las había dejado secar con una hoja de perfume floral para el caso de que el olor a hombre lobo distintivo de Nessie se quedara en mí. No lo podía oler porque era humana, pero casi todos los cambiadores tenían una nariz diez veces más aguda que la mía, y había tenido varios sustos. Mis sandalias de tiras negras habían estado al aire, en el porche por la misma razón.

Un Peu de Goût estaba en el corazón de Sundance Square, en el centro de For Worth, donde se atiende a una clientela de negocios y turistas que buscan gastar dinero en la cena. El ultimo restaurante al que había ido era el Burger King, así que estaba nerviosa.

Mi hermana estaba en casa durmiendo la mona después de su cambio más reciente. Siempre hacia estragos en ella, así que deje el coche con ella y tome un taxi hasta el restaurante. Me quede mirando por la ventana mientras nos dirigíamos hacia nuestro destino, tratando de no ponerme demasiado ansiosa, el bolo apretado cerca de mi pecho como una pelota de futbol trasportada en territorio enemigo.

Cuando entré en el restaurante, mis tacones resonaron con fuerza en las baldosas de mármol, llamando la atención del maître. Esto fue un error grande y gordo. Debería haber llevado algo con un dobladillo más largo, o un escote menos pronunciado. O simplemente haber anulado la cita. Si Alice se enteraba de que estaba saliendo con uno de los clientes, incluso a petición suya, seria despedida de mi puesto de trabajo, no importaba cuán importante fuera la cuenta.

Los humanos eran una moneda de diez centavos por docena, incluso los que no se alteraba por las inclinaciones extrañas del jefe o de las solicitudes de los extraños clientes. La comunidad de la Alianza era exclusiva, y todos los clientes eran ricos y poderosos. Algunos tenían mucho dinero, gracias a la longevidad, y algunos simplemente tenían un carisma natural que atraía a los humanos hacia ellos.

Un par de humanas afligidas como Nessie y yo, bueno, tal vez solo yo, estaban fuera de su clase. Si ella tuviera que elegir entre los empleados humanos leales y los clientes, Alice siempre elegiría a los clientes.

\- ¿Si, señorita?

Sonreí al maître, con la esperanza de que no pudiera sentir mi nerviosismo.

\- Estoy aquí para reunirme con el Sr. Edward Cullen – dije sin aliento. – Tenemos una reserva para cenar.

El maître ni siquiera miró hacia abajo a su lista. Él me dirigió una sonrisa forzada, conocedora.

\- El señor Cullen estará aquí dentro de poco, señorita. Puede esperar en el bar.

\- Oh – dije, un poco sorprendida de que mi cita no hubiera llegado todavía. – Claro. – Dejé que me dirigiera al interior.

Cuando me acerqué a la barra, comencé a sentirme un poco irritada por la ausencia del Sr. Cullen, que no podía molestarse ni en llegar a tiempo. Si se trataba de algún tipo de movimiento pasivo-agresivo para poner al insignificante humano en su lugar, no era divertido. Con una pequeña mueca, pedí un mojito y me senté en mi banqueta a esperar.

El mojito era caro pero sabroso e hizo cosas maravillosas para relajar mis nervios. Me bebí la mirada de mi copa antes de que me obligara a reducir la velocidad. No quería estar borracha en el momento en que el hombre llegara al restaurante.

Pasaron diez minutos, y jugué con la lima en el borde de mi vaso. ¿Dónde estaba? Tal vez no se presentaría. Tal vez había llamado a la agencia de nuevo y le había dicho a Nessie que no iba a presentarse. Sabía lo que la Alianza buscaba en una mujer, en especial los cambiadores. Todos sus perfiles de citas decían lo mismo, musculosa, fuerte y agresiva. Llamativa. Entusiasta. Moralmente ambigua. La mayoría de las mujeres cambiadoras perseguían a los hombres tan apasionadamente, como ellos respondían. Incluso las mujeres vampiros eran criaturas elegantes y delicadas.

¿Yo? Era un chiste de escritorio para el glamour. Una rubia tímida encerrada en unos apretados pantys que iba a cortarle la circulación. Me había echado un vistazo, reído, y pedido quedar con la arpía, después de todo. Molesta por el pensamiento, le di un mordisco a la lima y succioné el líquido. Después de diez minutos más, este tipo podría considerarse a sí mismo sin cita. No iba a esperar aquí toda la noche como una patética perdedora. Puse la cascara del limón en una servilleta y me tragué de golpe el resto de mi bebida.

Para el momento en que pasaron siete minutos más, lo entendí. Ya era suficiente. El Sr. Cullen no iba a venir a nuestra cita improvisada. Una parte de mi suspiro de alivio. Por lo menos Alice no tendría nada por lo que estar molesta otra vez, y había cumplido todas mis obligaciones. Dejé un par de dólares para el camarero, apretando mi bolso bajo el brazo, y a continuación me aparté de la barra, y lo vi.

Descansaba cerca, apoyado en la barra como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Se volvió hacia mí, una cerveza medio llena en la barra junto a él. Era obvio que había estado allí algún tiempo, y tan obvio que había estado observándome, sin tomarse la molestia de presentarse. Imbécil.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios, y mi corazón tartamudeó. Había visto hombres hermosos, y había visto hombres atractivos. Pero nunca había visto a un hombre que fuera tan poderosamente masculino con éste.

Me resultaba difícil respirar.

No eran los ojos soñadores y sexys con oscuras pestañas. No eran esos penetrantes irises grises que me evaluaban como si pudiera verme desnuda. No era el impresionante ancho de sus hombros o la angosta cintura, o la espesa cascada de desaliñado cabello castaño cobrizo sobre su bronceada frente. Nada de eso hacía que mi respiración se evaporara lo bastante como la seguridad que él desprendía. Fue la forma tan fácil en que mostró el gran hombre con la sonrisa torcida que tironeó sus labios y definió sus increíbles pómulos.

Este hombre iba a ser un problema.

.

.

.

 **¡Sorpresa! De verdad me siento muy agradecida con la respuesta por parte de ustedes. Gracias por los comentarios y todas las alertas que me han llegado.**

 **Por esa razón decidí subir dos caps hoy… como agradecimiento, me gusta mucho esta historia y me agrada oír que a ustedes también les está gustando a pesar de solo llevar unos pocos caps.**

 **¡Espero podamos seguirla disfrutando hasta el final!**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. Y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Mdnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

El salón se quedó borroso en los bordes, y las estrellas negras brillaban delante de mis ojos mientras él cruzaba la sala a mi encuentro. Todo en él era movimiento sin esfuerzo, y elegante, como un depredador acechando a su presa.

Se inclinó hacia mí, y pude sentir su aroma limpio almizclado.

\- Necesitas respirar, Isabella.

 _Respirar. Cierto._ Inhalé profundamente y mi visión se aclaró.

Me sonrió de nuevo, esa sonrisa suave y perezosa.

\- Eso está mejor.

Luché contra la urgencia de borrarla de su cara, molesta porque él me hubiera hecho esperar mientras había estado aquí todo el tiempo.

Hizo un gesto hacia el mar de mesas cubiertas con manteles de lino blanco.

\- ¿Nos sentamos?

 _Eso dependía de su respuesta._

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí mirándome?

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

\- Me atrapaste. – admitió – Quería observarte por unos minutos. ¿Es eso tan malo?

\- Fue muy incómodo para mí. – dije fríamente – Creía que me había dado plantón.

Me tomó la mano en la suya y se la llevó a la boca para un beso. Sus labios rozaron mi piel, enviando un escalofrió a través de mi cuerpo.

\- Me disculpo. – dijo, parecía decirlo en serio – Eso fue imprudente por mi parte.

Traté de retirar mi mano de la suya.

No me liberó.

Levanté una ceja.

\- Señor Cullen, sabe que a los humanos no se les permite tener citas en la Alianza. En nombre de mi compañía, no quería dejarlo varado esta noche, pero podría perder mi trabajo por esto. Así que, si me quedo, Alice nunca debe saber sobre esto.

Su pulgar acarició la palma de mi mano.

\- Por supuesto que no. Lo último que quiero es que te metas en problemas a mi costa. Por favor, quédate, pedí el menú de degustación. – Me engatusó.

Nunca había estado en una cena de degustación, con sus múltiples golosinas de lujo, todas ellas diseñadas para demostrar las habilidades culinarias del chef y la imaginación. Sería divertido y parecía sincero.

Retiré mi mano y asentí.

\- Esta bien. Me quedaré.

\- Gracias. – Es la mesa, sacó la silla mientras el camarero rondaba cerca, luego se sentó frente a mí y tiró la servilleta en su regazo con un ademan.

El mesero abrió una botella de costoso vino y, mientras cada uno tomaba un sorbo, dije:

\- Siento que debería señalar mi primera regla de citas, Sr. Cullen. Solo porque me de vino y comida no quiere decir que estoy obligada a tener sexo con usted. Así que ir al Worthington después de cenar no va a suceder.

Sonrió, claramente sin ofenderse en lo más mínimo.

\- No soñaría con ello, señorita Isabella. Si pago por la cena, el único placer que espero es su compañía.

Me quedé mirando a su 1.98 cm de masculinidad al otro lado de la mesa. Él lucía divertido, como si le gustara un reto. Esto podría llegar a ser algo muy, muy peligroso en una forma que no había esperado.

Cambié de tema, tratando de poner una pared entre nosotros.

\- ¿Así que por qué quería verme en el bar, Sr. Cullen? Solo en caso de que tuviera verrugas y una espalda jorobada, ¿así podría hacer un rápido escape?

\- Quería ver si la voz y el nombre hacían juego con el cuerpo.

\- ¿Y? ¿Luzco como una Isabella para usted?

\- Lo hacer. – dijo él – Suave. Deliciosa. Càlida. Curvilìnea. – Sus ojos brillaron mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa. – Apuesto a que tiene el mismo sabor.

 _Oh. Dios._ Un sonrojo instantáneo atravesó mis mejillas.

\- Esa es la primera vez. – dije, recuperándome rápidamente. – Por lo general me han dicho que el nombre de Isabella les recuerda a una anciana agarrando a su tejido.

Ellos están equivocados.

 _Alerta roja. Alerta roja. Todas las hormonas a la superficie._

\- Sr. Cullen…

\- Edward – dice interrumpiendo – Es un nombre algo anticuado. – Me dio una avergonzada mirada – Me lo pusieron por mi bisabuelo.

Finalmente, sonreí.

\- No estoy a punto de darte un mal trato por tu nombre. Estás hablando con una mujer nombrada en pos de una de las más grandes adúlteras en la Biblia. Mi hermana afortunadamente no fue nombrada como alguna ramera de Babilonia.

Se rio, sus plateados ojos se regocijaron y arrugaron en las esquinas. Levantó su copa de vino y la elevó hacia mí.

\- Dos nombres muy inusuales para dos personas muy normales. Somos la pareja perfecta, Isabella Swan.

No estaba segura de qué tan normal era él, pero choqué mi copa contra la suya de todos modos. No estaba acostumbrada a escuchar mi nombre completo todo el tiempo, así que cuando bajamos nuestras copas dije:

\- Mis amigos me llaman Bella.

Apretó mis manos entre las suyas, cálidas.

\- Pero no quiero ser tu amigo.

Su piel contra la mía era increíblemente distractora. Sentí los callos en sus palmas, sentí el fuerte agarre de sus cálidas y grandes manos, sus uñas rascando ligeramente la parte posterior de las mías en un ausente y cómodo gesto.

 _Oh, dios. Eso me gustó mucho, demasiado para mi propio bien._ Lamiendo mis labios nerviosamente, pregunté:

\- ¿Qué hay en el menú de degustación esta noche?

Sonrió.

\- No tengo idea. Simplemente le pregunté al maître qué era bueno y eso fue lo que recomendó.

El mesero llegó y nos separamos, a pesar de que la mano de Edward parecía permanecer sobre la mía.

\- Un **amuse-bouche** para el Monsieur y la mademoiselle. – dijo el camarero, un indicio de acento tejano coloreaba su francés. Dejó dos pequeños platos. – Un **patisserie** con caviar y **crème fraiche**.– dijo, entonces se fue.

Edward metió el amuse-bouche en su boca. Después de un momento su expresión cambió y mastico más despacio.

\- ¿Cómo está?

Masticó por un momento más, luego tragó con dificultad.

\- Interesante.

 _Bueno_ , esa fue una rotunda aprobación. Miré el mío, y asentí que había terminado cuando el mesero llegó para llevarse los platos. Regresó un momento después con dos brillantes tazas de una resplandeciente sopa amarilla-anaranjada.

Mis ojos se ampliaron ante la cosa marrón flotando en mi sopa.

\- Sopa de mariscos y calabaza, - anunció el mesero – con huevo de codorniz en el nido.

 _Oh, Dios._ El mesero se fue y le eché un vistazo a mi taza, luego a Edward. Estaba mirando su comida con una extraña mirada en su rostro.

\- ¿Eso es un verdadero nido de pájaros? – pregunté - ¿Se supone que tenemos que comerlo?

\- No lo sé. – Admitió, luego golpeó su cuchara contra el huevo. – Sé que soy un were-puma, pero esto es ridículo.

Me reí y tomé un largo trago de vino, no tenía más ganas de comer el mío de las que tenía él.

\- Tal vez no soy tan aventurera como debería cuando se trata de comida. – admití - ¿Qué es lo siguiente en el menú?

\- Queso – contestó, bajando la mirada al pedazo de papel.

\- ¿Por qué la cara? Eso no suena tan mal.

\- Una sabrosa mezcla de quesos de cabra y de… yak. – dijo, sin dejar de leer.

\- Er… oh. – Tomé otro sorbo de mi vino – Al menos, el vino es muy bueno.

Edward lucía disgustado.

\- Lamento que no estés disfrutando la comida.

\- No siquiera hemos empezado la comida. – Bromeé – El plato principal probablemente es algún desafortunado animal exótico servido en una cama de algas. Algas francesas.

Se rio, luego me miró.

\- Hay un bar deportivo al lado. ¿Quieres ir por una hamburguesa?

\- ¿Y dejar mi nido de pájaros atrás? – Pretendí proteger mi plato, resistiendo la urgencia de partirme de la risa. Ante su sonrisa, bajé mi copa de vino y me puse de pie. – Vamos.

Él tiró un fajo de billetes sobre la mesa.

.

.

.

Amuse-bouche: Un aperitivo francés.

Patisserie: Una magdalena

Crème fraiche: Crema batida.

Yak: Es un bóvido de gran tamaño y pelaje lanoso, nativo de las montañas de Asia Central y el Himalaya, donde se encuentra tanto en estado salvaje como doméstico.

.

.

.

 **¡Lunes de Liaisons! (Así los estoy empezando a llamar desde anoche jaja)**

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me encantó saber que congeniaban. Me causó mucha gracia que a ninguno le gustara la comida. Esperemos saber qué es lo que pasa en la segunda parte de la cita.**

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios y alertas! Me alegran mi día con sus comentarios.**

 **Esperen la próxima actualización.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. Y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

En el bar deportivo, agarramos una cómoda cabina y ordenamos. Mientras esperábamos por nuestras hamburguesas, cayó un incómodo silencio. Sentarse frente a él en una acogedora cabina en una oscura esquina se sentía mucho más íntimo de lo que lo había hecho sentada rígidamente en un lujoso restaurante francés.

Junté mis manos, tratando de pensar en algo para romper el silencio, pero nada vino a mi mente. _Mierda._ No había tenido una cita en tanto tiempo que no sabía sobre qué hablar. ¿Fútbol? No sabía si él era un gran aficionado a los deportes. ¿El clima? No, eso era simplemente estúpido…

\- ¿Te hago sentir incómoda? – preguntó, malinterpretando mi torpeza.

\- No soy muy buena para las pequeñas charlas. O las citas. No tengo citas.

Lucía fascinado.

\- No puedo imaginar por qué no. Cuéntame sobre ti entonces.

Me congelé. Hablar sobre mí significaba hablar sobre Nessie y no podía hablar sobre ella.

\- No hay mucho qué contar. – dije en una voz dura. ¿Era esto una investigación para obtener información? ¿Iba a vendérselo a la manada de lobos? – Soy una chica muy aburrida.

Sacudió su cabeza, esa hermosa sonrisa destellando en su rostro.

\- Sinceramente dudo que cualquiera con un nombre como el tuyo pudiera ser aburrida.

Me quedé callada.

\- Tú realmente no eres buena con las pequeñas charlas. – bromeó.

 _Dispara_ , ¿sobre qué podía hablar que no lo alertara de nuestro secreto?

\- Me… gusta leer.

Me sonrió sobre el plato de papas fritas que el mesero había puesto frente a nosotros.

\- ¿Quién no lo hace?

 _Bueno, ¿cómo no podría gustarte un hombre que dice eso?_

\- Realmente eso es todo. Ahora, tu turno. Dime algo que te guste.

Atrapé un destello de blancos dientes.

\- Me gustan las mujeres. Suaves y curvilíneas mujeres.

Rodé mis ojos.

\- Eso no cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque es un hecho… como si dijera que me gustan los hombres con los paquetes grandes. – Acerqué por una papa frita – Eso es como decir que te gusta respirar o comer.

\- Suena como que somos la pareja perfecta. – dijo perezosamente – Me gusta comer, amo respirar, - se inclinó sobre la mesa – y tengo un paquete muy grande.

Me atraganté con una papa frita.

\- No es agradable. – Tosí, tratando de recuperar el aliento – Usted juega sucio, señor.

Tomó una papa y me señaló con ella antes de meterla en su boca.

\- Tu turno.

\- Realmente no hay nada más que decir.

Arqueó una ceja hacia mí.

\- Nadie tiene una vida tan aburrida. Tengo la impresión de que tienes algo que esconder, Isabella.

 _Por qué, sí, Edward. Cuando tenía diecinueve. Mi hermana menor comenzó a salir con un hombre lobo. Él la mordió y la convirtió, y tuve que dejar la universidad para cuidar de ella mientras se acostumbraba al creciente pelo y cola. Y desde que la manada de lobos la quiere de vuelta, mantenemos un perfil bajo en caso de que tengamos que dejar la ciudad de nuevo. Oh, y me gustan las películas de comedias de chicos de la fraternidad. ¿Y tú?_

Terminé de masticar mi papa, fingiendo pensar en ello. Necesitaba algo soso y mediocre, para inclinar la conversación de vuelta a territorio seguro. _¡Ajá!_

\- Me gusta la contabilidad.

Era una de las frases garantizadas para asustar a un hombre. La mayoría de las mujeres dirían que les gustaba tener citas, o bailar o enroscarse en casa con una película. Me gustaban los libros de contabilidad generales y hacer las cuentas de los libros de otros.

Hizo una inclinación de cabeza felina que era un poco desconcertante, recordándome que él era ligeramente poco más que humano, con toda su sensualidad.

\- ¿Contabilidad? ¿Cómo contaduría?

Esperé a que sus ojos brillaran con desinterés.

\- Lo encuentro divertido.

Se acercó por otra papa frita.

\- Entonces, ¿te gustan las matemáticas? ¿El reto que significan?

Esa no era la aburrida mirada a la que estaba acostumbrada, o peor, la irónica burla. Me sorprendí, y le di una autentica sonrisa.

\- Es como el aspecto del control, ser el que está a cargo. Al principio lo odiaba, pero luego se convirtió como en un rompecabezas para mí, descubrir cómo balancear los libros y encontrar los números correctos que hacen que todo encaje. – Yo disfrutaba manejando la oficina de Alice. Me hacía pensar que podía tener mi propio negocio algún día, así que lo consideraba una buena práctica.

\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en empezar tu propio negocio?

\- Algún día. – dije, incomoda de nuevo. No quería hablar sobre mis sueños y esperanzas personales con él.

\- Puedes empezar tu propio negocio contable. Te contrataré para que hagas los libros de mi compañía.

\- Yo paso, gracias.

Me sonrió de vuelta y mi corazón cambió drásticamente.

\- La oferta sigue en pie. Eres bienvenida a poner tus manos en mis libros en cualquier momento.

Era increíble como él podía hacer algo tan benigno como la contabilidad en algo excitante. Me giré hacia mi bebida, un refrescante mojito, y tomé un trago, sintiendo una repentina necesidad de valor líquido.

Sonrió y se inclinó hacia atrás, estudiándome como a un delicioso asado que estaba a punto de devorar. Pero luego la sonrisa se desvaneció y sus hombros formaron una tensa línea.

Alguien se deslizó en la cabina a mi lado.

\- Bueno, hola. – dijo un hombre en una baja y reverberante voz.

Eché un vistazo sorprendida, volviéndola rápidamente atrás reflexivamente. La mandíbula de Edward se apretó en una dura línea.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – El hombre me dio una pícara sonrisa, mostrando unos grandes y torcidos dientes. Él tenía cabello salvaje y grueso que sobresalía de su cabeza, y una camisa de cuello alto arrugada colgaba de su enorme figura. Había algo salvaje sobre él que no podía decir con seguridad, pero reconocí la forma en la que sus fosas nasales olfateaban el aire para capturar mi olor.

 _Cambiador._

Mi pulso latió en mis oídos y me tensé, pensando en Nessie. _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._ Este hombre podría ser un lobo, y por lo tanto peligroso.

El hombre inclinó su cabeza, la alocada sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro, sus ojos sobre Edward.

\- ¿Quién es tu amiga? ¿Es de fuera de la ciudad?

Esperé, temerosa de respirar, para que él encontrara el olor de Nessie en mí. Para revelar mi secreto.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon en una claramente mirada de pocos amigos, a pesar de que la agradable sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro.

Vete, James. Este es un asunto personal, no de la manada.

James se inclinó aún más cerca de mí. Lo empujé, sin preocuparme en lo más mínimo por ser grosera.

\- Aléjate de mí.

Sin inmutarse, James agarró mi mano. Él me olfateó y sus ojos se ampliaron. Miró de vuelta a Edward con un gesto de complicidad.

\- ¿Ella no es una were en absoluto, no es así?

Tomé otro trago de mi mojito, el alivio enfrentando a la ansiedad. Nessie estaba a salvo… pero ahora tenía toda una nueva serie de problemas.

Edward se suponía que había estado saliendo con una sobrenatural a través de la agencia, pero yo era normal. Esto seguro que iba a ir de vuelta a mi jefa. _Mierda._

Mientras bebía, James se acercó y tocó mi oreja. Me sacudí bruscamente, derramando toda mi bebida sobre la mesa.

Edward se acercó y arrancó la mano de James de mí.

\- Si la tocas de nuevo, romperé todos tus dedos. – dijo con voz aburrida, pero sus ojos estaban chispeando con desagrado. - ¿Entendido?

\- Tsk tsk – dijo James en una burlona voz. – Es tonto molestarse por la basura humana, Edward.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon en ranuras y podía sentir la rabia irradiando de él.

Un movimiento en falso y estos dos pelearían. Edward parecía listo para destruir al hombre y James no parecía tener una pizca de sentido en su cuerpo. Él simplemente continuó sonriendo y mirándome, su mirada moviéndose sobre mi cuello y mi cabello recogido como si quisiera tocarme.

\- Ella es linda para ser una normal, Ed. Sin embargo, no es lo que yo llamaría tu tipo. – Me miró de arriba abajo una vez más, sus ojos un tanto interesados, luego de volvió a Edward. - ¿Así que dónde está Tanya?

Tenía un nudo en mi estómago. _Oh, Dios. ¿Edward estaba involucrado con alguien? ¿O incluso casado?_

\- No lo sé – dijo Edward, sus palabras con un descuidado acento – No soy su guardián.

Verifiqué su dedo, ninguna señal de una línea de bronceado del tamaño de un anillo. Bien. _No que me importara, claro._

\- Puedo ver que no soy deseado aquí. – James se puso de pie y sonrió – Sabes que no se supone que salgas con humanos. Creo que esa regla fue creada por tu propia pequeña Alianza. Es gracioso que seas el que rompe las reglas.

Edward miró directamente hacia mí y le respondió a James.

\- No es de tu incumbencia con quién salga. Cuando necesite el permiso de alguien, lo pediré.

\- Haz lo que quieras. – El cambiaformas hizo una mueca en mi dirección. – Sin embargo, los otros van a encontrar esto muy interesante. – James me guiñó un ojo. – Nos vemos, pollo.

El silencio cayó mientras él se giraba y se iba. Edward apretó sus manos, observando a James como si quisiera saltar y desgarrar la garganta del tipo. El otro hombre no miró hacia atrás, mientras se tomaba su dulce tiempo dando vueltas al otro lado del restaurante y desaparecer de la vista. El mesero se detuvo para limpiar la mesa y dejarme una nueva bebida. Edward no dijo nada.

Fui la primera en romper el silencio. Había cientos de cosas sobre las que quería preguntar.

\- ¿Pollo?

Edward respondió a regañadientes.

\- Pollo es el término de James para los no-sobrenaturales. Le gusta decir que ellos saben a esa ave.

\- Eso es bastante perturbador.

\- Está tratando de ser duro. Su manada está llena de idiotas a quienes les gusta mangonear a tantas personas como pueden. Ellos se niegan a unirse a la Alianza.

 _Bueno, eso explicaba por qué ellos habían estado como perros y gatos._ También me hacía querer vomitar. Pensar que él había estado sentado a mi lado… tratando de tocarme… pensar que él habría podido oler a Nessie si no hubiese sido cuidadosa. Bebí un sorbo apresurado de mi mojito, mis manos temblando. Y luego me atoré, mi garganta demasiado apretada para tragar apropiadamente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Edward, el acento retirándose de su voz. – Lo siento si él te asustó.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

\- No, estoy bien. Mi bebida sólo fue por el camino equivocado. Así que, ¿quién es Tanya?

Suspiró.

\- Mi ex. – admitió – No la he visto en meses.

\- Las noticias deben viajar despacio.

\- Sí. No hablamos mucho con la manada de lobos. – Él no parecía querer extenderse en el tema.

 _Gracias a dios por eso._

\- ¿Qué clase sobrenatural es Tanya? ¿Were-mofeta? – pregunté, mi tono dulce.

Sus labios temblaron de risa.

\- No, solo una were-puma que estuvo alrededor por mucho tiempo. ¿Nunca has salido con alguien así?

Le di una mirada.

\- No puedo decir que mi pequeño libro negro está lleno de were-pumas.

Se rió.

\- Estoy deleitado de ser el primero.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó. Pero eso era tonto. Edward no podía saber que era virgen.

\- Antes de que lo olvide. – dijo Edward, sacando su billetera. La hojeó y luego me dio una pequeña tarjeta color salmón. – Firma esto.

La tomé y la giré, leyendo. Un montón de pequeñas letras deslizaban a través de ella por ambos lados.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Tu visa. – Ante mi mirada perpleja, me dio una sonrisa. – Dice que estás legalmente aprobada para salir en la Alianza Paranormal.

Por lo que había escuchado, esta clase de permisos tardaban una eternidad.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué le dejaste creer a James que yo no tenía una?

Levantó su bebida.

\- Tal vez te quiera toda para mí.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? Oficialmente aquí termina el primer cap, sé que algunas chicas pidieron caps más largos… este es solo un poquitín más largo, pero, prometo que los próximos serán extensos.**

 **¿Cómo ven la historia hasta ahora? Que emoción que Ed esté marcando territorio, ¿no? Yo pienso que es un poco pronto, pero si sienten química no puedo hacer nada contra eso jajaja.**

 **Yo tenía planeado actualizar hasta el lunes, pero me emociona leer sus comentarios y ver sus alertas, muchas gracias por eso.**

 **¡Nos leemos el próximo cap!**


	7. Chapter 7

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. Y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

Varias bebidas y una comida deliciosa y normal más tarde, caminábamos fuera del restaurante, sonriendo. Apoyé mi mano en el hueco de su brazo, habiendo bebido lo suficiente, y tenido la suficiente conversación para permitírmelo.

Me encontré a mí misma demasiado a gusto junto a Edward. Eso era un error de cabo a rabo, pero cuando me sonrió, me temblaban las rodillas, y más aún la resolución.

No paraba de repetirme que él era un ser sobrenatural. Eso significaba malas noticias para Nessie, y, por lo tanto, para mí. Sencillamente era lo que debía evitar. Citas.

Edward significaba Alianzas políticas, las cuales no podía ni siquiera comenzar a entender, enemigos mortales (con súperpoderes todos ellos), y todo tipo de problemas. Como humana al margen de estos temas, sabía lo justo del funcionamiento de la Sociedad Secreta, pero había niveles de los cuales no debería saber nada. Todo lo que sabía de él hasta ahora, era que se convertía en un voraz, puma come-hombres a la luz de la luna llena.

Sospechosa, miré hacia el cielo. No había una luna llena. Bien.

Todo acerca del desarrollo de nuestra cita me dijo que huyese, y huyese muy rápido. Pero él era encantador, divertido, y muy, muy sexy. Escuchó todo lo que dije con una mirada interesada en su rostro. Podría hablar de los extraños planes de Alice en la oficina, y sabía que lo entendería, porque era parte de la Alianza. Se veía seductoramente libre, más aún cuando se rió de mis anécdotas.

Además, aprendí un poco acerca de él. Edward era el hijo mayor de su familia y tenía tres hermanos más jóvenes. Su padre murió cuando tenía dieciocho años, y su madre vivía en California con su segundo esposo, un were-león. Amaba a su clan. Era el jefe de la Alianza Paranormal y poseía una gran empresa de seguridad formado por cambiadores.

Él era… agradable. Me gustaba. Aunque no debería gustarme, tampoco. Nessie estaría en peligro si yo permitiese que mis sentimientos hacia alguien, especialmente un ser supernatural, se interpusiese entre nosotras. Yo era su escudo contra el mundo.

Perdida en mis pensamientos, yo estaba callada mientras salíamos del restaurante. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero él aún seguía sujetando mi brazo en el suyo, posesivamente. Había una parada de taxis bajando la calle, pero empezó a alejarse de la parada de taxis y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento privado del restaurante. Ahí se disipó mi feliz y casi burbujeante humor. Me detuve.

\- Me parece que es hora de volver a casa.

\- ¿Quieres ir a tomar una copa en alguna parte? – Su mano se deslizó por encima de mi hombro. Sujetándome de nuevo. Su mano era muy cálida y se sentía muy bien contra mi piel desnuda, pero yo no podía permitirme estas debilidades.

\- No voy a ir a un hotel contigo.

Sus labios se torcieron.

\- No voy a mentir, me encantaría tenerte en mi cama. Pero estaba pensando más en la línea de tomar algo, una copa. O café, si lo prefieres.

Claro, y yo estaba tarareando una canción de Cardi B.

\- Nop, gracias. – Me aparté y me volví hacia la parada de taxis.

Cuando un coche se detuvo, Edward me abrió la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera entrar, inesperadamente, él cerró la puerta. Irritada, le di un golpe en el brazo.

\- Pero, ¿qué…?

\- Shhh – dijo, volviéndose hacia mí. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como los de un grato, brillando en un color verde amarillento, reflejando la luz.

Lo miré con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Parecía que estuviese olfateando el aire, como si buscase la ubicación de algo. Quería preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero me acordé de su petición de silencio, y decidí hacerle caso.

Él parpadeó y el brillo antinatural desapareció de sus ojos, volviendo sus pupilas a un tamaño normal, una vez más. Entonces me miró.

\- No tomes el taxi.

\- ¿Por qué? – Observé el taxi que estaba a la espera, nerviosa.

Él tiró de mí hasta rodearme con un abrazo protector, arrastrándome hasta la acera.

\- El conductor del taxi olía como… si estuviese borracho.

Al oírle hablar, me sonó a completo embuste. Me acordé de la forma en que sus ojos habían brillado, como si hubiera una presa para cazar.

\- Huh-huh.

\- Yo te llevaré a casa. ¿A cuánto queda de aquí?

\- A más o menos veinte minutos. – le dije.

\- ¿Vives con alguien más?

\- Sí, con mi hermana. – dije, volviendo la cautela. - ¿Por qué?

\- Bien. – Me dio su teléfono. – Llámala y dile que llegarás en veinticinco minutos, y si no, que llame a la policía.

Eso parecía lo suficientemente seguro como para fiarme de él. Tomé su teléfono y marqué el número de mi casa. Nessie respondió al segundo tono. Podía oír su juego en la computadora de fondo.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Soy yo. – le dije, mirando a Edward de reojo. Me miró con calma, con las manos en los bolsillos. Al menos, no parecía que me estuviese espiando – Todavía estoy con el Sr. Cullen. Me va a llevar a cada, llegaré en veinticinco minutos.

\- Bien. – dijo lentamente, no podía asegurar si había captado la ansiedad en mi tono. Tenía que contarle acerca de los otros lobos que había visto esta noche, y las referencias veladas que le había hecho. Tal vez fuese necesario moverse de nuevo.

\- Dile que, si no estamos a tiempo, llame a la policía. – dijo, malinterpretando mi silencio.

Lo repetí de nuevo en el teléfono, sintiéndome un poco como un bicho raro y excesivamente paranoica. En cambio, él estaba tranquilo y relajado.

\- Creo que no hace falta que te diga que Alice acaba de llamar y te ha dado instrucciones para después. – dijo Nessie, recitando la excusa que habíamos acordado en caso de que la cita fuese mal y tuviese que salir huyendo rápidamente. Ella bajó la voz hasta el susurro. – Debe ser muy guapo.

Oh, señor. ¿Y si mi were-puma había oído eso? Le miré de reojo y vi como su boca se torcía en una sonrisa.

\- Muy guapo – Estuvo de acuerdo él.

Casi muero de vergüenza.

\- Mira, veinticinco minutos, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Vas a estar atenta?

\- Claro. – aseguró, bostezando. – Voy a poner en marcha un reloj de arena, o algo por el estilo. Diviértanse, ustedes dos.

Colgué el teléfono y lo devolví, disgustada. Nessie no se lo estaba tomando en serio, y Edward acababa de oír toda la conversación, gracias a su audición sobrenatural.

\- Tenemos veinticinco minutos. – anuncié.

\- Sip – dijo. – Estaremos allí en quince.

\- Estás muy seguro de ti mismo.

\- Sí lo estoy. – admitió – Sé lo que quiero, y consigo lo que quiero. – dijo, mientras me traspasaba con la mirada.

Lo ignoré.

\- Muy bien, entonces. Voy a entrar en el coche cuando me digas lo que oliste ahí atrás.

Vaciló.

\- Un cambiador. Sé que no quieres ser vista conmigo, así que pensé que sería mejor si te llevo en mi coche.

Eso tenía sentido, y me sentí aliviada de que él hubiese sido tan rápido para comprenderlo.

\- Gracias.

Simplemente me sonrió.

El coche de Edward era un Volvo plateado. Casi me derrito al verlo, y al Ayudante de Cámara le pasaba tres cuartos de lo mismo, con una expresión parecida a la mía, parecía reacio a entregarle las llaves del coche al dueño.

Pasé la mano por el techo mientras él abría la puerta para dejarme entrar. El interior era pequeño, pero elegante, justo lo que yo esperaba para este tipo de coche. Era increíble que un hombre alto como Edward pudiese caber en ese coche. Miré el tamaño de los asientos. Eso me alivió un poco. Este coche era un seguro anti violaciones en las citas, sencillamente no había sitio suficiente para hacer nada.

Se deslizó en el coche junto a mí y se detuvo, los ojos brillando con ese color extraño de nuevo por un momento.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada, sólo soy un poco paranoico.

El regreso a casa fue muy breve. Yo había pensado no darle mi dirección, pero Nessie sabía que me estaba llevando de regreso, y teníamos su información en el archivo del trabajo. Si había una cosa que la Alianza no permitía, eran asesinos y delincuentes. Eran extremadamente cuidadosos para guardar las apariencias, y alguien que no podía seguir las reglas básicas de la sociedad normal se solía "desechar" muy fácil, y rápidamente.

Algo así como la mafia, pero un poco más peludo y con menos ajo.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, nos detuvimos en la entrada de la pequeña casa que alquilábamos Nessie y yo en la periferia. Vi su figura en las cortinas mirando por la ventana. Sio el coche y levanté la mano para hacerle saber que era yo.

Ella asintió y cerró las cortinas de nuevo, dándonos privacidad a Edward y a mí.

Yo quería quedarme con él durante unos minutos más, pero parte de mí estaba agitada. Mi mente estaba rumiando la aparición de James esta noche, mis pensamientos estaban llenos de lobos y sobre la seguridad de Nessie… y yo no podía dejar de pensar en la sonrisa de Edward, y cuando sus dedos habían acariciado mi mano antes.

Pero yo había aceptado mi rol de protectora de mi hermana hace mucho tiempo, y no había espacio para un hombre en mi vida, sobre todo uno con una cola.

Edward me pasó un brazo por detrás de mis hombros y me tensé, pero él sólo agarró un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de mi moño. Con sus dedos rozando mi cuello en pequeños movimientos que enviaban escalofríos por toda mi espalda.

\- Me lo he pasado maravillosamente esta noche. – dijo.

Madre mía, él era increíble. Su cabello castaño cobrizo oscuro parecía negro como la tinta en la oscuridad, con sus ojos centellando.

\- Escucha, Ed…

Puso un dedo sobre mi boca, silenciándome antes de que pudiera hablar.

\- Shh – dijo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo mi enfado. – La semana es joven, Isabella. Aún queda un montón de tiempo. Tengo hasta el sábado antes de que las cosas se vuelvan desesperadas.

\- No te entiendo.

Inclinó la cabeza, los ojos brillando en la luz de la luna.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Llama a la agencia y concreta una cita, cualquiera. Y cuando decide que no quieres salir con una arpía, un vampiro, un doppelganger, o cualquier otra cosa que pueda tener un historial, pides un sustituto. A mí. – Alcé mis manos en el aire. – Y ahora estás diciendo que está bien, porque tenemos tiempo hasta el sábado. ¿Qué tiene que ver el sábado con todo esto?

Me miró fijamente, y luego se echó a reír.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, sintiéndome herida y avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué es tan malditamente gracioso?

\- Pensé que lo sabías. Pensaba que alguien en la línea de tu trabajo adivinaría… - Sonrió – Tengo que decir que esto le da un nuevo matiz a la situación.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Se apoyó en la cerca, con lo que mi pulso empezó a martillear. Me eché para atrás instintivamente.

\- Voy a entrar en celo. – dijo.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Me encantó el final jaja**

 **Creo que algunas personas tienen dudas acerca de lo de la visa… tal parece que los cambiaformas, vampiros y demás no tienen permitido salir con los humanos (o involucrarse ni sentimental ni sexualmente), sin embargo, resulta que en el caso de que algún cambiaformas quiera estar con algún humano… existe un trámite legal que consiste en sacar una "visa" que avala que ese humano si puede estar con alguien que no sea de su raza.**

 **Con el asunto de James, me parece que pertenece a un clan que no está registrado ante la Alianza, pero estoy segura de que eso se verá más tarde.**

 **¡Espero que les esté encantando la historia tanto como a mí!**

 **Mil gracias por las alertas y comentarios (ya llevamos 60 OMG!)**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

Me retraje ante su declaración.

\- ¿Qué tu qué?

Volvió a coger el mechón de pelo de nuevo, jugando con él.

\- En celo. Por así decirlo.

\- Yo… yo… - Parpadeé, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos – Pensaba que solo las hembras entraban en celo. - ¿No que los hombres tenían el equipo incorrecto para ello? Tratando de lucir indiferente, le di un rápido vistazo a su paquete. _Bueno, hola._ _O realmente estaba en celo, o estaba tan bien dorado como decía ser._

\- Todos usamos el término y estás en lo correcto, solo las hembras entran en celo. – Su boca se torció. – Una de las hembras puma de mi clan está por entrar en celo en unos días. Su necesidad afecta a todos los machos, así que ocurren peleas entre los hombres que no están en pareja para reclamarla y las políticas del clan se vuelven realmente complicadas por estos días. Normalmente ella se iría de la ciudad si no tuviera una pareja, pero… no puede esta vez. – Su cara se endureció.

\- Oh. – Exhalé, pensando con fuerza. Mi mirada se posó rápidamente en la sensual curva de su boca, el pequeño trozo de su lengua que tocaba sus labios. _Oh, dios._ – Entonces… ¿Por qué no se juntan la hembra y tú?

\- Es complicado. – dijo y se deslizó un poco más cerca de mí. – Y yo te quiero a ti.

\- Oh. – repetí, retirándome. La parte trasera de mi cabeza se golpeó fuertemente contra la ventana empañada del Volvo. Quizás era tabú para él cortejarla. Yo no sabía mucho sobre Alianzas políticas, o pumas en general, pero ellos tenían su propia jerarquía. - ¿Es por eso que… Rosalie…?

Él asintió y llevó suavemente su mano a mi cabello, quitando el broche que mantenía mi apretado moño en su lugar y liberando así los rubios mechones que se desparramaron hasta mis hombros.

\- He estado queriendo hacer eso toda la noche. – dijo, recorriendo mi cabello con sus dedos y luego masajeando mi cuello, como un gato masajeando sus patas. Su voz era un gruñido bajo. – Tu cabello es infernalmente sexy. ¿Cuán largo es?

\- Hasta mi cintura. – dije sin voz, mi respiración se aceleró hasta coincidir con la suya, mis ojos clavados en su rostro. - ¿Así que estabas usando el servicio de citas para encontrar a alguien porque estabas en celo?

Él levantó su mano, con una gran cantidad de mi cabello en ella y lo dejó deslizarse entre sus dedos como si fuera seda. Claramente el inicio de ronroneo en el fondo de su garganta.

\- A mí Rosalie no me importa. Tu servicio de citas era la única opción disponible para conseguir una cita de último minuto a la que no le importaría lo que soy, así que pagué la ridícula cuota y armé un perfil esperando que eso se cumpliera.

Quité mi cabello de entre sus manos.

\- Nuestro negocio no es ridículo. Nosotros proveemos a aquellos que tienen necesidades muy especiales.

\- Es un trabajo peligroso y Alice lo sabe. Lo que es peor es que no le importa. – Sus ojos grises buscaron los míos. – Es una tonta por contratar humanos para hacer un trabajo delicado. Vas a cruzar alguna línea de la que no tienes idea y entonces todos terminarán en problemas.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Coloqué con rudeza mi cabello sobre mis hombros. Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento y mi cuerpo sintió un pinchazo de conciencia. - ¿Del mismo modo en que tú has cruzado una línea al salir con una humana?

\- Algo así. – gruñó, inclinándose.

Planté mi mano en su rostro y lo empujé.

\- Ha elegido a la chica incorrecta para su celo.

Su sonrisa se curvó contra mis dedos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te hace decir eso?

\- Soy virgen. – _Nadie se había metido en mis bragas en veinticinco años y este petulante chico no iba a ser el primero._

\- Lo sospechaba. – dijo.

Había abierto mi boca para preguntar por qué cuando capté algo de reojo. Una sombra pasó tras la ventana del piso de arriba, bloqueando la luz.

\- Hay alguien en mi habitación. – Me recliné, observando desde el tablero.

Nessie nunca iba a mi habitación. Estaba demasiado asustada de que su aroma contaminara mi ropa.

Sus ojos estaban clavados intensamente en mí.

\- ¿Estás tratando de distraerme?

Pero luego Renesmee espió desde la ventana de la planta baja, en la sala, y la sombra volvió a pasar nuevamente por la ventana de mi cuarto. Mi corazón comenzó a repiquetear, y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Edward tensarse.

\- Sostén esto. – dijo, dándome sus llaves y el celular y saltó del auto.

\- Espera. – dije abriendo mi puerta. - ¿Adónde vas?

\- La sacaré de allí. – dijo – Quédate en el auto. – Desapareció hacia la parte lejana del auto y fuera de mi vista.

Me quedé observando la ventana de mi habitación, esperando que la forma reapareciera así sabría que no estaba loca y temiendo eso al mismo tiempo. _Quedarse sentada en el auto no tenía sentido._ Salí del Volvo y marqué el teléfono de la casa, mis manos temblaban con tal fuerza que me resultó difícil hacerlo. Tuve que tratar dos veces antes de lograr hacer la llamada.

\- Hola – dijo Nessie, confundida.

\- Nessie, ¿estás allí con Edward? ¿está allí contigo? – Estaba balbuceando tan rápido que sonaba incoherente.

\- ¿Edward? Pensé que estaba contigo. ¿Por qué estás llamando desde la entrada?

\- No importa. Solo sal de la casa, ahora. Ven y encuéntrame en el frente.

\- No estoy vestida…

\- ¡Renesmee, solo hazlo! – Terminé la llamada y escruté cada ventana. ¿dónde estaba el intruso? ¿Dónde estaba Edward? No estaba a la vista.

 _Y tampoco estaba mi hermana. Maldición._ Si no salía iba ir a buscarla.

Eché las llaves de Edward en el capó mientras corría… y tropecé con el zapato de un hombre. Confundida, miré hacia abajo. Estaba el otro zapato, junto con un par de pantalones y una camisa similar a la que Edward había usado para nuestra cita.

Mi mente no lo procesó al instante.

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose me hizo mirar hacia arrida y vi una enorme y aleonada sombra desapareciendo tras la ventana del piso de abajo.

¿Había… había Edward cambiado para ir tras Nessie? Escuché el rugido del gato dentro, y el grito de Nessie.

 _Mierda._

Corrí hacia ella, la urgencia de proteger a Renesmee me sobrepasaba, casi cegándome con el miedo. _Mi hermana me necesitaba…_

Mientras mi mano tocaba el pomo de la puerta, los arbustos al lado de la casa crujieron. Me di la vuelta, llevada hacia ese lugar en contra de mi voluntad. Mi bolso no era pesado, pero lo usaría como arma en caso de necesidad. Di algunos pasos hacia los arbustos.

\- ¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?

Un gruñido bajo y sobrenatural llegó hasta mis oídos.

 _¿Era Edward… en su forma felina?_ Di otro paso hacia los arbustos y luego me detuve. ¿Me reconocería si estaba en su forma felina? ¿Era este posiblemente el movimiento más estúpido jamás realizado?

Di un paso hacia atrás y decidí tomar otra táctica.

\- Nessie – grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. - ¡Edward!

\- Aquí – dijo Nessie, su voz distante y extraña.

Me di vuelta y observé la visión más hermosa del mundo, el pequeño cuerpo de Nessie estaba acurrucado en los brazos de Edward. Estaban del lado más alejado del Volvo, habían salido de nuestro pequeño patio trasero en el lado más alejado de la casa. Fui saltando hacia ellos.

\- ¡Nessie! ¡Gracias a Dios!

Mi hermana estaba en su pijama, su cuerpo rígido por el terror, sus hombros hundidos de una forma que reconocí, tratando de hacer su cuerpo más pequeño esperando fuertemente así curvar su cuerpo para enmascarar su aroma. Mientras corría hacia ellos me di cuenta de que Edward estaba completamente desnudo. La amplitud de sus sólidos hombros y el pequeño brote de pelo en su pecho, mucho más ligero de lo que había imaginado para un hombre puma, y las estrechas caderas y…

 _Oh, chico._

\- Hola – exclamé, mi voz temblaba, pero mi temor por Nessie rápidamente superó mi pequeño desvío ante la desnudez de Edward. - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Está bien?

\- Está bien – dijo Edward, aun sosteniéndola contra él. – Cuando entré por la parte trasera de la casa en mi forma puma la asusté y se desmayó.

 _Claro que lo había hecho._ Probablemente había pensado que habían venido por ella o había estado al borde de hacer otra transformación. Nessie me dio una pequeña sonrisa de vergüenza y se acarició los brazos, como si estuviera tratando de evitar otro cambio involuntario.

Podía entender eso. También me sentía un poco débil.

\- ¿Quién estaba en nuestra casa?

Su mirada se oscureció.

\- Nadie a quien pudiera encontrar. Cuando subí a revisar el lugar estaba vacío. Era como si nadie hubiera estado allí, salvo por el olor que había… - dijo frunciendo el ceño para sí.

\- ¿Qué tipo de olor?

\- Como a carne podrida – agregó Nessie – No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, solo que la casa apestaba. Estaba sacando la basura cuando me llamaste.

Señalé hacia los arbustos ubicados del lado contrario de la casa de donde ellos habían venido.

\- Creí haber escuchado algo por allí, pero no pude oler nada.

\- Voy a ver. – Edward dejó a Nessie inmediatamente en el suelo y cruzó el patio.

Observé sus nalgas contraerse bajo la luz de la luna mientras él caminaba hacia los arbustos. Fue difícil forzarme a quitarle la vista de encima, pero la preocupación por mi hermana me llevó de vuelta a ella y me di la vuelta, tocando su brazo y examinándola con la vista fija.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Solo tratando de mantenerme. – dijo con la voz temblorosa – Me sorprendió. Yo… espero que no me haya olido.

\- Estoy segura de que estará bien. – dije, mintiéndole para reconfortarla. Para asegurarme, escondí mi mano disimuladamente tras mi espalda y la restregué en mi vestido en un intento por quitar su olor.

Ella miró sobre mi hombro y se atragantó.

\- Está de vuelta.

Me volteé. La sangre rugía en mis oídos mientras me quedaba viendo al hombre caminando vigorosamente a través del jardín, pura piel bronceada, músculos en movimiento y completa, absoluta desnudez. Y a juzgar por su casual y grácil postura, no le importaba estar desnudo.

\- Oh, estoy en tantos problemas. – suspiré, viéndolo moverse. Luego levanté los pantalones de Edward y se los tendí con los ojos cerrados para no ver nada más y ser tentada.

\- Estoy bien, en serio. – protestó Nessie a mi lado en el Volvo. El viento estaba fuerte y frío afuera, así que me senté en el asiento del conductor mientras esperábamos a Edward. – Te estás preocupando demasiado.

\- Siempre me preocupo por ti. Además, te desmayaste. – Pasé una mano por su brazo desnudo, en busca de pelaje delatador. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy bien. – dijo, quitándose mis manos de encima como lo haría con una madre sobreprotectora. – Solo me sobresalté. Cuéntame sobre tu cita. – Una sombra cruzó su rostro. – Él no preguntó sobre mí, ¿cierto?

\- La cena estuvo muy buena. El restaurant era hermoso. Te hubiera gustado. – _Si ignoras el episodio del auto, la incursión de un hombre loco y a mi cita diciéndome que está por entrar en celo._

\- Tu cara está roja. – dijo – Te gusta, ¿no es cierto?

Me enfoqué en el jardín de enfrente, evitando su mirada.

\- No seas tonta. Solo salí con él esta única vez. No va a ir a ningún lado. Sabes que no puede.

\- Te gusta. – repitió lentamente. – Y a ti no te gusta nadie. Huh.

La ignoré, revisando de nuevo la casa en busca de Edward. Él había insistido en revisar el lugar una vez más en su forma de puma. Al no lograr nada, cambió nuevamente e hizo un par de llamadas mientras Nessie y yo esperábamos en su auto.

Todas mis sugerencias de ir a la casa se encontraron con un pequeño gruñido.

\- ¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía? – pregunté luego de bajar la ventanilla.

Negó con la cabeza hacia mí.

\- No creo que lo que estaba en tu casa fuera humano. No podemos notificar a la policía, eso comprometería a los miembros de la Alianza que viven en el vecindario.

 _A mí me importaba muy poco la Alianza._ Quería volver al interior de mi casa y ver que había desaparecido o había sido tocado o movido.

Edward dio una vuelta hacia el auto, poniéndose sus pantalones y ajustando su cinturón.

\- Olí una mezcla de cosas. Como hombre lobo y algo más.

Nessie se puso rígida a mi lado y el temor contrajo mi corazón.

\- Nosotras no podemos oler nada. – dije – Tú eres el que tiene la nariz de cambiador.

Me dio una mirada avergonzada.

\- Claro. Sigo olvidándome.

\- ¿No es seguro volver a entrar? – pregunté nuevamente – Tú has entrado a la propiedad tres veces.

Negó con la cabeza y alcanzó su camisa.

\- Uno de los tigres en el clan McCarty sabe ciencias forenses. Se pasará pronto para espolvorear la casa y buscar evidencia. – Estiró su mano hacia mí. - ¿Llaves de la casa por favor?

Agarré mi bolso con más fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Así Emmett puede revisar la casa mientras las llevo a un hotel.

De ninguna forma. No con el aroma de Nessie por todo el lugar.

Edward continuó:

\- Emmett insistió en que dejemos la escena del crimen intacta y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Puedo entrar y traerles un poco de topa una vez que él de su aprobación.

La mano de Nessie se cerró contra la mía ansiosamente y supe lo que estaba pensando. Si Edward se metía a la casa y revolvía entre sus cosas, o peor, encontraría la ropa que había usado la última vez que se había transformado: Una camiseta destrozada y un par de shorts que olían por el cambio.

\- Estamos bien. – Solté rápidamente. – No necesitamos ripa. Sólo vayámonos.

La ceja de Edward se elevó y le dio un vistazo a Nessie en su pijama.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo lentamente – Les compraré algunas ropas y revisaremos las cosas en la mañana. ¿Les parece bien?

A mí aún no me gustaba el pensamiento de un extraño rebuscando en nuestra casa, especialmente uno con la nariz de un cambiador.

\- A veces cuidamos del perro de nuestra vecina. – mentí para explicar el olor perruno que seguramente había en la casa. – Dile a Emmett que me llame si viene una mujer con un perro en la mañana.

Una sonrisa apareció en la esquina de la boca de Edward.

\- Le diré.

Sin otra razón para andar con rodeos, le entregué las llaves.

Él se alejó para saludar al carro que se detuvo cerca de nosotros.

Emmett resultó ser un enorme hombre con pequeños y cortos rizos negros y una expresión animada, a pesar de ser casi la media noche y estar congelado afuera. Él y Edward hablaron por un par de minutos, luego Edward le mostró la puerta principal y entraron. Apreté mis manos con fuerza para detenerme de correr dentro y rociar la casa con algún aerosol para ocultar aromas o aún mejor, ahuyentar al hombre fuera de la casa.

\- Estoy segura de que está bien. – dijo Nessie, tratando de aliviar mi preocupación – Sabes que soy cuidadosa. Si Edward no notó nada antes…

Al menos yo tenía ropa. La pobre Nessie solo tenía su pijama.

Edward volvió unos momentos después y salí a su encuentro. Él se movió a mi lado como si perteneciera allí y comenzó a frotar mis hombros.

\- Emmett va a estar ahí por varias horas, por lo que me va a dejar tus llaves por la mañana.

\- Está bien. Nessie y yo nos quedaremos en la oficina. – dije.

\- No puedes dormir en la oficina. – argumentó Edward, poniendo su cálido brazo a mi alrededor. Él hizo un gesto hacia Nessie, aún acurrucada en el auto, con sus piernas escondidas bajo ella. – Luce un poco asustada. ¿No preferirías quedarte en una agradable y cómoda habitación de hotel?

Le eché un vistazo a mi hermana. Era una delicada y frágil persona, tan diferente a mí con mi alto y robusto cuerpo. Esta noche parecía aún más pequeña, mirando hacia la casa con ojos preocupados, esperando que Emmett descubriera su secreto y arruinara su vida. Estaba temblando, también.

Suspiré.

\- Ella podría necesitar una buena noche de sueño. Gracias. Nos quedaremos en el hotel.

Asintió y me empujó contra él, metiéndome bajo su barbilla y acunando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Me puse un poco rígida, pero él sólo pasó sus manos con gentileza arriba y abajo por mi espalda. Se sentía hermoso y relajante, y finalmente me relajó un poco.

 _Desafortunadamente, acurrucarse con un hombre no era la mejor forma de deshacerse de él._

.

.

.

 **¿Qué pensaron? ¿Qué esto era todo? ¡Pues sorpresa! Esta vez tocará uno realmente largo… vienen unas escenas algo indebidas (mmm…) así que lean bajo su responsabilidad.**

 **¡Sigan disfrutando!**

.

.

.

En el hotel, Edward nos consiguió la habitación contigua a la suya. La habitación era encantadora, las mantas dobladas, y suaves batas colgando en la parte de atrás de la puerta del baño. Me sentí adormilada con tan solo mirar la grande y lujosa cama.

\- Estaré en el otro lado si me necesitas. – dijo Edward, de pie en la puerta que unía los dos cuartos – Duerman bien, damas.

Con un giño hacia mí, cerró la puerta.

Tan pronto como se fue, me dejé caer en el borde de la cama y suspiré.

\- Dios, desearía que no estuviese tan caliente. Eso haría todo esto mucho más fácil.

Nessie tocó su oreja, indicando que su audición de cambiador podría escuchar nuestra conversación.

 _Oh, bueno._ _No es como si hubiese hecho un buen trabajo escondiéndolo de todos modos._

Ella se movió hacia el closet y lo abrió, explorando el contenido. Luego se volvió hacia mí y susurró:

\- ¿Hay mantas adicionales?

\- ¿Por qué? – susurré de vuelta.

Ella se señaló a sí misma.

\- Todavía huelo como lo que fuera que estaba en la casa. – susurró ella, su voz apenas audible. – Necesito bañarme y sacarme el hedor. Pero si lo hago…

 _Olería como ella de nuevo._ Y si duermo junto a ella toda la noche, olería como ella, también, porque no tenía otra ropa para dormir.

 _¿Debería bajar y conseguir una tercera habitación?_ Edward de seguro estaría curioso si lo hiciera, y tendríamos que ser más precavidas que nunca.

A menos… _¿ya habría descubierto que Nessie era un hombre lobo?_ Descarté la idea. Me habría cuestionado al respecto de inmediato si lo hubiese hecho, o pedido hablar con Nessie. Nuestro secreto todavía estaba a salvo.

Nessie temblaba ligeramente mientras miraba hacia la cama, sabiendo que no podía entrar en ella y relajarse. Sabiendo que nuestra estadía aquí no era un completo indulto, que en el cuarto de al lado estaba un hombre que podía revelar todo por lo que habíamos trabajado tan duro en ocultar. Mientras la observaba, ella frotaba sus hombros. Estaban cubiertos de carne de gallina, una señal segura de que estaba a punto de cambiar debido al estrés.

Hice un gesto con la mano para conseguir su atención, luego señalé hacia la puerta que unía los cuartos.

\- Voy a dormir con Edward. – Gesticulé – Toma esta cama.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y olvidó susurrar.

\- Bella, qué…

La corté con un rápido gesto de mi mano, luego susurré:

\- ¡No de esa forma! – Me acerqué a ella para explicar mi plan. – Simplemente voy a decirle que roncas y que no voy a poder dormir. Es perfecto, porque si duermo en la misma cama que él tendré el mismo aroma, y no sospechará nada.

Era un plan perfecto, pero no era por lo que quería dormir junto a él. _Quería hacerlo porque la sola idea me hacía temblar de la emoción._

\- Bella, no. – susurró Nessie en protesta. - ¿Qué si es un canalla?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

\- No es un canalla. – susurré de vuelta – Es agradable. No hará nada. – Decidí no mencionar lo de estar en celo.

No lucía convencida, pero la vi mirar a hurtadillas de nuevo a la cama, y suspiró.

\- Puedo dormir en el piso. – comenzó, pero el rodar de mis ojos la cortó.

Se sentó al pie de la cama, y me dio un débil pulgar hacia arriba que devolví. Cuando ella estaba recién duchada y envuelta en una bata de baño, apagué las luces, luego cerré la puerta detrás de mí, dando un paso hacia el vestíbulo.

Un alto y falso ronquido comenzó a alzarse desde el cuarto, así que tomé una profunda respiración y llamé a la puerta de Edward.

La abrió unos momentos después, su pelo revuelto, su pecho desnudo. Mi mirada fue inmediatamente a los pantaloncillos de cintura baja de cuadros para dormir alrededor de su cintura, notando el oscuro rastro de pelo que se deslizaba por su abdomen.

\- Hola, de nuevo. – dijo.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia arriba, sorprendida mirando.

\- Oh. Hola.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

 _No, en lo más mínimo_ , pensé mientras el calor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Hice un gesto hacia nuestro cuarto.

\- Odio preguntar, pero mi hermana ronca y pensé que podría dormir contigo.

Alzó una ceja.

\- Dormir en la misma habitación que tú. – corregí rápidamente. – Podemos poner almohadas entre nosotros o algo. Y nos dará una oportunidad para… hablar.

\- Puedo conseguir otra habitación. – comenzó.

\- Preferiría quedarme contigo. – dije – No es una insinuación. Me siento más segura contigo en la habitación, si eso está bien.

Se apartó para dejarme entrar.

\- Claro.

 _Siempre un caballero_ , Edward inmediatamente me ofreció un juego de pijamas de repuesto, tomé una rápida ducha y cepillé mis dientes con el cepillo de cortesía. Cuando salí, la habitación estaba vacía, con una nota de que Edward se había ido para conseguir almohadas adicionales de la recepción.

Volvió poco tiempo después. El sonido del cerrojo de la puerta fue lo único que me hizo saber que había regresado; aparte de eso, se movió tan silencioso como un gato. _Ja._

Yo ya había preparado la cama para su regreso. Almohadas estaban apiladas en el medio y me había envuelto en unas mantas, dejándole la sabana y el edredón. Sus labios se contrajeron a la vista, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se puso las almohadas adicionales y apagó la luz.

\- Pensé que íbamos a hablar. – le recordé.

El otro lado de la cama se hundió con el peso de Edward cuando se echó a reír.

\- Mi boca funciona igual de bien en la oscuridad, Isabella. Imaginé que la tuya también.

Ahora eso era un evidente doble sentido. Mi corazón se aceleraba con nervioso entusiasmo. Extrañamente, estaba un poco falta de aliento ante su persecución. _¿Empujaría a un lado las almohadas y me tomaría en sus brazos? ¿Besándome sin sentido?_

Me retorcí un poco ante el pensamiento y me obligué a no pensar en tales cosas. Le dije que esto sería inocente, y él había estado de acuerdo. ¿Por qué estaba fantaseando con él embelesándome? Me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Edward, e intenté relajarme. Era una tarea casi imposible, mi cuerpo estaba completamente consiente del hombre que yacía tan cerca de mí.

Intenté pensar en algo que decir. Después de todo, la idea de estar aquí era que quería hablar con él, ¿cierto? Así que _necesitaba_ hablar.

Un brazo serpenteó y agarró mi cintura, tirando de mí en la cama. A pesar de la pared de almohadas que esperaba encontrar, me deslicé a través de las sábanas y choqué contra su pecho.

\- Shhh – dijo suavemente en mi oreja, su aliento cálido. Calientes serpientes de deseo se enroscaron a través de mí.

\- Así que dime. – susurró en voz baja en mi oreja. - ¿Quién querría matar a Renesmee? – Su pulgar empezó a acariciar mi brazo en un distractor y estremecedor diseño.

Me calmé en sus brazos, sorprendida por la fiebre que se apoderó de mi piel. Me tomó un momento recuperarme, y luego me di cuenta de lo que él estaba preguntando. Montones y montones de personas probablemente querían matar a Nessie, pero no podía decirle eso. Fingí ignorancia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Quienquiera que estaba en tu casa. – Me atrajo más cerca hasta que mi espalda acarició su frente. El aliento dejó mis pulmones ante el calor que me inundó. Sus brazos me envolvieron, y me acurrucó junto a él, me sentí como la más pequeña y delicada mujer del mundo en lugar de mi uno setenta y cinco centímetros.

Estaba bastante cerca del cielo.

\- ¿El intruso? – pregunté – Nadie que conozca a Nessie quiere matarla.

 _Eran todos esos lobos que no conocían los que eran el problema._

Podía sentir su cálido aliento contra mi oreja y cuello.

\- ¿Algún ex novio o amante enojado?

Me quedé en silencio, el único ex novio que ella tenía era uno muerto.

 _Sabía que estaba muerto porque yo le había disparado._

\- Ningún amante enojado. – dije – Nessie no está viendo a nadie. ¿Piensas que ella era el objetivo?

Podía sentir su pecho moviéndose con cada respiración. Su mano se deslizó fuera de mi brazo hacia mi cintura, luego a través de la curva de mis caderas en un abrazo muy íntimo.

\- ¿Estaría alguien detrás de ti, entonces?

Estaba haciendo condenadamente difícil concentrarme. Luché por poner en orden mis pensamientos y sacudí mi cabeza.

\- No a menos que haya hecho enojar a la mafia de la contabilidad. Somos personas peligrosas, ya sabes.

\- Shhh. Mantén tu voz baja. – dijo él, luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja con suavidad.

Esa caricia juguetona hizo estallar todo mi cuerpo, y flexioné mis caderas contra las suyas instintivamente. Un pequeño gemido se elevó en mi garganta.

Escuché su gemido en mi oreja, y su mano extendida se flexionó a través de mi vientre.

\- ¿Te gusta eso? – murmuró, y repitió la acción. Sus dientes marcaron el borde del lóbulo de mi oreja, y sentí su lengua moviéndose rápidamente contra mi arete. - ¿Debería decirte lo sexy que te ves luciendo nada más que mi pijama? – Mordisco, mordisco.

 _Querido Dios, esta es la mejor cosa que jamás había sentido. ¿Por qué demonios seguía siendo virgen?_ Mi mano cubrió la suya, mis dedos latían al compás con los suyos, amasando la carne de mi estómago también. Sentí su pene contra mi espalda, duro y obvio, y comencé a tener algunos pensamientos muy atrevidos.

Pero no podía. Quité su mano de mi vientre y podría haber llorado.

\- No voy a dormir contigo, Edward.

Se echó a reír mientras yo intentaba mover mi cabeza. Él estaba tendido sobre mi cabello aún húmedo.

\- ¿Quién dice que tenemos que dormir?

Sacudí mi cabello y él se movió, inclinándose sobre mí en lugar de a mi lado. Su aliento se desplegó a través de mi cuello. A pesar de que estaba libre ahora, no hice ningún intento por moverme, emocionada y temblorosa. _¿Qué haría?_

Para mi sorpresa, Edward se inclinó sobre mí y mordió mi clavícula. Muy suave para ser la mordida de un vampiro en la carótida, pero definitivamente sentí el roce de los dientes en la base de mi cuello, y luego el sensual deslizamiento de su lengua sobre mi carne.

Se sentía tan bien que no era capaz de contener un gemido de placer, y cuando su lengua golpeó sobre un lugar sensible de nuevo, mi mano se enroscó en su cabello para mantenerlo en su lugar, animándolo a repetirlo. Con cada golpe de su lengua, un gemido de placer se deslizaba de mi garganta.

\- Shhh – susurró contra mi oreja antes de mordisquear otra vez – Vas a despertar a los vecinos.

A través de la pared, pude oír el falso ronquido ruidoso de Renesmee.

Me congelé.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Quería agradecerle a Nessie por el obvio recordatorio, y golpearla en la cabeza por la interrupción. Tan ardiente como era Edward, era un cambiador, y fuera de límites en más formas de las que él podía imaginar. De igual manera, solo quería a alguien para saciar sus necesidades mientras estaba en celo.

Mi hermana probablemente estaba marcada de por vida, escuchándome besarme con Edward. Mi mano fue a su cara y lo alejé. Sentí el bufido de diversión de Edward contra mis dedos, pero entendió el mensaje y se echó hacia atrás, regresando a su lado de la cama.

Allí, agarró mi mano, luego presionó un beso en mi palma.

\- Hablaremos en la mañana, Isabella. Duerme un poco.

\- Buenas noches. – susurré de vuelta. Me quedé allí, despierta y respirando con fuerza por largos minutos. Mi cuerpo todavía vibraba y mis piernas se sentían curiosamente líquidas. Sólo por uno o dos mordiscos en el cuello y oreja.

Me qué dormida imaginándome a mí y a Edward en algunas situaciones atrevidas, esperando no decir su nombre en mi sueño.

.

.

.

 **¡Capítulo largo!**

 **Como siempre… mil gracias por los comentarios y las alertas.**

 **Espero comenten sus opiniones de cómo va la historia.**

 **¡Besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

Cuando desperté y entorné los ojos debido a la luz de sol que se abría paso a través de la ventana, el lado de la cama de Edward estaba frío y él se había ido. Una nota estaba situada cerca de una pila de ropa junto con mis llaves. Me senté y cogí la nota. No es que estuviera ansiosa por saber de él.

 _Nope._

Suprimí la sombra de decepción que me invadió al no poder ver a Edward esta mañana. Como si me importara saber cómo luciría. Si tendría ese tipo de barba de la tarde. O si tendría esos lindos mechones despeinados en su cabello cuando despertó, o esa mirada somnolienta que volvía mis piernas gelatina. _Nope. No me importaba._

Su letra era fluida y garabateada. Pero de alguna manera íntima. Con sólo mirarla me recorrió un cálido hormigueo.

 _Isabella._

 _Emmett no encontró nada inusual en la casa. De igual forma iré a verificar yo mismo. Vigilaré la casa para asegurarme que nada – ni nadie – regrese. Por favor, si puedes mantente alejada por unas cuantas horas más, hasta que sepa que es seguro. Bajé a la tienda de regalos y les conseguí algo de ropa. Adiviné las tallas. Espero que estén bien. Hay algo de dinero en el bolsillo para el taxi, usa mi tarjeta de crédito si lo necesitas. Tienes mi número de celular. Llámame más tarde y podremos hacer planes. No te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente._

Suspiré.

En una forma genuinamente masculina, Edward había adivinado incorrectamente nuestras tallas. La camiseta y pantalones deportivos de los Cowboys Dallas que había conseguido para Nessie eran aproximadamente dos tallas más grandes. Su delgada forma prácticamente nadaba en aquella ropa deportiva. Pero ella solo barboteaba acerca de cuán considerado era Edward.

Mis ropas, siendo yo más alta y de mayor talle de corpiño que Nessie, eran demasiado estrechas. La camisera era indecente y los pantalones de correr eran tan cortos que bien podrían haber sido capris. Me los puse de todos modos. Y usé mi vestido corto por encima como una túnica.

\- Lo bueno es que Alice nunca está en la oficina. – dijo Nessie, arremangándose la camiseta. – De lo contrario habría tenido un infarto de habernos visto vestidas así para trabajar.

La suerte no estaba de nuestro lado. No habíamos hecho nada más que llegar a la pequeña oficina de enlaces a contarles a las chicas de horario nocturno (Leah y Emily) acerca de nuestro lamentable asalto de morada cuando Alice apareció de repente, hecha toda cisión en un cortísimo vestido rojo y con su oscuro y corto cabello apuntando en todas direcciones sobre sus hombros.

Tragué con fuerza ante la visión de mi jefa.

\- Alice. – dije con voz débil. – Has vuelto pronto. – _Bien, mierda._ Esto sólo complicaba las cosas.

\- Isabella – chilló con un marcado acento – Quiero verte en mi oficina. Ahora. – Ni se molestó en vernos a las cuatro apiñadas en el escritorio de Nessie.

Todos mis sentidos estaban alerta. Alisé mis ropas. Alice de alguna forma debía haberse enterado de mi cita con Edward y sólo había venido a la oficina a darme una paliza. _Mierda._

Renesmee me miró con ojos desorbitados cuando pasaba. Pero no salió disparada hacia el cuarto de archivo. El resto de las chicas en la oficina no eran cambiadoras. Y Alice era una sirena. Las sirenas tenían muchas cosas a su favor. Pero el sentido sobrenatural del olfato no era una de ellas. Esa era la razón por la que habíamos podido trabajar aquí por tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, Alice no era la jefa más comprensiva. Tenía horarios extraños, esperaba que sus empleados se mantuvieran a estándares aún más altos que los de ella, y tenía un montón de extrañas rarezas que yo había desestimado como basados en supersticiones. Y también tenía un puñado de extraños caprichos que calificaría como prototipos basados en su lado sobrenatural. Pero no era ninguna tonta. Podría reprendernos por no vestir formal por un día, pero al final eso no afectaría nuestra forma de atender teléfonos o a los clientes. Su ira tenía que ser a causa de mi cita.

Me había dejado llevar por la atractiva cara de Edward y mis propias hormonas furiosas. _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida._

Tan pronto como entré en la lujosa oficina con vista panorámica de Alice, cerró la puerta tras de mí. Su oficina estaba por mucho mejor amueblada que el resto del edificio, las sillas eran elegantes y macizas, y obras de arte colgaban de las paredes.

 _Nosotras sólo teníamos un horrible cartel de motivación._

Se tomó su tiempo en cruzar desde el otro lado de la habitación y sentarse en su escritorio. Con una tímida mirada coqueta en su rostro, comenzó:

\- ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué está pasando, Isabella? – Su voz era cantarina y deliberadamente dulce.

Lo que en definitiva no era buena señal.

Tiré del dobladillo de mi vestido y esperé que no hubiera notado que por debajo de los pantalones tenía un logo deportivo en la cadera.

\- Sólo me encontré con el Sr. Cullen para decirle que no saldría con él. Intenté llamarte, pero no estabas disponible.

Alice sacó su teléfono celular. Golpeteó la pantalla un par de veces con el dedo pulgar y luego de lo tendió. Miré la fotografía que ella había puesto y acercado. Edward y yo, sentados en la mesa del restaurante. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y la expresión de mi rostro era de éxtasis mientras Edward me alimentaba con algo.

 _Oh, vaya._

Ella se inclinó y me arrancó el teléfono de la mano.

\- ¿Es que acaso la primera regla de trabajo no es nunca salir con los clientes? ¿No te he explicado que los humanos y la Alianza no se mezclan nunca?

Tragué saliva.

\- Lo sé. – _Oh, Dios. Iba a perder mi trabajo._

\- Y, sin embargo, desobedeciste mis reglas. – Me señaló. – Su marca está toda sobre tu cuello. ¿Sabes cómo me enteré de esto?

\- No. – Me toqué el cuello y me ruboricé. El lugar en donde él me había mordido no tenía una marca visible. Aunque se sentía algo caliente para mí _¿Las sirenas tenían visión de rayos X?_

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

\- No tenía menos de cuatro, cuatro, llamadas la noche anterior. La comunidad de hombres lobo está muy molesta y está amenazando con boicotear mi servicio si no preparo a más seres humanos. Han hecho llamadas a otros líderes importantes y ya tengo a un VIP que ha cancelado su cuenta. No solamente la Alianza entera está molesta. Sino que están furiosos porque "Yo" – ella se clavó un dedo en el pecho. – He autorizado una visa para un ser humano. Peor aún, no les extendí la misma oferta a los otros líderes tal como hice con el líder del clan Cullen.

Me llevé las manos a la frente y con lentitud repasé toda la perorata que Alice me había soltado.

\- ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste?

\- Si un clan de cambiadores puede salir con humanos, todos pueden salir con humanos, o eso es lo que me han dicho. Así que como puedes ver, tengo un problema. – Alice me miró con disgusto. – Un gran problema que tú has creado. Mis mejores clientes, con las cuentas más grandes quieren saber qué hace de los were-pumas tan especiales como para recibir un tratamiento especial sobre los clientes habituales. Estamos hablando de una humana virgen con papeles y linaje.

\- Espera – interrumpí. Me estaba haciendo parecer un perro. – ¿Humana virgen con linaje?

Dio una mirada con que me decía que debía guardar silencio.

\- Se conocen por Derechos Patrimoniales que adquieren a una mujer humana que ha sido aprobada y declarada apta para la Alianza. ¿Qué se supone que les diga a estos hombres importantes? – Entrecerró sus ojos hasta volverlos ranuras.

Retorcí mis manos sobre mi regazo y esperé que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

\- Sólo me encontré con él porque…

\- ¿Por qué?

¿Podría decirle la verdad, que Nessie había estado espantada y yo distraída con otro cliente y que la respuesta había escapado de mi boca antes de que hubiera pensado en ella realmente? Por último, admití la verdad.

\- Intenté llamarte, pero apareció tu contestadora y supe que no querías ser molestada, por lo que tuve que tomar una decisión. Me pidió que saliera con él y pensé que una minúscula cita no haría daño.

La bosa de Alice formó una dura línea.

\- Pensaste mal. Ahora debo echarte a la calle junto con tu hermana.

Mi corazón se encogió. Alice nos pagaba muy bien a las dos. Si éramos despedidas sería toda una odisea tratar de conseguir empleos que pagaran tan bien como este. Y aquí estábamos a salvo porque sabíamos dónde estaban las manadas y lo que hacían. Sabíamos que los were-pumas vivían arriba en Little Paradise a las afueras de Fort Worth. Sabíamos también que las manadas de lobos vivían al otro lado de Metroplex. Teníamos fichas de cada cambiador soltero de la zona que usaba el servicio. Lo cual hacía a Nessie más segura sabiendo qué lugares y a quién evitar.

Si éramos despedidas tendríamos que dejar la ciudad y comenzar todo de nuevo. Teníamos algo de dinero, pero no suficiente para una mudanza a través del país dentro de un territorio ciego. _¿Y si nos mudábamos a Portland o San Diego y los cambiadores allí eran más pesados que los de aquí?_

\- Por favor no nos despidas a Renesmee o a mí. – rogué – Necesitamos este trabajo.

Sus ojos eran duros a medida que se centraban en mí.

\- ¿Eres leal a mí y a mi compañía?

\- Sí – _Cualquier cosa con tal de mantener mi trabajo._

\- ¿Harás lo que sea necesario para recuperar mi buena voluntad?

Unos cuantos turnos extras no remunerados merecían la pena.

\- Lo que tú quieras. Mi agenda está abierta.

Alice se reclinó en su silla.

\- Bueno. Casi debiera agradecerle a ese were-puma por haberte marcado. – dijo con aire ausente, mirando fijamente mi cuello. El trozo de piel ardiendo bajo su escrutinio. – Su marca te hace infinitamente más deseable para los demás ahora que has sido reconocida como propiedad de alguien más.

Esa no era la respuesta que había estado esperando.

\- ¿Perdón?

Su perfecta boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

\- Tú, mi pequeña suculenta humana virgen. Asistirás a otra cita. Varias de ellas, en realidad.

Edward debió haber llamado y hecho arreglos más temprano. Esto hizo que mi estómago diera un salto de alegría, pero lo reprimí. Tenía que pensar en Nessie, no en mis hormonas.

\- El señor Cullen es encantador, pero…

\- No vas a salir con el señor Cullen. – espetó ella – Ya hemos acabado con el clan Cullen, a menos que tramiten el servicio y paguen las cuotas.

Fruncí el ceño.

\- No estoy entendien…

\- Este es un servicio de citas. Y sabes tan bien como yo que las mujeres deseables son muy solicitadas. – Alice se levantó por encima de mí. – Y como dije, desde anoche he recibido llamadas de cuatro importantes titulares de cuenta. No eran conscientes que teníamos disponible una mujer humana autorizada, mucho menos una virgen. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—. Les dije que se trataba de una nueva oferta, por supuesto. Y desde que tienes la bendición de un líder de clan, no sólo es que estés autorizada y con el correspondiente papeleo, sino que también eres muy deseable. —Caminó alrededor de su escritorio y se acercó a la silla en la que yo me encogía. —Tú, mi bollito de masa hervida asistirás a estas citas con estos hombres, o tritones, hombres lobos, nagas o lo que sea que se decida. Ellos pagarán un cargo extra por salir con nuestra dulce humana virgen de pelo muy rubio. —Su boca se curvó con un gesto implacable—. Y los mantendrás interesados en mi servicio de citas o sino tu dulce culo virginal se irá a la calle, ¿me doy a entender?

Cada cita implicaba mayor peligro para Sara, pero no podía darme el lujo de perder mi trabajo, tampoco.

—¿Qué implicarían con exactitud estas citas?

—Nada de sexo —dijo sin rodeos—. La mayor parte de tu atractivo es que eres virgen. Es algo raro de ver en humanas crecidas en estos días. Jugarás a la dulce y tímida ruborizada virgen y los mantendrás interesados. Sólo entonces podrán conservar su empleo, tú y esa pequeña perra Renesmee.

Me puse de pie, a gusto porque estando parada era diez centímetros más alta que ella.

—No llames perra a mi hermana, Alice.

—Pero, ¿no es eso lo que ella es, Isabella? Una pequeña perra.

Me le quedé mirando con la boca seca. _¿Estaba insinuando lo que yo creía que era?_

—Tú y tu hermana creen que son tan inteligentes, tan engreídas creyendo que le ocultan un secreto a su jefe. —Sus ojos eran helados—. Nada sucede en este negocio sin que yo no lo sepa. ¿Comprendes? Todo lo que se necesita es sólo una llamada a la manada de lobos y esto será todo para ella. ¿Lo comprendes ahora?

 _Ella sabía._ No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero con absoluta certeza lo sabía.

Mis piernas se sentían débiles. Todo por lo que habíamos trabajado tan duro... y ahora Alice sabía con exactitud lo que Renesmee era.

—Lo comprendo —dije aturdida.

—Bien. Ahora vete y habla con tu hermana, si quieres. —Alice hizo un movimiento para que me largara—. Mira a ver si quiere que vayas a esas citas, o si quiere explorar ese lado salvaje que ha estado reprimiendo. —Su expresión era toda dulzura y luz—. He oído que la manada de lobos es muy amigable con las chicas.

Había visto, y tenido, experiencia de primera mano de cómo de amigable. La mayoría de las mujeres que salían con un hombre lobo no salían una segunda vez. Eran exclusivistas, irritables, posesivos, y les gustaba luchar. En resumen, actuaban como los lobos que eran.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano hacia mí.

—Ya hemos acabado. Vete. Hazme saber cuándo hayas tomado una decisión.

—¿Tomar una decisión? —Reí amargamente—. Las dos sabemos cuál es mi respuesta, Alice. No voy a dejar que nadie toque a mi hermana, incluyéndote a ti.

Sus ojos brillaban con avaricia.

—¿Así que...?

—Si hago esto, no puedes contarle a nadie sobre el... problema de Renesmee. Si lo haces, todas las apuestas quedarán invalidadas.

La sonrisa de Alice era amplia.

—Querida, es mucho más beneficioso para mí guardar su secreto. Está seguro conmigo mientras juegues con mis normas.

—Tengo una regla adicional —dije, pensando rápido—. Los lobos son un motivo de ruptura —dije en una voz dura. Captarían el aroma de Nessie de inmediato y sabrían que un hombre lobo desconocido estaba ahí fuera en algún lado. Después no les llevaría mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que era Nessie.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No veo porqué estoy negociando contigo, pero permitiré esto. De cualquier modo, no hacemos muchos negocios con lobos.

Dejé su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, una sensación enfermiza apretándome el estómago. Alice sabía todo. Alguien tenía que habérselo contado; no podía haberlo descubierto por su cuenta.

 _Eso significaba que alguien más conocía el secreto de Nessie y se estaba callando._ ¿Quién más iba a aparecer y tratar de chantajearnos? El pensamiento me provocaba náuseas.

Renesmee esperaba junto a mi escritorio, su cara blanca y preocupada. Inmediatamente, mi resolución se intensificó. _Saldría con cualquier pájaro, gato o rata cambiadora que Alice desenterrara, y lo haría con una sonrisa._ Y una vez tuviera dinero suficiente en el banco, nos iríamos en medio de la noche y empezaríamos de cero.

Aunque no podía contarle a Renesmee lo que Alice sabía. Estaría paralizada de miedo y completamente incapaz de trabajar. Así que le di una sonrisa alegre que ocultaba el hecho que tenía ganas de llorar.

—Alice estaba loca por Edward, pero como se ha sentado un precedente, quiere que salga en unas pocas citas más. Nada grande.

—¿Sí? ¿Estás segura? —Su expresión era de clara sorpresa. Luego una lenta sonrisa se expandió por su cara—. ¿Es por Edward? Te gustaba de verdad. ¿Vas a salir con él de nuevo?

Agité la mano en un gesto despreocupado.

—Igual sí, igual no. Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no puede ir a ninguna parte.

Vaciló, claramente confundida por mi reacción, luego tragó.

—¿Qué hay de... ya sabes? —Rozó un dedo debajo de su nariz, indicando aroma.

—Seremos muy, muy cuidadosas —dije firmemente—. Como siempre somos.

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiéndonos.

—Apuesto que es el señor Cullen —dijo ella—. Llamó dos veces mientras estabas en la oficina de Alice.

 _Claro que lo había hecho._ _Quería asegurarse que estábamos quedando para el resto de la semana. Estando en celo, quería cubrir sus apuestas._ Recordé cómo de bien había sido estar acurrucada contra él en la cama la noche anterior, después recubrí ese breve, tentador pensamiento con la fría cara de Alice y la demacrada y preocupada de Nessie.

 _Nunca funcionaría._

Levanté el teléfono y puse mi voz de negocios.

—Midnight Liaisons. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

—He estado pensando en tus orejas toda la mañana —dijo, luego bajó la voz un poco—. Pensando en la dulce curva de tus lóbulos, y como me gustaría volver a mordisquearlos esta noche otra vez.

Un calor se desplegó en la boca de mi estómago. _Dios_ , él sabía exactamente qué decir para hacerme temblar.

—No puedo. Estoy trabajando.

—Has estado trabajando desde las siete de la mañana. No me digas que estarás trabajando a las, digamos, ¿ocho esta noche?

—Estoy haciendo un turno doble —dije inmediatamente.

—¿A qué hora termina tu turno?

El vestido rojo de Alice destelló en el rabillo de mi ojo mientras atajaba por la oficina. Me congelé.

—Si quieres verme otra vez —espeté—, tendrás que programarlo a través del servicio de citas.

—¿Qué...?

Colgué antes de que pudiera terminar y enterré la cara en mis manos. La seguridad de Nessie estaba antes que mi corazón, y si echar a Edward era lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerla segura, _lo haría_.

Repetí eso para mí una y otra vez, esperando que eso hiciera que el dolor de mi pecho se marchara. Edward no era el tipo que abandona fácilmente. Apareció en la oficina unas horas después, con un enorme ramo de flores en su mano.

Mantuve su mirada, apretando mis manos para no hacer algo femenino como alisarme el pelo.

—No deberías estar aquí. No puedo verte a menos que vayas a través del servicio.

—El servicio —dijo Edward arrastrando las palabras—, es exactamente el por qué estoy aquí. ¿Dónde está Alice?

Fruncí el ceño e hice un gesto a su oficina.

—Ahí detrás.

Edward asintió y llamó a la puerta. Un momento después, desapareció dentro. Me di la vuelta, buscando a Nessie; su oído súpernatural podría servir para espiar su conversación. Pero, había desaparecido tan pronto como había visto a Edward.

Edward se quedó dentro de la oficina de Alice durante una hora y media. No es que lo estuviera calculando. O escuchando en la puerta, no es que pudiera oír nada. Tranquila charla de conversación continuó todo el tiempo en el que él estuvo dentro, amortiguado por la ocasional carcajada ronca de Alice. El sonido de la grave retumbante risa de Edward hizo mis rodillas débiles.

 _Oye, estaba encantada de que estuvieran pasando un buen rato juntos._

Edward emergió de la oficina de Alice sin flores y me dio la perezosa, confiada sonrisa a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando.

—Hola otra vez —dijo, inclinándose hacia mi escritorio, donde intenté parecer ocupada. Estuvo de pie enfrente de mí, directamente en mi línea de visión.

Me levanté y agarré una gran pila de archivos.

—Estoy realmente ocupada, Edward.

—¿No tienes la más mínima pizca de curiosidad sobre lo que hablé con Alice?

Abrí el archivador y tiré una pila de Q en una carpeta de J. _¿A quién le importaba? Ya lo arreglaría más tarde._

—Muy bien, entonces. ¿De qué hablaron?

—Tú y yo viéndonos. Alice está de acuerdo con ello; no estás en ningún problema. De hecho, vamos a salir esta noche.

Metí con un _plop_ otro conjunto de archivos aleatoriamente en el cajón.

 _Si sólo supiera la verdad: no estaba en un problema por el simple hecho de que estaba siendo chantajeada._

—Genial —dije, tratando de forzar entusiasmo en mi voz—. No puedo esperar.

La verdad es que, la pequeña parte egoísta de mí estaba entusiasmada con salir con él otra vez. La parte práctica, pensando en mi hermana estaba preocupada.

Y todo mi yo estaba preocupado por Alice.

—¿Y el resto de la semana? ¿Hasta tu celo?

—Arreglado, si estás dispuesta a aguantarme —dijo con una sonrisa. No tenía elección.

—Estoy segura de que lo manejaré —dije en una voz que intenté hacer suave y burlona—. Eres bastante difícil de ver, pero lo intentaré y sufriré por una buena causa.

Una lenta, malvada sonrisa se extendió por su cara. La cálida sensación revoloteaba en mi estómago con el pensamiento de ver a Edward otra vez tan pronto. Creció cuando se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi brazo. Olía increíble, calentado por el sol. Quería chuparlo y probarlo.

Me ruboricé con el pensamiento.

—Esta noche a las ocho —dijo, estirándose para tocar el suave final de mi larga cola de caballo—. Cena. Lleva tu cabello suelto, por favor. Para mí.

Alice emergió de su oficina, un amago de ceño fruncido cruzando su bonita cara con la vista de nosotros dos de pie tan juntos. Me eché hacia atrás y me choqué contra el armario de archivos. _Uy._

Edward miró a Alice, luego cogió mi mano y presionó un leve beso en el dorso.

—Te recogeré aquí —dijo, y dejó la oficina con un rápido asentimiento y sonrisa hacia Alice.

 _Uh. Alice._ Me quedé congelada contra el armario de archivos y no me moví hasta que Edward desapareció de la vista y la campana de la puerta delantera sonó contra el cristal. Luego Alice se deslizó hacia delante como una serpiente con una presa a la vista.

—Vas a salir con él a las ocho.

La tensión de mis hombros se hizo más fácil.

—Lo sé.

Cogí la hoja de información que tenía con dedos cautelosos.

—Para llegar a tiempo, tendrás que estar vestida y preparada a las dos.

 _¿Adónde íbamos a ir a cenar? ¿Timbuctú?_

—¿Dos?

Su sonrisa era brillante.

—Tienes una cita con un cliente a las dos y media. Otro a las cinco. Después verás a Edward a las ocho para apaciguarlo.

Iba a amontonar mis citas una detrás de otra, para sacar el mayor provecho de su nuevo juguete, yo. Inmediatamente me sentí sucia, pero aparté la sensación a un lado. Había accedido a hacer esto, incluso a pesar de que me hiciera sentir usada.

—Bien —dije, tomando una profunda respiración. Luego pregunté—. ¿Ropa?

Me dio una tarjeta de negocios rosa del bolsillo de su vestido _(¿dónde tenía bolsillos en esa cosa?)._

—Vas a ver a mi amiga Stephanie en Saks en la Gallería. Te arreglara con algo de ropa decente. —Alice estudió mi apariencia—. Veamos si también puede hacer algo con tu pelo y maquillaje. Queremos inocente pero seductor.

—Bien —dije, tomando la tarjeta de ella. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Nessie saliendo de la sala de archivos, y casi tan rápido volver dentro al ver a Alice.

—¿Así que con quién voy a salir? —Forcé una sonrisa.

—¿Recuerdas a el señor Jacob Black? Estaba aquí ayer.

Estuve en blanco un momento, después jadeé.

—¿El chico caliente? ¿Were-puma? —Al parecer estábamos desbordantes de calientes were-pumas últimamente.

—Podía parecerlo —dijo con aires de suficiencia—. Él es tu cita de las dos y media.

Bueno, esto podía no ser tan terriblemente espantoso. Jacob era un hombre hermoso, y me pareció agradable. _Cómodo, a pesar de su demasiado radiante blanca sonrisa._

—¿Quién es el de las cinco?

—Su nombre es Mike —dijo con una mirada de placer, como si justo hubiera visto signos de dólar destellando en sus ojos—. Es muy rico. De mediana edad, nunca ha estado casado. Compositor de música country. Le gustan el béisbol y los camiones. Va a ser un buen partido.

 _¡Puaj!_

—Suena adorable —dije—. ¿Y es...?

 _¿Alto? ¿Bajo? ¿Gordo? ¿Desesperado? ¿Sordo? ¿Mudo? Dios, esperaba que fuera mudo._

—Naga.

Palidecí.

—¿Serpiente?

 _Odiaba las serpientes._

—Serpiente —coincidió—. Y tú vas a decirle que amas las serpientes. ¿Entendido?

—Amo las serpientes —parloteé en una efusiva, idiotizada voz—. Serpientes, béisbol y música country. Son mis favoritos.

—Buena chica —dijo Alice, palmeándome la mejilla como si fuera un perro.

.

.

.

 **Díganme que ustedes están tan impactadas como yo. Jajajaja no puedo creer que Alice lo sepa todo! Ya quiero subir el próximo capítulo para poder enterarnos de lo que pasará.**

 **Como siempre, mil gracias por sus alertas y comentarios (Ya llevamos más de 90!) Me alegran el día cada que veo un nuevo comentario o ver a alguien que empezó a seguir la historia. Hacen de mi vida un mejor lugar 3 los amo.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

Un par de horas después, me veía absolutamente deliciosa y me sentía completamente miserable. Stephanie había escogido algunos atuendos para mí, ninguno de ellos era práctico en lo más mínimo. Actualmente me encontraba atada en un vestido de coctel de encaje negro con unos terriblemente lindos pero imposibles tacones altos. Mis pies dolían después de solo cinco minutos, pero tenía que admitir que el efecto era impresionante.

 _También lo era la factura por todo esto._

Stephanie me había enviado a un salón de belleza después de que había escogido mi ropa. Mi largo pelo lacio había sido ahuecado en rulos y manoseado y secado hasta casi acabar con él, y el lío rubio-claro resultante en la cima de mi cabeza era magnífico, artísticamente despeinado, y crujiente por la laca de cabello. Lucía genial, siempre y cuando no lo tocaras. La maquillista había delineado mis ojos con una delicada línea gris que los hacía lucir más grandes, y había sonrosado mi cutis con algún rubor artístico. El efecto resultante era inocente, y yo lucía como una " **nubile ingénue** ".

Jacob también parecía pensar eso, y las miradas que me estaba dando iban a causarme un rubor permanente. Era tan deslumbrante como recordaba. Tenía una complexión corpulenta, todo músculo y carne bronceada, mientras que Edward iba más a lo delgado ( _pero con unos hombros muy anchos_ ). Llevaba una chaqueta de lana con una camisa de seda azul pálido de cuello abierto. Se veía como un playboy rico, excepto por una cosa. A pesar de sus hermosas miradas y su dinero, Jacob estaba muy profundamente metido en las colonias baratas. _Muy. Profundamente._ Ya sea BRUT u Old Spice.

Aun así, el carácter de un hombre no estaba determinado por la calidad o la cantidad de su colonia, y decidí dejarlo pasar. Le di a Jacob una leve sonrisa sobre mi vaso de agua.

—¿Es eso todo lo que vas a comer? —dijo, señalando mi pequeña ensalada—. Por favor ordena lo que quieras.

Di un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

—Realmente no tengo mucha hambre. — _En realidad estaba muerta de hambre_ , pero Alice tenía dos comidas más programadas para mí, así que me estaba conteniendo. Además, todo lo que ponía en mi boca parecía saber a Old Spice. Así que bebí mi agua y pretendí lucir interesada mientras Jacob hablaba.

Y traté de no pensar en Edward. Olía muy bien. Anoche cuando me había acurrucado contra él, un ligero y picante aroma se había aferrado a su piel y no había sido capaz de descubrir lo que era. Desodorante o jabón de baño, tal vez. _Muy sutil y limpio._ Mi nariz picaba. Decidí que me gustaba sutil y limpio.

—¿... amiga de Edward Cullen?

Mi atención volvió a mi cita, quien tenía una radiante y blanca sonrisa de megavatios hacia mí.

—¿Disculpa?

—Estaba hablando de Edward. ¿Es tu amigo?

Muda, me le quedé mirando. ¿Había escuchado mi conversación telefónica y quería llamarnos "amigos"?

—Supongo que podrías decirlo así. — _¿Era así como Alice lo estaba llamando?_ Lo mejor era seguir la corriente.

—Escuché que es un hombre importante en su clan.

Hablar sobre él me hacía infeliz, así que dije:

—No lo sabría.

Para mi alivio él entendió el mensaje y cambió el tema a otras cosas.

Jacob era una maravillosa cita: ingenioso, encantador, se reía ante mis intentos de chistes, y me hizo sentir linda. Las mujeres reducían el paso mientras pasaban por nuestra mesa, echándole un vistazo. Tocó mi mano repetidas veces, me devoró con los ojos, e hizo obvio el hecho de que quería comerme como a un caramelo.

 _Entonces,_ _¿por qué mi cerebro estaba completamente concentrado en el hombre con él que había salido anoche?_ Ambos hombres eran were-pumas. Ambos hombres eran atractivos. Jacob era el epítome de la amabilidad, mientras que la juguetona sonrisa de Edward me volvía loca de deseo.

Dividida entre dos pumas. Por extraño que parezca, no es un problema que alguna vez pensó que tendría.

 _Mi siguiente cita no fue mucho mejor._

Era otro restaurante ( _la opción obvia, claro_ ) y comenzó bien. Al menos por los primeros cinco minutos. Después de eso nos dirigimos directamente a un territorio incómodo.

—Así que —dijo Mike el naga—, ¿qué haces? —Sus ojos me miraban con demasiado interés, su mirada centrada en mi escote. Al menos Jacob había tenido la decencia de mirarme a los ojos.

Jugueteé con un poco de pollo a la parmesana. _¿Se suponía que debía admitir que trabajaba en la agencia, o debía mentir al respecto?_ Mientras dudaba, la lengua de Mike chasqueó sobre sus labios. _Santo Dios, ¿esa cosa estaba bifurcada?_

Distraída momentáneamente, tuve que reorganizarme.

—Soy una contadora profesional.

La lengua bífida realmente me estaba dando escalofríos.

—Es fascinante —dijo en un tono de voz que significaba que era menos interesante que la espuma de polietileno—. Entonces, ¿cómo entraste en la agencia de Alice? Es muy exclusiva. —Al igual que, ¿cómo un humilde humano podría manejar convertirse en algo digno de mención?

—Oh, de la manera usual. —No sabía cuál era la manera usual, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar a que él tampoco. Algo se deslizó contra mi zapato y retrocedió. _¿Qué demonios? ¿Era eso una cola?_

Me dio una mirada que supuse debía ser seductora.

—Humanos autorizados son raros —dijo, sus ojos clavados en mi cuello como si yo estuviese usando alguna clase de luz intermitente alrededor. _¿También podía ver las marcas de Edward?_ —. Especialmente vírgenes.

—¿Alice te dijo que era virgen? —Traté de preguntar con una voz casual, _como si no estuviese gritando por dentro_. Como si estuviese preguntando si su cita era Republicana o Demócrata. O una naga. Mike pareció sorprendido ante mi pregunta y tomó otro trago de su vino, su lengua golpeó el borde de la copa. _Sí, definitivamente bifurcada_. Reprimí un escalofrío.

—En efecto. Una virgen es muy deseada —dijo—. Has sido declarada como algo digno de ser visto, estás libre de enfermedades, y eres considerada una compañera justa para cualquier miembro de la Alianza.

Me alegré de no estar comiendo, si lo hubiese estado, estaba muy segura de que habría vomitado.

—¿Una compañera? —dije—. Qué agradable. — _Qué suertuda._ Tomé mi copa de vino y la giré alrededor, esperando lucir como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía idea de por qué las personas revolvían el vino de sus copas.

Mike se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Tu corazón está reclamado por otro? —Su lo-que-sea-que-fuera se deslizó contra mi zapato de nuevo.

 _Ugh._ Si Alice pensaba que podía chantajearme a casarme con uno de sus clientes, después de haberles exprimido cada dólar que pudiera, claro, estaba profundamente equivocada. Yo no estaba a punto de unirme a este tipo. De hecho, estaba empezando a temer del resto de las citas que ella había arreglado para mí, excepto por Edward. Mike estaba mirando mi cuello de nuevo, como si quisiera cubrir la marca de Edward con una suya.

—Oh, Dios, mira la hora —dije, fingiendo sorpresa. Como si yo hubiese estado tan encantada con nuestra cita que había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo. Puse mi servilleta en la mesa—. Realmente debería irme pronto.

Tocó mi mano, una ardiente mirada en su rostro.

—Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú —declaró, sus húmedas palmas agarrando mi mano entre ellas—. Eres hermosa y sofisticada y.… virginal.

 _Obviamente Mike no salía mucho si pensaba que yo era sofisticada._ Y era un poco espeluznante que él siguiera volviendo a la cosa de la "virginidad". Traté de sacar mis manos de las suyas.

—Qué dulce eres.

—Necesitamos salir de nuevo —dijo, negándose a dejarme retirarla—. Podría estar enamorándome. —Sus ojos se movieron de nuevo al maravilloso lugar en mi cuello que todos parecían ser capaces de ver menos yo.

¿Estaría él la mitad de enamorado si yo ya no hubiese sido marcada como propiedad privada? _Lo dudaba._

—Discúlpame, necesito ir a empolvar mi nariz.

Levantó mi mano atrapada a su boca y besó el dorso de ella, su lengua golpeando contra mi piel. Apenas pude lograr esconder el estremecimiento que se sacudió a través de mí.

—Baño —grité y alejé mi mano con fuerza, luego tomé mi bolso y corrí al baño de mujeres. Allí había una asistente, y le ofrecí un billete de veinte—. ¿Puede decirme si hay una manera de salir de aquí?

Ella me dio una mirada de complicidad.

—¿Es tu cita ese que está allí con la corbata bolo y el chaleco amarillo?

—Ningún otro. Tienes que ayudarme —dije inclinándome—. Creo que está usando espuelas.

Ella se estremeció.

—Hay una puerta a través de la cocina. Te llevaré allí.

.

.

.

Nubile ingénue: joven ingenua.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué les pareció el cap? Gracias por sus alertas y comentarios!**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

Después de escribir una nota en una servilleta, le pedí al encargado que se la entregara a mi cita. Era una breve explicación, una que esperaba pareciera inocente y tímida (para complacer a la sensibilidad de Alice). Cité "problemas femeninos" y me disculpé por haberlo dejado tan abruptamente. Sin embargo, tuve el presentimiento de que los problemas de chicas no lo asustarían. Ahí había una razón por la que hombres como él estaban solteros, después de todo. Era debido a que eran despistados.

Todos los pensamientos coherentes huyeron de mi mente tan pronto como entré en la oficina y vi a Edward de pie en una casual chaqueta gris, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Se volvió y me dio esa sonrisa sensual, lenta, y mi cerebro quedó casi frito ante la vista de él. _Maravilloso. Nunca me cansaría de mirar al hombre._

Su sonrisa se atenuó y sus fosas nasales se encendieron cuando me acerqué.

—¿Perfume? —Luego, sus ojos recorrieron mi cabello—. Te ves... bien.

Ahí había una profunda aprobación para una chica. Ahí estaba yo con mi cabello y maquillaje realizado profesionalmente, y él me miraba como si yo hubiera sido una alienígena. Simplemente sonreí y me moví en mis dolorosos pero lindos tacones.

—Es bueno volver a verte —dije, entonces inmediatamente me sentí como un idiota. Había pasado sólo medio día desde que lo había visto por última vez.

—¿Nos vamos? —Me dio otra sonrisa amable, pero no tenía esa curva sexy que recordaba. _¿Estaba algo mal?_ Me trató como si yo hubiera sido una extraña. Podría haber estado bien con ese hecho una vez, pero después de soñar despierta con acurrucarme junto a él en la cama otra vez ( _sin aliento, con sueños calientes haciendo débiles mis piernas_ ), me molestaba verlo mirarme así.

Me miró.

—¿Tienes hambre? Podemos ir por unos tragos si lo prefieres.

Pero él se había tomado la molestia de hacer una reservación, y no quería darle una oportunidad más para que se irritara conmigo. Así que le di una brillante sonrisa a cambio.

—La cena está bien. Me encanta la italiana. —Es una pena que acabara de comerla. Dos veces.

Lo que siguió fue con facilidad la cita más torpe que jamás había tenido, lo cual estaba diciendo algo. Traté de comer como si me estuviera divirtiendo, pero mi estómago ya estaba lleno por las comidas anteriores y lo que estaba en mi estómago era un revoltijo.

Edward se quedó en silencio mientras comía metódicamente. Él tenía buenos modales, por lo menos. Utilizó un cuchillo, hizo uso de la servilleta, y era amable con el camarero. _Era mí a la que ignoraba._

Me comí unos cuantos bocados, entonces no pude soportarlo más: _la comida o el silencio_.

—¿Qué es?

Un destello de emoción cruzó su rostro y fue ocultado con la misma rapidez. Dejó el tenedor.

—Eso depende. ¿No quieres estar aquí conmigo?

—Estoy cansada —admití—. Tuve un largo día de trabajo. —Las dos citas anteriores se habían sentido definitivamente como un trabajo. _Tuve que sonreír, ser amable y actuar interesada, estar "atenta" todo el tiempo._ Agarré mi copa de vino—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Fue un infierno.

Me atraganté con el chardonnay.

—Yo... lo siento. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Todo. Nada. Lo siento. Sólo estoy... no vamos a hacerlo esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? —Edward dobló la servilleta y la colocó sobre la mesa.

—Oh —dije, sintiéndome estúpida por la herida que brotaba del interior—. Por supuesto.

Esto en cuanto a tener el gran problema de si debía salir con él. No parecía ser un problema después de todo. Debería estar emocionada, aliviada. Algo bueno. Pero sólo me sentí muy, muy decepcionada.

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo Edward, soltando un fajo de billetes sobre la mesa mientras se ponía de pie. Se movió a sacar mi silla y pude sentir la frustrada emoción vibrando fuera de él.

 _¿Qué estaba mal con él esta noche?_

Alivio y tristeza pelearon en el camino de vuelta a la oficina. Una pequeña parte de mí se alegró de que no tuviera que pasar por otra agotadora cita, un problema menos en mi plato lleno de problemas.

Pero no ver a Edward de nuevo me molestaba más de lo que quería admitir. Habíamos hecho clic en un nivel más profundo, y me di cuenta de repente que quería ver más de él. Tal vez podríamos tomar una copa en un bar lleno de humo para cubrir el aroma de Nessie. Algo.

Él necesitaba una mujer antes del sábado, y si las cosas se suspendían, significaba que tendría que encontrar a alguien más, porque el celo no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Llegamos al centro comercial que albergaba a Midnight Liasons, y Edward se detuvo delante de la puerta. Yo sabía que, si se alejaba ahora, iba a salir de mi vida. Y esto se sentía como un adiós.

Me dio una leve sonrisa, los ojos brillantes como un gato en la luna.

—Lo siento, Isabella.

Extendí la mano y lo agarré de la solapa, para detenerlo antes de que pudiera alejarse.

Me miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quería darte esto —dije rápidamente sin aliento, y lo besé.

La boca de Edward estuvo inflexible por una fracción de segundo, pero luego sus brazos fueron alrededor de mi espalda, aplastándome contra él mientras sus labios se separaban bajo los míos, su lengua barriendo en mi boca. Yo había empezado el beso, pero era obvio que estaba acostumbrado a ser el agresor.

Y oh, sólo la sensación de su lengua barriendo contra la mía hizo que mis dedos se doblaran en mis zapatos. El calor pulsó a través de mi cuerpo, haciendo coincidir los golpes de su lengua contra la mía, y mis dedos se cerraron más en su solapa como si pudiera tirar de su cuerpo más cerca del mío.

El beso fue oscuro y posesivo; con cada movimiento de su lengua, sentí como si me estuviera reclamando para sí... y yo tenía muchas ganas de ser reclamada. Su mano entrelazada en mi cabello y...

Se sentía como si cada hebra estuviera siendo retirada de la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Me aparté con un chillido, mis manos volando hacia el desastre de rizos con nudos con spray que él trataba de eliminar con los dedos.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estaba tratando de tocar tu cabello —dijo—. ¿Qué diablos hiciste con él? Todo está pegado. Tu cabello es hermoso cuando no está arreglado como un poodle.

 _¿Un qué?_

—Oh, no, no me acabas de llamar poodle.

Tiró de un crujiente mechón.

—Lo siento, Isabella —dijo, la manera ronca en que pronunció mi nombre como una caricia—. Ayer por la noche tu cabello era precioso. Esta noche se parece a un nido y huele aún peor. Es como si conspiraras con Alice en la forma de hacerte desagradable.

—Demonios. Esta es la última vez que trato de darte un beso. —Herida, di un paso atrás. Estaba en lo cierto en que no lucía como yo misma, sospechaba que era parte del plan maestro de Alice, pero dolía oírle decir eso.

Su brazo serpenteó alrededor de mi cintura de nuevo y me llevó cerca, tan cerca que nuestras bocas estaban prácticamente tocándose de nuevo. En mis zapatos de tacón alto, estaba al nivel de sus ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Él sonrió.

—No, no lo es.

Me gustó la forma en que su brazo se quedó en mi cintura, su mano apoyada en la inclinación de mi baja espalda. Por un momento salvaje, deseaba que se apoyara un poco más bajo.

 _Menuda virgen era yo._

—Siento mucho lo de esta noche —dijo en voz baja, y mi mirada fue a la sensual boca, a centímetros de la mía—. Hoy no era... bueno.

—Puedes decir eso otra vez —murmuré—. ¿Qué te está molestando?

Edward pareció luchar por un momento y luego lo dijo.

—Es la política del Cambiador. No estoy seguro de que estés interesada.

Le di una pequeña sacudida a la solapa.

—Me interesa todo acerca de ti —le dije, y me di cuenta que era verdad.

 _Bueno, mierda. Eso iba a hacer las cosas difíciles._

Fui recompensada con la leve curva de su sexy boca en una media sonrisa, pero desapareció rápidamente.

—Es Esme, la were-puma que va a entrar en celo. Ella está en peligro.

—¿Qué tipo de peligro?

Una vez más, la vacilación. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y puso su frente contra la mía, golpeando nuestras narices.

—Los lobos la tienen. La han secuestrado y la van a mantener como rehén hasta que tengan la otra mujer lobo. Están convencidos de que estoy ocultando a uno de ellos.

.

.

.

 **¡Sorpresa! Les explicaré la situación… al parecer esta semana no tendré tiempo de usar mi computadora… así que decidí subir de una vez los dos caps que iba a subir… son muy cortos… y precisamente por eso iba a subir dos.**

 **A demás de que me emocionan sus comentarios y alertas :3**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	12. Cap 12

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

Todo el aire dejó mis pulmones. Lo miré fijamente.

—Mujer... —Me atraganté alrededor de la palabra—. ¿Hombre-lobo?

—Están locos. —Estuvo de acuerdo, viéndose tenso. Se pasó una mano por la cara y parecía de repente muy cansado—. Como si hubiéramos escondido una mujer lobo de ellos.

 _Oh Dios, esto se tornaba cada vez peor._ Obligué una mirada comprensiva en mi cara, aunque quería gritar de terror.

—¿Puedes hablar de ello?

 _Por favor, por favor, habla de ello. Dime todo lo que sabes._

Edward hizo un gesto hacia la banca del parque al otro lado de la acera, frente a la playa de estacionamiento. En los días soleados, Nessie y yo tomábamos el almuerzo y charlábamos allí. Esta noche, miré a esa banca como si hubiera sido mi enemigo.

Mientras me dejaba caer en un extremo de la misma, Edward se sentó al otro lado. Su mano buscó la mía y lo dejé tomarla, demasiado aturdida para hacer otra cosa que mirar la expresión en su rostro. Parecía que necesitaba tocarme, sus dedos jugando con los míos, acariciando a lo largo del interior de la palma de mi mano.

—Los lobos tienen más mujeres que las que la Alianza tiene —dijo—. Es una razón por la cual los lobos rara vez utilizan el servicio de citas, me imagino. Entre las reglas de jerarquía de la manada y el hecho de que tienen más mujeres que los otros clanes de cambiadores, no se trata tanto de una necesidad. Pero lo que no toleran es una fugitiva.

Tragué saliva.

—¿Están... están buscando a una fugitiva?

—Si lo están, no sé de ninguna. —Sus dedos jugaban con los míos, su mirada no encontró mis ojos—. A las manadas de lobos no les gusta cuando alguien deja la manada. Esperan que la manada gobierne la vida de todo el mundo, incluso de los que no quieren ser gobernados. Son juez, jurado y verdugo. Y puesto que no les he ayudado en su búsqueda, ahora piensan que estamos albergando a una mujer fugitiva. —Su boca se endureció—. Se llevaron a Esme ayer. Dejaron una nota con su coche abandonado y dijeron que, si no tenían de regreso a la otra mujer para esta hora la próxima semana, iban a matarla.

Y Esme iba a entrar en celo el sábado. _Esto se estaba poniendo mejor y mejor._

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunté en voz baja.

La boca de Edward hizo una mueca irónica.

—No lo he decidido todavía. No estoy muy entusiasmado ante el pensamiento de entregar a una chica joven a los lobos, sobre todo porque sé cómo son.

 _Yo sabía cómo eran, también._ Mi mano tembló en la suya. Lo confundió por frío y tiró de mí en contra de él, metiéndome bajo su brazo.

—Pero no sé qué hacer con Esme, tampoco. Jasper está fuera buscando su rastro, pero para ahora está frío. Así que estamos esperando... y ya veremos qué pasa.

Me aparté de él.

—Edward —comencé. Ya era hora de romper con él, por mucho que me gustara y quisiera besarlo otra vez—. No creo que este sea un buen momento para que nos veamos mutuamente...

Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad, su cara mostrando un demacrado destello de emoción.

—Isabella, no digas eso. Te necesito. Por favor.

Me di cuenta que no estaba acostumbrado a pedir las cosas, y vacilé, entonces me puse de pie.

\- —Lo siento, Edward. Pero no puedo.

Renesmee estaba ocupada con un proyecto, los auriculares puestos, cuando entré. Levantó la vista cuando pasé.

—Hola. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus citas?

La despedí con la mano, sin querer hablar de ello, sobre todo delante de las demás. Emily y Leah estaban sentadas en sus escritorios, charlando y esperando a que los teléfonos sonaran. Me miraron, pero no se acercaron, como si presintieran que necesitaba espacio. Alice no estaba, por lo menos.

Era algo bueno. No quería ver su cara regodeándose en estos momentos. Necesitaba procesarlo.

Me senté y miré mi computadora. Mi bandeja de entrada estaba llena, la luz del buzón de voz estaba parpadeando, y el monitor estaba lleno de notas adhesivas... _pero todo podía esperar hasta mañana._ _No sabía qué hacer._

La manada de lobos estaba buscando a Nessie. La mujer del clan de Edward había sido secuestrada y estaba siendo retenida por el rescate. Acababa de romper con un inteligente, divertido y precioso hombre que me gustaba mucho más que cualquier negocio. Y mi jefa iba a hacerme salir con un naga.

Agarré mi chal y me quité los zapatos.

 _Si alguna vez fue el momento de huir, era ahora._

—Renesmee, vamos a casa. —Podríamos tener una conversación agradable, tranquila. Le explicaría lo que Edward me acababa de decir, entonces podríamos empacar nuestras cosas, salir de la ciudad en silencio y nunca, nunca volver. Empezaríamos de nuevo. En algún lugar donde no hubiera ninguna manada de lobos, si dicho lugar existía.

Tal vez Groenlandia. Se necesitaban administradores de oficinas en Groenlandia, ¿no?

Entonces pensé en Edward, y mis hombros cayeron por el cansancio. No podía pensar en eso. _No podía._

Nessie se quitó los auriculares.

—Por supuesto. Ya he terminado de todos modos. —Su desconfianza era evidente; olió mi miedo.

—Genial —dije, forzando un tono más ligero en mi voz—. Quiero ver la casa. Diez dólares a que Emmett pasó por el cajón de mis bragas.

Rió, aliviando un poco la tensión de sus hombros, y me sentí un poco menos tensa al regresarle la sonrisa.

Dado que el coche estaba todavía en la casa, Leah nos daría un aventón. Mientras nos dirigíamos a casa, mis pensamientos estaban divididos.

Renesmee estaba en peligro.

No podía dejar de pensar en Edward.

Nessie y yo necesitábamos huir... pero realmente quería llamar a Edward y explicarle. Pero ¿y si les contaba a los lobos que Renesmee era a la que estaban buscando?

Agotada por el vaivén mental, hice a Leah un medio saludo de adiós cuando salí de su coche y me dirigí hacia el porche. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, y hurgué en el bolso por la llave adicional. Mis manos estaban temblando tanto que mi bolso se inclinó de mala forma y el contenido se deslizó por el porche, dispersándose en todas direcciones.

Maldije.

—Estás tensa esta noche. La cita no debe haber ido bien —dijo Renesmee, y pasó junto a mí para meter la llave en la cerradura—. Déjame abrir la puerta.

Empecé a recoger la basura caída y a lanzarla de nuevo en mi bolso.

—Lo siento —dije—. Mi cabeza no está funcionando esta noche.

—Sé cómo te sientes —dijo, dando vuelta a la llave en la cerradura. Renesmee agarró la manilla y empujó contra la puerta, sólo para que rebotara hacia atrás sorprendida—. Qué raro.

Recogí lo último de mi basura y cerré la cremallera de mi bolso.

—¿Qué es raro?

Sus delicadas cejas marrones se fruncieron mientras miraba a la puerta, y luego a mí.

—Creo... creo que acabo de cerrarla. —Giró de nuevo la llave y el cerrojo hizo clic—. Vaya, eso es bastante raro.

La inquietud se apoderó de mí. Toqué su brazo antes de que pudiera entrar.

—¿Hueles algo?

Hizo una mueca.

—Sólo mi perfume. Tuvimos a un were-lince esta noche y dosifiqué justo antes de que llegaras allí.

Saqué mi teléfono celular, aferrándolo con fuerza. Mientras miraba a mi hermana, la idea de que los lobos estaban en busca de un fugitivo seguía haciendo eco en mi mente.

—Voy entrar —dije en un susurro—. ¡Te quedas aquí!

—¡De ninguna manera! —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Qué crees que es?

No podía decirle todavía, así que abrí la puerta, llevándome un dedo a los labios para callarla. Tragando saliva, me obligué pasar a nuestro pequeño salón de entrada.

El interior estaba completamente a oscuras, llenándome de temor. Siempre dejábamos una luz encendida. O Emmett había apagado la luz, o alguien más lo había hecho.

—Espera aquí —susurré, sabiendo que probablemente no lo haría.

Moviéndome por la sala, busqué a tientas el interruptor. La luz del pasillo se encendió y miré, dándome cuenta que Nessie me había seguido. Su nariz trabajó mientras olfateaba el aire.

Me quedé mirando por el pasillo, y luego di unos pocos pasos. Podía sentir que algo estaba mal, y el malestar se extendió a través de mí.

—Huelo... algo —susurró Nessie.

—¿Qué es? —Mi sangre se heló.

—Casi como a basura revuelta... como ayer por la noche.

Obligándome a dar un paso adelante, me dirigí a la cocina. Teníamos un bate de béisbol en la despensa para la seguridad contra intrusos. Arriba, algo se movió y los entarimados rechinaron.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Nessie, a pesar de que ambas podíamos suponerlo.

Me di vuelta y la empujé hacia la puerta principal.

—Vete. Corre.

Negó con la cabeza hacia mí.

—¡No! No voy a dejarte.

¡Maldita sea! Mis dedos la agarraran del brazo y la arrastraron hacia la cocina.

—Vamos —susurré.

Las juntas de encima crujieron de nuevo, y lo que sea que estaba arriba se estaba dirigiendo en mi dirección. Nuestra dirección. En unos pocos momentos, doblaría la esquina y bajaría las escaleras. El cuerpo ligero de Renesmee fue fácil de arrastrarlo hacia mi lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo...?

—¡Shhh! —Abrí la despensa y la empujé dentro—. No salgas hasta que diga que es seguro.

—Pero... —Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, asustados.

—Sólo quédate. ¡Buen perro! —dije y cerré la puerta.

El techo crujió por encima, fuerte, y oí una pesada pisada aterrizar en la parte superior de los escalones, y luego otra.

Eché a correr alrededor de la pequeña isla y me apresuré hacia los cubiertos. Nuestro gran cuchillo de cocina sobresalía del bloque de madera, y lo agarré, girando el mango en mis manos nerviosamente. Los pies pesados continuaron lentamente pisando las escaleras, y escuché el roce de uñas mientras aterrizaban en el piso de madera en la base de la escalera.

 _No era humano._

La urgencia de gritar de miedo fue abrumadora, y me obligué a concentrarme. Si no era humano, probablemente era rápido. Eso significaba que tenía que estar lista.

Un olor espeso, rancio impregnaba el aire, y el cuchillo de repente no se sentía suficiente. Fuera lo que fuese, olía... horrible. Al igual que un animal muerto atropellado hace tres días, podrido al sol. Y, además, ese horrible clic de garras deslizándose.

Un gruñido bajo resonó por toda la casa.

Crucé la habitación. No sería capaz de huir o derrotarlo, pero al menos podía llevarlo lejos de Renesmee.

Al salir de la cocina, vi una forma oscura vuelta hacia mí desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

No era un lobo, lo cual me sorprendió. Era como ningún otro cambiaformas que hubiera visto antes. Era una especie de gato... cosa. Músculos gruesos y abultados distorsionaban su cuerpo bajo la piel tensa y sucia. Los dientes estaban distendidos en una mueca retorcida, y los ojos eran de color rojo. A la altura del hombro era dos veces más alto que cualquier león normal, casi hasta mi barbilla.

 _Mierda, iba a necesitar un cuchillo más grande._

Mientras la criatura se dirigía hacia mí, retrocedí a la cocina y cerré la puerta de golpe. Se estrelló contra esta, lo cual sacudió sus goznes. Jadeando, me lancé hacia la isla y jalé mi cajón de emergencia.

Saqué una afilada estaca de madera y la arrojé a un lado. No es un vampiro. Una cruz, agua bendita, un espejo... nada bueno...

El marco de la puerta se sacudió otra vez, y oí el sonido de la madera astillándose.

 _¡Deprisa, deprisa!_ Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor del plástico acolchado, donde guardaba el acónito, estaba vacío. _Mierda._

Frenéticamente alcancé la parte posterior del cajón... y lo encontré: plata coloidal, plata líquida mezclada con agua. La poción perfecta contra cambiaformas.

El animal del otro lado de la puerta gruñó, a continuación, el marco completo de la puerta cedió. Los ojos rojos me miraron, y la criatura abrió su boca de largos colmillos y soltó un grito sobrenatural.

Golpeé la parte superior de la larga botella contra el mostrador y el cuello se rompió. La criatura dio dos pasos hacia mí, y arrojé el contenido de la botella sobre ella.

Una espesa mancha golpeó a la criatura en la cara. Gritó de dolor, arrastrándose de un salto y retorciéndose en el suelo. Una de las patas con garras grandes rasgó su cara y los dientes amarillos desnudados en una mueca horrible. A continuación, los ondulantes músculos se movieron, y cuando la criatura se puso de pie para encararme otra vez, mi boca se secó. _¿Tal vez la plata coloidal no detenía a esta criatura?_

Esta, rugió y salió corriendo de la cocina.

Agarré mi cuchillo y la seguí, arrastrándome en el piso mojado y sucio.

Un fragmento de vidrio se clavó en mi pie, pero no me detuve.

El vidrio se rompió y la criatura salió a través de la ventana de la sala de estar, dando un más que espeluznante grito de felino, mientras desaparecía en la noche.

Mi respiración escapó en un silbido.

Otra ventana se rompió, esta vez en el vestíbulo. Mi mano se tensó sobre el cuchillo de nuevo y levanté la hoja, mis ojos desorbitados mientras otro gato cambiador irrumpió en la sala de estar. Le lancé el arma a la criatura. La evitó en el último momento, y mi cuchillo se deslizó por la alfombra.

Di un paso hacia atrás asustada, mis ojos en el recién llegado. La adrenalina oscureció mi visión, manchas nadando en los bordes de mi vista. Mientras daba otro paso atrás algo encajó, y me di cuenta de que la criatura delante de mí era un puma, cambiando rápidamente de vuelta a su forma humana. ¿Uno de los Cullen, tal vez? ¿Todavía observando nuestra casa?

La caballería había llegado. Toda la adrenalina corriendo fuera de mi cuerpo. Segura.

—¡Isabella! —gritó Nessie. Me volví hacia ella, revisándola para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Sus ojos estaban brillando, su rostro arrugándose ante la señal reveladora de que estaba a punto de brotar un hocico, y sus brazos estaban cubiertos de pelo grueso, de color gris oscuro. Sus pies estaban peligrosamente cerca del agua de plata, lo cual la incapacitaría.

—¡Renesmee! ¡Vuelve! No dejes que te vean.

—Olvídate de mí —argumentó de regreso, sus palabras convertidas en un gruñido, mientras sus dientes se alargaban y afilaban en caninos—. ¡Simplemente no mates a Edward!

 _¿Edward?_ Eso lanzó aún más pánico en mí, y empujé a Nessie de nuevo a la despensa, haciendo caso omiso a su aullido de lobo.

—No salgas hasta que haya limpiado todo esto —le susurré, y luego corrí hacia la sala de estar. Me resbalé en la plata húmeda derramada por toda la cocina y agarré el marco roto de la puerta para mantener el equilibrio, para después dirigirme hacia el vestíbulo.

—Maldita sea, Isabella —gruñó Edward, ojos entrecerrados mientras me miraba por encima—. ¿A quién ibas a apuñalar con ese cuchillo?

Estaba desnudo. _Realmente desnudo_. Sus anchos hombros eran tan deliciosos como recordaba, los músculos claramente definiendo su cuerpo delgado. Tenía un buen paquete de seis y el más sorprendente borde duro de carne a lo largo de los huesos de su cadera...

—Me quedé sin plata —dije con mi mente en blanco, sin dejar de mirar su pecho. Era remarcadamente perfecto, sin una pizca de suavidad.

—¿Plata?

—Yo... oh, sí —dije, sacudiéndome para liberarme de la fascinación que sus abdominales ejercían sobre mí—. No vayas a la cocina. Hay agua de plata por todas partes.

Me agarró la muñeca. Para mi sorpresa, me empujó contra la pared, sus manos agarrando mis hombros y pasando por encima de mi cuerpo en un chequeo rápido.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? Respóndeme.

Desconcertada, lo miré y traté de alejar sus manos.

—Estoy bien...

Un gruñido bajo escapó de su garganta y me besó.

Fue como ser succionada por el ojo de una tormenta. Todo pensamiento racional se fue por la ventana. Sus labios aplastaron los míos, frenético y posesivo. Su lengua acarició la comisura de mi boca, exigiendo la entrada y demandando mi sumisión. _Fue glorioso. Quería más._ Abrí la boca, mi lengua en busca de la suya. Tocándose brevemente, y luego se enredaron. Su lengua acarició la mía, desencadenando una serie de sensaciones vacilantes a lo largo delresto de mi cuerpo.

Ruidos jadeantes salieron de mi garganta, seguidos de un gruñido posesivo de su parte. Necesitaba esto, ¡oh, necesitaba esto! Su lengua conquistando, empujando, dominando. Dios, su boca sabia tan dulce y...

Me aparté del beso. ¿Había perdido completamente la cabeza? Nessie estaba aquí, convertida en un lobo, y Edward iba a sentir su aroma en cualquier momento.

Me aferré a sus brazos, dividida entre el deseo de saltar en ellos de nuevo y las ganas de alejarlo de mí.

—Edward, ¿cómo...? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Asegurándome que estás a salvo —dijo, liberando mis hombros. Entonces me atrajo cerca de él una vez más, con las manos recorriendo por encima mi cuerpo en un movimiento que no estaba segura si era protector o posesivo, pero me gustó. Su mirada se encontró con la mía mientras rozaba los dedos contra mi mejilla—. Es algo malditamente bueno, también. ¿Qué estabas pensando al confrontar a esa criatura?

—¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? —Fruncí el ceño.

—Tú y Renesme deberían de haber corrido...

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nos hubiera perseguido. De esta manera la mantuve a salvo.

—Mientras te arriesgabas a ti misma.

Lo empujé en los hombros, enseñando los dientes con miedo e ira.

—Mi hermana, mi responsabilidad. No tuya.

—Podrías haber resultado herida —dijo con una voz más suave. Sus ojos estaban turbios por el deseo, su cuerpo moviéndose más cerca del mío.

La expresión en su rostro pudo haber derretido la mantequilla. La presión de su cuerpo contra el mío me dijo que Edward se estaba convirtiendo realmente en mi protector.

Nerviosa, intenté cambiar de tema.

—Lo que sea que haya sido esa cosa, olía a podrido. Como si estuviera

muerto.

—Era un cambiador de algún tipo —murmuró Edward, acariciándome el pelo crujiente—. Pero no como ningún otro que haya visto nunca.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué, tenía miedo de divulgar cosas súper secretas sobre los cambiadores? Como si me importara. Lo golpeé en el brazo.

—Dime.

—Auch. Cuidado. Tienes plata en las manos. —Alejó un poco el hombro, pero sus manos no dejaron mi cuerpo.

—Lo siento —dije, apartando mis manos.

—Puedes mantenerlas sobre mí —dijo contra mi boca, y luego sonrió—. Sólo tienes que mantenerlas por encima de la cintura.

Distraída por el pensamiento, traté de concentrarme.

—El cambiador... ¿qué era?

—No lo sé —dijo, y luego me soltó—. Tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

¿Así nada más? Me tragué la decepción cuando entró en mi sala de estar y cogió el teléfono fijo. Mi vida no tenía espacio para un sexy protector were-puma, tanto como hubiera querido lo contrario.

Cuando saludó a la persona en el otro extremo de la línea, atravesé de puntillas el agua de plata hacia la despensa, donde había dejado a Renesmee. Estaba en silencio.

Abrí la puerta, divisando la punta de una cola y ropa destrozada.

—Quédate ahí —susurré—. Voy a limpiar el agua y deshacerme de Edward.

Hizo un pequeño gemido en respuesta mientras cerraba la puerta.

Limpié el agua y la vertí en el lavabo, luego recogí los vidrios rotos que llenaban la habitación. Una vez hecho esto, me fui de la cocina para alejar a Edward del escondite de Nessie mientras ella era vulnerable.

Estaba de pie en medio del pasillo, todavía desnudo, y oh chico, su trasero era agradable. Ya lo había visto una vez, pero fue igual de fascinante en el segundo vistazo. Admiré su cuerpo mientras hablaba por teléfono, mentalmente acaricié la anchura de sus hombros y la delgada V de sus caderas mientras hablaba.

Sólo una pizca de pelo en el pecho, y nada en su espalda. _Eso estaba bien._ Sus nalgas eran fascinantes. Pequeñas, firmes, y tensas. Realmente quería sentir la suavidad de esa musculosa parte trasera y apretarla con mis manos, no confiaba en ellas para no alcanzar la maravillosa carne bronceada.

Terminó la llamada y comenzó otra.

—¿Jasper? Soy yo. Necesito que vengas.

Cuando Edward le dio mi dirección a Jasper, me di cuenta de lo que me había estado molestando de su aparición y rescate. Sí que había llegado hasta aquí rápidamente. Eché un vistazo en la cocina, pensando en Nessie y fruncí el ceño. Algo no cuadraba. Una corazonada. Parada de puntillas en la ventana rota me asome afuera. Ninguna señal del Volvo en mi camino de entrada, pero sus ropas estaban esparcidas en mi patio frontal. De donde sea que haya llegado, lo había hecho a pie. Y teniendo en cuenta la rapidez con que lo había hecho, debió haber estado muy cerca de las inmediaciones.

Me aparté de la ventana, arreglándomelas para mantenerme muy tranquila.

—¿Cómo llegaste a mi casa tan rápido?

Puso el teléfono en la base. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los míos, desafiantes.

—Estaba afuera.

—¿Por qué estabas afuera? Rompí contigo.

—Y vine aquí a hablar contigo de eso —dijo—. Porque sé que el momento no es el ideal, y no me importa. Quería volver a verte, así que decidí venir a hablar contigo y luego olí a esa cosa. Lo mismo que olí en el taxi, Isabella. No lo dije entonces, porque no quería preocuparte, pero algo antinatural está acechándote. Algo que es más fuerte que cualquier súper natural que haya encontrado y le gusta el sabor de la sangre.

—Ya veo —dije con una voz suave y temblorosa—. Nos salvaste. Gracias.

—Te veías como si estuvieras manejando bien las cosas. —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, lo que realmente hizo resaltar su desnudez—. Así que, ¿vas a decirme qué está pasando?

—Si hubiera sabido lo que era, ¿no crees que me hubiera encargado de él?

—Algo te está cazando. O a Renesmee. Tal vez a las dos.

Le di una risa trémula.

—Tal vez deberíamos preguntarnos si tienes enemigos.

Su expresión seguía siendo seria, lo que me hizo temblar. Los hombres lobo tenían a Esme, porque querían a Nessie. ¿Tal vez me querían a mí también? Yo sabía que no podía convertirme en lobo, pero ellos no.

Un brazo cálido se envolvió alrededor de mi hombro. De repente encontré mi nariz aplastada contra el pecho de Edward y me empujó fuerte contra él.

—Ven y siéntate en el sofá —dijo en voz baja, hipnótica—. Iré buscar a Renesmee.

Mis brazos sujetaron su cintura y lo atraje hacia mí.

—Ella está bien. Sólo necesita un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse y no apreciará que la molestamos. —Ante su mirada escéptica, puse la cabeza en su hombro—. Quédate conmigo. Por favor.

Lo estaba manipulando emocionalmente para mantenerlo alejado de mi muy lobuna hermana.

—No te preocupes —dijo, manteniéndome presionada a su lado mientras nos llevaba hacia el sofá—. Todo va a estar bien. Lo que sea que haya sido, ya se ha ido. Ya he llamado a mi clan, y vendrán a ayudarnos.

Ayudarnos. No "ayudarte". Como si estuviéramos unidos por la cadera.

No haría ningún daño que le permitiera pensar que todavía podíamos estar juntos, así que me acurruque junto a su cuerpo desnudo en el sofá.

Mi mente seguía repitiendo los acontecimientos una y otra vez, los gruñidos, el horrible olor, el miedo por Nessie, quien debió haber estado aterrorizada, pero no podía acercarme a ella mientras Edward estuviera aquí y ella continuara siendo un lobo...

Nos sentamos en el sofá por un largo tiempo. Edward me acarició el pelo y susurró cosas para mí, y.… me gustó. Había algo relajante en dejar que alguien me sostuviera y acariciara cuando algo me inquietaba. A pesar de que no podía contarle a Edward mis problemas, él sabía que yo estaba molesta y trató de hacerlo mejor.

Fue un nuevo concepto. Por lo general, estaba tan ocupada intentando resolver los problemas para Nessie y para mí que nunca tuve la oportunidad de relajarme o dejar que otra persona cargara con el peso, ni por un segundo.

Era una sensación embriagadora. Me hizo desear cosas que no podía tener. Debo haber temblado de nuevo, porque Edward presionó los labios sobre mi pelo enredado, abrazándome con más fuerza.

—Estoy aquí, Isabella. Ahora estás a salvo. Me voy a encargar de todo.

Por extraño que parezca, eso me hizo sentir mejor. Posiblemente, no podía ayudarme, pero saber que estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de alguna manera hizo toda la diferencia.

Unos pocos hombres pronto se presentaron y se invitaron a sí mismos a entrar en la casa. Me coloqué en posición vertical al verlos, pero Edward no estaba tenso a mi lado, así que los conocía.

Después de darle un buen vistazo a los extraños, lo comprendí. Todos ellos se parecían mucho a Edward: altos, delgados, de pelo oscuro, y de fuerte contextura. Los mismos ojos claros, la misma estructura ósea. Obviamente más miembros del clan Cullen.

De pie, desnudo delante de ellos, no parecía incómodo en lo más mínimo y todos comenzaron a hablar como si yo no estuviera allí.

—¿Humanos, Edward? —Uno de los extraños me miró con incredulidad.

Otro olfateó su entorno, agitando las fosas nasales, como si todo esto le desagradase.

—La señorita Swan es mi novia.

 _No, no lo es. Ella no puede serlo. No, si ella es inteligente._

Otro habló:

—¿En serio?

Toda la casa se hizo silenciosa como la muerte, como si un enorme insulto acabase de ser pronunciado. Uno de los hombres golpeó a otro en el hombro.

—Jefe —comenzó, y casi pude oler la disculpa próxima.

 _Por Dios._ Los súpernaturales realmente no se preocupan por los seres humanos. Pero Edward sólo les dio una sonrisa perezosa que hizo que mi corazón tartamudeara.

—En serio. —Fue todo lo que dijo, y tiró de mí detrás de él en un gesto posesivo—. Ahora, ¿dónde está Jasper?

Uno de los clones gesticuló hacia el exterior.

—Bajando su kit de la parte trasera del camión.

Edward gruñó en reconocimiento.

—¿Traen sus armas?

 _Espera. ¿Eh?_

—¿Armas? —interrumpí—. ¿Qué están haciendo?

Edward dijo:

—Estamos colocando un anzuelo. Si eso vuelve a esta casa, no vivirá por mucho tiempo.

 _Bueno, mierda._ No necesitaba un montón de gatos cambiadores arrastrándose en la casa. Los necesitaba a todos fuera ahora, antes de que olfatearan a Renesmee. Miré con enojo a Edward.

—No pueden hacer eso. No quiero armas en mi casa. De hecho, no quiero un grupo de desconocidos en mi casa.

Edward me llevó hacia el otro extremo de la sala de estar. Los otros apartaron la mirada, hablando en susurros bajos.

—Deja que me encargue de esto, Isabella —dijo en voz baja—. No voy a permitir que una criatura te aceche, entre en tu casa, y ponga en peligro tu vida. Vas a estar a salvo. Te he marcado con mi reclamo, y vas a aceptar que estoy cuidando de ti. —Sus palabras fueron bajas y uniformes.

Abrí la boca para protestar.

—Los otros no te tocarán. Te darán más respeto que a un ser humano normal porque te he reclamado. —Cuando empecé a protestar de nuevo, continuó—: Eres mía. Ya lo he decidido. Y si tengo que marcar todo ese delicioso cuerpo para demostrarlo, lo haré.

Una ráfaga de deseo corrió a través de mí ante esa imagen mental y tragué saliva con fuerza, resistiendo el impulso de abanicarme.

La sonrisa torcida curvó su boca de nuevo y pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior como si me recordara sus besos. Luego caminó hacia sus hombres.

—Tenemos que establecer una defensa. Traigan la plata y el acónito, y tengan cuidado. Quiero que comiencen escaleras arriba.

Me dejaron allí en la sala de estar, aturdida, mis labios todavía sentían el calor eléctrico de su contacto. Regresé a la cocina, mirando en el interior. La puerta de la despensa estaba abierta y no vi a Nessie por ninguna parte. Esa era una buena señal. Tal vez había cambiado y se había ido al baño trasero a ocultar su olor.

Una mano me tocó el codo.

Salté, tropezando unos pasos hacia atrás por el susto.

Un hombre grande y rubio estaba allí de pie con una mirada seria en su rostro. Era enorme, por lo menos unos 30cm más alto que Edward y más ancho. Tenía el pelo enmarañado, sus facciones alargadas. Una mano sujetaba una caja de herramientas, y el otro colosal guante llevaba una botella de agua.

—Bebe esto.

Miré alarmada al gigante.

—¿Quién... quién eres?

Irritación cruzó los rasgos duros, como si le molestara tener que responder.

—Jasper.

—Está bien. —Edward había mencionado a Jasper un par de veces. Su mejor amigo y compañero, miembro de la Alianza—. No, gracias. No tengo sed.

Extendió la mano, sujetó la mía, y me obligó a tomar la botella de agua en ella.

—Bebe.

No era exactamente el hombre más amable. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Me devolvió la mirada.

Bebí.

A continuación, me entregó un paquete plateado de píldoras.

—Toma esto.

Las rechacé.

—Estoy bien.

Ignorando mis protestas, empujó las píldoras hacia mí otra vez.

Tomé las píldoras de su mano y fruncí el ceño cuando continuó mirándome, esperando a que me las tragara.

—El Sr. Cullen es un poco prepotente.

Jasper lanzó un gruñido. Obviamente no era un hombre de muchas palabras.

Miré las píldoras, claramente algo para relajar mis nervios. Dios sabía que no las podía utilizar. Nessie y yo necesitábamos salir de Fort Worth. Lejos de los cambiadores, lejos de todo el mundo. Podríamos empacar lo necesario esta noche y estar fuera de la ciudad por la mañana, pero no con todos esos cambiadores deambulando por mi casa, tratando de ser útiles.

—Toma. La. Píldora. —Jasper se cernió sobre mí, su rostro duro y sin sonreír. Sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

Le devolví la mirada.

—Voy a presentar una queja ante tu jefe de que estás tratando de drogarme.

Los ojos duros de Jasper brillaron buscando los míos.

—¿Quién crees que me dijo que te las diera?

 _Oh. Bueno, entonces._ Esto era lo que obtenía por pretender tener un colapso nervioso para distraer a Edward. Podría empacar, mientras estaba medicada, supuse. Incluso si no quería tomar las pastillas, no tenía ninguna duda de que Jasper me obligaría a tomarlas, de una manera u otra. Haciendo caso omiso de aquel gigante descomunal que se cernía sobre mí, a regañadientes tragué las pastillas con agua.

Tenían un sabor terrible, dejando una capa pastosa en mi boca.

—¿Todo el mundo siempre hace lo que Edward quiere? —pregunté, señalando a los hombres que se arrastraban por toda mi casa. Todavía podía oírlo ladrando órdenes desde arriba.

—Sí —dijo Jasper.

Solté un bufido y me puse a limpiar el vidrio de las dos ventanas rotas. Necesitaba ver a mi hermana, pero no con este gigante amenazante cerniéndose sobre mi hombro. Pero pronto comencé a sentirme adormilada, lenta. Las cosas empezaron a sentirse desconectadas, y mi cabeza como si estuviera dando vueltas.

Edward apareció de repente a mi lado y me elevó el rostro, estudiando mi expresión.

—¿Cómo está?

Quise protestar, me lo podía preguntar directamente, pero había una niebla asentándose en mi cerebro. Jasper apareció por el rabillo de mi ojo, Nessie posicionada detrás de él, había cambiado su ropa y su pelo estaba mojado, ¿una ducha rápida?

—Se tomó las píldoras —dijo Jasper en esa voz baja y ronca—. Le daría un par de horas.

—¿Para qué? —pregunté, con dificultad para mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Tiempo más que suficiente —dijo Edward, y luego me levantó en el aire.

El mundo giraba vertiginosamente, el olor espeso de él estaba en todas partes, y me di cuenta que me acunaba contra su pecho desnudo. Era tan cálido y delicioso que me acurruqué y lancé un suspiro de felicidad. _Podía dormir aquí._

—Hay tiempo de sobra ¿para qué?

Presionó los labios en mi frente, y el mundo se balanceó un poco cuando empezó a caminar.

—Es hora de llevarte a casa, Isabella. A mi casa.

—No podemos —protesté, tratando de enfocar los ojos en mi hermana. La cara de Nessie estaba pálida de la tensión, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Nos vamos.

—Sí, nos vamos —coincidió Edward.

Estábamos hablando de dos cosas diferentes, pero ya no podía mantenerme despierta. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras me hundía más profundamente en sus brazos, y dejaba que el pesado sueño se hiciese cargo de mí.

.

.

.

 **Acabo de tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad… estaba leyendo sus adorables y entretenidos comentarios, cuando me dije… ¿Por qué no? Desde ayer tenía editado este cap, así que no me cuesta nada subirlo jajaja.**

 **Por ahí hay algunas preguntas acerca de cuándo son las actualizaciones, en realidad no tengo ningún día especificado. Va dependiendo de los comentarios que reciba y las alertas, al principio quería actualizar los lunes, pero me emocionaban tanto las notificaciones que terminaba publicando otros días. Así que todo va dependiendo.**

 **Recordemos también que esta historia es solo una adaptación, gracias a Jessica Sims por su gran saga. La historia no tiene nada que ver con los libros originales de la Saga crepúsculo, yo solo uso a los personajes de Meyer porque me encantan.**

 **Más adelante se explicará a fondo el tema de Renesmee siendo loba y por qué Bella no lo es. Todo se irá viendo en la historia.**

 **Por cierto, tengo contemplado que la historia tenga 27 capítulos, sin embargo, varias chicas han comentado acerca de que los caps son muy cortos… últimamente he subido los caps completos así que ya no es cosa mía jajaja, así que… ¿les gustaría que desarrollara la historia en más o menos 19 tal vez 20 capítulos?, así podría subir más de uno en cada publicación…**

 **Por cierto… estuve acomodando mis horarios, el próximo lunes regreso a la universidad así que no tendré mucho tiempo para publicar… así que tal vez estos días publique más, ya que a mitad de semana tengo que regresar a casa (vine de visita a casa de mi madre) para arreglar la casa y prepararme (cosas de estudiantes, ya saben).**

 **Como siempre, mil gracias por las alertas y comentarios… me hacen muy feliz (vaya ahora si me explayé hablando jajaja) espero que algunas de sus dudas hayan sido resueltas… si no es así no duden en comentar.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

Cuando me desperté, el espantoso sabor en mi boca se había convertido en una clase totalmente nueva de asquerosidad, y mi cabeza palpitaba. Me senté, dándome cuenta que estaba en el sofá de alguien. Eso explicaba el calambre en mi cuello y los rastros de baba a un lado de mi rostro. Los limpié y miré con el ceño fruncido a mí alrededor.

Parecía que estaba en un tipo de posada rústica. El sofá era de un feo estampado a cuadros campestre, y las paredes eran de alguna clase de tablones de madera.

El cuarto en sí mismo era enorme, las grandes ventanas, llenaban la habitación con la luz del sol. Una alfombra trenzada decoraba el suelo, y vislumbré una espaciosa cocina a través de la sala de estar. Esta no era sólo una cabaña de madera... esta era una cabaña de madera súper potenciada.

¿La casa de Edward? Vagamente lo recordaba diciendo que me llevaría a casa. ¿Pero dónde estaba Nessie? _¿Dónde estaba mi hermana?_

El mundo regresó apresuradamente y volé a través de las habitaciones, buscándola. No la podía encontrar por ninguna parte. Abrí una docena de puertas, pero yo era la única en la casa. Eso me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

Había sido drogada. Ese bastardo de Jasper me había dado algo para dejarme inconsciente. Tonta que era, había creído que era algo para hacer que me relajara. Nop. Era algo para dejarme inconsciente.

Pasé mis manos por mi vestido. Mis pantys estaban intactos y mi pelo todavía era un asqueroso lío. Me sentí un poco mejor.

 _Edward. "Tiempo para llevarte a casa, Isabella. A mi casa."_ La alarma volvió cuando la memoria entera lo hizo.

Un monstruo había estado en mi casa. Nessie había entrado en pánico y había cambiado, y un puñado de were-pumas había llegado para salvar el día. Puse una mano en mi frente. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Por qué había sido dejada aquí sola?

El miedo se instaló. ¿Había ido a intercambiar a mi hermana con los lobos? ¿Es por eso qué estaba aquí sola? Preocupada, volví por la casa otra vez, esta vez buscando a fondo en cada cuarto.

Los techos eran arqueados y espaciosos, y había un segundo piso con un dormitorio principal. Una gran cama dominaba el cuarto, un hecho que no me perdí. También había una bañera de hidromasaje en el cuarto de baño, una hermosa terraza rodeaba la casa, kilómetros y kilómetros de árboles.

Contemplé el magnífico paisaje con desilusión. Obviamente ya no estábamos en Fort Worth. ¿Este de Texas? ¿Oklahoma? ¿Y dónde demonios estaba la entrada de autos? Rodeé la terraza dos veces para asegurarme que no me había perdido nada, pero no había ninguna entrada que conducía a la cabaña; _sólo más bosques y un sendero_. ¿Entonces cómo diablos se suponía que iba escapar? Siendo una chica de ciudad, no confiaba en mí sola por los bosques. Ni siquiera sabía en qué dirección correr. Exploré los cielos, donde una pared de nubes grises traía una escalofriante, brisa helada con ellas.

Todavía frunciendo el ceño, regresé al interior. Había una TV en un gran estudio y un grupo de DVD ubicados en un estante cercano. El estante de películas estaba lleno de estrenos actuales, y los estantes para libros estaban forrados tanto con libros clásicos como populares. Tolstoy puesto al lado de Stephen King, Dean Koontz, y Dan Brown. La mayor parte de los libros eran de aventura-acción, con algún ocasional clásico entremedio. Saqué una copia prístina de El Grant Gastby y entonces lo devolví a su lugar cuando noté una destartalada edición rústica su lado, Un Hombre lobo americano en Londres.

No me perdí la ironía.

En el lado opuesto de la casa, una puerta se cerró de golpe. Todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alarma otra vez, y corrí a través de la casa para confrontar a mi secuestrador.

Oí el sonido de un fácil silbido cuando doblé la esquina y vi la amplia espalda de Edward en la cocina. Había una gran caja sobre el mostrador, y mientras silbaba, sacaba víveres de ella.

—Estás despierta —dijo, dándose la vuelta para mirarme—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Dónde está mi hermana?

—Renesmee está bien. —Un débil ceño fruncido cruzó su cara mientras estudiaba mi expresión salvaje—. Cálmate. Estás a salvo, y ella también. Estás bajo mi protección.

—¿Tu protección? —farfullé—. ¿Crees que me proteges drogándome y cargándome a la desierta Posada del Amor?

Había una oscura mirada en su cara, y sus cejas se fruncieron sobre sus ojos.

—Tienes razón —dijo despacio—. Simplemente debería haberte metido en tu cama y dejar que lo que sea que fuera vuelva y te mate a ti y a tu hermana.

—Tenía un plan —refunfuñé. No podía decirle que había estado planeando desaparecer de la ciudad antes de la salida del sol—. Entonces, ¿por qué aquí? ¿Por qué no en un hotel? ¿Y por qué no está mi hermana aquí?

—Esta es mi casa cuando no tengo negocios en la ciudad. Me gusta aquí. Es privado. —Su explicación era simple, pero sentí un orgullo subyacente.

—¿Y dónde estamos, Sr. Privacidad?

Negó con su cabeza y volvió a sacar cosas de la caja. Una rebanada de pan. Un tarro de mantequilla de maní. Una lata de jamón.

—No puedo decirte eso.

Me moví alrededor del mostrador para entrar en su línea de visión otra vez.

—¿Por qué no puedes decirme eso?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No sabemos con qué estamos lidiando. —Sus movimientos cuando desempaquetaba los comestibles eran tranquilos, fluidos. Todo lo que hacía, lo hacía con gracia sin esfuerzo alguno, y me calmé un poco sólo mirándolo—. No sé cómo esa cosa sabía qué casa era la tuya, o en qué taxi entrabas la otra noche. Tal vez puede leer mentes. Si puede, no lo quiero sabiendo cómo encontrarte. Entonces es mejor que no sepas. — Recogió un paquete de oreos—. ¿Hambrienta?

Lamentablemente, esto comenzaba a tener sentido.

—No —dije, y resistí al impulso de torcer mis manos con la frustración—. ¿Tenías que drogarme?

Me dio una lenta, sonrisa matadora.

—No creí que me hubieras dejado llevarte tranquilamente por los bosques, no con el susto que acababas de tener.

Parpadeé a eso.

—¿Me llevaste?

Sonrió abiertamente y dio un paso hacia mí. Cautelosamente rodeé el otro lado del mostrador, poniendo la mesa entre nosotros. Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Lo hice. Te lleve por varios quilómetros.

—¿Varios quilómetros... ¿esa es la distancia que estamos de la ciudad?

Sonrió y no contestó.

—Apestas. —Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho—. Así que ¿dónde está mi hermana?

—A salvo —dijo—. No te preocupes por nada más.

 _¿No preocuparme? ¿Cómo podía no preocuparme? Ni siquiera sabía qué me preocupaba._

—¿Dónde está?

—Con Jasper —dijo, luego repitió—, a salvo.

Esto me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Jasper era aterrador, si alguien podría mantenerla segura, era él. Mis brazos, apretados contra mi pecho, se aliviaron un poco.

—Y ¿Esme? ¿Alguna suerte encontrándola?

La tensión destelló brevemente a través de su rostro. Sacó una lata de café y la dejó a un lado.

—Ninguna palabra de ella aún. La encontraremos.

Sin Esme significaba que Edward todavía me necesitaba para su celo. No estaba segura si aquel temblor interno que sentía era de preocupación o entusiasmo.

—¿Cómo sé que esto no es una estrategia complicada para conseguir que me acueste contigo en los siguientes días?

Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa, y no podía evitar notar lo amplio que eran sus hombros.

—Dulce Isabella —dijo, su voz baja y juguetona—, nadie dijo que no iba intentar y seducirte.

Mientras Edward desempaquetaba la pequeña caja de comida (el resto vendría mañana con Jasper) me sentía nerviosa e incómoda. Entonces cuando me dio una botella de champú perfumado, lo agarré y me dirigí arriba. Revisando en sus armarios descubrí algunas cosas: primero, realmente era soltero. No encontré ninguna ropa blanca extra, además de dos toallas. En segundo lugar, claramente vivía aquí, la ropa de invierno estaba colgada en el armario junto con la ropa de verano.

Tomé una camiseta y unos pantalones deportivos, y esperaba que cuando Jasper viniera con Nessie mañana me trajeran algo de ropa.

La ducha era una pequeña parte del cielo. No me había dado cuenta cuan pegajosa y sucia me sentía hasta que me saqué mi ropa y la pateé a un rincón. Me puse champú en el pelo dos veces y tardé en la ducha, disfrutando del agua caliente. Una vez fuera, me vestí con su ropa prestada y puse mi vestido, mi ropa interior, y mis medias en una pequeña pila. Apestaba a sangre, restaurantes y un débil indicio de Old Spice, y de repente sólo quería tirarlo.

Cuando mi largo, cabello mojado estaba peinado, bajé buscando a Edward.

Estaba sentado con un libro en el sofá. La novela de suspenso estaba abierta en su pecho y sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración tranquila.

Estaba dormido.

Sentí una oleada de ternura. Mientras yo dormía por las drogas, no por mi elección, imagínate, había estado despierto toda la noche, trayéndome aquí fuera en el medio de la nada para mantenerme segura y llevando a su gente para vigilar mi casa. Todavía no lo perdonaba, pero me sentía agradecida que hiciera tanto esfuerzo por mí.

Bien, sólo un poco agradecida. Me senté a su lado en el sofá y empujé su brazo.

—Despiértate, Edward. Tengo que saber dónde está Nessie.

Su brazo salió disparado, sosteniendo mi muñeca. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar el chillido construyéndose en mi pecho, me arrastró hacia él.

El libro salió volando y navegué a través del sofá cuando me tiró en su regazo, mi trasero apoyado en sus muslos.

—Hueles bastante bien para comer —dijo, y se inclinó a mordisquear mi cuello.

Un delicioso hormigueo corrió por mi cuerpo y me retorcí en sus brazos, tratando de escapar.

—Tratas de distraerme con besos, ¿verdad?

—¿Está funcionando?

—No —dije—. Dime sobre mi hermana.

—Está a salvo —dijo—. ¿No confías en mí?

No confiaba en nadie. Lo contemplé durante un momento largo, luego suspiré.

—Bueno, está bien. Confío en ti. Ahora dime sobre mi hermana.

Se rió entre dientes y me tiró contra él hasta que mi pecho chocó contra el suyo. Su barbilla se acercó contra mi cuello y luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, y todos los pensamientos sobre tener una conversación seria volaron fuera de mi cabeza. Mi aliento temblaba y mis manos tocaron su cuello, sus hombros, tratando de encontrar un punto bueno para aterrizar. Podía sentir el maravilloso calor que irradiaba por su ropa. Sus dientes tiraron del lóbulo de mi oreja, enviando sangre corriendo por mi cuerpo y estremecimientos por mi columna vertebral. Mis manos agarraron su cabello. Algo bajó retumbando en su pecho casi como un ronroneo, y apartó mi pelo mojado a un lado para pellizcar en mi cuello otra vez.

—Mi pequeña Isabella sabrosa —murmuró contra mi piel—. He estado deseando hacer esto hace un rato.

Era difícil pensar cuando me hacía esto. Envolvió su mano en mi pelo mojado, pesado, exponiendo más de mi cuello, y mis pezones se apretaron en respuesta, mi pulso volviéndose pesado. Mi mano corrió por su pelo mientras acariciaba con su nariz la piel sensible de mi cuello, el roce del crecimiento de su barba de un día en mi piel tensa era excitante. Su otra mano se deslizó hacia abajo por mi costado, ahuecando mi trasero sobre los pantalones deportivos.

Él era muy, muy bueno en distraerme, pensaba mientras enroscaba mis dedos en su pelo. _Casi demasiado bueno._ Tiré de él, separando su cara de mi cuello.

—No tan rápido allí, Casanova. Quiero una respuesta.

Se rió entre dientes.

—No puedo evitarlo. Sólo mira lo deliciosa que te ves sentada ahí con mi ropa.

Bueno, desde luego no me oponía a los cumplidos, o a tenerlo mordisqueándome, así que le devolví la sonrisa.

—Estás tratando de distraerme con besos.

—Y tú aquí diciendo que no eras susceptible —dijo, todo burlas.

—Oh, soy totalmente susceptible —dije—. Si me besas una vez más, no voy a ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa durante el resto del día.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó su rostro. Tal vez no debí haber dicho que me revolvía los sesos con su toque. Nessie negaría con su cabeza ante mis horribles habilidades de coqueteo.

—Renesmee —espeté, anudando mis dedos en el pelo corto de Edward de nuevo—. ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

—Eso está siendo cuidado —dijo con esa voz molestamente confiada—. Jasper es mi segundo al mando. Él va a hacerse cargo mientras estés aquí.

—Renesmee no es un "eso", es una persona y la necesito. Tenemos un lugar donde debemos estar. —Como a un par de cientos de quilómetros de aquí.

—¿En el trabajo? Le dije a Alice que tenías una emergencia familiar.

Di un gemido de consternación y me senté en el brazo del sofá. Dios, no había pensado en el trabajo.

—No hablaste con Alice.

—Lo hice. Dijo que te dijera que se haría cargo de todo.

Gemí aún más fuerte. Conociendo a Alice, era una mala señal. Dado que abandoné a Mike ayer por la noche, y ahora no estaba allí para golpear la nueva cadena de citas que había creado para mí, se ocuparía de las cosas, totalmente cierto. Empezaría diciendo a todos que Renesmee era un lobo, y no sería capaz de llevarla lejos antes que la manada de lobos nos atrapara.

Miré a Edward, una idea chispeando.

—¿Jasper hará lo que quieras?

Se puso tenso, como si hubiera herido su orgullo masculino.

—Por supuesto que lo hará.

—Bien —dije, pensando rápido—. Dile que secuestre a Renesmee, también. Está en peligro. Esos monstruos pueden estar detrás de ella.

Hizo una pausa, claramente pensando.

—Me estás pidiendo que organice un secuestro.

Tiré uno de los cojines del sofá hacia él.

—¡Me secuestraron a mí, idiota! ¿Qué es uno más?

Sonrió.

—El tuyo no es un secuestro, sino una seducción. Nunca podrías sostenerlo ante un tribunal de justicia.

—Y una mierda —dije—. No cambies el tema. Ahora, ¿vas a llamar a ese mamut que llamas Jasper?

—Eres feroz cuando se trata de tu hermana, ¿lo sabías?

—Renesmee es la única persona que me importa.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—¿La única persona? —Antes que pudiera comentar su reacción, dijo—: Está bien. Lo haré a cambio de un favor tuyo.

Le di una mirada cautelosa.

—¿Qué clase de favor? —¿Abrir las piernas y actuar interesada?

La sonrisa satisfecha regresó.

—Tienes que besarme otra vez.

—¿Besarte? —solté—. ¿Recuerdas la parte en la que rompí contigo? No vernos el uno al otro significa que no hay más besos. —Mi corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho. Tenía la boca más jodidamente sexy. A pesar de que los miraba fijamente, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que quise lamer directamente fuera de su cara.

Edward cerró los ojos.

—No creo que tus motivos sean contundentes. Dame un beso y salvaremos a Renesmee. Esas son las reglas.

—Esto no es un juego —repliqué—. Esta es la vida de Nessie.

—Entonces creo que será mejor empezar. —No movió un músculo.

Esperé un momento más, exasperada por su estúpido juego. Se quedó inmóvil, con los brazos a los costados. Todavía olía a trampa.

Me deslicé hacia adelante un centímetro o dos en el sofá.

Se escuchó un ruido satisfecho de su pecho y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa, sus ojos todavía cerrados.

—Eso es todo. Acércate más.

Le di una palmada en el pecho con ligera irritación.

—No quieres decir, "¿Ven a mi red, dijo la araña a la mosca"?

—Eso implicaría que te voy a comer —dijo, sus palabras suaves—. Son tus labios los que se van a mover.

Un escalofrío me atravesó. Me acerqué un poco más hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca para darle un beso. Él estaba tumbado y no pude encontrar un buen ángulo para apoyarme, por lo que me coloqué a horcajadas sobre su pierna y me deslicé hacia adelante un poco más.

Gimió y se movió un poco, su muslo presionando contra la V de mis piernas.

—Me gustó eso.

Le di un codazo en el pecho.

—Silencio. Me estoy concentrando.

—Lo siento —dijo en un tono de voz que era todo lo contrario.

Llegué un poco más cerca, deslizándome un poco más abajo en su muslo, sintiéndome sorprendentemente vulnerable. Pero él no movió un músculo, así que me incliné sobre él. Mis pechos rozaron su pecho y di marcha atrás con la sensación.

Gimió, la sonrisa confiada desvaneciéndose.

—Provocadora.

Tuve que admitir, que me gustó esa reacción. Así que me incliné de nuevo, asegurándome de cepillar hacia arriba contra su pecho una vez más, y lo besé.

Al principio, era sólo una ligera presión de mi boca a la suya. Esperaba que tomara el control, pero para mi sorpresa, se quedó quieto. Entonces, el reto me golpeó y de repente quise verlo perder el control. Si esto fuera un concurso, yo estaba decidida a ganar. Destacaba en el tira y afloja.

Así que besé su labio inferior lleno y sensual en primer lugar, dándole un ligero mordisco y calmándolo con la punta de mi lengua. Su respiración raspó, dulce y picante contra mi boca, y me hizo más audaz. Seguí ambos labios con los míos, y luego repetí el movimiento con la lengua, la mía a menudo sumergiéndose en el pliegue leve de su boca. Todavía no se movía, pero su respiración se aceleró contra la mía propia. Deslicé mi lengua dentro de su boca, en busca de la suya. Edward sabía excelente, cálido, almizclado, delicioso. Un ruido suave de placer escapó de mi garganta. Que le envió por encima del borde. De repente, una mano estaba en la base de mi cráneo, y la otra agarrando mi culo, y atrayéndome hacia él, su lengua encontraba con fiereza la mía. Era un baile, un coqueteo de lenguas. Saborear, enredar, retirar.

Se prolongó durante largos momentos, labios unidos con cada lengua empujando, hasta que me faltó el aire y me separé.

Me dirigió una mirada caliente, respirando con dificultad.

—No besas como una virgen.

Irritada, traté de empujarlo lejos.

—Así es —dije con sarcasmo—. Me has descubierto. De noche soy una acompañante profesional.

—Eso explica tu pelo raro ayer —dijo, e hizo una mueca cuando le di una palmada en el hombro.

—Muy gracioso. —La mano en mi cabello se había deslizado por mi espalda, que me sostenía contra su pecho—. Ahora, por favor llama a Jasper sobre Nessie. Estoy muy preocupada por ella.

Se inclinó y besó la punta de mi nariz.

—Ya ha sido trasladada.

—¿Qué?

Sonrió, tan satisfecho como podía estar.

—Jasper se encargó ayer por la noche mientras estabas fuera. Renesmee se esconde en un lugar seguro, al igual que tú y yo. Decidimos separarlas para determinar quién es el objetivo.

Sabía que la estaban persiguiendo, y por qué. Nunca estaría a salvo mientras mantuviera el secreto... pero ¿cómo le digo a Edward que la razón de que sabía que la manada de lobos estaba detrás de Nessie era que ella era la hembra fugitiva que estaban exigiendo a cambio de Esme?

 _No podía._ Y necesitaba oír su voz para saber que estaba bien.

—Edward —dije en tono de advertencia.

Se movió por debajo de mí, jalando algo del bolsillo de los vaqueros de nuevo.

—Aquí —dijo, y me entregó el teléfono—. Llama a Jasper, si lo deseas.

Abrí el teléfono y me deslicé a través de la libreta de direcciones, observando con irritación que muchos de los nombres eran de mujeres, y estaba el nombre de Tanya todavía en su lista, y golpeé el botón de llamada cuando vi el nombre de Jasper.

—¿Sí? —dijo, respondiendo a la primera. Si yo pensaba que la voz de Edward era profunda, la de Jasper era el abismo. Definitivamente igualaba su cuerpo de talla Godzilla.

—Soy Isabella. Tengo que hablar con Renesmee.

Un momento después, la voz de Nessie sonó en mi oído:

—¿Hola?

—Soy yo, Bella. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde estás?

Hizo una pausa por un momento.

—Jasper señaló que no es seguro decirlo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

Estaba empezando a irritarme que Edward y sus secuaces pudieran interferir en nuestras vidas, ponerlas de cabeza, y que de repente estuviéramos bailando a su ritmo. Eché un vistazo a Edward, quien obviamente estaba escuchando la conversación, y estaba segura que Jasper estaba haciendo lo mismo. No podía decirle que los lobos estaban detrás de nosotros.

—Estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás... bien? ¿Estás siendo cuidadosa?

Nessie sonaba casi tímida.

—Estoy bien. No hay problemas en este sentido. Estoy siendo cuidadosa.

Suspiré de alivio, sabiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

—Eso es bueno. Eso es muy bueno.

—Esto está bien, Bells. Me voy a quedar aquí con Jasper y el resto del clan Cullen durante unos días. Voy a estar bien.

—Bueno —dije, como si nuestras vidas no hubieran sido arrancadas a la mierda en este momento.

Pero su voz era uniforme y constante, y no tenía el vibrato de miedo con el que me había puesto tan en sintonía. Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, se sentía segura, y me hizo relajar.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo después de unos minutos—. Estamos haciendo equipos para el Xbox y no quiero estar pegada a Benjamin de nuevo. No sabe jugar Call of Duty, es muy torpe con las manos. Voy a hablar contigo mañana. Te quiero.

—Te quiero —dije lentamente, pero ella ya había colgado. Me sentí un poco picada. ¿Ni siquiera estaba preocupada por todo esto?

—Ella sabe que estás a salvo conmigo —ofreció Edward, casi como si pudiera leer mi mente—. Y está a salvo con Jasper. Moriría antes de dejar que algo le pase a ella.

—Lo sé —dije en voz baja—. Sólo me preocupo por ella.

Su boca se torció en una media sonrisa.

—Eres la madre de Renesmee, ¿no? Por todo lo que ella es tal vez un año más joven que tú.

—Dos años —le ofrecí.

—Todavía la tratas como si fuera una niña. Te gusta ser necesaria, y te gusta ser la que la saca del atolladero. Pero todo está resuelto ahora, por lo que no sabes qué hacer contigo misma.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su psicoanálisis.

—Eso no es cierto. Estoy feliz de que esté bien, pero todavía estoy preocupada por ella, incluso si ella no lo está.

—Está tan segura como puede estar con Jasper. No te preocupes por ella ni un poco.

 _Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._

Me tocó la parte inferior de la barbilla.

—Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué es eso? —dije con cautela.

—Significa que tú y yo podemos descansar aquí y hacer lo que queramos... lo que significa que me puedes hacer panqueques.

—Buen intento.

No parecía disuadido. Sonrió y se volcó sobre mi mano, y luego comenzó a presionar besos a la suave piel de mi muñeca, subiendo por mi brazo con cada uno que me daba.

—Se te olvida que tengo el celo de qué preocuparme, señorita Isabella. Necesito de mi fuerza.

—Bueno, espero que tu mano esté lista.

Me guiñó un ojo, lento y sensual.

—Espero que la tuya también lo esté.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. Puedo resistirme a ti, ya sabes. — _A pesar de que iba a ser difícil como el infierno con sólo él y yo en una cabaña romántica lejos del mundo._

Se rió entre dientes.

—¿Pero puedo resistirme a ti? ¿Durante dos días enteros? ¿Cuándo te sientas sobre mis rodillas y te vez lo suficientemente buena para comer?

Me aparté de él.

—Adulador.

Me dejó ir, pero sentía sus ojos en mí cuando me puse de pie y paseé por la habitación.

—Mi dulce Isabella, ¿nadie te ha dicho que cuanto más corre la presa, más la desea el cazador? No hay nada que ame más un gato que una buena persecución.

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Caer a tus pies con mis piernas abiertas? ¿Esperando que eso te haga salir corriendo?

Sus ojos brillaban con interés.

—Podríamos intentarlo.

Le tiré un cojín del sofá en la cabeza.

.

.

.

A pesar de que Edward era buena compañía, no me podía relajar. Él no se daba cuenta de que Jasper era el enemigo también, pero yo sabía, y permanecía al pendiente. Andaba alrededor de la casa silbando y revisaba las puertas y ventanas, y hacia algunas otras cosas que me extrañaban. Una, por ejemplo, roció cada alfeizar de las ventanas con agua bendita.

Le ofrecí ayuda, pero cuando intentaba hacer algo, me gruñía que me sentara y me relajara. Y luego desapareció, para tomar una ducha.

Confundida con sus acciones, aburrida por no tener nada que hacer, usé su celular ya que el mío se había quedado sin batería y no tenía el cargador. Llamé a la oficina para checar como andaban las cosas y apagar algunos pequeños "fuegos" que se habían levantado entre fechas mal agendadas y una auditoría. Naturalmente, las chicas en la oficina querían saber qué estaba pasando, y no tenía mucho que decirles.

Una adivinó, por supuesto.

—Hay un hombre, ¿no? —dijo Leah por el teléfono, había una sugerencia especulativa en su dulce, alegre voz.

—No hay ningún hombre —dije, pero mi voz falló.

Rió encantada.

—Mujer, sólo hay que esperar. Aposté a que te dirigías a un convento.

—¿Apuesta? —repetí, sin entenderla.

—Apostamos cuándo te ibas a acostar.

Mi mandíbula cayó un poco.

—¿Tienen una apuesta en la oficina? ¿De mí?

—Sí tenemos. —Parecía disgustada—. Renesmee acaba de ganarla. Había dicho que hasta los treinta.

No podía creer que estaban apostando cuándo tendría sexo. Lo que era más increíble que la apuesta más cercana fuera a cinco años... y de mi propia hermana. Irritada, inventé una excusa rápida para colgar, la risa alegre de Leah resonaba en mis oídos.

Edward paso justo en ese momento, su boca curvada en una sonrisa. Probablemente había escuchado cada palabra de la conversación. Le fruncí el ceño y salte del sofá, causando que su libro se cayera al suelo. Me agaché a recoger el libro, y cuando volteé ya había desaparecido otra vez. Un minuto después, escuché la regadera otra vez. Fruncí el ceño desconcertada por su abrupta desaparición. Eso era extraño.

Algo como... _¿Yo? ¿Y el celo mañana?_

Me sonrojé, pensando en cómo me agaché y eso lo mando corriendo. Tenía que ser más cuidadosa. Con eso en mente, me senté en una orilla del sofá y hojeé la novela de Edward. Unos minutos después, me congelé cuando escuché que la puerta se abrió. Tratando de no hacer ningún sonido, cerré el libro y me paré. Al otro lado de la casa todavía podía escuchar la regadera prendida.

Nerviosa, me dirigí a la cocina, a mi mente se vinieron los cuchillos. Pero el intruso ya estaba en la cocina.

Era una rubia, pequeña y curvilínea, con cabello corto y ondulado. Tenía pecas en la nariz, y los ojos más verdes que alguna vez haya visto. Era hermosa, vestida con una blusa escotada, pantalones ajustados y sandalias. Un perfume intenso flotaba a su alrededor.

Me miró con un toque de disgusto, sus fosas nasales se hinchaban en una manera que había a aprendido a asociar con los cambiadores. Su labio se curvó.

—¿Quién eres?

Me puse rígida ante su tono grosero.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Dio un paso hacia mí y su perfume fue insoportable. Quería dejar de respirar.

—Soy Tanya, y vivo aquí. —Me mostró su mano con las llaves—. Por eso tengo estas.

 _¿Vivía aquí?_ Toda mi fuerza murió cuando vi las llaves. _Pero si ella vivía aquí... entonces..._ algo no concordaba. O me estaba mintiendo, o Edward mentía. No me gustaba la mirada en su cara y decidí quedarme con el diablo que conocía.

—Eso es gracioso, porque podría jurar que estoy viviendo aquí con tu novio, no tú.

El labio de Tanya se levantó.

—Los hombres son unos malditos mentirosos. No me sorprende que haya decidido conseguir otro pedazo de cola, pero sí me sorprende que haya decidido elegir a un humano.

 _Bien._ Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Encantada de conocerte, también.

Me ignoró y me dio un pequeño empujón cuando pasó, y se dirigió a la sala de estar. La seguí, determinada a mantener un estado de ánimo positivo, incluso si tenía que resistir el impulso de golpear algo. Volteó a ver mi ropa, la ropa de Edward, y su labio se levantó un poco más.

—Te quiero fuera de mi casa.

—Por mucho que me gustaría complacerte —dije, moviéndome a la esquina más alejada del sofá para mantener un espacio entre nosotras—, me temo que no puedo.

 _En primer lugar, no sabía en dónde estábamos. Y, en segundo lugar, no me iba a mover hasta que no supiera dónde estaba mi hermana._

No le pareció la respuesta. Gruñó y se acercó a mí, agarrándome del brazo. Sus garras lo cortaron en la parte superior.

Me aparté mientras abría mi piel.

—¡Hey! ¡Déjame!

Para mi sorpresa, lo hizo. Una mirada confusa cruzó su cara y quitó sus garras, luego olió las puntas de los dedos, mirándome.

No debía de gustarle el olor a humano. Demasiado malo.

—Isabella no va a ningún lado —dijo Edward y me volteé para verlo parado en la puerta goteando, una toalla en sus caderas. La mirada en su cara era de furia—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tani?

 _¿Tenía un apodo lindo?_ Mi disgusto hacia ella aumentó.

Tanya puso las manos en sus caderas.

—Vivo aquí, ¿recuerdas?

—No —dijo Edward calmadamente, jalando su cabello mojado hacia atrás—. Vivías aquí hace seis meses. Luego desapareciste y me dejaste una nota diciendo que habíamos terminado. No te he visto desde entonces.

Si eso era verdad, me sentía un poco mejor. Traté de ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir a mi cara.

Tanya me dirigió una mirada maliciosa.

—Pues, creí que era nuestro fin de semana. Con el celo de Esme y eso. —Se encogió de hombros—. La gente del pueblo me dijo que habías sido forzado a quedarte con un humano. Creí que podía venir y salvarte de la indignidad.

 _Pues, ella no era toda luz y dulzura._

—No hay indignidad en absoluto —dijo Edward con una sonrisa y se movió a mi lado—. Me gusta Isabella, humana o no.

Lo hacían sonar como una enfermedad. _Piojos humanos._

—Gracias —dije tratando de zafarme.

El brazo de Edward se movió a mi cintura y me jaló enfrente de él, anclándome con su abrazo. Presionó un beso en mi cabello y lo sentí inhalar la esencia. Su pulgar me acaricio debajo de mi camiseta prestada, rozando mi piel en un movimiento que me hizo cosquillas y me hacía querer temblar.

Tanya se dio cuenta de todo esto, su bonita cara se empezó a poner fea del disgusto.

—Tú y yo teníamos un acuerdo, Edward...

—No —dijo, interrumpiéndola—. Teníamos una relación. Una vez. Ahora tengo una con Isabella.

Su mirada de odio se posó en mí.

—¿Así que estas eligiendo este pedazo de humano sobre mí?

Puse mis manos en mis caderas, dispuesta a darle pelea.

Los brazos de Edward se apretaron a mí alrededor y presionó un beso en mi cuello, haciendo clara su elección y silenciando cualquier protesta que pudiera tener.

Tanya se puso furiosa con ese pequeño gesto. Aventó las llaves contra la pared. Sonó como un disparo, un gran pedazo de cemento se cayó, quedó un hueco del impacto. _Demonios, era fuerte._

—Quiero mis cosas de regreso —gritó.

—Se las regalé a Esme —dijo—. Seis meses atrás, cuando te fuiste

con otro hombre.

Los ojos de Tanya se entrecerraron y su mirada se posó en mí otra vez.

—Puedes tenerlo, estúpida perra humana —dijo—. Él no vale la pena. — Una pequeña sonrisa curveó su boca y le dio a Edward una mirada triunfante—. Espero que estés satisfecho con tu elección. Ella no te va a hacer tan feliz como yo te hubiera hecho. —Dio la vuelta y se fue pisando fuerte. Me quede ahí, congelada por su odio, hasta que azotó la puerta, haciendo temblar la casa.

—Eso es gracioso. No recuerdo ser feliz en esa relación —dijo vagamente.

Trate de salirme de sus brazos, pero no me dejó.

—¿Qué fue todo eso de "asquerosos humanos"?

Besó mi cuello, sus labios se movían contra mi piel mientras respondía.

—La Alianza ve a los humanos como débiles y enfermos.

 _Y él era el líder de la Alianza._

—Oh, ¿de verdad?

—Tienes que admitir que la parte de más débiles es verdad.

 _¿Débiles? ¡Enfermos!_ Hice a un lado su cabeza y empujé sus brazos.

—¡Déjame salir!

Era como luchar con una caja fuerte. Edward no me iba a liberar, y eso me afectó.

—Déjame explicarte —dijo, su voz paciente.

Me volteé.

—No estoy interesada...

—Vas a escuchar —dijo, y estaba fuera del suelo. Demonios, me levantó como si no fuera nada. Miré el gigante hoyo que Tanya había creado con su ira cuando tiró la llave y temblé. _Estos cambiadores eran fuertes_.

Estaba en lo correcto con lo que los humanos somos débiles, pero aun así me ponía furiosa.

Edward me cargó a través de la habitación y me puso en el sofá. Cuando traté de levantarme se acostó encima de mí, sonriendo. Su peso era un sentimiento peculiarmente placentero.

—¿Estas lista para escuchar? —preguntó.

—Me estás asfixiando. —Mis manos empujaron contra su pecho.

Su cabello seguía mojado de la ducha, una gota tibia cayó en mi cara. Podía sentir el calor de su duro, desnudo cuerpo presionado contra el mío. Mandando traidores chorros de placer a través de mí.

—Isabella —comenzó, apoyándose. Un ruido bajo comenzó en su garganta.

 _Estaba... ¿ronroneando? ¿Por qué lo encontraba encantador?_

Sonrió ante mi silencio.

—¿Sabes que cuando te enojas, tu pequeña barbilla se pone puntiaguda?

—Estoy segura que es una de las repulsivas cosas humanas —comencé, pero perdí la concentración cuando se deslizó y me dio un beso en la barbilla.

Primero uno, luego otro, distrayéndome completamente. Me dio otro beso en la línea de mi mandíbula, mordisqueando hacia mi oreja.

Y oh, _se sentía bien_. Sus dientes jugaron con mi lóbulo de la oreja, gentilmente, probando la suave piel en una forma que imaginé que probaría el resto de mi cuerpo. Tocando, probando, explorando. Mordió mi oreja y mi aliento explotó desde mi garganta.

—Tanya y yo habíamos terminado desde hace seis meses. Me dejó por otro hombre. No la había visto desde entonces, así que no podía recuperar mi llave. —Comenzó a descender hacia mi garganta otra vez, besando y mordiendo cada centímetro de piel, después lamiendo los puntos sensibles—. Nunca la escogería por encima de ti.

Lo volví a alejar.

—Genial, escogiste el apestoso-insecto humano en vez de la loca cambiadora. Eres un príncipe entre los hombres.

Se rió, y su lengua lamió mi clavícula.

—Creo que eres deliciosa.

—¿No una carga de enfermedades?

—Ni en lo más mínimo —murmuró contra mi cuello, con un cosquilleante y tibio aliento contra mi piel.

Me hice consciente de su cuerpo que cubría el mío. Fuerte, caliente y un poco húmedo por la ducha. Muy desnudo. Su pecho se presionó contra el mío, pesado, pero no aplastante. Mis pechos presionados contra su pecho, y resistí el impulso de restregarme contra él como un gato.

 _Estaba enojada_ , me recordé.

Cuando mordió mi clavícula, se me escapó un pequeño sonido de placer y mi furia se derritió.

—Eso es, mi dulce Isabella —murmuró contra mi piel—. Déjame probarte.

—No —protesté, pero fue tan suave que ni yo me la creí.

—¿No? —Se acercó, su nariz rozaba la mía en un movimiento juguetón, su boca estaba tan cerca que podía probar su aliento.

El deseo de besarlo se disparó a través de mí, eliminé el espacio entre nosotros y sellé el beso. Su boca inmediatamente respondió a la mía, caliente, demandante, deliciosa. Su lengua se deslizó en mi boca, se reunió con la mía, y el beso se volvió tan profundo y caliente que mi cerebro empezó a perder su enfoque. Escuché un suave sonido de placer y me di cuenta que venía de mí.

Respondió con un gruñido que fue demasiado sexy, y olvidé todo menos el intenso beso.

Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo por mi costado mientras nuestros labios se separaban y el beso terminaba, pero Edward no se detuvo. Comenzó a morder por mi mandíbula otra vez. La barba en su cara raspaba contra mi piel. Dolía, pero era un dolor fascinante, y me retorcí de placer cuando lamió mi cuello otra vez.

Su mano recorrió todo el camino hasta mis muslos, y mi pierna siguió el placentero movimiento. No me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que mis piernas se abrieron y el pesado cuerpo de Edward se deslizó en el espacio que se había hecho. Y sensaciones totalmente nuevas explotaron en mi cabeza. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban como magia, y su mano elevó mi muslo, y después estaba enredando mis piernas con ropa alrededor de su cintura desnuda.

Se sentía tan bien, y por el profundo ronroneo en su garganta, sabía que a él también le gustaba. Podía sentir el calor de su erección en la unión de mis piernas, y cuando él la empujo contra mí, jadeé. El significado ahí era obvio.

Edward se quedó quieto contra mí, y sus ojos grises buscaron los míos.

—¿Estás bien, Isabella? —Presionó pequeños besos en mi boca, como tratando de apaciguarme. Sus caderas se movieron contra las mías en otro movimiento, y fuego líquido me recorrió, mi cuerpo entero temblando.

Eso se sentía tan bien. Terriblemente excitante. Lo besé otra vez en respuesta.

—Mi dulce cosa. —Respiró contra mi boca, atenuando sus palabras con pequeñas mordidas y lamidas—. Quiero besar tus pechos.

Gemí ante la imagen, mis caderas empujando las suyas ante el pensamiento. Gruñó bajo en su garganta y empujó de regreso, presionando la dureza contra el ápice de mis muslos, mis pantalones de deporte de pronto parecían muy delgados.

Edward se deslizó por mi cuerpo, sus manos resbalándose por mis costados, presionando su cara contra mi clavícula y yendo más hacia abajo, acariciándome a través de la tela. Centímetro a centímetro, se movió hacia abajo hasta que su barbilla descansó entre mis pechos, y mi aliento venía en pequeños y rápidos jadeos mientras lo veía, esperando ansiosamente.

Volteó a verme, y mientras lo hacía, su boca se deslizó un poco, y delicadamente mordió un pezón a través de la tela. Mi respiración volvió a explotar en mi garganta. Mil explosiones de placer electrificaron en ese lugar. Continuó mirándome, sus calientes ojos grisáceos, sus manos acariciándome en mis costados.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí, no confiando en mi voz. Después escupí:

—Por favor... no te detengas. —Necesitaba sentir esa sensación otra vez, y se estaba moviendo muy despacio.

Volvió a agacharse sobre mi pecho, sus ojos en los míos, y mientras yo miraba, mordió la punta cubierta por la tela otra vez. Gemí de placer.

—Oh, sí... por favor. Edward, por favor.

Edward no necesitó más motivación. Mientras lo veía, su lengua emergió y lamió mi pezón a través de la delgada tela de la camiseta, jugando con él. Su boca se cerró sobre el punto sensible y succionó, probando la mojada camiseta contra la punta. Empujé mis caderas contra las de él, un sollozo jadeante emergió de mi garganta, y mis ojos se cerraron.

—Oh, por favor, Edward.

Edward se congeló sobre mí, y se alejó.

—Necesito otra ducha.

Después me quedé despojada, mis ojos se abrieron justo a tiempo para ver su desnuda espalda desapareciendo por el pasillo, dejándome con nada más que un punto mojado en mi camiseta, pechos adoloridos, y una intensa sensación palpitante entre mis piernas.

Necesitaba una ducha fría para mí misma.

.

.

.

 **¡Aquí tenemos otro capítulo! Me alegro que les esté gustando la historia. Ya hablé en el cap anterior de cómo estaría la dinámica estos días… así que esperen algunas actualizaciones hoy y tal vez mañana.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

Edward regresó completamente vestido. Debió haberse puesto la ropa justo saliendo de la ducha, porque su camiseta se pegaba a todas partes de su cuerpo húmedo, y su cabello formaba florituras mojadas en su frente.

Estuvo fuera el tiempo suficiente como para que yo me repusiera. Se sentó en el borde de la mesa de centro y trató de tomar mis manos, pero yo las alejé.

—Isabella, sólo quiero disculparme. No debí haber sido tan apabullante contigo en el sillón.

 _¿Así que estaba teniendo dudas acerca de la asquerosa humana virgen?_

—No —dije, mi voz tensa por el dolor—. No debiste haberlo hecho.

Pareció aún más derrotado ante mi tono.

—Sé que eres virgen. Probablemente quieres flores y cenas a la luz de las velas, y yo no puedo darte eso. Pero puedo prometerte que no voy a arrojarte al sofá y a violarte porque no pueda contenerme.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Adónde quería llegar con esto? Se veía solemne.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que mañana por la noche va a ser especial para ambos.

 _¿Mañana en la noche? ¿La noche de su celo?_

—¿Estás drogado o algo así?

Fue su turno de fruncir el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Hice un gesto hacia la puerta.

—Tu novia...

—Exnovia —insistió—. No estoy saliendo con nadie del clan. No con ella, ni Esme.

—Nunca has dicho qué es Esme para ti.

—Esme es mi prima. Es como una hermana pequeña para mí. Es por eso que te quiero.

—Corrección —dije—. Quieres algo que sea femenino y conveniente. ¿Recuerdas a Rosalie? ¿Soltera número uno?

—¿Por qué, Isabella, suenas casi celosa? ¿Serviría de algo si te digo que una vez que escuché tu voz, no quise a nadie excepto a ti?

 _Oh, sí._

—No —dije. Tomé su novela y fingí leer, determinada a ignorarlo.

Me arrebató el libro de las manos y lo arrojó por la habitación.

—Necesitamos hablar de tú y yo.

Me levanté por el libro.

—No hay un tú y yo.

Se levantó también, bloqueándome el paso.

—Eso es sobre lo que necesitamos hablar.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y traté de moverme a su alrededor. Se puso delante de mí otra vez. Suspiré y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué? —Maldición, ¿por qué el hombre tenía que ser tan alto? ¿Y ancho? Me sentí pequeña a su lado.

Echó mi cabello detrás de mis hombros, jugando con él. Por alguna razón, le encantaba mi cabello. Pensé en los rizos cortos de Tanya y me sentí un poco engreída. Ella podría haber tenido un cuerpo patea traseros pero yo tenía un cabello más bonito. Estúpido, lo sé, pero me gustaría tomar cualquier victoria que pueda conseguir.

—Isabella —dijo, su voz grave—. Me siento extremadamente atraído por ti. Te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi.

El alago pasó a ser mi punto débil. _Maldito hombre._

Sus dedos tomaron mi mentón, levantando mi cara hasta encontrarme con su mirada.

—Pero tengo un gran problema. Mañana cuando el sol caiga, Esme entrará en celo. Normalmente cuando una mujer puma entra en celo, sale del área para no afectar a su clan. Pero ella no tiene esa opción esta vez, y puesto que ella es una mujer en mi territorio, va a afectarme. No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Yo... estoy atascado, en realidad.

Sus ojos grises escudriñaron mi rostro, como si estuviera esperando encontrar las respuestas ahí, o un incentivo.

—Si tú y yo no vamos a hacerlo... necesito que me lo digas ahora. O de otro modo voy a tener que perseguir a esa perra de Tanya y pedirle que pase una noche conmigo. No quiero hacerlo. Infiernos, la sola idea de tener que hacerlo me pone furioso, pero si esa es mi única opción, voy a tener que ir tras ella.

Estaba explicando todo esto por mí, su mirada seria. Me di cuenta entonces de que todo su coqueteo y extrema posesividad era para mí beneficio. Si decía que no en ese momento, me dejaría encerrarme en mi cuarto y no me tocaría, porque quería respetar mis deseos.

 _Y en su lugar simplemente dormiría con esa perra de Tanya._

Vacilé entre mi lealtad a Renesmee y mi atracción por Edward. Mi vida giraba en torno a su seguridad, pero justo ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo para mí. Tal vez podría tener este único pequeño interludio antes de irnos de fuga nuevamente. Y me di cuenta, de pronto, que quería esto, y a él, mucho, mucho, mucho.

Estaba obligado a tener sexo, pero me quería a mí. Y eso me gustaba.

Pasé mis dedos por su camiseta, planchando una arruga húmeda.

—Te das cuenta que me has puesto en una posición muy incómoda, ¿no?

Él realmente palideció, bendito su corazón.

—Lo sé, dulce Isabella. —Su mano se movió de mi cabello, deslizándose por mi mejilla. Acarició mi piel con sus nudillos, como si simplemente tuviera que tocarme.

Mi corazón siempre revoloteaba cuando decía mi nombre de esa forma.

—Esta no es exactamente la forma en que había planeado mi primera vez —admití—. Sé que estamos atrapados en esta cabaña y que tienes que tener sexo mañana, pero... —Me sentía un poco rara. Más que un poco rara al pensar que sería desvirgada mañana en la noche.

—Será especial para ti —prometió—. Seré romántico.

—¿Romántico? —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Qué tienes planeado?

Sonrió.

—Déjalo en mis manos.

Pasé mi dedo por su camiseta. Sus pectorales estaban tan duros que prácticamente podía sentir el borde de los músculos a través de su camiseta.

—Bueno, si realmente no tienes otra opción, entonces supongo que tenemos una cita.

Sonrió y se inclinó para besarme.

—No te arrepentirás.

Alcé la cara para besarlo, pensando en que Renesmee me iba a armar la grande cuando la viera de nuevo...

—¡Renesmee! —espeté, moviendo la cabeza, justo antes de que él pudiera besarme.

Su boca se posó en el borde de mi mandíbula.

—¿Qué hay con Renesmee? —dijo, sin perder el paso.

Lo alejé suavemente.

—Dijiste que todos en el clan se ven afectados por esa cosa del celo, ¿cierto?

Podría haber jurado que sus ojos brillaron levemente cuando mencioné la palabra "celo".

—Todo puma lo estará, cierto.

—¿Entonces qué pasa con Renesmee? Ella se está quedando con los chicos.

Me jaló hacia él nuevamente.

—Les dije que llegaba al pueblo mañana en la noche. Los que no tienen compañera generalmente tiene una chica local al lado.

—¿Y quién se va a quedar para asegurarse de que Renesmee esté a salvo?

—Jasper. Él no es afectado por el celo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es un hombre oso. Sólo los pumas se verán afectados por el celo.

Mi alivio casi me hace caer.

—Entonces ¿qué está haciendo un hombre oso en la manada Cullen?

—No somos realmente una manada. Somos un clan. Más una sociedad.

—Ante mi ceja arqueada, explicó: —Los hombres puma tienden a ser solitarios, vagabundos. Las manadas son cosas de lobos.

—Pero pensé que la Alianza era una manada en sí.

—El resto de la Alianza suele formar clanes, o manadas. Los vampiros tienen un líder. Los hombres lobo tienen manadas. Los Fey tienen su propia extraña jerarquía. En nuestro mundo, porque somos muy diferentes de los demás, los familiares y amigos lo son todo. Mi padre se dio cuenta hace mucho tiempo que, como solitarios, nos estábamos poniendo a nosotros mismos en una posición débil. Que, si queríamos tener una oportunidad contra el resto de las afiliaciones, necesitábamos una de nosotros mismos. Mi padre creó el clan Cullen, pero no todos son puma. La mayoría lo son, pero algunos, como Jasper, son diferentes.

—¿Y sólo dos chicas? ¿Sólo Esme y Tanya?

—El cambio parece ser un gen recesivo. Eso es lo que hace a un celo tan importante y tan condenadamente irritante también. Puesto que los pumas tienen un amplio territorio, todos en la manada con sangre puma se ven afectados. Esme y Tanya son las únicas dos mujeres puma en el territorio Cullen. Hay más mujeres en el noroeste, pero sus hombres son bastante posesivos. Nunca he conocido a una.

—Demasiado malo para ti —dije irónicamente.

Esa sonrisa de infarto que hizo que me convirtiera en gelatina regresó.

—No me quejo. Me gusta mucho más la forma en que han terminado las cosas.

Un grito desgarrador me despertó en medio de la noche. Me congelé en la cama de Edward, temiendo mover un músculo.

El grito hizo eco nuevamente; sonaba inhumano. Había escuchado el grito de puma salvaje de Edward y éste no era el mismo. Éste era como una pesadilla, retorcido.

Nada bueno.

Me di vuelta y miré fijamente la ventana, que estaba cubierta de escarcha. No podía ver hacia fuera, pero podía ver la pesada línea de sal cubriendo el alféizar. Un débil resplandor rojo parpadeaba en la ventana, como si fuera una especie de luz roja exterior.

La cautela me hizo deslizarme hasta el piso, me estiré por la estaca afilada que había hecho del montón de leña y escondido debajo de la cama.

El gritó se elevó atravesando el bosque otra vez, más cerca, y corrí hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Se abrió antes de que pudiera tocarla.

Edward estaba allí, con el rostro sombrío, su cabello revuelto, su pecho desnudo.

Miraba mi estaca sorprendido, luego me puso algo en la otra mano.

—Toma esto.

Sentí alivio cuando noté que el peso frío y pesado era una pistola.

—¿Está cargada? ¿Puesto el seguro?

Gruñó.

—¿Así que sabes cómo disparar? Siempre me sorprendes.

Ni se lo imaginaba. Incluso he matado a un hombre. Metí la estaca bajo el brazo y abrí la cámara de la pistola. Seis balas cargadas.

—Por supuesto que sé cómo disparar. Trabajo en una empresa que se ocupa de muertos vivientes y hombres lobo. ¿Son balas de plata?

—Aleación de plata y plomo —dijo—. Quédate en esta habitación, ¿entendido? Métete debajo de la cama, y yo voy a cubrir las entradas con sal. No quiero que te muevas de aquí hasta que regrese.

—Eeeespera un momento —dije, agarrándolo del brazo antes de que pudiera marcharse—. ¿Adónde vas?

Su boca era una línea sombría.

—Tengo que averiguar qué hay allá afuera.

—¿Para qué es la sal?

Se inclinó y me besó en la frente.

—Evita que los espíritus malos crucen el umbral.

—¿Espíritus malvados? —Mi voz se elevó cerca de un chillido—. ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Es eso lo que esto es? — _Podría lidiar con cambiaformas cachondos, o el ocasional vampiro perdidamente enamorado que se aparecía en el trabajo, o la hermana menor a la que le brotaba pelo cuando se ponía nerviosa. Los espíritus malvados estaban de lejos fuera del territorio estándar._

Ya estaba dando vuelta por el pasillo, poniéndose la camisa.

—No sé qué es esto, Isabella. Es por eso que necesitas quedarte en la habitación y poner seguro a la puerta. Es lo más seguro que puedo tenerte.

¿Quedarme en esta gran casa sola, escondida bajo la cama mientras él corría hacia el bosque?

—A la mierda con eso —dije, indignada—. Voy contigo. —Lo perseguí, cargando el arma con manos cuidadosas mientras me apresuraba por las escaleras—. No me voy a quedar aquí sola.

—No vas a venir conmigo —dijo, dándose la vuelta para mirar con una mirada furiosa—. Es demasiado peligroso.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy más segura aquí? ¿Qué tal si no es un espíritu malvado y la sal no hace nada más que condimentar mis restos?

Lanzó una mirada exasperada.

—Isabella...

—Voy contigo. —No me sentiría segura caminando en el bosque con cosas espeluznantes por ahí, pero al menos Edward estaría a mi lado.

Miró indeciso.

—Isabella...

—Si me dejas aquí, sólo voy a seguirte —dije—. Es un movimiento clásico de una estúpida película de terror. Y tú sabes que las cosas malas siempre les pasan a las vírgenes en esas películas.

Dio una sonrisa sombría.

\- —Espera aquí y te traeré un abrigo y zapatos.

Esta era, posiblemente, la cosa más estúpida que había hecho alguna vez. Caminé con dificultad a través de la nieve con botas pesadas, demasiado grandes para mis pies, pero lo suficientemente apretadas en mis tobillos, de modo que no eran tan terribles. La chaqueta de Edward colgaba de mí como algún místico traje de Eskimó y él caminaba delante de mí, en forma de gato.

Se sentía raro estar haciendo esto.

Edward me había besado antes de cambiar de formar, un rápido y posesivo beso.

—Necesito estar en forma de gato para esto, dulzura. Si vez algo en forma animal además de mí, sea un ciervo, zorrillo o puma, le disparas y piensas en las consecuencias después. Si alguien más está en mi tierra, están invadiendo, así que no dudes en disparar.

Asentí ante eso.

Edward en forma de puma era una bella vista. Su cuerpo de gato era largo, delgado y de color beige cubierto de suave pelo y gruesos músculos. No lo había visto cambiar de forma, eso parecía un poco personal, pero cuando había terminado de cambiar, se había movido de vuelta a mi lado, su cuerpo felino enorme y un poco atemorizante hasta que lamió mi mano con una áspera lengua. Después de esto, perdí el miedo.

Había dado vueltas a mi alrededor una vez y luego se había dirigido al bosque. Lo seguí tan silenciosamente como era posible. El denso bosque era bonito desde la distancia, como, desde dentro de la acogedora cabaña de Edward. La nieve había caído, inusual para Texas, y la oscuridad era fría y deprimente. Decidí justo entonces que odiaba el bosque.

Estaba inquietantemente silencioso también. Cada sonido que yo hacía, cada paso que rozaba en la nieve, era demasiado ruidoso. Me estremecía cada vez que paraba en algo, sabiendo que aquello estaba molestando a Edward, pero él simplemente caminaba a través del bosque con pies silenciosos, sus orificios nasales trabajando calmadamente, su aliento susurrando.

Caminamos a través del oscuro bosque por un largo rato. Los dedos de mis pies estaban helados, los dedos de mis manos se sentían congelados, y el arma era helada en mi agarre. Los raros gritos se habían detenido, reemplazados por un silencio que era incluso más espeluznante.

Habíamos visto el tono rojo anaranjado de la luz que venía de la ventana y yo asumí que a eso es a lo que nos dirigíamos. Edward parecía estar llevándonos en línea recta, sus pasos lentos y fáciles... hasta que salió corriendo.

Me apresuré por seguirlo, mis pies golpeando la maleza, maldiciones pronunciándose en mi mente.

Se detuvo justo adelante, y lo seguí como un incómodo pingüino. Nos detuvimos en un denso grupo de árboles, la luz de la luna filtrándose a través de las hojas sobre nosotros. La nieve había sido una delgada sábana blanca cubriendo el piso, pero aquí estaba agitada y sucia. Al principio pensé que las hojas yacían liberalmente en la nieve, pero las machas irregulares eran demasiado gruesas y demasiado húmedas para ser algo además de sangre. Tragué con fuerza.

Edward caminó alrededor del campamento, su nariz en el piso, olisqueando. Su cola se movía furiosamente atrás y adelante, y mantuve un poco de distancia, con el arma en la mano.

Lo que fuera que había hecho aquellas manchas grandes de sangre podría regresar.

Minutos después, Edward dio vueltas en círculos en un lugar, cavando en la nieve manchada de sangre con una pata gigante. Levantó la cabeza y me miró, sus ojos brillando verdosos en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vaya allí?

Un lento y deliberado parpadeo. Luego otro. Dado que no podía hablar conmigo, yo asumiría que eso era un sí.

Caminé cautelosamente.

—¿Qué es?

Golpeteó su pata contra algo en la nieve, luciendo como un gato golpeando un juguete. No pude distinguir lo que había en el piso, así que me agaché con mis manos desnudas. Se cerraron en algo frío y ligeramente húmedo, cilíndrico y un poco firme pero esponjoso.

—Voy a golpearte en la cabeza si esto es algo asqueroso, sabes eso, ¿verdad?

Su cola golpeó mi pierna y luego se movió hacia el bosque una vez más.

Lo seguí, mi mente agitándose. ¿Qué había pasado aquí? ¿Algún animal matando en el bosque? ¿O un cambiaformas dejándonos un mensaje?

Rodeamos el bosque por bastante rato, hasta que ya no estaba asustada y simplemente cansada como el infierno. Me quedé detrás de Edward mientras él se apresuraba a través de la nieve nocturna, deteniéndose para olisquear el piso y dar vueltas una vez más.

Nada más atacó. Nada más sucedió. Estaba tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo, como les gustaba decir en las películas.

Tropezamos en un claro y apenas me di cuenta que de alguna manera habíamos regresado a la casa.

—Gracias a Dios —dije, y empecé a caminar.

Edward se detuvo frente a mí, forzándome a detenerme. El gato me miró, moviendo su cola con irritación. Su cabeza se movió de lado a lado. ¿Estaba él sacudiendo su cabeza en un "no" hacía mí?

—¿Quieres que espere aquí?

El deliberado parpadeo doble una vez más. Suspiré.

—Voy a asumir que eso es un sí —dije, recostándome en un árbol cercano.

Olisqueó la mano que sostenía el arma, su nariz húmeda y fría. Luego desapareció en la casa, su cola moviéndose agitadamente.

 _Correcto._ Me estaba recordando que estuviera alerta. Levanté el arma y analicé mis alrededores. Si veía algo, iba a volarle la cabeza.

Largos minutos pasaron y eché un vistazo a la casa, empezando a preocuparme de nuevo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Una sombra apreció en una de las ventanas y me quedé sin aliento, apuntando el arma hacia ello. Pero luego Edward apareció, de nuevo en forma humana, desnudo una vez más, y se dirigió a las escaleras de vuelta a donde estaba escondida en la línea de los árboles.

—Isabella, es seguro entrar ahora.

Bajé el arma y entré, estudiando mis alrededores con cautela. La sal estaba en el piso, cubriendo el umbral. Las únicas huellas que vi parecían ser las de Edward. Me di la vuelta para verlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Mis dientes castañetearon cuando hablé; no me había dado cuenta que tenía tanto frío. O que estaba tan asustada.

Cerró la puerta delantera, la aseguró y puso el pestillo de resorte, luego me ayudó con mi abrigo, inconsciente de su propia desnudez.

—Creo que lo que sea que ha estado acosándote nos siguió aquí.

Me di cuenta que todavía estaba agarrando el arma y se la pasé.

—Puede que quieras darme eso también —dijo, haciendo gesto a mi puño.

Desenrollé mi mano y casi vomité. El esponjoso cilindro era un dedo, húmedo por la sangre y triturado en una punta.

—Oh, Dios —dije, teniendo arcadas, y se lo lancé.

Edward atrapó el objeto en el aire y lo lanzó en el mostrador, luego me condujo hacia el lavabo para que pudiera tener un largo y agradable vómito. Y lo hice.

Cuando terminé, me sequé la boca y tomé el vaso de agua que me ofrecía. Miré deliberadamente lejos de donde el dedo yacía.

—Entonces, ¿a quién le pertenece eso?

—Huele a cambiador —dijo, sombrío—. Un lobo.

Me puse rígida, encontrándome, repentinamente, con dificultad para respirar.

—¿L-lobo?

Un lobo no era bueno. Un lobo no era bueno en absoluto.

Edward olisqueó el dedo.

—Huele como la manada de Vladimir. Quizá Stefan o uno de sus chicos, si está de vuelta en la ciudad.

—¿Entonces qué hace el dedo de un lobo en tu propiedad sin el resto de él? —dije, tragando agua para intentar calmar mi estómago. Sabía qué estaba haciendo el lobo por aquí.

Estaba buscando a mi hermana. Pero, ¿qué lo había atacado mientras merodeada por la propiedad?

—Esa es la pregunta —dijo Edward. Se movió para lavar mi vómito del lavabo. Una vez que el agua fluyó limpia, empezó a limpiar sus propias manos de la suciedad y la sangre.

Verlo lavarse las manos me hizo dolorosamente consciente de que las mías también estaban mugrientas y compartí el grifo y el jabón con él, restregándome la piel.

—¿Oliste a alguien cerca de la casa?

—No —dijo—. Solo te olí a ti, a mí y a Tanya. Quién sea que estaba merodeando por aquí no se acercó a la casa.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora? ¿Llamar a la policía?

—No. Esperamos a que Jasper llegue en la mañana y vea si ha oído algo más o ha tenido otras experiencias extrañas.

Miré a Edward, preocupada.

—¿Te das cuenta que no voy a poder dormir por el resto de la noche?

—Estoy seguro que podemos pensar en algo que hacer —dijo.

Enarqué una ceja.

Él sonrió pícaramente.

—Vamos. Incluso yo sé que la última cosa en tu mente es sexo. —Se inclinó y presionó un reconfortante beso en mi frente—. Jugaré cartas contigo, si quieres.

—De acuerdo. —Bajé la mirada—. Pero puede que quieras ponerte unos pantalones primero.

Jugamos póker hasta las tres o cuatro de la mañana, ambos tensos y nerviosos. No fue divertido, pero intentar vencer al otro alejó las cosas de nuestra mente.

Después de que terminamos con las cartas, gateé en el sofá y me acosté, y Edward me dejó descansar la cabeza en su rodilla mientras jugaba con mi cabello. Me quedé dormida en algún punto, el suave sonido de su arrullo en mis sueños.

.

.

.

Me desperté con el sonido de voces en la cocina. Los tonos suaves de Edward estaban entremezclados con una voz increíblemente profunda que tenía que pertenecer a Jasper. Todavía aniquilada después de anoche, me arrastré, poniéndome de pie y empujé mi cabello hacia atrás, esperando no verme muy andrajosa por la falta de sueño.

Cuando me acerqué a la cocina, me decepcioné al ver que Renesmee no estaba aquí. Yo estaba aún más decepcionada cuando ambos hombres dejaron de hablar tan pronto como entré. Más bien molesta con ellos. Me dieron asentimientos amables. Jasper estaba vestido con una camisa de franela y pantalones vaqueros, muy leñador, y Edward llevaba su típica camiseta oscura. Por lo menos él estaba completamente vestido.

—¿Renesmee? —dije a modo de saludo—. ¿Está aquí?

—No aquí —dijo Jasper en una voz ronca—. A salvo.

La decepción se estrelló a través de mí, pero lo oculté y acerqué una silla a la mesa.

—Muy bien —dije, sintiéndome un poco extraña en este momento—. ¿Esme?

—Todavía perdida —dijo Edward, su voz era escasa.

No era la más alegre de las mañanas, después de todo. Logré una media sonrisa.

—Bueno, es bueno verte de nuevo, Jasper, aunque sea en malas circunstancias.

Jasper se quedó mirándome.

Incluso Edward parecía como si algo estuviera clavado en su cuerpo.

Perpleja, empujé mi cabello fuera de mi cara y traté de peinarlo con los dedos, un poco. Era una maraña hinchada alrededor de mi rostro, una nube de enredos rubios.

—¿Algo anda mal?

La garganta de Edward trabajó al tragar. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un buen rato, luego la boca de Edward se tornó en una mueca con los labios apretados.

—Nada. Sólo estaba informando a Jasper sobre la situación de anoche.

—Genial —dije, levantando el dedo-peinador mientras mi mente se puso a trabajar—. No te preocupes por mí. Sólo voy a la caza de un poco de café. —Sería la oportunidad perfecta para escuchar su conversación y descubrir lo que pensaban acerca de las cosas, todo bajo el pretexto de estar soñolienta y descuidada.

Me dirigí alrededor de la pequeña isla. Había varias cajas grandes sobre el mostrador. No pregunté cómo las había traído Jasper aquí, aunque la imagen mental de un oso empujando un carrito de compras a través del bosque era graciosa. Abrí la primera caja, pero Jasper se movió junto a mí y la sacó de mis manos, luego empujó una diferente en mi dirección.

—Gracias —dije, dándole una ligera sonrisa, decidida a no dejar que me asustara—. Creo.

Edward se puso rígido y se volvió bruscamente.

—Voy estar afuera cortando leña. —Él dio portazo detrás de sí cuando se fue.

 _¿Qué demonios?_ Parpadeé.

—¿Hice algo mal?

—No —dijo Jasper, con voz cortante.

Miré por la ventana y luego a Jasper, esperando una explicación más detallada. No llegó. _Bueno, está bien entonces._

—¿Estás... sólo vas a quedarte aquí?

Él asintió brevemente.

Miré por la ventana de nuevo, de vuelta a Edward.

—¿Supongo que no quiere que me dejes sola?

Otro asentimiento breve y Jasper parecía cada vez más incómodo, como si odiara tener que conversar. Por alguna razón, eso me dio ganas de reír. Pobre Renesmee, pegada con este hombre huraño durante toda la semana como compañía.

—Bueno, si estás aquí y estás aburrido, también podrías ayudarme a desempacar.

El gran hombre se movió a través de la cocina y abrió la caja más cercana a él, poniéndose a trabajar sin decir una palabra. Me pareció extraño que aceptara órdenes de mí. Pero si me consideraba la mujer de Edward, supongo que no era tan raro, después de todo.

El sonido de madera siendo cortada se escuchó afuera. Sonaba más bien... frenético. Obsesivo. Fruncí el ceño y miré a la ventana.

—¿Qué le molesta?

—Celo.

Me asomé por la ventana, mirando a Edward balanceando el hacha con inflexible e incesante determinación.

—Comprendo que estás en la cosa monosilábica, pero vas a tener que darme más información que eso.

Continuó desempacando las cajas de mercancías, sin mirarme mientras respondió.

—Tú lo molestas. Tu cabello está desordenado por el sueño. Tus pies están descalzos. Usas su ropa. Eso... lo afecta.

 _Oh._ Por alguna razón yo no había pensado que el celo podría hacer algo más que darle una erección.

—¿Va a estar así todo el día?

Jasper me lanzó una mirada a mi nivel.

—Tú dime.

 _Oh._ Me sonrojé. Tal vez me gustaba más cuando Jasper estaba en silencio.

—Eh, ¿cuánto tiempo dura este último celo?

—Alrededor de veinticuatro horas.

 _Dios mío._ Traté de imaginar estar en el dormitorio con Edward durante veinticuatro horas, pero mi mente virgen (a pesar de todos los libros sucios y Cinemax que había visto) no podía ajustarse a la idea.

—Oh.

Me dirigió una mirada grave.

—Alguien va a estar vigilando en la cabaña mientras están ocupados.

—Yo... oh. Eso está bien —dije débilmente. ¿Así que desconocidos se iban a pasear por el exterior, sabiendo que Edward y yo estaríamos follando como conejos en el interior? ¡Oh! Qué vergüenza —. ¿Y Renesmee?

—Ella está bien.

—Lo está —concordé—. Pero, ¿es qué alguien va a velar por ella? ¿En todo momento? —Toda la situación se sentía muy surrealista, desempacando alimentos, mientras que cosas espantosas rondaban los bosques.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras me miraba.

—Voy a mantenerla a salvo.

Mirando al enorme hombre, no tuve ninguna duda de eso. Asentí con la cabeza.

Picar, cortar _chopchopchop,_ Edward estaba atacando esa madera. Me imaginé su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, los músculos ondulándose y sentí la urgencia repentina de abanicarme a mí misma. En cambio, me mantuve desempacando, alcanzando la caja de al lado y sacando el contenido.

Él había comprado comida suficiente para alimentar a un pequeño ejército. Entre los básicos: _arroz, frijoles, carne enlatada, mantequilla de maní, encontré..._ _¿lubricante?_ Lo dejé caer como si ardiera y me quedé mirando hacia abajo dentro de la caja. Acompañando la botella de tamaño industrial de lubricante estaban tres muy grandes cajas de condones y lo que parecía ser un galón de aceite de masaje. _Dios mío._

 _¿Cuánto sexo pensó Jasper que íbamos a tener?_

Cerré la caja rápidamente y la empujé a un lado.

Para el momento en que todo lo demás había sido desempacado, me imaginé que nuestra pila de leña era del tamaño de un dique de castores.

El café había terminado de prepararse y me serví una taza, rociándola con suficiente azúcar y crema, como para hacer un pastel.

—¿Estás seguro de que Edward se encuentra bien? —Miré por la ventana—. Simplemente parece muy... _—¿Enojado? ¿Celoso? ¿Miserable?_ —. Infeliz —concluí.

Jasper puso un gorra de béisbol sobre su cabeza como si se estuviera preparando para salir.

—Celo —dijo otra vez, su expresión despreocupada en lo más mínimo.

—Ah. —Bueno, si era normal que él fuera así hormonal, me dejaría de preocupar—. Gracias, Jasper. Lo aprecio.

Jasper se detuvo en la puerta, como en conflicto entre la idea de quedarse o irse. Después de un momento, suspiró y miró hacia mí.

—Edward es nuestro líder... similar a un lobo alfa. Su instinto natural en este momento es competir y dominar. En este instante está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no venir aquí y atacarme por estar cerca de ti.

No estaba segura de qué era más preocupante: el hecho de que Jasper había usado tantas palabras a la vez, o lo que estaba diciendo en realidad. Forcé una sonrisa tensa en mi cara.

—Gracias por el consejo. ¿Y estás seguro que estoy a salvo con él?

Jasper hizo un gesto brusco, a continuación, volvió a suspirar cuando seguí mirando con expectación, como si estuviera molesto de complacer a un humano.

—Estás más segura con él que cualquier otra persona, Isabella. No dejará que nadie te dañe... ciertamente no él mismo.

 _Fantástico._

Le di un cauteloso pulgar hacia arriba. Jasper asintió con la cabeza hacia mí y salió rápidamente, como si no pudiera esperar a alejarse. No es un charlador, ese Jasper. Oí al picoteo parar, escuché a los dos hombres conversar, sus voces bajas. Yo anhelaba audición sobrenatural para poder oír lo que decían. Pero entonces comenzó la tala de nuevo, y me asomé por la ventana para ver a Jasper caminando hacia el bosque frío, con las manos metidas en su chaqueta.

Me quedé en la cocina, haciendo huevos, **hash browns** , y tostadas. Yo cocinaba una enorme cantidad de alimentos; Edward comía mucho, gracias a su metabolismo cambiador. Eventualmente vino dentro, su cuerpo brillando de sudor, su camisa pegada a su pecho, su pelo un desastre húmedo, rizado en su frente.

Comimos, una comida silenciosa e incómoda. El celo se interponía entre nosotros. Yo me quedé en silencio, porque no quería antagonizar al ya susceptible Edward, y él parecía contento de tirar sus cubiertos alrededor mientras comía. Me dio las gracias por cocinar, pero aparte de eso, dijimos poco. Comí rápido, así no tendría que permanecer en la mesa, y él parecía decidido a hacer lo mismo.

 _Mucho para el romance._

Después del desayuno, él desapareció de vuelta en el exterior y me duché, luego me vestí con la ropa que Jasper había traído para mí.

Pantalones vaqueros y camisas de manga larga, suéteres y similares. Lindos sostenes y ropa interior. Sospechaba que Renesmee había tenido algo que ver con eso, porque todo encajaba.

Tomé el sujetador y ropa interior más sexy, con encaje y los puse bajo mis pantalones vaqueros y suéter. Lencería era la munición en la guerra de los sexos y planeé cargar mis armas.

.

.

.

Hash browns: es una receta simple de patata en la que los trozos de patata se fríen en una sartén después de ser cortados en tiras, juliana, dados o bien triturados.


	15. Chapter 15

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

Edward se escabulló a la sala de estar un poco después, ya se había cambiado de ropa.

—Ponte tu abrigo. Vamos salir.

Levanté la vista de mi libro y parpadeé desde mi esquina del sofá. Luego miré por la ventana. La inusual nieve continuaba descendiendo en grandes y gordos copos. Como cualquier tejano, cara a cara con la nieve, mi instinto fue escondernos en casa.

—¿Vamos salir? ¿Por qué?

—Vamos por algo romántico. Para hacer el día especial. Te dije que haría esto especial para ti, y planeo mantener mi palabra. —Sonaba irritado. _Bueno, caramba, este era un comienzo favorable._

—Claro —dije, apartando mi libro a un lado y deslizándome en mis nuevas zapatillas—. Podemos salir.

Estaba allí en un momento, tendiéndome una chaqueta nueva y apretando un gorro tejido sobre mi cabeza. Arreglé mi cabello en dos coletas trenzadas para mantenerlo fuera de mi cuello, y probablemente parecía de trece bajo el gorro. Pero lo dejé ayudarme a vestir, en su estado de ánimo probablemente no era prudente detenerlo, y lo seguí mientras se dirigía a la parte delantera de la casa.

Una canasta de picnic estaba colocada en la puerta. Le eché un vistazo a la ventana de nuevo. Seguía nevando, _bastante fuerte_.

Miré de vuelta a la canasta de picnic y fruncí el ceño. _¿Realmente esperaba tener un picnic al aire libre?_ Me puse mis guantes de un tirón y lo seguí hacia fuera, mientras levantaba la canasta.

Edward no llevaba una chaqueta, supongo que el frío no lo afectaba como a mí. Llevaba una camisa de franela clara y pasó su mano por el cabello, mirando al rededor.

Me detuve detrás de él.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

—Nada —dijo escuetamente y comenzó a caminar a través de la fresca nieve, en dirección al bosque.

 _Esto iba a ser tan divertido._ Cerré la puerta tras de mí y le seguí, cerrando mi chaqueta.

Caminamos con dificultad por la nieve en silencio. Si no hubiese estado tan ventoso, podría haber sido bastante lindo afuera. La nieve estaba cayendo y el bosque todo cubierto de blanco, mezclado con los árboles de hoja perenne a la distancia. También me alegré de ver que estábamos manteniéndonos en las claras y abiertas áreas.

Si mi compañero no hubiese estado tan tenso, habría sido una clase de aventura. Por supuesto, si ignoras el dedo y la sangre de anoche. No podía evitar estar un poco nerviosa hoy, incluso a plena luz del día.

—Un poco más adelante —ladró Edward, y troté tras él. Mis zapatillas no estaban exactamente manteniendo la nieve fuera y mis medias se mojaron. _Más diversión a cada minuto._

Por poco choco contra la ancha espalda de Edward cuando se detuvo abruptamente y puse mis manos en su cintura para sostenerme.

Saltó como si se hubiese quemado.

—Voy a acomodar todo.

Lo miré con frustración, luego me di por vencida. Nos detuvimos en la orilla de un arroyo que se cortaba a través de los árboles. Escarcha y nieve surcaban el fangoso margen, y el agua helada corría delicadamente sobre las rocas. Era muy bonito.

Me giré para mirar a Edward, quién había arrojado una manta roja en la nieve. Una roja manta en forma de corazón y ahora estaba descargando el resto de la canasta de picnic.

 _Qué. Demonios._

—Ven, siéntate —dijo. Debió notar lo malhumorado que eso sonaba, porque un reticente "por favor" le siguió.

Me senté en un lado del corazón, tratando de ignorar lo frío que estaba. Un picnic en una manta en forma de corazón era muy dulce. Juzgando por los dentados bordes de la tela, la había cortado él mismo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, deseaba que pudiera envolverla a mí alrededor.

Sacó unas fresas cubiertas de chocolate, champán y un par de copas. Quitó el corcho y comenzó a verter el líquido con la adusta y metódica mirada de un hombre con una misión.

 _Operación: Romance_

Le di una brillante sonrisa cuando me entregó una copa, luego tomé un pequeño sorbo. Sabía estupendamente, pero estaba muy fría. Mis dientes castañearon contra el borde de la copa, así que en su lugar opté por solo sostener la bebida.

Tomó una de las fresas con una determinada mirada.

—¿Debería alimentarte con esto?

¿Hablaba en serio? Pero el Edward determinado era de lejos mucho más agradable que el Edward malhumorado, así que ignoré mi molestia.

—Claro. De nuevo, ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

—Estoy enamorándote —medio gruñó—. ¿No quieres ser enamorada?

—No, esto está bien —acordé apresuradamente.

Se movió a mi lado y se inclinó sobre mí. Su cuerpo estaba irradiando calor, e inmediatamente quise meterme debajo de su camisa. Mi cuerpo había empezado a sentirse como si hubiese dejado de producir calor diez minutos atrás. Aun así, estaba tratando de darme el "romance" que pensaba que quería, así que sonreí resueltamente y abrí mi boca.

Las fresas fueron un error. Eran como bloques de hielo. Apetitosos bloques, pero no tenía ganas de más. Después de un trozo decliné el resto.

—No tengo tanta hambre.

Levantó mi copa de champaña.

—¿Más de beber?

El viento helado parecía morder a través de mi ropa. Podía ver pequeños copos de nieve formándose en la copa y mi mandíbula comenzó a castañear, de nuevo.

—No, gracias.

Puso la copa a un lado, apoyándola en la nieve y se movió hacia mí. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre mi abrigo y reconocí la caliente mirada en sus ojos.

—Tu boca, es tan roja —dijo, inclinándose para un beso.

 _¿No era azul todavía? Impresionante._ Incliné mi cabeza hacia la suya y sus labios capturaron los míos. Caliente, ardiente, húmedo; delicioso. Sabía cómo quería que el champán lo hiciese. Edward hizo un bajo sonido de satisfacción en su garganta y el beso se volvió demandante, devorador. Adoraba la sensación de su boca sobre la mía y me hundí en ella. Mis guantes se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros y me incliné en el abrazo, sin protestar cuando me empujó hacia atrás.

Hasta que la nieve golpeó mi espalda baja. Me sacudí y la copa de champán se volcó, salpicando la parte trasera de mis jeans.

—Frío —chillé contra su boca.

Se apartó de mí sorprendido, echando un vistazo a la copa de champán y me escabullí lejos de la humedad que se filtraba en mi lado de la manta. Toda mi parte trasera estaba mojada, y la manta también, la parte que no estaba cubierta de la amontonada nieve.

—¿Estás bien, Isabella? —Su frente se frunció.

Mis dientes repiqueteaban.

—Tu boca se está volviendo púrpura. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías frío?

—Porque t-tú parecías como si no estuviera abierto a-a re-reacciones.

Maldijo.

—Isabella, no seas estúpida. Tengo una temperatura corporal diferente a la tuya. Vas a tener que decirme cuando tengas frío.

—Bien. —Apreté mis dientes—. Tengo frío. Es muy dulce, pero pienso que es la peor época del año para esto.

Su boca se tensó.

—Te llevaré de regreso a casa.

Su tono no sonaba como algo que íbamos a hacer juntos.

—¿Vas a quedarte conmigo?

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Creo que necesito algo de tiempo fuera. Estoy perdiendo el control y esto simplemente no está funcionando. —Se pasó una mano por la cara con rudeza—. No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que estés en casa, a salvo primero.

Frustrada y con demasiado frío para argumentar, me levanté y flexioné mis dedos mientras él empacaba la comida. Cuando se puso de pie con la cesta, la manta se levantó con el viento y se deslizó por delante de mí, en dirección a la orilla del arroyo.

Estaba cerca de ella.

—La tomaré. —Me moví hacia la orilla, mis zapatos hundiéndose en el lodo.

Edward estuvo a mi lado en un instante, tratando de pasar delante de mí.

—Estás fría y débil, déjame.

Pasé rozándole, irritada.

—Soy humana, idiota, no inútil. —La manta estaba fuera de alcance, así que di otro paso al frente en el lodo, orientando mi cuerpo en la empinada orilla para mantener el equilibrio.

Agarré la manta al mismo tiempo que Edward, y el cabeza dura la tiró fuera de mis manos.

Perdí el equilibrio y me resbalé por la empinada orilla hacia el helado arroyo. Lodo se deslizó por la pierna de mi pantalón y se arrastró por mis zapatos y tuve un instante antes de que mis piernas se deslizaran al agua helada.

Grité.

Edward gritó mi nombre justo antes de que mi hombro golpeara contra una rama, deteniendo mi caída cuando tenía tres cuartas partes sumergidas.

Fuertes manos estaban sobre mí antes de que mi cerebro pudiera procesar algo a parte de _fríofríofríofrío_. Edward me sacó del agua, arrancando mi abrigo empapado.

—Este es el por qué necesitas dejarme hacer las cosas, Isabella — dijo, en un frustrante tono de voz.

Quería darle un puñetazo, pero todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera podía mirarlo ferozmente.

—Jódete —dije, castañeando mis dientes. Mis pies estaban congelándose, mis medias heladas eran armas de tortura—. Si me hubieses dejado tomarla, no sería una paleta helada ahora mismo.

Se quitó su camisa y me envolvió en ella. Era más caliente, pero el resto de mi ropa mojada todavía se aferraba a mí como una piel de hielo y mi mandíbula castañeaba tanto que pensé que se me iba a caer.

—Lo siento, cariño —dijo, alzándome en sus brazos y arropándome contra su pecho desnudo. Yo me escondí más cerca, presionando mis labios contra su cálido cuello.

Iba a matarlo cuando me calentara.

El camino de vuelta a casa se sentía insoportablemente largo, con la nieve cayendo, mis piernas entumecidas y mis dientes castañeando, como si estuviesen tratando escapar de mi boca. Edward era un ardiente suministro de calor y me acurruqué en él tanto como fue posible, presionando mi húmedo pecho contra el suyo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su torso y básicamente intentando meterme en su piel.

Escuché un bajo gruñido en su garganta, pero no me importó. Yo simplemente quería que el intenso frío se fuera.

Finalmente, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta, y luego nos vimos envueltos en calor. Podría haber llorado de alivio, pero temía que las lágrimas se congelaran en mi cara.

Me dejó en la puerta y se giró para mirarme a los ojos. Sus ojos, por un momento, tomaron un destello verdoso.

—Voy a revisar la casa para asegurarme de que nada esté fuera de lugar y luego vengo a levantar un fuego. Quiero que te quites tu ropa y saltes a la ducha.

Mientras salía apresurado, dudé, mi mente entorpecida por el frío.

 _¿Quitarme la ropa? ¿En frente de un hombre, un were-puma, obsesionado en tener sexo conmigo?_ El frío y la modestia pelearon por un breve momento, luego estiré mis lentos y congelados dedos y me quité la camisa prestada de Edward, puesta sobre mi ropa mojada. Ahora estaba tan húmeda como todo lo demás.

Reapareció algunos minutos después, con leña apilada en sus manos, y gruñó al verme, todavía casi vestida.

—No voy a violarte mientras estés muriendo de hipotermia.

—Lo sé —dije con voz temblorosa, pero aún parecía incapaz de moverme.

Edward notó esto y me tomó en sus brazos, donde me acurruqué contra él mientras se dirigía hacia el baño y se volvió a la ducha. El calor inmediatamente sopló en la pequeña habitación.

—Entra ahí. Una vez que te calientes lo suficiente para moverte, quítate la ropa. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí, entrando a la ducha y dejando que el agua caliente corriera sobre mi cuerpo, jadeando ante el calor ardiente. Fue maravilloso, cerré mis ojos y dejé que cayera en cascada sobre mí.

—Voy encender el fuego —dijo—. Luego regreso para verte.

Deseé poder hundirme en el agua caliente y no salir nunca. Se sentía tan bien en mi congelada piel. Cuando me descongelé un poco, comencé a desarrollar una irritación a la sensación de mis húmedos jeans contra mi piel; quería estar completamente desnuda bajo el agua caliente. Le eché un vistazo a la puerta donde Edward había desaparecido, seguía entreabierta.

Al diablo la modestia. No era como si no quisiera que él me viese desnuda en algún momento, ¿no es así? Mis dedos buscaron a tientas la cremallera y el botón de mis jeans y conseguí desabrocharlo. Los deslicé por mis piernas y salí de ellos, dejando el bulto húmedo sobre el suelo en el otro extremo de la ducha.

Traté de empujar el suéter sobre mi cabeza, pero mis brazos estaban drenados de fuerza y el suéter muy empapado. Lo arrastré hasta mi cuello y luego se atascó, incapaz de agarrarlo correctamente.

—Edward —lloriqueé, mi cabeza atrapada en la tela húmeda—. Ayuda aquí.

Un cuerpo cálido estaba a mi lado en un instante, sacó el resto del pesado y empapado suéter sobre mi cabeza.

Me quedé allí en el chorro de agua, vistiendo nada más que unas bragas de encaje y un sostén que estaban tan mojados que dejaban menos a la imaginación de lo que la mía hacía.

Edward se puso rígido y de repente me sentí muy expuesta. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de esa forma hambrienta y depredadora que reconocía.

—¿Quieres quitarte esas? —gruñó.

Mordí mi labio, decidiendo.

—¿No vas a mirar?

—Isabella —dijo, su voz sonando estrangulada—. No puedes pararte frente a mí de esa forma y pedirme que no mire.

Pareció justo. Me volví ligeramente, exponiéndole mi espalda y dejando que el agua corriera pesadamente contra mi frente. Mis manos fueron a las largas y mojadas cuerdas de mis trenzas y las tiré hacia adelante sobre mis hombros.

—¿Puedes desabrochar mi sostén?

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda en un caliente y resbaladizo movimiento, una caricia suave como fuego líquido. El broche del sostén saltó y sus manos acariciaron arriba y abajo en mi espalda. Empujé la prenda fuera y lo dejé caer en el piso de azulejos. Crucé los brazos sobre mis pechos protectoramente, lo miré sobre mi hombro.

—Gracias.

Las palabras salieron bajas, roncas.

Pude ver que su ropa estaba empapada ahora. Y a juzgar por su expresión, esa era la última cosa en su mente. Sus manos se deslizaron a la banda baja de mis bragas mojadas y luego por debajo, acariciando mi trasero.

—Quítate estas —dijo, su cálido aliento contra mi cuello y oreja, enviando escalofríos a través de mí.

Mientras cubría protectoramente mis pechos, la timidez me abrumó. No quería mover mis manos.

—Hazlo tú —susurré, una completa emoción estremeció mi cuerpo ante el pensamiento de él deslizándolas fuera de mi cuerpo.

Sus manos se deslizaron bajo el encaje mojado, y comenzó a bajar lentamente esa última pieza de tela por mis muslos y pantorrillas. Su cuerpo descendió, y pude sentir su boca rozar la parte baja de mi espalda. Un estremecimiento se disparó a través de mi cuerpo.

—Tienes el trasero más bonito... —dijo, apretándolo con suavidad—. Tan suave y redondo.

Aquello me hizo estremecer, entonces llegó a mí lado y cerró el suministro de agua.

—¿Todavía tienes frío?

—Yo, eh...

En cuestión de segundos, me envolvió en una toalla gruesa, cubriendo completamente mi desnudez. Me condujo fuera del baño, ignorando el hecho de que sus ropas chorreaban agua por todos lados y me sentó frente al fuego, el cual crujía en la chimenea de ladrillo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera darme cuenta, me quitó la toalla. Una gruesa manta cayó sobre mis hombros.

Confundida, tiré de ella a mí alrededor, y me envolví. Edward no me daba la cara, sus nudillos estaban blancos al sostenerse con tanta fuerza de la repisa de la chimenea, sus hombros moviéndose agitados. El celo lo estaba afectando demasiado.

—Arrópate y quédate sentada allí hasta que dejes de temblar —dijo con voz áspera.

Obedientemente me acurruqué en la manta. Estaba calientita lo cual era más que bienvenido. Pero mi corazón latía agitado ante el más que evidente sufrimiento de Edward. ¿Quizá debería decirle que temblaba por el deseo?

Las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta cuando lo vi salir de la habitación quitándose la ropa mojada. Lo estaba haciendo todo mal. Quería seducirme y yo quería que lo hiciera, pero al parecer me hallaba incapaz de iniciar las cosas.

Cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación con pantalones de atletismo, quedé mirando la extensión dorada de la musculatura de su pecho y entonces se me secó la boca. Se acercó a mí e instintivamente alcé mi rostro hacia el suyo. Sus dedos rozaron mi mejilla, frunciendo el ceño en mi dirección

—Todavía estás fría. Espera aquí mientras preparo algo de café.

Desapareció de nuevo, dejándome vagamente descontenta. Había disfrutado mucho de la ducha, pero ahora se había vuelto toda una mamá gallina, en lo que respecta a mí. Pensé en sus manos cálidas, y en su pecho desnudo presionándose contra el mío, y me pregunté si tendría el suficiente valor para pedirle que se metiera bajo la manta conmigo. Porque, ¡oh, vaya! Realmente me gustó la repentina imagen visual que cruzó por mi mente. ¿Así que, qué estaba esperando? Estaba aquí con un hombre ridículamente ardiente que quería hacerme el amor por el cual estaba loca. Ser tímida no me iba ayudar.

Edward regresó unos minutos más tarde con una enorme taza de café. Su ceño estaba fruncido en profunda concentración, pero la parte delantera de sus pantalones demostraba que seguía pensando en mí de aquella manera, a pesar de la sonrisa educada en sus labios.

Sacudí la cabeza cuando me ofreció la taza de café.

—Mi frente está fría —dije haciendo acopio de mi valor.

—Ponte de cara al fue...

—Entonces será mi espalda la que esté fría —dije intentando no sonar displicente. Mierda. Era realmente mala para el flirteo. Me quedé mirando su delicioso pecho desnudo, y abrí un poquito la manta para darle un atisbo de mis pechos—. ¿Podrías venir... bajo la manta conmigo? —Pensé que mis mejillas podrían prenderse en fuego debido al rubor que trepó por mi rostro.

Se quedó quieto, con aquellos ojos de gato brillando.

—Isabella —dijo, su voz convertida casi en gemido—. No sé si podré seg...

—Ya sé. —Le tendí una esquina de la manta—. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Dejó a un lado la taza de café y se sentó a mi lado, evitando mirar en mi dirección. Me deslicé más cerca de él. Cerró los ojos y pude ver la tensión en sus hombros. Envalentonada, dejé caer la manta y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros. Cuando sus ojos no se abrieron, coloqué mi pierna al otro lado de la suya y me deslicé hacia adelante hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Se apoyó contra la piedra y gimió.

Me deslicé un poco más hacia adelante, meciendo mis caderas contra su erección.

—Edward —dije con suavidad—. Se me cayó la manta.

Abrió los ojos y me miró a la cara, tan cerca de la suya. El calor ardía en sus ojos, oscuros y llenos de necesidad. Pero se limitó a inclinarse y recoger la manta. Embutiéndola alrededor de mis hombros igual que si hubiera sido una niña pequeña.

Irritada, tiré de las esquinas de la manta, una en cada mano, y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, olvidé todo a excepción de la sensación de su piel contra la mía. Me dolían los pezones y el pulso me latía en las venas. Necesitaba más. Se removió debajo de mí, su cuerpo entero en tensión. Su mano se deslizó por la parte baja de mi espalda.

—Sostenme contra tu cuerpo. —Alentada, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro—. Estás tan caliente y tengo tanto frío. —Una inofensiva mentirilla blanca. Ahora mismo no pensaba en el frío en lo absoluto, más bien en cómo lograr que me pusiera las manos encima.

Se incorporó de manera que su pecho se presionara contra el mío. Sus manos me apretaron el culo y tiraron de mí, estrechándome contra sus caderas. Lo que causó que mis piernas se abrieran más, y quedara expuesta y desnuda contra el bulto en sus pantalones de chándal. El roce de la tela contra mi piel sensible envío ondas de electricidad a través de mí, con tan sólo el mínimo contacto.

—Dulce Isabella —dijo Edward, devorándome con ojos ardientes—, en verdad lamento lo de hoy.

—No pasa nada —dije frotando mis pechos contra el suyo. Y enganchando mis brazos tras su cuello. Estaba tan caliente y delicioso—. Aunque por unos minutos, comencé a pensar que eras un oso polar y no un puma.

Su expresión era de tortura pura.

—Quería darte romance.

—El romance está sobrevalorado —dije, para luego lamerme los labios—. ¿Sabes qué más está sobrevalorado?

Su mirada se concentró en mi boca.

—¿Qué cosa sería?

Inclinándome, saboreé la comisura de sus labios con mi lengua, finalmente consiguiendo flirtear.

—La virginidad —susurré.

La boca de Edward se presionó fervientemente contra la mía como si acabara de desatarlo.

—Quería hacerlo especial para ti, pero lo he estado haciendo todo mal. Nunca antes me he acostado con una virgen. O un ser humano. Quería hacerlo correcto para ti.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que eso no me emocionó. Rocé su mandíbula con mis dedos, sintiendo el roce de su barba contra mi piel.

—Edward, esto sonará terriblemente cursi, pero simplemente estar aquí contigo lo hace especial. He esperado veinticinco años y creo que ha sido suficiente tiempo.

Su respuesta fue tomar mis caderas y presionar la unión entre mis piernas contra la dura erección en sus pantalones. El aliento escapó de mis pulmones, cerré los ojos y me dejé arrastrar por la sensación.

—Mírame, Isabella —dijo Edward en voz baja—. No cierres los ojos.

Los abrí y le di una mirada tímida.

Atrás, en el pasado, se quedó el rígido Edward de las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—No hay necesidad de que seas tímida conmigo —dijo, su boca curvándose en una sonrisa lenta y sensual—. Quiero que me mires cuando te toco.

Me estremecí con vergüenza al pensar en ello. Parecía terriblemente íntimo, pero no aparté la mirada. Sus manos trabajaban en mis caderas, frotando con suavidad, sus ojos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo haciendo, por sí solo, de aquella mirada una caricia. Quise escabullirme o cubrirme los pechos, pero me obligué a mí misma a permanecer inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración en espera de que hiciera su próximo movimiento. Él parecía un hombre hambriento en un festín, intentando decidir qué cosa deliciosa comer primero.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mis muslos, acariciando de arriba abajo el liso músculo.

—¿Sabes durante cuánto tiempo he querido tocarte?

Mi boca se torció.

—¿Unos cinco días?

Se rió entre dientes y mis pezones se endurecieron en respuesta a las vibraciones de su cuerpo.

—Desde que puse mis ojos en ti. Tenías una expresión tan seria, como si quisieras ahuyentarme por el sólo hecho de pensar en tocarte. Y entonces sólo deseaba poder besar ese ceño fruncido en tu cara. —Sus manos se dirigieron hacia mis trenzas húmedas y comenzaron a deshacerlas, sus dedos trabajaron alisando las trenzas mojadas hasta que mi cabello cayó en cascada sobre mi espalda—. Y después de ver esta gloriosa masa de cabello, quise hacer esto. —Dejó caer entonces un poco de él sobre mis hombros, cubriendo mis pechos al estilo medieval—. Y entonces comencé a preguntarme acerca de tus bonitos pezones —dijo, sus manos deslizándose sobre mi cintura, rozando mis costillas—. ¿Serían oscuros y estarían fruncidos, igual que tus labios? ¿O pálidos y delicados como tu piel?

Me estaba seduciendo sólo con palabras, lo que estaba funcionando maravillosamente bien. De repente me agobió la necesidad de tocarlo, por lo que comencé a deslizar mis manos en ascensión por sus brazos, disfrutando de la sensación de los músculos de sus tríceps bajo mi tacto. Entonces sus pulgares deslizándose hacia arriba alcanzaron mis pezones, comenzando a rozar las puntas con lentitud, frotando mi largo y sedoso cabello entre su piel y la mía. Jadeé ante la sensación, presionando con fuerza los dedos contra sus brazos

—Y son pálidos, justo como los imaginé. Pequeños, suaves y de color rosa. —Toda esta lenta fricción iba a volverme loca, puntuación doble para la locura—. He estado soñando con estos hermosos pechos durante días también. —Deslizó lejos sus pulgares. Hice un sonido de protesta. Se sentía tan bien, hacía correr con fuerza el pulso en mi cuerpo, y quería escuchar más de aquella sensual labia.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —Suspiré, y contuve el impulso de llenar con sus manos mis pechos.

—Cómo se sentirían en mis manos —dijo, y con una de sus grandes manos apretó mi pecho izquierdo, jugueteando con el pezón con la palma de su mano en un movimiento circular. Proferí un grito ahogado y mecí mis caderas contra las suyas. Haciendo eco de aquel movimiento.

Pero no había terminado.

—Cómo lucirían con este sexy pelo cayendo sobre ellos —dijo y sacudió el cabello a un lado, dejando expuestos mis blancos y redondos pechos—. Y cómo sabrían en mi boca. —Se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra la sensible punta de mi seno. Proferí un sonido estrangulado de placer y sorpresa. No esperaba que se sintiera tan bien.

Animado por mi respuesta, acarició mi pezón, jugueteando con el pico con sus labios para luego darle un suave y juguetón mordisco. Me arqueé contra su boca cuando se apartó, y envolví mis manos alrededor de sus hombros hasta deslizarlas hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello intentando atraerlo hacia mis pechos.

—¿Quieres que te toque, Isabella?

Mecí mis caderas en respuesta.

Mordisqueó mi cuello como si no pudiera dejar de saborearme.

—Dime lo qué quieres.

Las palabras se atoraban con timidez en mi garganta.

—Quiero que... me toques, Edward.

Su mano se deslizó por mi vientre, acariciando mi piel.

—Así que no te opondrías si te toco aquí. —Sus dedos se movían en espiral alrededor de mi ombligo. Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Aquí? —Sus dedos se enredaron en los pálidos risos entre mis piernas y los músculos de ellas se apretaron contra los suyos.

Sus ojos ardientes sostuvieron los míos, entonces su mirada se dirigió hacia abajo.

—¿Qué si te toco... aquí? —Observé como su dedo medio se deslizó más allá de los rizos y desapareció, resbalando entre los lisos pliegues de carne, abierta y expuesta al estar a horcajadas sobre él. Y entonces tocó mi clítoris y mi cerebro estuvo cerca de estallar. Jadeé y me estremecí, clavando mis uñas en su cuello y hombros.

—Justo allí —dije en un jadeo, arqueando mis caderas. Quería más de aquellos, maravillosamente invasivos, dedos.

Su otra mano sujetó mi cadera, manteniéndome en mi lugar, entonces sus dedos comenzaron a trazar círculos en mi clítoris. Me apoyé en él, respirando fuerte y rápido, mi frente presionada contra la suya. Me tocaba con ligereza, revoloteando sobre mi punto más sensible y entonces alejándose. Quería gritar debido a la frustración.

Capturó mi boca, bebiendo de mis jadeos con su propio aliento.

—Estás tan mojada y resbaladiza para mí —dijo, para luego morder mi labio inferior—. ¿Te has tocado antes, no es así? ¿Sabes cómo tocarte y darte placer, cierto?

Gemí en respuesta.

—Pon tu mano sobre la mía, dulce Isabella. Muéstrame cómo te tocas para hacerte correr.

Me tensé por un momento. Mi libido virginal no estaba al tanto de cómo proceder con aquello. Por lo que repartí unos cuantos besos en su boca, intentando cambiar de táctica. Pero entonces aquellos dedos revolotearon una vez más lejos del dulce punto de mi clítoris, no dando en el punto exacto. Gimiendo, besé frenéticamente su boca demostrando mi entusiasmo y necesidad.

—Muéstrame, dulzura —dijo, con los dedos inmóviles—. Pon tu mano sobre la mía y úsame.

Deslicé mi mano sobre la suya. Sus dedos estaban húmedos debido a los fluidos de mi cuerpo. Me miró perplejo, pero sus ojos grises se calentaron y me dio un beso suave de ánimo, sus dedos se movieron contra los míos hacia los lugares más sensibles. Envolví mis dedos alrededor de su mano, extendiendo su dedo índice y guiándolo.

La yema de uno de ellos frotó el punto exacto de mi clítoris, por lo que apreté con más fuerza sus dedos, frotando en un movimiento más y más rápido. Estaba tan mojada por el deseo que sus dedos resbalaban con gran facilidad. Entonces lo hice trazar círculos lentos, meciendo mis caderas contra su mano, aumentando la fricción.

—Dulce Isabella —gimió, inclinándose hacia adelante para mordisquear de nuevo mi pecho—. Dios, te sientes tan increíble.

Cuando besó mi pecho, enrosqué mis dedos en su cabello presionando con más fuerza su boca sobre mi carne, mientras que con la otra mano sacudía la suya, dejando a sus dedos jugar con mi clítoris, duro. Fue sólo hasta antes de caer hecha polvo, jadeando sin aliento. Ola tras ola del orgasmo me golpeaba haciéndome estremecer contra su cuerpo, mientras que continuaba su menester sobre mi sexo, a pesar que mis dedos apretados contra los suyos, ya no eran capaces de guiarlo. Después de pasado un largo rato, cuando comenzaba a llegar a su fin mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse lentamente. Un profundo rubor se apoderó de mi rostro. Acababa de retorcerme sobre él como una loca.

—Dulce Isabella —dijo con voz ronca—. Eso tiene que ser la maldita cosa más ardiente que jamás haya visto.

.

.

.

Las manos de Edward agarraron otra vez mis caderas y me levantó como si no pesara nada. Sorprendida, envolví mis manos alrededor de su cuello, anclando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Lanzó mi manta al suelo y me bajó hacia ella, sujetándome entre ella y su dura carne. Esta vez, sus caderas se aplastaron contra las mías de una manera obvia, y la excitación empezó a crecer en mi cuerpo otra vez.

—Todavía estás vestido —dije alcanzando la cinturilla de sus pantalones y tirando de ellos—. Quiero ver qué consigo con este acuerdo — bromeé.

—Estás muy juguetona ahora. —Su barba rascaba contra mi mandíbula mientras presionaba besos contra mí, incliné la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso a la piel sensible de mi cuello—. ¿Ya no eres tímida?

—Me gusta esto —admití—, estar aquí contigo.

Ya con un asombroso orgasmo, y la polla de Edward estaba todavía dura en sus pantalones, lo que hablaba de cosas buenas por venir.

Su ferviente boca bajó a mi pecho, y lo sentí acariciándose contra un pezón otra vez. Me arqueé, jadeando cuando la punta de sus dientes salió. Sus dedos se deslizaron a mi otro pecho jugueteando allí con la punta conjuntamente.

—Edward —jadeé—, quiero verte desnudo. —Quería ver todo. Se levantó y agarró la cinturilla de sus pantalones—. ¿Puedo hacerlo? —pregunté. Se puso de pie, levantándome con él, luego me miró con ojos ardientes.

Deslicé mi mano arriba y abajo por la dura parte delantera, sintiendo la caliente longitud. No era la mejor juez para estas cosas, pero parecía estar empacando un buen golpe.

—Eso parece... impresionante.

Se rió en la parte baja de la garganta.

—¿Por qué no lo sacas y lo averiguas?

Deslicé los pantalones por sus piernas. Mi mejilla rozó su pene mientras lo hacía. Conseguí un vistazo de ello mientras cogía la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos y hacía lo mismo.

Él era magnífico.

A pesar de que era virgen, no estaba completamente en la oscuridad. Había visto penes en el arte, en las películas y en la pornografía de Internet. Pero no recordaba que fueran tan grandes o firmes. Deslicé mis dedos por la punta más oscura.

—Hay mucho de ti aquí —susurré, mis dedos patinando hacia abajo la longitud de él y luego otra vez arriba.

Estaba en silencio.

Alcé la mirada hacia él y vi su mandíbula apretada, como si estuviera tratando muy fuerte de mantenerse bajo control.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

Empujé un mechón de cabello hacia delante e hice cosquillas en la punta de su pene con él. No tenía ni idea de si lo encontraría sexy o no, pero lo disfrutaba.

—¿Qué estás esperando?

—¿Esperando? —Estaba teniendo dificultades al hablar. Su pene se agitaba cerca de mis dedos, fascinante.

Moví el mechón de pelo hacia arriba por al lado de su muslo y a través de su ombligo. El hombre tenía abdominales que podías utilizar para cenar de ellos de los planos que eran.

—¿No me vas a violar?

Tragó fuerte.

Me tumbé en la sábana, poniendo mi pelo húmedo en forma de abanico en lo que esperaba que fuera un modo seductor, y el hilo de control del que se había estado colgando se rompió. Sus piernas abrieron las mías, y sentí el estiramiento de mis poco usados músculos de los muslos mientras él exponía todo de mí. Sus manos fueron a mis pliegues, deslizando los dedos en la parte más secreta de todo mi cuerpo. Lancé un grito ahogado ante la sensación invasiva y me retorcí. Me silenció con un profundo, anhelante beso, y sentí sus caderas acomodarse contra las mías, noté el deslizamiento de su pene contra la resbaladiza conexión de mis muslos. Eso fue... delicioso.

Se echó atrás durante un momento, después sentí la punta de su pene golpear suavemente contra mí. Me tensé, y un momento después, la clavó en mi cuerpo en un rápido golpe que pareció como si me rompiera.

Todo el aire salió de mis pulmones y gimoteé. Dolía. Edward gimió en la parte baja de su garganta, metiéndola en mí otra vez, estirándome hasta el límite. Me tensé por el dolor. Apretando mis caderas contra él, volvió a clavarla. Había menos dolor con esta estocada, reemplazado por una curiosa plenitud, una mezcla de placer/dolor que me dolía y me hacía desear más. Cuando levantó mis caderas una tercera vez, seguí su movimiento.

—Eso es, dulzura. Ven conmigo.

Se metió en mí otra vez, y no había dolor, solo la deliciosa sensación de estar completa. Me retorcí debajo de él, queriendo más. Se paró, sus dedos alcanzando para provocar a uno de mis pezones.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí, repentinamente tímida por este intenso escrutinio cuando estaba clavada bajo él. Estaba completamente quieto, y no estaba segura de que me gustara eso.

—Mejor que bien. —Meneé las caderas para mostrarle mi aprobación.

Gimió bajo otra vez, cogió una de mis piernas y la enganchó detrás de su espalda. Cogió la otra y la puso sobre su hombro, después empujó fuerte.

Y oh wow, eso estaba bien. Le clavé las uñas en la piel con la siguiente estocada.

—Eso también está bien —respiré.

Golpeó otra vez.

—¿Y esto?

Gemí mi afirmación.

—¿Y... esto?

La metió otra vez, y otra, las estocadas viniendo más fuertes y más rápidas, como si ahora estuviese seguro de que no me rompería.

—Pequeña dulce Isabella —dijo en una voz rasposa, puntuando cada palabra con una estocada—, tan sexy... toda mía.

Mis manos cayeron hacia atrás y se curvaron en la manta, tratando de anclarse en un lugar. Nuestra carne se golpeaba fuerte, rápida y salvajemente. El excitado pulso creció dentro de mí otra vez y mis suaves gritos llenaron el aire, mezclándose con sus gruñidos mientras me empujaba contra el precipicio otra vez.

Entonces se agitó, las venas de su cuello sobresaliendo, su cuerpo tensándose mientras se corría. Gruñó mi nombre bajo su aliento, sus caderas rotando contra las mías una última y maravillosa vez mientras me llenaba con su semen. Me apoyé en él, sintiéndome vagamente mal porque no estaba teniendo un segundo orgasmo. Debió de ser aparente en mi cara, porque me dio esa lenta, perezosa sonrisa y se echó atrás, sus dedos deslizándose hacia los rizos húmedos que juntaban nuestros cuerpos juntos. Sus dedos se deslizaron directamente a mi clítoris y frotaron gentilmente, provocando a mi carne.

—No me dijiste si esto también estaba bien.

Me retorcí contra él, sus besos tragándose mis respuestas. En segundos también estaba gritando su nombre.

Una vez mis temblores pararon, se puso encima de mí y presionó un beso satisfecho en mi boca.

Me callé.

—Demonios.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, estudiándome.

—¿Qué?

—Condones. —Una caja entera llena de los industrializados, todavía en la cocina.

Edward parecía petulante.

—Eso es lindo.

Chisporroteé.

—¿Qué quieres decir, "eso es lindo"? ¿Estás podridamente loco? —La virgen más estúpida jamás vista, me había completamente dejado seducir sin protección.

Quitó un mechón de cabello de mi mejilla.

—No te preocupes. Es extremadamente raro para un cambiaformas dejar embarazada a una humana. Lo más probable es que ni pueda dejarte embarazada.

Mi respiración salió con un whoosh, y cerré los ojos.

—Por un momento, estaba teniendo visiones sobre engendrar una camada en nueve meses.

Él rió.

—Estás a salvo de eso. Nuestra biología es bastante incompatible a

menos que tengas un gen cambiador. A veces está latente, lo que es el por qué hay una pequeña posibilidad. Las probabilidades serían mayores si te transformara en un cambiador, pero incluso eso no siempre funciona.

Estaba en silencio. Sabía que tenía una total ausencia de cualquier gen cambiador en mi línea de sangre. Era completamente inmune. Me podría morder mil veces y nunca funcionaría.

Aunque no compartí eso con Edward. Era también, probablemente querría niños con alguna buena mujer gato. El mero pensamiento me hizo apretar los dedos en sus hombros posesivamente.

Me pellizcó la barbilla, observando mi expresión.

—¿Estás loca?

—No. —Decidí distraerle—. ¿Entonces qué pasa con los condones que trajo Jasper?

Sonrió.

—Nunca sabes quién tiene enfermedades. Los cambiadores son inmunes, ¿recuerdas?

 _¿Así que era la enferma?_ Empujé mi mano contra su cara y le aparté.

—Oh, muy amable. Tienes el alma de un romántico. Tú y Jasper, los dos.

Sonrió y me chupó la punta de mi pecho.

—Así que... ¿qué decías? —pregunté, temblando.

—Ahora vamos lento.

 _Oh, chico._

Se puso de pies y alcanzó mis manos.

—Démonos una ducha.

—¿Y vas a lavarme?

La mirada oscura volvió a sus ojos.

—Absolutamente.

 _Oh, mi._ Mi pulso revoloteó mientras ponía mi mano en la suya.

.

.

.

Tejano: nativo de Texas.


	16. Chapter 16

**No pose los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

Una de las cosas que más me gustaba de la rústica cabaña de Edward era su cuarto de baño para nada rústico. Había una ducha acristalada que era más grande que todos los armarios en mi casa y una bañera de mármol hundida en la esquina.

Me había dado un par de duchas rápidas hasta ahora, pero no había utilizado la bañera, y era más tentadora a cada momento. Así que cuando él tomó mi mano y me condujo a la ducha, le dirigí de nuevo a la bañera.

—Burbujas.

Edward captó mi señal y empezó a llenar la bañera, adicionando burbujas de baño con un suave aroma a fresas, que sospechaba había comprado para mí. A medida que la tina comenzó a llenarse, sonreí.

—¿Burbujas rosadas? Su masculinidad se encuentra en grave peligro, señor.

—¿Se puede culpar a un hombre por querer verte cubierta de espuma? —Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo para atrapar mi trasero.

Me moví fuera de su alcance.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer mientras me baño?

—Entrar ahí contigo y lavar tu espalda. —Me dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza y luego se metió en la bañera, sentado en el otro extremo. Era absurdo, el grande, masculino were-puma rodeado de burbujas de baño rosadas, me mordí los labios para no dejar escapar una risa salvaje.

Dio una palmadita sobre su regazo y una ola de burbujas salpicó el lado de la bañera.

—Ven, siéntate aquí, dulzura.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Ambos no vamos a caber.

—Es muy halagador de tu parte decir eso —gruñó, su voz mezclada con un bajo ronroneo—, pero te aseguro que tu exquisito trasero siempre cabrá en mi regazo. Ahora ven aquí.

Mientras estaba en el borde, vacilando, me agarró por la cintura y me arrastró, grité por la pérdida de control y la caída de agua por sobre el borde de la bañera, pero no parecía importarle. Separó las piernas hasta que mi trasero se deslizó entre sus muslos, y sentí el calor de su polla contra la hendidura de él. Se movió un poco, para encontrar una posición cómoda, y luego sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura, sujetándome contra él.

—¿Ves? Acogedor.

Resoplé en repuesta, empujando su rodilla.

—Te dije que no cabríamos.

—Estás demasiado centrada en lo que no debería ser, ¿lo sabías? Ahora cállate y déjame lavar tu cabello.

Y con eso, me arrojó un puñado de agua en la cabeza. Escupí, limpiando el agua de mis ojos mientras hacía lo mismo una y otra vez.

—¿Te das cuenta de que va a tomarte un millón de años mojar todo mi cabello con tus pequeñas manos?

¿La respuesta? Un enorme chorro de agua sobre mi cabeza que me dejó el cabello empapado pegado a la cara. Me volví a mirar sus manos, y él sostenía una cubeta de plástico en ellas. Le oía reírse.

—¿De dónde salió eso?

—Lo puse aquí anoche. Todo es parte del gran día romántico que había planeado.

Escuché el chorro de la botella de champú y luego las manos de Edward estaban en mi cabello, masajeando el cuero cabelludo. El aroma de las fresas llenó el aire.

—Supongo que te gustan las fresas —dije, cerrando los ojos y relajándome.

Podía sentir el estruendo de su risa.

—No fue sino hasta recientemente. Tú me haces pensar en una fresa. Dulce, suave y deliciosa.

—La adulación te conducirá a dónde quieres —bromeé—. Sigue así y puede que te deje llegar a la tercera base.

—Ya tengo mi mano en la tercera base —dijo, y un rayo de deseo se disparo a través de mí. Estaba muy consciente de la línea dura de su polla contra mi trasero.

El deseo seguía siendo fuerte dentro de él, y me dio un escalofrío de excitación.

—Es tan extraño —dije—. Te he conocido por una semana y aquí estamos en una bañera juntos.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—Siento que deberíamos conocernos un poco mejor —dije, moviendo mis dedos de los pies en el agua.

Edward le dio un beso a mi cuello.

—Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente. Así que dime de ti.

Odiaba hablar de mí. Hablar me conducía a hablar de Renesmee, y había demasiados secretos para guardar. Tomé un puñado de burbujas y fingí soplarlas fuera de la palma de mi mano.

—¿Qué hay que decir?

—¿Por qué eras virgen a los veinticinco años?

Lo salpiqué.

—No se le pregunta eso a una chica.

—Muy bien —dijo, riendo entre dientes. Sus manos jabonosas se deslizaron de mi cabello hasta los hombros, frotando la tensión fuera de ellos—. Se me ocurrió que no sé nada de ti además de que te gustan las matemáticas y trabajas para Alice. ¿Tienes una gran familia?

—Renesmee es la única que reconozco como tal. —Mantuve mi respuesta corta y poco fresca—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Familia?

—Sí. —Pasó los dedos arriba y abajo de la espalda en un movimiento relajante—. Pero estamos hablando de ti en estos momentos. ¿Tus padres están muertos?

Suspiré.

—Uno de ellos lo está.

Esas manos mágicas reanudaron su masaje, quería apoyarme y que lo hiciera durante horas. Suspiré de felicidad.

—¿Fuera de contacto con ellos? —preguntó en voz baja, y tranquila.

—Se podría decir —admití—. No he visto a mi padre en diez años. Cuando sus dedos no se detuvieron, decidí decirle sólo lo suficiente para sacarlo del tema.

—Mi madre biológica murió poco después de que yo naciera, y mi padre se casó con la mamá de Renesmee cuando tenía tres años. No me gustaba mucho... Renesmee era todavía un bebé y mi papá se fue casi tan pronto como la luna de miel terminó. Él conducía un camión para ganarse la vida, por lo que se iba mucho, y después de un tiempo sólo dejó de venir a casa. Me hice cargo de Renesmee cuando éramos niñas. Cuando mi madrastra no estaba en uno de sus trabajos, estaba completamente borracha. Así que aprendí a mantener la casa y a hacerme cargo de las cosas desde temprana edad. Lavaba la ropa, iba al supermercado, iba a las reuniones de padres y maestros de Renesmee. Hice todo por ella.

Sus manos continuaban en mi espalda.

La ebria madre de Renesmee no fue capaz de entender lo que le pasó. Cuando vio a su hija convertirse en un lobo, fue tras ella con una sartén. Y cuando la salvé de eso, su madre trató de entregar a Renesmee a la policía por ser un monstruo. Por suerte, estaban familiarizados con la borracha señora Ward, y sus historias, por lo que desestimaron sus cuentos de su hija hombre lobo. La traición dejó a Renesmee devastada. Yo estaba muy feliz de no volver a ver a esa horrible mujer de nuevo.

Cogí un puñado de espuma, mirando a ciegas.

—Renesmee siempre ha sido todo para mí.

Comenzó a verter agua sobre mi cabello.

—¿Es por eso que la colocaste delante de tus propias necesidades? — No sonaba como si estuviera juzgando.

—Mmm.

—¿Y es por eso que no tenías citas?

Me moví en la bañera, incómoda.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

—Tengo curiosidad. Eres hermosa, inteligente y deliciosa. ¿Por qué no fuiste seducida por un humano hace mucho tiempo?

Le fruncí el ceño por encima del hombro.

—¿Puedes dejarlo? Tal vez simplemente no me gusta ser tocada. — Siempre me preocupaba que captaran el aroma de Renesmee cada vez que alguien se me acercara.

Sus manos aún en mi espalda.

—¿Quieres que deje de tocarte?

Sentí la tensión en su cuerpo, y sabía que, si decía una sola palabra, de lo contrario, nunca me tocaría de nuevo a menos que se lo pidiera.

—En realidad —dije, deslizando una mano por el muslo apretado contra mi lado—, me gusta cuando me tocas. No quiero que te detengas.

Sus manos se deslizaron rozando mi espalda, haciéndome temblar.

—Eso es muy bueno, porque no tengo ningún deseo de detenerme.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo fue tu vida hogareña?

—Recuerda que te dije que mi papá era el líder del clan de Cullen, en realidad él lo inició. Entre eso y los múltiples trabajos que mantenía. Rara vez estaba en casa. Dado que yo era el mayor, era mi responsabilidad cuidar de la familia. Mi padre siempre estaba acogiendo a miembros perdidos sin hogar, de la Alianza, ubicándolos en algún lugar donde pudieran estar seguros. Era un clan liberal, incluso si no hubiésemos tenido una denominación oficial. Hombres tejones, hombres águilas y todo tipo de criaturas. Era un mal momento para ir por cuenta propia: se tenía que pagar protección a los vampiros o a los lobos. Así que, si no contabas con la suerte de haber nacido en un clan, tendrías una vida muy dura, y pobre. Mi padre quería detener eso, y se acercó bastante.

¿Sólo se acercó? El clan de Cullen parecía bien establecido, por lo que me sorprendió.

—¿No lo consiguió?

Silencio. Edward vertió más agua a través de mi cabello, enjuagándolo.

—Cuando estaba en preparatoria, mi padre entró en una pelea entre mi mejor amigo y Esme. Mi amigo la había lastimado, pensó que era su derecho como hombre el reclamar una mujer. Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo. JT arrancó la garganta de mi padre. —Una pausa llenó el aire, y me preguntaba si debía de hablar. Pero Edward continuó—. Así que mi padre no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar el cometido de su sueño.

Me duele la empatía por Edward.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Recogió el cabello mojado encima de mi cabeza y chorros de agua lavaron mis hombros.

—La única cosa que podía hacer. Reté a JT por el derecho a dirigir nuestro disparejo clan, y gané. Y luego lo exilié. Pasé los siguientes doce años consiguiendo acomodar la porquería de todo mundo. Fui a la universidad, comencé mi negocio, y conseguí este lugar para momentos de tranquilidad. He configurado el clan de Cullen como una corporación, y otros vinieron a nosotros en busca de protección. Como Alianza, tenemos energía suficiente para soportar el acoso de los vampiros y las manadas de hombres lobo. Ahora los solitarios no tienen que preocuparse por buscar protección, tienen a la Alianza cuidando de ellos. Nos hemos hecho más fuertes cada año, y ahora tenemos un punto de apoyo importante en el mundo sobrenatural. Hemos recorrido un largo camino. Parecía genuinamente orgulloso, no resentido con el hecho de que había tenido que recoger los pedazos que su padre había dejado atrás.

Sabía lo que era poner los sueños propios en espera para cuidar a los demás. Yo quería salir de casa e ir a una universidad tan lejos como pudiera. Sin embargo, cuando el novio de Renesmee le había mordido, eso había cambiado nuestras vidas. Había renunciado a una beca universitaria completa porque mi hermana no podía venir conmigo. Seis años después, nuestras vidas aún giraban en torno a mantenerla a salvo.

—Tu camino fue decidido por tu familia. ¿Alguna vez quisiste algo diferente? —pregunté.

Frotó jabón a través de mis hombros, y luego por mis brazos.

—Nunca. El clan es mío. Yo lo construí.

Sus manos se deslizaron por el frente, palpando mis pechos, y jadeé sin aliento ante la sensación mientras sus pulgares acariciaban mis pezones. Me recosté contra su pecho, arqueándome bajo su toque con un suave gemido de placer. Una de ellas se desvió por mi estómago, dejando un rastro de jabón. Su aliento me hacía cosquillas en la oreja.

—¿Te gusta tu baño?

Sus dedos dibujaban círculos en mi ombligo. El calor fluía a través de mí. Mientras la otra mano masajeaba un círculo y atormentaba mi pezón, me apreté contra él, jadeando.

—Me gusta —admití, ruborizándome.

—Será mejor que termines de lavarte tú misma —dijo en mi oreja, con voz ronca—, antes de que el agua se enfríe.

Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo a los rizos en la coyuntura de mis muslos. Un dedo se deslizó contra mi sexo, y me mordí el labio mientras buscaba el lugar exacto. Un delicado roce, y luego una sensación vertiginosa cuando lo encontró, el dedo giraba alrededor del punto sensible.

—Bonito y resbaladizo —murmuró, besando mi cuello. Mi mano se deslizó hacia abajo para cubrir la suya, sin saber si quería que detuviera el tortuoso placer o para presionarlo para que fuera más duro.

—Necesito hacer el amor contigo de nuevo, dulce Isabella —dijo, lamiendo la piel sensible de mi cuello entre cada palabra—. Voy a tener cuidado si estás muy dolorida.

Sus provocadores dedos se deslizaron a través de mis pliegues, profundizando más bajo, y un dedo se deslizó dentro de mí. Inspiré profundamente, presionándome a su cuerpo. Molestó un poco, pero el malestar inicial pronto fue sustituido por un sorprendente placer.

—No estoy demasiado dolorida. ¿No deberíamos salir de la bañera?

Las piernas de Edward se desenredaron de mí alrededor, me agarró por la cintura y me ubicó en su regazo. Luego pasó una mano por mi muslo y me levantó la pierna sobre el lado de la bañera. Hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna, levantándola sobre el otro lado, y contuve el aliento, un poco sorprendida por el grado de apertura que tenía. Su mano se deslizó entre mis piernas otra vez, provocando mi carne, mis caderas se sacudían mientras él trazaba círculos sobre mi clítoris.

—Dime si algo te duele, Isabella. Aún continúas sensible. —Metió las manos debajo de mí, levantándome un poco, y me agarré al borde de la bañera cuando me incliné hacia delante. Entonces sentí su polla dura inmiscuirse entre mis piernas y me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo.

Me sentí estrecha, estirándome. Deliciosa.

—Se siente tan bien —jadeé, animándole.

Se metió con la más mínima insinuación de movimiento, pero lo sentí hasta los dedos del pie. Yo gemía de placer por las sensaciones que se dispararon a través de mí, tratando de imitar sus movimientos. Su mano se deslizó por mi frente otra vez, tirando de mis pezones mientras empujaba de nuevo, lento y preciso.

—No voy a durar mucho tiempo —dijo, su respiración agitada—. Tan dulce y estrecha... tan condenadamente caliente.

Su mano se deslizó entre mis piernas, frotaba mi clítoris con cada nuevo embiste, y estallé. Un grito alto, un lamento salió de mí cuando el orgasmo barrió mi cuerpo, sus dedos bailaban sobre ese punto caliente mientras embestía una, y luego otra y otra vez, los movimientos más pequeños pero más agudos y frecuentes. Mordió mi hombro de nuevo, empujando duro, y oí un gruñido felino. Gruñó mi nombre, y se corrió dentro de mí una vez más, haciendo un esfuerzo en contra de mis caderas y rectificando mi carne en la suya. El hombro dolía en el lugar que había mordido, pero era tan abrumador que no me importaba.

Simplemente me aferré a él, mis dedos entrelazados en su cabello, su cuerpo desplomado contra el mío. Los dos estábamos jadeando cuando su lengua raspó contra el punto sensible de mi hombro en que me había mordido. Fue duro como la de un gato, y me quedé helada ante la extraña sensación. Siguió lamiendo mi hombro, he hice una mueca de dolor.

—Lo lamento, dulzura. Te mordí. Diablos. —Parecía enojado consigo mismo—. Perdí el control.

Efectivamente, me había mordido no lo suficiente como para romper la piel. Un set de dientes marcaba la carne blanca de mi hombro, probablemente estaría amoratada por la mañana. Y me di cuenta de que no me importaba. Sonreí.

—Está bien. No es como si pudieras convertirme en una mujer gato si no rompes la piel.

Se quedó quieto.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

 _Ups._ No podía decirle que era una experiencia personal, que era inmune al cambio.

—Creo que Alice lo mencionó una vez —dije casualmente.

—Isabella —dijo en voz baja y grave—. Cuando estamos juntos, tienes que decirme si estoy haciéndote daño. Con el celo... yo... yo no puedo controlarme muy bien.

La nota dura y áspera de su voz desapareció y lo sentí agitarse contra mí de nuevo.

 _¿Ya?_

Me excitaba, a pesar de mi cansancio. Me moví contra él de nuevo, encantada de poder hacerle perder la cabeza.

—Me gusta lo que haces por mí, Edward.

Apoyó la frente contra mi hombro.

—Vamos a darle a esto unos minutos. —Parecía estar tratando de recobrar la compostura.

Pero me gustaba la naturaleza indomable de Edward. Me quedé decepcionada cuando me sacó de la bañera y me puso sobre mis pies, nuestros cuerpos deslizándose lejos, dejándome con un golpe repentino de soledad. Mientras me movía hacia la larga barra donde se encontraban las toallas, una mirada en el espejo me mostró que Edward se encontraba todavía en la bañera, con los ojos cerrados. Fruncí el ceño.

Yo jugaba con mi largo cabello y lo dejé caer por la espalda en una húmeda cascada, las puntas mojadas rozaban la parte baja de mi espalda.

—¿Secarías el cabello por mí, Edward? —Mi voz sonaba entrecortada y emocionada.

Abrió los ojos y pasé la mano a través de las hebras largas y enredadas, entonces deliberadamente me incliné sobre la barra, mi trasero en el aire, y lo miré por encima del hombro mordido.

Oí ese mismo gruñido de león, y rápido como un rayo, Edward estaba cruzando la habitación. Me apretó contra la barra, mi estómago se deslizó a lo largo del frío mármol, y su polla caliente y rígida se estrelló contra mí por detrás, dura y deliciosa. Grité de placer sorprendida y Edward se sumergió de lleno, duro y rápido, su mano se cerró sobre mi hombro, sosteniéndome contra la barra mientras entraba y salía una, otra y otra vez.

Mientras era arrastrada por un espiral hacia el último orgasmo, me preguntaba si duraría hasta la mañana. Y cuando mi cuerpo se puso rígido por el placer y gritaba su nombre, decidí que no me importaba.

.

.

.

Varias horas, diecisiete orgasmos, y una breve siesta después, pasé la camisa desechada de Edward por encima de mi cabeza y bajé a la cocina por una bebida. Edward estaba durmiendo arriba, sus movimientos inquietos. Sospechaba que despertaría pronto e iríamos por otra ronda de agotador y maravilloso sexo. Me había despertado dos veces durante la noche, su cuerpo exigiendo más en una llamada sin palabras que yo estaba encantada de responder.

Mi cuerpo entero estaba deliciosamente dolorido y mi cabello hacía tiempo que había formado una masa enmarañada que enmarcaba mi cara. Me salí fuera del camino mientras llenaba un vaso con agua del grifo, a continuación, entrecerré los ojos a la brillante luz del sol entrando por la ventana mientras bebía. Estaba destrozada. Feliz, pero destrozada.

Había una pequeña caja roja en el mostrador, casi del tamaño de un libro. Un vivaz lazo blanco cubría la parte superior y había una etiqueta en la portada.

 _Para Isabella._

 _Puedes servirte de mis libros en cualquier momento, dulzura._

Levanté la tapa y me eché a reír ante la calculadora en el interior. Una pequeña de diez teclas, con rollos de cinta en colores pastel. Mi nombre corría por el lado de la calculadora en letras engomadas.

Esto trajo lágrimas a mis ojos y las limpié, sintiéndome como una idiota y sin embargo incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

Nadie me había comprado alguna vez un presente. Mi madrastra se había acordado en raras ocasiones, y cuando habíamos tenido dinero, todo había ido a Renesmee. Había sido afortunada de conseguir ropa usada de los vecinos. Nunca un regalo sólo para poner una sonrisa en mi cara.

La saqué de la caja y la sostuve contra mi pecho, sintiéndome absurda.

Estaba a punto de berrear sobre una calculadora.

—Ésta es la parte donde separas el sexo del amor, idiota —me dije, y puse la calculadora abajo. No podía permitirme el lujo de quedar atada. No podía.

El teléfono celular de Edward estaba en el mostrador, y en un capricho, lo levanté y llamé a la oficina.

—Midnight Liaisons, habla Leah. ¿Cómo puedo resolver su vida futura?

—Muy lindo —me burlé de ella, mi estado de ánimo con luz y soleado—. ¿Nuevo lema de la compañía?

—Simplemente probando algunas nuevas ideas—. Estuvo de acuerdo—. Vaya, suenas feliz. ¿Las cosas van bien con las citas?

—Sólo una cita —dije—. Y sí, va muy bien. ¿Cómo están las cosas en la oficina?

—Bien, bien —dijo con voz aburrida—. Conseguí algunos nuevos vampiros esta semana, un príncipe de las hadas en busca de acción cambiadora caliente, y un surtido aleatorio de cambia formas. Más de lo mismo.

—¿Y Renesmee? —dije con voz casual—. ¿Ha estado ahí?

—Ella vino a recoger su cheque, cuando Alice no estaba, pero aparte de eso, ha estado fuera de la oficina —dijo Leah, y podía oír el fuerte golpeteo de sus dedos en el teclado mientras escribía. Ella siempre escribía como si estuviera atacando a la computadora—. Vino con el nuevo novio, también. No tenía idea de que le gustaran tan aterrorizantes.

Debe querer decir Jasper.

—¿El tipo grande? ¿Pelo rubio? ¿Amenazador?

—Ese es él. —Coincidió Leah—. Te juro que no puedo imaginarme a los dos juntos, porque ella es tan pequeña y él es gigantesco, pero se cernía sobre ella como si fuera alguna flor delicada que necesitaba ser protegida del mundo. Lo cual era algo dulce de ver.

Eso me hizo sentir incómoda. ¿Jasper sentía algo por Renesmee? ¿O estaba simplemente siendo diligente porque sabía que ella era la que todos los lobos estaban buscando y no quería que escapara?

Cambié el tema de regreso al trabajo de oficina. Leah y Emily estaban felices de recoger los turnos extras y el dinero adicional, pero Leah confesó que estaría encantada de tenerme de vuelta, porque no era capaz de hacer el balance de libros de contabilidad.

—Creo que podría preguntarle a Alice —dijo Leah con incertidumbre—. Ella ha estado en la oficina todo el día.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dije. Eso pareció diferente a Alice. Los fines de semana no eran lo suyo—. ¿Qué se trae entre manos?

—No estoy segura —dijo ella—. ¿Algún proyecto con las manadas de hombres lobo? Ha sacado cada archivo que tenemos sobre los lobos y ha estado encerrada con ellos.

Todo mi cuerpo se paralizó.

Alice no estaba jugando, si no iba a la cita con todos los bichos raros que había alineado para mí, iba a vender a Renesmee a la manada más cercana. Cualquier rastro de feliz alegría en mí desapareció.

Todo lo que quería era arrastrarme de vuelta a la cama con Edward y besarlo hasta que me acercara de nuevo, pero no podía. Mis únicas opciones eran salir de la ciudad o mantener mi parte del trato de Alice.

Suspiré profundamente.

—Leah, necesito un favor. ¿Dejaría Edward Cullen la dirección de su casa en cualquiera de sus archivos? —Esperé mientras aporreaba el teclado.

—Nop, nada. Hay un número de contacto de emergencia —dijo—. ¿Lo quieres?

—No, está bien.

En cuanto colgué, di la vuelta a través de las aplicaciones de Edward en su teléfono. Efectivamente, había GPS, lo que significaba que ahora tenía un billete de salida de la cabaña de Edward.

En muy poco tiempo estaba de excursión a través de los bosques, utilizando el GPS para guiarme. Después de un rato salí a la carretera y a un pequeño garaje cerrado y un buzón. Saqué una revista y tomé nota de la dirección, y luego volví a llamar a Leah, pidiéndole que me recogiera.

Tomó una o dos horas antes de que ella llegara, el tiempo marcando sin cesar, conmigo afirmando que Edward se presentaría y me arrastraría de nuevo a su cabaña para hacer más el amor. Cuando la camioneta roja de Leah se detuvo, en realidad estaba un poco decepcionada de que no había sucedido.

Regresamos a la oficina en silencio. Si pensó que parecía un desastre usando la camisa y los pantalones de entrenamiento de Edward, mi cabello en una cola de caballo enmarañada, era demasiado delicada para decir nada. Tan pronto como llegamos a la oficina, me fui directamente a la oficina de Alice y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

La sirena me dio una sonrisa forzada, sus agudos ojos azules escaneándome con rabia apenas velada.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mira lo que el hombre gato trajo.

—Hola, Alice —dije, tranquila en el exterior.

Ella me dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.

—Es obvio que ya es demasiado tarde para cualquier tipo de discusión.

—Cruzó los brazos sobre su generoso pecho—. ¿Sabes en cuánta cantidad de mierda estás?

—No —dije, sentándome frente a ella—. Pero estoy segura de que me lo dirás.

Me miró como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Esta boca tuya. No me gusta.

Siempre había sido sumisa y tranquila antes, y mi boca se torció en una sonrisa irónica. Por alguna razón, su actitud de superioridad ahora me irritaba en vez de asustarme. Tal vez estar con Edward había reforzado mi valor, o tal vez había tanta basura de otro tipo sucediendo que no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por ella. En cualquier caso, era una sensación refrescante.

—Estoy aquí para decirte que no me he olvidado de nuestro acuerdo —dije—. No vas a tocar a mi hermana.

—¿Nuestro acuerdo? —se burló de las palabras—. ¿Tu patético cerebrito humano recuerda que el acuerdo era por una virgen? Luego, en cuanto me doy la vuelta, vas a esconderte, y ¡follas con el primer cambiador que mete la mano en tus bragas!

Decidí que trataría de ser el adulto en esto.

—No es lo que piensas, Alice.

—¿No? —Se inclinó hacia delante, los ojos brillando con animosidad—. Dime lo que es, entonces, porque me parece que teníamos un trato y rompiste tu parte, lo que significa que no hay que prestar atención a mi parte.

—Alguien entró en mi casa y trató de matarme.

Alice resopló.

—Es cierto. —Detallé lo que había sucedido, el terrible hedor de la criatura, el ataque, su extraña apariencia. Mientras hablaba, la boca de

Alice se comprimió en una línea aún más fina de desaprobación.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que decidiste ir a quedarte con el Sr. Cullen? Supongo que es a donde fuiste. —Deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de su escritorio, con aire ausente sacudiendo una mota de polvo.

 _Él me secuestró_ , quería decir. Era la verdad y me haría salir del problema, pero a costa de Edward. No quería hacerle eso, no después de que había sido tan bueno conmigo. Así que lo eludí un poco.

—Me pidió que fuera a pasar el celo con él. Estuve de acuerdo.

—Ya veo —dijo con una voz sorprendentemente tranquila—. ¿Así que decidiste tener sexo con él a pesar de nuestro acuerdo de que mantendría segura a Renesmee?

Tragué saliva.

—Eso es correcto. —Cuando no sonó lo suficientemente convincente, añadí—: yo estaba cegada por la pasión.

Me dirigió una mirada extraña.

—Bueno, no eres de ninguna utilidad para mí ahora. No eres una virgen. Sus mordiscos están por todo tu cuello.

Junté las manos sobre mi cuello para ocultar las marcas incriminatorias.

—Nadie tiene que saber acerca de nosotros.

Arqueó una ceja hacia mí.

—No puedo fingirlo. No planeo dormir con alguien más, así que voy a sonreír y sonrojarme, y podemos seguir diciéndoles que soy virgen. Nada ha cambiado.

Ella hizo un pequeño ruido con su garganta y se encogió de hombros, claramente apaciguada, pero tratando de ocultarlo.

—¿Harías eso? ¿Qué pasa con el Sr. Cullen?

Mi corazón estaba doliendo, mientras decía:

—Si quiere verme, tendrá que pasar por el servicio.

La sonrisa de Alice floreció, una cosa de la belleza.

—Bueno. Te voy a anotar algunas citas, y saltaremos justo de nuevo en los negocios.

Le di una leve sonrisa y me levanté para irme.

—Suena bien.

—Ah, y Isabella —dijo mientras me volví para irme—. Si rompes otra cita con uno de mis clientes, estoy vendiendo a tu hermana a los lobos Anderson. Me han dicho que están buscando otra mujer para su manada. Ocho lobos y una sola hembra para aliviar sus impulsos. Les dije que les ayudaría de cualquier manera que pudiera... ¿entiendes?

Tragué saliva.

—Entiendo.

Pensé nostálgicamente en Edward todo el día. Todo fue peor cuando entré en mi cochera y vi al alto, leonino hombre con cabello café esperando en un auto deportivo en la calle. Para mi intensa decepción, era otro were-puma de Cullen. Benjamin tenía una sonrisa fácil y una personalidad relajada mientras explicaba que Jasper había insistido en mantener vigilada la casa. Lo dejé quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes.

La tarde pasó agonizantemente lenta y sólo veía el teléfono de Edward.

Se lo pude haber dado a Benjamin y que le dijera que nunca quería volver a verlo. Pero por alguna razón, no lo pude entregar. Me fui dormir con el teléfono en la mesa de noche.

No me sorprendió que Edward invadiera mis sueños. Fueron terribles sueños, también. Soñé que estaba en mi cama y él me quitaba las cobijas, sus tibias manos removían la delgada tela de mi pijama. La larga tela se había hecho bolas alrededor de mis piernas y se hincó entre ellas, besando mi estómago a través de la tela y murmurando suaves palabras que no entendía. En mi sueño, sus ojos brillaban como los de un gato antes de agachar su cabeza y sentí su boca en el ápice de mis piernas, buscando el punto perfecto y anotando. Mi respiración se cortó con un estremecimiento y mis muslos se apretaron cuando me agité. Tibias manos agarraron mis caderas, manteniéndome firme, y una lengua caliente dibujaba círculos alrededor de la piel sensible.

No estaba soñando.

Mi disgusto cambió a un gemido de deseo cuando dio justo en el punto clave y un orgasmo se disparó dentro de mí, mis piernas se apretaban y mi cuerpo temblaba mientras su lengua hacía magia.

—Dulce Isabella —dijo Edward, y sentí su aliento contra mi piel—. Sabes deliciosa. Estuve pensando en hacerte esto todo el día.

Me senté, mis caderas golpearon contra su nariz, y el gruñó de dolor. Quité sus manos de mis muslos y me fui al lugar más alejado de la cama.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mi corazón traicionero dio brincos de alegría, y mis piernas aún temblaban de placer.

Se sentó, sobándose la nariz.

—Debería hacerte la misma pregunta. Isabella, ¿por qué te fuiste? No es seguro.

No podía explicárselo. Sacudí mi cabeza, jalando mi pijama hacia abajo. Quería estar enojada con él, pero más que eso, quería lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo, presionar su piel caliente contra la mía.

—¿Cómo... cómo llegaste aquí?

Edward volteó a ver la ventana.

—Escalé el enrejado a la ventana. Deberías de asegurarte de cerrar las ventanas desde ahora.

 _¿Cómo se le ocurría sonar enojado conmigo?_

—Uno de tus hermanos está en la habitación de huéspedes —dije, mi cara comenzó a sonrojarse. Oh Dios, ¿Había estado gimiendo en mi sueño?

 _¿Qué escuchó Benjamin?_

—Así que así fue como llegaste a la ciudad —dijo Edward, localizando su teléfono y moviéndose a un costado de la cama—. Inteligente.

Cuando se acercó, deslicé mis piernas por el lado de la cama y me moví en la otra dirección. Necesitaba mantener espacio entre nosotros. Mis piernas aún se sentían como gelatina después de cómo me despertó, y mi cuerpo quería que sucediera de nuevo.

—Edward, mantente alejado de mí.

Se quedó quieto en la cama.

—Isabella, dime qué está mal. ¿Te lastimé anoche? ¿Te asusté?

—Nada de eso —dije—. Anoche fue... estuvo bien.

Fantástico. Asombroso. Genial. No le podía decir eso, o nunca se iba a ir.

Su frustración era evidente en sus hombros tensos.

—¿Entonces qué es? Algo te está molestando; sólo quiero saber qué está pasando. —Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, como en mi sueño, y provocaban un involuntario pulso en mi sangre—. Es Alice, ¿no? ¿Te está chantajeando de alguna forma?

Guardé silencio. No podía exponer el secreto de Renesmee.

—Alice es una mala persona, Isabella. Usa a las personas. —Se movió a un lado de mí y se hincó junto a la cama—. Déjame ayudarte.

—No puedes ayudarme, Edward —dije en un murmullo con dolor—. Por favor vete. No quiero volver a tener esta conversación.

—Isabella...

—Por favor, Edward, sólo vete. Si pudiera estar con alguien, estaría contigo. Pero no puedo estar con nadie, por favor... déjame sola.

Levantó su mano para tocar mi mejilla, pero me volteé, quitó su mano como si quemara. Su voz se suavizó.

—Voy a encontrar qué tiene Alice contigo, y lo voy a cambiar. Yo te reclamé. Y cuando un miembro de la Alianza marca a una mujer como suya, es mejor que nada se interponga en su camino.

Se fue hacia la parte más lejana de la habitación y salió por la ventana.

Escuché el golpe de sus pies en el pavimento, y después nada.

Al día siguiente Alice me puso de nuevo a trabajar, vestida con un atuendo que ella había elegido: una blusa de cuello de tortuga rosa y una falda larga.

—Tienes que cubrir las mordidas —dijo—. No quieres que nadie vea que Edward te ha reclamado. —Su boca se apretó—. Repetidamente.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar, y recordé haber despertado con su cara plantada entre mis muslos anoche.

Me serví otra taza de café y me senté en mi escritorio. Estaba cubierto de papeles, casos que necesitaban unirse, perfiles de clientes que actualizar.

Emily del turno de la noche estaba sentada en el escritorio de Renesmee. Tenía puesto los audífonos y cantaba suavemente una canción de Bon Jovi mientras trabajaba en la computadora. Hubiera sonreído si hubiera tenido algo por lo cual sonreír.

En cambio, sentía que iba a llorar.

Mi bandeja de entrada estaba llena. Empecé a leer los mensajes, seleccionando emails viejos de los clientes. Edward me escribió a las 3:00 a.m., lo eliminé sin leerlo. Ley del hielo era el mejor método para lidiar con un ex... y curar un corazón roto.

También tenía cuatro emails de Jacob Black. Eran simples, conversacionales, encantadores. Uno decía: _Me la pasé muy bien en nuestra cita. Estoy esperando la próxima._ El siguiente decía: _Escuché que te enfermaste... avísame si necesitas que te ayude. Hago buenos fideos de pollo._

Sonreí levemente ante lo último.

Otro email apareció en mi bandeja mientras leía. ¿Jacob otra vez? Reprimí mi fastidio. _¿Almuerzo?_ Leí. _Te ves hermosa en ese cuello de tortuga. No te ves enferma._

En shock, subí la vista de mi computadora y lo vi en el área de espera de la oficina, Blackberry en la mano. Me sonrió y saludó, y me volvió a golpear lo guapo que estaba, y lo diferente que era de Edward. La cara de Edward era fuerte, sexy con líneas duras que hacían sus sonrisas juguetonas más emocionantes. Los planos angulares de un soldado romano que sabía lo que quería y lo tomaba por la fuerza.

Jacob era lo contrario. Sus características eran refinadas, perfectas, su nariz no había sido rota en peleas de bar, y probablemente usaba productos en su cabello. Su traje gris estaba impecable, y usaba una corbata rosa claro que le añadía una nota juguetona a su traje... y casualmente coincidía a la perfección con mi blusa.

Fulminé con la mirada la puerta de Alice, y le hice un gesto a Jacob para que entrara.

—No te vi allá afuera —dije, malhumorada. La esencia fuerte de su Old Spice me puso inmediatamente de mal humor.

Me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Escuché que estabas enferma. ¿Te estás sintiendo mejor?

Asentí y le señalé una silla cercana.

—Sobreviviré. —En realidad, quería meterme en mi cama y nunca salir otra vez. Pero Jacob no querría escuchar eso, así que fingí una sonrisa pretendiendo que nada estaba mal, como siempre hacia.

—Me alegra. —Se recargó sobre mi escritorio, tomó mi mano, y besó mi palma, sus ojos en los míos.

Resistiendo el sentimiento de arrancarle mi mano, le di una ligera sonrisa.

Liberó mi mano y tomó una silla justo enfrente de mi escritorio.

—Escuché que estabas de regreso y quería ver si estabas interesada en volver a donde nos habíamos quedado. Prometo no morder, a menos que lo pidas.

¿Una cita? ¿Justo ahora? El pensamiento me hizo querer llorar.

—¿Podemos chequear eso? —dije, tratando de sonreír y fallando miserablemente—. No estoy cien por ciento segura. —Me senté en mi escritorio y abrí su archivo, hojeando a través de los documentos—. Estoy segura que podemos encontrarte alguien si estás solitario. Conozco una genial arpía...

Me alcanzó a través del escritorio y volvió a tomar mi mano, el fuerte aroma de su colonia inundó mi nariz.

—No quiero a nadie más —dijo Jacob, todo bochornoso, sus ojos intensos—. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo para llegar a conocernos mejor, y así borrar esa triste mirada de tu cara.

Quité mi mano de la suya incómoda. Odiaba el tacto. Pero era un chico tan lindo que me sentí como una perra.

—Jacob, no sé...

Alice entró en la oficina, un Starbucks alto en su mano. Su adorable cara se iluminó cuando lo vio.

—Jacob, querido. ¿Cómo estás? —Ella se movió a su lado y él se paró para saludarla. Intercambiaron un beso rápido en cada mejilla de la forma europea—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—No puedo sacar a Isabella de mi cabeza. —Su blanca sonrisa brilló en su cara—. Pensé en pasar para ver si quería ir a una cita hoy en la noche.

Alice me dio su expresión más encantadora.

—¿Una cita? Qué lindo de tu parte. Pobre Isabella ha estado en tal depresión últimamente. —Me dio una mirada aguda—. ¿No es considerado por su parte pasar por aquí?

Estaba empezando a pensar que ella había ingeniado esta pequeña visita sorpresa.

—Muy considerado —dije, forzando una sonrisa igualmente falsa—. Una cita estaría bien.


	17. Chapter 17

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

Hice una breve parada en casa en mi hora del almuerzo.

En algún momento durante el día, un equipo de limpieza se había detenido y la casa olía a limpio y el pulimento de los muebles con olor a limón. Era como Edward enviando un equipo para cuidar de las cosas.

Una pequeña parte de mí estaba decepcionada de que el clan Cullen ya no estaba apostado aquí, pero tal vez ya no importaba.

No tuve tiempo para pensar en mi dolor, sin embargo. Agarré un cambio de ropa de "cita" y volví al trabajo, temiendo mi cita con Jacob esa noche. Alice la había programado en un elegante restaurante francés.

La tarde se arrastraba. La única cosa que la rompía fue un breve encuentro con Alice, al parecer, Mike el naga quería volverme a ver, a pesar del hecho de que yo le abandoné.

Alice se emocionó y lo programó para la siguiente noche.

—Deja todas tus noches libres —cantó ella—. El negocio va a estar mejor que nunca.

Me las arreglé para mantener una educada sonrisa en mi cara.

Mi estado de ánimo oscuro se ennegreció aún más cuando fui al baño a cambiarme de ropa y me di cuenta del olor de las fresas mezclado con rosas, que de inmediato me hizo pensar en Edward. Por una corazonada, abrí la papelera y miré dentro. Efectivamente, un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas y un recipiente de fresas cubiertas de chocolate había sido arrojado a la basura. Agarré la tarjeta de la basura y vi mi nombre en él.

Maldita Alice. Me hubiera gustado haber visto mi presente antes de que ella lo hubiera tirado.

Me puse un vestido suéter de color gris claro con medias opacas para mi cita con Jacob. Había encontrado una de las mordeduras de amor de Edward en la pantorrilla, y la visión de eso me había hecho sonrojar (y calentar, al mismo tiempo), pero mi falda no había sido lo suficientemente larga como para ocultarlo, así que me tuve que cambiar de ropa antes de mi cita. El nuevo conjunto picaba, pero me cubrió de las orejas a los pies, y eso era importante.

Alice había visto el mordisco de amor, también. A ella no le había hecho gracia.

Jacob era todo el encanto juvenil de la noche, y me di cuenta que estaba fuera de impresionarme. Compró vino caro, dijo anécdotas divertidas sobre la banca, y me animó a hablar. Era uno de esos tipos delicados sentimentales, también. Llegaba a través de la mesa y tocaba mi mano, y me imagino que cualquier otra mujer habría estado deslumbrada con la muestra de afecto.

Molesta como el infierno fuera de mí. Saqué mi mano cada vez que se acercaba a tocarla. Por una vez el acto de rubor virginal me hizo un favor.

—¿Vamos a bailar? —sugirió entregándole al camarero su tarjeta de crédito mientras yo jugaba con mis cerezas Jubilee—. Hay un gran club de salsa en el centro de la ciudad en que nos puedo meter.

 _¿Bailar salsa? Dispárame ahora._

—Tengo dos pies izquierdos —admití.

Su blanca sonrisa brilló de nuevo.

—Por lo tanto modesta. Pensé que a todas las mujeres les gustaba bailar —bromeó.

La idea de bailar con Jacob hizo que mi estómago se sacudiera. Tal vez era porque me sentía tan cerca de él que su agua de colonia me asfixiaba.

—Tal vez será mejor terminar la noche. No me siento tan bien. —No era una mentira. Su pesada, almizclada colonia se había convertido en asfixiante después de diez minutos.

Parecía abatido.

—¿Soy yo, Isabella? ¿He hecho algo para ofenderte?

 _Genial, ahora me sentía como un monstruo._

—No eres tú —dije, obligándome a llegar a través de la mesa y agarrar su mano para tranquilizarlo, porque sabía que agradecería el gesto—. Yo solo... no me veo dentro de un lugar genial esta noche.

 _O mañana. O nunca más._

Me dio una mirada de comprensión, y su mano apretó la mía.

—Entiendo totalmente. —Aceptó el ticket del camarero, y firmó con su nombre sin mirar la cuenta, y luego añadió varios billetes más grandes, más de lo que había gastado en la tienda de comestibles el mes pasado, de propina—. Reconozco cuando mi cita está demasiado distraída para concentrarse en la cena.

Tal vez fueron a los tres vasos de vino o el tono suave de su voz, la comprensión de su voz, pero le sonreí.

—Puedes ver a través de mí.

Francamente, sólo me sentí aliviada de que nuestra cita llegara a su fin. No podía esperar para salir de él. Dejé que me metiera en su agradable, suave, Lexus color champaña y que me condujera de nuevo a la oficina.

Al menos, pensé que íbamos a volver a la oficina. Cuando llegamos a una enorme puerta electrónica, con las iniciales JTB forjadas en el hierro, le di una mirada sospechosa.

—¿Por qué vamos a tu casa?

—Es totalmente inocente, te lo aseguro —dijo—. Yo pensé que te gustaría tomar un café y tal vez ver una película. La noche todavía es joven.

Tenía un punto, y me obligué a calmar el malestar que se deslizaba a través de mí. Si me dejaba demasiado pronto, el radar de Alice estaría en estado de alerta.

—Está bien. Aunque no estoy realmente en el estado de ánimo para el café.

Jacob sonrió.

—Vino, entonces. Alice me dijo eres fanática de los rojos.

Forcé una sonrisa tensa.

—Genial. —Realmente odiaba a Alice algunas veces.

Jacob condujo sin problemas por el largo y sinuoso camino y traté de no dejar caer la mandíbula mientras se estacionaba. Jacob tenía un verdadero palacio. Versalles, de estilo americano. Construido como una casa de la antigua plantación, que tenía veinticuatro ventanas en el frente, y eso era sólo el área del pórtico. Su casa tenía probablemente más de una docena de habitaciones, cada una más grande que la anterior. El exterior era bastante espectacular, también. Bonitas columnas sostenían el arqueado techo, y la hiedra se envolvía alrededor de las columnas.

 _Mierda santa. Jacob tenía dinero dinero._

—Cuando dijiste que estabas en la banca, Pensé que te referías a préstamos —dije.

Asintió con la cabeza al criado que le abrió mi puerta del coche, dejándome afuera.

—Yo hago préstamos —dijo amablemente.

—No —corregí—. Pensé que eras el papel impulsor. El mono que escribe la información. ¡Eres el mono volviéndose loco con el dinero! —Hice un gesto a la casa—. Santa mierda.

Soltó una carcajada ruidosa y dio la vuelta a mi lado del coche, metiendo mí mano en su brazo de una manera pasada de moda.

—Todavía estás equivocada, sin embargo.

Dejé que me llevara dentro. Santa mierda, ¿es esa una araña de cristal?

—Estoy equivocada, ¿acerca de qué?

—No un mono —dijo amablemente—. Un puma. —Sus ojos brillaron verdes hacia mí, evaluándome de manera descarada.

Una broma cambiaformas, tal vez, pero aun así me asusté.

—Lenguaje figurado —dije con voz débil—. Estaba bromeando.

Sonrió.

—Me gusta cuando se burlan de mí.

 _Oh, chico._ Le di una sonrisa incómoda.

Jacob me llevó dentro del estudio, su mano moviéndose a la parte baja de mi espalda. Un televisor de plasma enorme cubría una pared del estudio, y líneas de DVD adornaban las paredes en lugar de libros.

Altavoces se amontonaban en cada esquina del abovedado techo. Al hombre le gustaban sus juguetes.

De repente, me dio la vuelta y empujó mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Bella —suspiró. Sus uñas excavando en mí, pinchando a través de mi ropa y rompiendo la piel—. He estado pensando toda la noche en lo sexy que luces.

Pude sentir una gota de sangre deslizándose por mi muñeca y retorcí las manos, tratando de empujarlo lejos.

—¡Jacob, déjame ir! Tus garras...

Me soltó de inmediato.

—Lo siento —dijo, respirando con dificultad mientras me miraba—. No sé qué me pasó. —Metió la mano en un bolsillo y me ofreció un pañuelo.

Bueno, no dejes que te ocurre otra vez. Me sequé mi muñeca. La sangre era sólo un goteo, y se secó en cuestión de momentos. Le agradecí el pañuelo, luego dudé. ¿Debo tirarlo a la basura? Jacob me tendió la mano y dio una sonrisa triste.

—Aquí, déjame encárgame de esto por ti.

Se lo entregué.

Me dio la espalda y se encogió de hombros, y no se movió por un momento. Me incliné hacia un lado, tratando de ver lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Estaba... oliendo el pañuelo ensangrentado?

Mi radar de bicho raro se apagó.

Jacob cruzó la habitación y arrojó el pañuelo a la basura, y me preguntaba si me había imaginado todo el asunto. Se acercó a mí, acechándome como si yo fuera su presa. Di un paso hacia atrás, presionando mi cuerpo contra la pared. Mi aliento desapareció en un suspiro mientras me atraía hacia él. Sus brazos anclaron mi cuerpo contra el suyo y se inclinó a mi cuello, empujando mi cuello hacia abajo y dejando febrilmente besos en mi piel.

—¡Jacob! —Mis manos empujaron sus hombros, el hombre era imposible de mover—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta mi trasero.

—Déjame que lo limpie de tu mente, Bella —susurró en mi cuello, su lengua deslizándose por mi piel—. Eres tan hermosa y sexy...

Me retorcía, tratando de escapar, y logré deslizarme fuera de su alcance.

—Jacob, ¿qué diablos?

Se puso rígido, me miraba en estado de shock. Sus ojos se movieron con extraño brillo de un gato, luego regresaron otra vez.

—Tu cuello... —Sus fosas nasales se dilataron.

Mierda. Me había olvidado por completo de las marcas de Edward arrastrándose por toda mi piel. No es que yo esperara ser atacada por mi cita actual. Enderecé mi cuello alto y le di una mirada ofendida.

—No hay nada malo con mi cuello.

—Pensé que eras virgen. —Había una nota peligrosa en su voz.

Mi rostro se volvió rojo brillante.

—Soy virgen, no una monja. —Contaba con que no tratara de comprobar la cosa de la virginidad por sí mismo.

Jacob me miró con ojos calientes por un largo momento, luego se sacudió.

—Perdóname. Yo estaba... abrumado.

—Debería irme.

—No —dijo, y la mirada en sus ojos se convirtió en suave y suplicante—. Por favor. Vamos a hablar. Te lo prometo. Lo siento.

Dudé, nerviosa.

—Yo... yo supongo.

Sonriendo con alivio, Jacob me mostró una silla de cuero en la sala de entretenimientos. Cuando me dejé hundir en el asiento, dijo:

—Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas. ¿Me permites un momento?

 _¿Me estaba dejando? ¿Cuándo de todas maneras no quería estar aquí?_ Traté de ocultar mi molestia y el agotamiento.

—Mira, Jacob, podemos hacer esto en otro momento...

Puso sus manos en mis hombros, y mis ojos empezaron a llorar debido al pesado aroma de su colonia.

—No, por favor, Bella.

 _¿Por qué encontraba su estúpido apodo tan irritante?_

—Prometo que no tardará mucho —continuó—. Y entonces, podremos conocernos mejor. —Sus ojos estaban rogando, y su pulgar rozó mi hombro, como si pudiera convencerme más si me tocaba—. Quiero que te quedes.

Parecía quererlo con desesperación. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría ir con el chisme a Alice si me iba?

—Seguro —dije tras un momento de duda—. Pero no puedo quedarme hasta muy tarde. Tengo que trabajar temprano...

Me guiño el ojo de una manera que gritaba a toda voz que lo disculpara.

—No te retendré hasta tarde, lo prometo. Deja que uno de los sirvientes te traiga vino mientras hago mis llamadas.

 _¿Sirvientes? Muy elegante._

Jacob desapareció, dejándome sola aspirando el aire fresco y limpio. ¿Qué era lo que tenía él que parecía tan intenso y asfixiante? Su colonia era pesada, pero había olido algunas peores. Quizás lo rechazaba por no ser Edward. Siempre olía limpio, almizclado y delicioso, nunca mareante.

Me quité esos pensamientos de la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la colección de DVD para examinarlos. Muchas eran películas de guerra, películas en blanco y negro, y extranjeras con subtítulos.

Rayos. Prefiero la Venganza de los Nerds por encima de Casablanca cualquier día. Estuve escogiendo entre sus películas por varios largos minutos, aburrida y comprobando mi reloj. Se había ido ya hace rato.

—¿Señorita? —Hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta. Una sirvienta apareció con una bandeja sosteniendo una botella de vino y dos copas de aspecto lujoso. Parecía estar nerviosa, era pequeña y delgada, de cabello color marrón lacio y un uniforme enorme de color gris—. El amo me envió para ver si se le ofrece algo.

¿El "amo"? Jacob claramente tenía problemas.

Saqué mi teléfono.

—¿Cuál es la dirección de dónde estamos? —Cuando ella me la dijo, la escribí, mandándole un mensaje a Leah: VEN POR MÍ AHORA.

La sirvienta miró a la bandeja inciertamente cuando terminé.

—El amo me encargó que le trajera esto.

Señalé el extremo de la mesa cercana.

—Ponlo ahí. Gracias.

Colocó la bandeja, pero el peso de equilibrio estaba mal, y al instante de soltarla todo se volcó, el vino derramándose en la alfombra Persa de seda crema.

Ambas contuvimos la respiración a la vez. Rápidamente agarré la botella, poniéndola en la mesa. El daño ya estaba hecho, una profunda mancha de color rojo del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto había empapado la alfombra.

—¿Tienes toallas por acá cerca? Podemos quitarle lo peor antes que se asiente.

No hubo respuesta. Me di la vuelta y miré a la sirvienta.

Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos con terror, sus pupilas dilatadas. Sacudía las manos, lágrimas silenciosas se derramaban por sus mejillas, y estremecimientos atormentaban su cuerpo.

 _Oh, Dios._

—Es solo un poco de vino —dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. ¿Toallas?

Cayó de rodillas y empezó a sollozar como si hubiera sido una sentencia de muerte. Frunciendo el ceño, salí al pasillo, buscando a algún sirviente.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Jacob?

Otra mujer de gris apareció por otra puerta. Me miró con los hombres encorvados, como si esperara ser despreciada en vez de ser bien recibida. ¿Qué estaba mal con estas personas?

—¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita? —dijo en una voz suave.

Asentí y señalé la puerta.

—¿Puede entrar por un segundo?

Me siguió como un tímido ratoncito. Cuando vio a la otra mujer, postrada y sollozando con miedo, y la mancha de vino en la alfombra, se giró sobre sus talones y corrió.

—¿Está yendo a buscar toallas? —grité, molesta en mi interior—. ¿Hola?

Pude escuchar sus pies golpeando los escalones de la escalera y la puerta cerrándose tras ella.

Muy bien, eso era todo. No me importaba que Leah no hubiera llegado, esperaría afuera. Tomé una lapicera y un recibo de abarrotes de mi bolso y le escribí una nota a Jacob.

 _No puedo quedarme esta noche. Lamento el vino derramado. Pagaré el servicio de limpieza. ¿Podemos encontrarnos otro día?_

La firmé y se la entregué a la sirvienta.

—Mira, voy a asumir la responsabilidad por el vino, ¿sí? Estaba por alcanzar la botella y la choqué, esa es la historia que vamos a decir. — Le di una sonrisa amistosa.

Sus lágrimas se secaron un poco, y su respiración se calmó luego de esos terribles y jadeantes sollozos.

—Sí, señora.

Algo realmente raro estaba sucediendo, y no iba a quedarme cerca para averiguarlo. Le di una sonrisa alentadora y agarré mis cosas, para dirigirme fuera de la casa. Jacob me estaba poniendo terriblemente nerviosa.

La calzada de la mansión era larga y empedrada, se extendía a través de un área boscosa que rodeaba su propiedad. Debido a que estaba bastante oscuro afuera y mis nervios se dispararon, no iba a ser el paseo más relajante. Escuchaba ruidos en el bosque, y caminé más rápido.

Golpeé el cerrojo del portón y me deslicé fuera antes incluso que terminara de abrirse completamente, entonces troté por la calle para poder ver los coches viniendo.

Gracias a toda la fortuna y la suerte, un gran camión se detuvo junto a mí. Leah. Gracias a Dios.

Me asomé para comprobar que efectivamente era ella, pero la puerta se abrió y Edward salió por el asiento del pasajero. Un chillido de protesta estalló de mi garganta, y miré fijamente la cabina. Jasper estaba manejando.

—¿Dónde está Leah?

—Estábamos en la oficina y le dije que me haría cargo de esto. Sube.

—¿Cómo sé que todo esto no es un rebuscado plan para secuestrarme de nuevo y llevarme a la Madriguera del amor?

La sonrisa de Edward era salvaje.

—No lo sabes.

Fruncí el ceño y volví la vista a la mansión de Jacob. ¿Puma asfixiante en la mansión? ¿O el puma demasiado sexy para mi propio bien con el que estaba tratando de romper? En realidad no había duda alguna, pero saqué mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Leah y note que ella me había enviado uno hacía unos pocos minutos.

 _No te enojes. Edward está muy decidido a verte._

 _No mierda, Sherlock._

—¿Por qué estaban en Midnight Liaisons? —pregunté.

—Emily me había prometido sacar algunos registros de los lobos Anderson para mí, para ver si podemos cotejar todas sus direcciones.

Me suavicé, viendo la preocupación en su ceño.

—¿Siguen sin saber nada de Esme?

Sacudió la cabeza, y señaló al camión.

—¿Vas a entrar?

Me deslicé en la cabina. Edward entró junto a mí, cerró la puerta, y me subió a su regazo.

Aunque esto era mejor que ser apretujada contra la mole ceñuda de Jasper, todavía se sentía raro.

—Edward —dije, intentando deslizarme—, no puedo sentarme en tu regazo.

Me miró de manera burlona, pero se negó a dejarme ir.

—¿Recuerdas esa última conversación que entablamos, donde dijiste que no me querías en tu vida?

—La recuerdo, sí —dije, intentando no mirarlo a los ojos para poder mantener mi resolución.

Se encogió de hombres, y mis ojos se vieron atraídos por esos hombres anchos como una ninfómana hambrienta. No podía tenerlo en mi vida. _No podía._

—No lo acepto —dijo.

Sacudí mi cabeza para aclararla.

—¿Aceptas qué?

—Tu rechazo —dijo, tomando mi mano. Su mano era tan cálida y reconfortante—. He decidió no aceptar un no como respuesta.

Me estremecí ante la emoción de las palabras que me dijo. Me obligué a que mi voz contuviera sarcasmo.

—¿Crees que puedo darte un beso y fingir que no te he botado dos veces?

—Eso me suena bien. —Entonces su boca estaba sobre la mía, su mano rodeando mi nuca para sostenerme contra él.

 _Yo y mi gran boca._

Él y su deliciosa y pecaminosa boca. Sus labios eran suaves, cálidos, deliciosos. Sabía lo que quería, y como un general determinado, llegó, observó, y conquistó. Luego del primer golpe de su lengua en mi boca, estuve perdida. Su lengua barrió a través de mi boca, posesiva y juguetona, y se encontró con la mía. Nada sabía tan bien como Edward.

No lo había superado; seguía queriéndolo a pesar de todo. Mi mano se enroscó en su camisa y deslicé mi muslo sobre el suyo.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta, y me estrellé de vuelta en el planeta tierra. La boca de Edward se extendió en una vaga sonrisa.

Le di un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Deja de hacerme eso.

Alzó sus manos como rindiéndose, y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.

—¿Con quién estabas?

Metí un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Nadie que sea de tu incumbencia.

Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad, la versión puma de tener un berrinche.

—Apestas a colonia.

 _Sí, bueno, también mi cita._

—Edward, déjalo.

—¿Te besó? —¿Hubo una nota tensa en la voz de Edward?

Le lancé una mirada enfada para esconder mi mentira.

—Algunos sujetos son lo bastante amables para no atacar a una chica en la primera cita.

No Jacob, pero estoy segura de que había algunos sujetos así en alguna parte.

Silencio. Para luego un presumido:

—Bien.

Me irritó y emocionó a la vez. Me emocionaba que fuera posesivo cuando se trataba de mí... me irritaba que fuera tan idiota sobre ello. Maldición. Mi corazón se rompió un poco. No podía tener esto. No podía tenerlo.

—No puedo hacer esto, Edward.

—No lo hagas —dijo suavemente.

—No puedo estar contigo. Lo siento. —Mis ojos ardían debido a las lágrimas.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron en un silencio incómodo, cuando Edward habló de nuevo.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Isabella. Has conocido a una gran cantidad de miembros de la alianza en tu trabajo, ¿verdad?

Parecía una pregunta rara.

—Supongo.

—Y todas las solicitudes se hacen en persona, ¿correcto?

—Alice utiliza entrevistas en persona, sí. Algunos clientes tienen varios cientos de años y son lentos en entender la nueva tecnología. —Los vampiros eran notoriamente malos con las computadoras y no podían escribir algo que se entendiera—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque necesitamos tu ayuda identificando unos cuerpos.

Debo no haberlo escuchado correctamente.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que es mucho pedir de ti, pero necesito tu ayuda.

 _Mi virginidad era mucho pedir de mí. Esto era simplemente raro._

Condujimos en silencio hasta que el auto se detuvo en la oficina del examinador médico. El estacionamiento estaba casi desierto a esta hora de la noche. Fuimos hacia la puerta, luego sonamos la campana. Después de unos cuantos momentos, la puerta zumbó y los tres entramos.

El técnico que se reunió con nosotros en la puerta lucía familiar. Él hizo que Edward firmara la entrada.

—¿Cree que ella pueda hacerlo?

—Vale la pena intentarlo —dijo Edward calmadamente.

El técnico de laboratorio nos guió por un largo corredor hacia una puerta que decía Morgue.

—Sólo denme un momento para aclararme.

La puerta se cerró y a través de ella, oí:

—... Vulturi... para ver la chica muerta...

—... ¿relación con la fallecida? —preguntó otra voz.

Eso me puso nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió y el técnico sonrió, y recordé en dónde lo había visto antes, él era uno de los hombres de Edward que había venido a asegurar mi casa.

—Síganme —dijo, y Edward y yo entramos. Jasper se quedó en el pasillo.

La sala era grande y parecía estar esterilizada, con pequeñas baldosas de cerámica blanca cubriendo el piso y una fila de cajones metálicos contra la pared trasera. Nuestro escolta abrió un cajón con un puff de aire refrigerado. En la mesa de autopsias había un objeto cubierto con una sábana, justo de la talla correcta de un cuerpo.

 _Oh, Dios._ Incluso aunque había esperado esto, mis rodillas se sintieron un poco débiles.

—Calma —dijo Edward, y su brazo rodeó mi cintura.

El técnico de laboratorio retiró la sabana y expuso el rostro de la víctima. Podría haber sido una muñeca Barbie de cera; lo que fuera que era humano en ella ya no estaba. Su rostro estaba frío y gris, sus facciones eran refinadas y bonitas. Hermosa incluso, pero eso no era una sorpresa si ella estaba en la Alianza. Sus orejas no eran puntiagudas, así que eso eliminaba la posibilidad de cualquier tipo de criatura mágica. Su cabello rubio estaba echado hacia atrás de su cabeza, casi tan pálido y sin color como su piel.

¿Podía identificarla? Ella lucía vagamente familiar. Me incliné hacia

Edward y susurré:

—¿Qué es ella?

Él susurró en respuesta:

—Cambiadora. No sé de qué tipo. No es de por aquí.

Eso definitivamente estrechaba las posibilidades. Las mujeres cambiadoras de cualquier clase eran raras, así que la mayoría eran eliminadas inmediatamente. Lo que hacía el negocio de Alice muy difícil algunas veces.

—¿Alguna marca?

El técnico bajó un poco la sábana, revelando una pequeña pata tatuada sobre su pecho derecho. Al ver la pata, recordé. Era demasiado pequeña para ser una loba, los cinco dedos del pie tenían delicadas garras.

—Visón —dije—. Carmen Denali era una de las pocas were-visón en la base de datos. Me mostró su tatuaje una vez. —Miré su cuerpo. Dios, no lucía como Carmen. Había sido tan bonita, con una burbujeante personalidad. Esta fría extraña no era ella—. Le gustaba salir mucho. Alice la adoraba.

Nuestro técnico asintió e hizo algunas notas.

—Revisaremos con su familia y veremos si la han reportado como desaparecida.

—¿Quiere ver el otro cuerpo? —preguntó la otra técnica del otro lado de la sala.

Nuestra pequeña fiesta cambió de lugar mientras ella sacaba la mesa de autopsias. Cuando descubrió el rostro de la mujer, no pude decir quién era, una vez más. La cara más redondeaba, más dulce que la última. Más joven. El cabello era de un rubio encendido que hacía que la palidez de su piel pareciera innatural. Su figura era ligeramente más rellena que la de la were-visón.

Ella no tenía tatuajes identificadores y había sido encontrada en el río, su aroma hace tiempo desaparecido. Ellos no sabían qué clase de cambiadora era, o si era una en absoluto.

—Lo lamento —les dije después de unos minutos—. No la reconozco. Puedo revisar los registros en el trabajo mañana, si eso puede ayudar. — Miré a Edward, que estaba viendo el cadáver con una sombría expresión.- Me miró a mí, luego de nuevo al cadáver. Lucía asesino, intenso, sus ojos cambiando de normal a felinos.

—Ambas mujeres son rubias. ¿Qué tan largo es el cabello? —preguntó al técnico de laboratorio.

El hombre revisó una tabla.

—A la mitad de la espalda para ambas.

—¿Altura? —jadeó él.

De nuevo, el tipo revisó su tabla.

—Una de ellas, 1.72 m. La otra, 1.75.

La boca de Edward se redujo a una delgada línea.

—Ambas altas con cabello rubio. —Su mirada se enfocó en mí—. Lucen como tú.

Fruncí el ceño. Y mientras miraba al segundo cadáver, sentí escalofríos de alarma.

—¿Cómo murieron? —pregunté.

El técnico de laboratorio sacudió la cabeza.

—No necesitamos ir a eso por el momento...

Yo sospeché algo así. Agarré la sábana de modo que pudiera ver el resto del cuerpo, no solo la cara, que lucía un poco demasiado similar a la mía con cada momento.

Edward puso una mano sobre la mía, deteniéndome.

—Isabella —dijo en voz baja—. No quieres ver. Ella... parte de ellas han sido comidas.

Edward se negó a dejarme ir a casa esa noche. Protesté todo el camino al hotel Worthington, pero se salió con la suya.

—Déjale a Alice un mensaje —dijo calmadamente—. No es seguro allí para ti ahora mismo. No con alguien cazando rubias altas.

Estaba un poco asustaba también. Después de todo, quién quiera que hubiera estado en mi casa hacía unos días estaba cazándome también, igual que aquella criatura horripilante.

Y yo me sentía segura con Edward.

Mis bragas no estaban a salvo, pero el resto de mí lo estaba, al menos.

—Deberías llevarme donde está Renesmee. Esto no es más seguro que eso — me quejé mientras entrabamos por el gran vestíbulo.

Recordé vívidamente la última vez que había estado aquí. Había envuelto su cuerpo alrededor del mío y yo me había acurrucado en el almizclado aroma de él. Mis pezones se endurecieron con añoranza con solo pensar en ello, y Edward me dio una mirada caliente cuando alcanzamos la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? —susurré, introduciendo la llave electrónica en el seguro electrónico. Dio un silencioso clic y la luz parpadeó a verde. Abrí la puerta.

—¿Haciendo qué? —Su voz tenía un filo intenso.

—Mirarme de esa manera... algunas veces. —No podía explicar que sucedía cuando yo pensaba cosas pervertidas acerca de él—. Es casi como si pudieras leerme la mente.

—No puedo leer tu mente —dijo, su tono suave.

La puerta hizo clic al cerrarse y me empujó contra la pared, su duro cuerpo presionando contra el mío.

—Pero puedo olerte —dijo suavemente, y sus labios rozaron los míos. Mi cuerpo se estremeció con el contacto, y mi respiración se detuvo. Su dedo se deslizó por mi mejilla, acariciándome—. Desde que hicimos el amor en la cabaña, puedo oler las cosas más suaves de ti; qué tipo de perfume usas, el shampoo que usas, el detergente que usas para lavar tu ropa interior. —Sus orificios nasales aletearon y me di cuenta de que me estaba oliendo en este momento—. Puedo oler cuando te excitas. Estoy compenetrado con tu aroma. Podría identificarte a través de una habitación.

Un caliente sonrojar cubrió mi rostro. _Oh, Dios mío._

—¿Puedes oler eso? —¿Era eso lo que él estaba sintiendo cada vez que me daba esa rara mirada?

Se presionó contra mí, demostrándome la dura erección en sus pantalones.

—Soy semisalvaje con desearte. —Su boca capturó la mía—. Capturo olorcillos de tu excitación y eso me enloquece de deseo. Tengo hambre de saborearlo en el aire de nuevo, de saber que estás pensando en mí. —Sus manos me soltaron repentinamente.

Luego, lento, y casi inseguro, dijo:

—¿Estás pensando en mí? ¿O en alguien más?

—Estoy pensando en ti —dije suavemente.

Me empujó contra su pecho y nuestras bocas se unieron una vez más.

Caímos juntos en la cama, tocándonos con las manos y con calientes y necesitados labios. Yo estaba sobre él y respondió con calientes mordiscos de placer. Su mano liberó mi cola de caballo y mi cabello se derramó sobre ambos. Gruñó con fuerza y froté su erección a través de sus pantalones flojos.

Deslizó sus uñas por mis muslos, mis pantalones apretados se abrieron.

—Garras. —Sonrió pícaramente y acarició mi pierna ahora desnuda—. Puedo olerte —gruñó contra mi cuello, rompiendo el otro lado. Su mano se deslizó entre mis muslos y presionó sobre mí, su peso excitante y pesado.

Desabroché sus pantalones y los bajé, mi aliento mezclándose con el suyo en una caliente melodía. Su mano se deslizó bajo mi rodilla, abriendo más mis piernas, luego su peso se posicionó entre mis piernas, la cabeza de su polla deslizándose entre el húmedo calor de mi vértice. Inhalé bruscamente, mis uñas clavándose en sus nalgas.

Se congeló.

—¿Isabella?

Me retorcí debajo de él, moviendo mis caderas contra su erección.

—Si te detienes ahora, juro que nunca te hablaré de nuevo.

Sonrió pícaramente mientras la cabeza de su polla provocaba mi entrada.

—No puedo dejar que eso pase —susurró, y su polla se deslizó a casa.

Aquella deliciosa sensación de estiramiento de él dentro de mí, llenó por completo mi cuerpo. Jadeé mientras me acariciaba por dentro, y mis manos se presionaron contra los lados de su cara, atrayéndolo para otro beso.

Levanté mis caderas para encontrar las suyas, y su pecho rozó el mío, mis pezones rozando su piel mientras bombeaba de nuevo, una y otra vez. Más y más rápido, colisionamos, su cuerpo frotándose contra el mío en el lugar justo hasta que grité su nombre, y él explotó justo después de mí.

Colapsamos juntos, mis piernas todavía envueltas alrededor de su cintura, estremeciéndose con los últimos temblores.

—Infiernos —murmuró. Demasiado para apartarse.

Una sonrisa curvó su boca.

—¿Estamos rompiendo? Porque si es así, creo que ya nos hemos besado y reconciliado.

Golpeé su brazo e intenté levantarme, pero estaba atrapada debajo de él.

—Déjame ir.

—¿Prometes quedarte aquí conmigo esta noche?

A regañadientes, asentí, y me liberó. Me moví un poco en la cama.

—¿A dónde más iría esta noche? —La obvia respuesta era de vuelta al trabajo, pero no quería escuchar el tercer grado de mi cita con Jacob. Y si Alice sabía que yo había visto a Edward de nuevo, se pondría como loca.

—¿A dónde más? —Se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé. Guardas muchos secretos.

Lo ignoré y miré la TV en blanco. En el reflejo pude ver mis pálidas piernas extendidas en la cama, y aquello me recodó los cadáveres en la morgue. Me estremecí, sintiendo escalofríos deslizarse por mi piel.

—¿Quién querría comerse a esas chicas?

 _¿Quién querría comerme a mí?_

—Creo que es un Wendigo. O una manada de Wendigo.

—¿Un qué? —Me deslicé, y las sábanas rozaron mis sensibles lugares. Me sonrojé bastante, un temblor recorriéndome de nuevo.

Edward se giró para mirarme con calientes ojos verde-dorados y me sonrojé incluso más, sabiendo qué estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Lo lamento, me deslicé mal. ¿Estabas diciendo...?

—Wendigo. —Se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas, como si estuviera exhausto por el día.

Lo observé con preocupación. En mi mente, Edward era fuerte e incansable. Ver el cansancio en sus ojos y boca me hizo sentir horrible por darle tantos problemas. Me arrodillé detrás de él, poniendo mis manos en la base de su cuello y masajeando el duro nudo de músculos allí.

Edward gruñó de placer, inclinando su cabeza y apoyándose en mis manos. Era un placer frotar su cuello y sentir los finos vellos allí, la suave piel detrás de sus orejas, los duros músculos bajo su cuello. Su camisa estaba en mi camino, así que me incliné y la desabotoné.

—Entonces, háblame de los Wendigo.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—Son... caníbales.

Mis manos se detuvieron, luego empujaron su camiseta por sus brazos.

—¿Has escuchado las leyendas de los Nativos Americanos acerca de los Wendigo?

Masajeé sus hombros, tranquilizándolo.

—No. ¿Qué son?

—Algunas de las tribus creían que un hombre que comía la carne de otro hombre podía robar su poder. Pero si lo hacías, te convertías en un Wendigo, una terrible criatura que necesita la carne de otra criatura para sobrevivir. Huelen nauseabundo, como una tumba. Son más fuertes que cualquier otra criatura viviente, y tienen sed de sangre.

Hizo una pausa.

—Esas leyendas eran en su mayor parte, equivocadas. Solo un cambiador puede volverse Wendigo.

—Oh. —Aparté mis manos de nuevo para que pudiera retorcerlas en silencio—. Y por supuesto, todos los que conocemos son cambiadores.

No dijo nada.

—Ambas chicas en la morgue lucía como yo. ¿Así que eso significa que alguien lo va a intentar y me... comerá?

—No debería. No eres cambiadora.

—¿Entonces por qué está tras de mí?

—No lo sé —dijo oscuramente—. Pero pretendo averiguarlo.

.

.

.

 **Ya solo nos faltan tres capítulos para terminar esta emocionante historia. ¿Cómo creen que terminará?**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, mi celular me despertó de un profundo sueño. Mi cabeza estaba protegida contra el amplio y cálido pecho de Edward, mis piernas entrelazadas con las suyas. En su mesita de noche, mi celular sonó, tocando el timbre de Renesmee.

Me levanté de golpe al escucharlo e hice una mueca de dolor, cuando me di cuenta de que mi largo cabello estaba atrapado debajo de su cabeza.

Abrió sus ojos y me sonrió.

—Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?

Desenredé mis piernas de las suyas.

—No recuerdo haberme ido a dormir en absoluto —bromeé.

Quería deslizarme bajo él y sentir su gran y maravilloso peso sobre mí. Quería hacer una madriguera en su pecho y dejar que el mundo desapareciera.

Mientras, el teléfono seguía sonando con el timbre de Renesmee, suspiré.

—Tengo que atender.

Se acercó y me tendió el teléfono.

Abrí mi celular.

—Hey.

—¡Hey, Bella! —dijo ella, completamente alegre—. Tardaste mucho en contestar. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada —dije, esperando que ella no escuchara el sonrojo en mi voz. Edward me llevó de vuelta con él y me retorcí lejos—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está todo bien?

—Todo está bien. Bastante tranquilo. Más que todo hemos estado jugando en la computadora. Jasper es terrible en ello, pero creo que lo sigue intentando por mi bien. —Podía escucharla masticando algo, probablemente una tostada—. ¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Te mantienes ocupada?

Me atraganté.

—Uh... sí, estoy... estoy bien. —Una risa nerviosa escapó de mi garganta—. Sólo manteniéndome ocupada con el trabajo y todo eso.

—Mmmhmm. —Se detuvo—. Edward está justo ahí, ¿no es así?

 _Oh, Dios, dispárame ahora._

—No, él no está aquí. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Tienes ese chillido agudo en tu voz. —Masca, masca—. Y Jasper me dijo que Edward está loco por ti. A ti también te gusta, ¿cierto?

Edward resopló y frotó su pie contra mi pantorrilla.

—Nunca he usado la palabra "loco".

Por supuesto, Edward podía escuchar todo lo que Renesmee decía. ¿Qué podía ser más humillante que eso?

—No está sucediendo nada —dije, aun cuando la mano de Edward se deslizó por mi espalda desnuda y la pellizcó, haciéndome chillar.

—Claro que está sucediendo algo. Estás saliendo con él. Están durmiendo juntos.

—Hablaremos de esto después —dije, ahogando el gemido que amenazaba con salir, cuando los dedos de Edward danzaron ligeramente a lo largo de la parte interna de mi muslo—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Es que, uh, no sé cómo decirte esto —dijo Renesmee lentamente y mi corazón cayó.

—¿Qué es? —Mi mente automáticamente entró en pánico. Si dejábamos la ciudad esta noche, todavía podríamos alejarnos. Escondernos bajo el manto de la oscuridad...

—Jasper lo sabe —dijo.

—¿Qué sabe? —Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi pecho. Tal vez estábamos hablando sobre dos cosas distintas.

—¿Sobre el asunto lobuno? —dijo Edward perezosamente—. Siempre lo ha sabido.

Dejé de respirar. No podía pensar.

—Te llamaré de nuevo —le dije a Renesmee sin respiración, luego colgué el teléfono—. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cuál asunto lobuno?

—Tu hermana es el lobo que la manada Anderson ha estado buscando —dijo, siguiéndome hasta la cama, un gato acechando a su presa, me eché hacia atrás.

Estaba paralizada.

—¿Cómo... cómo lo supiste?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquier cambiador con una nariz lo puede decir, tan pronto como ella entra por la puerta. Seguía sintiendo el aroma de lobo en ti y pensé que lo habías pescado en tu trabajo, pero cuando conocí a Renesmee, todo encajó. Por eso Jasper es su sombra; la va a mantener a salvo hasta que consigamos tener a Esme de vuelta.

Las lágrimas en mis ojos, hicieron mi vista difusa. Me sentía... no sabía cómo me sentía. Era un volcán, a punto de explotar de rabia. Era un balón que acababa de ser desinflado. Repetí las palabras de Edward, aún sin comprender.

—¿Él la va a mantener a salvo?

Sus manos se deslizaron en mi cintura y me tiró de vuelta a la cama, debajo de él, entonces comenzó a presionar besos en mi ombligo.

—Eso es lo que dijo.

—Pero... pero los lobos...

—Nunca les daríamos a tu hermana a cambio de la nuestra —dijo y mordisqueó mi estómago—. Te das cuenta de eso, ¿no es así?

¿Renesmee estaba totalmente a salvo? ¿Nadie podía cambiarla a los lobos, alejándola de mí por siempre? El alivio era tan abrumador que sentía como si estuviera sollozando. Por seis largos años habíamos sido nosotras contra el mundo, siempre escondiéndonos, siempre asustadas. Ahora, sabiendo que teníamos gente para compartir nuestra carga, me sorprendió en silencio.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? —preguntó Edward.

 _¡No!_

Pero eso no era justo. Sabía que tenía que decir las palabras de alguna forma. Respiré profundo, tratando de darme valor.

—Cuando estaba en mi primer semestre, en la universidad, Renesmee conoció a un hombre. Ella solo tenía diecisiete y él era muy controlador. Cuando me enteré de que ella se estaba mudando con él, fui a casa para tratar de darle algo de sentido común. Ella se puso tan furiosa que... se transformó en un lobo justo frente a mis ojos. Fue entonces cuando aprendí sobre los hombres lobos. Y que ella había sido mordida. Tratamos de ocultarla, pero él volvió por Renesmee y... lo maté. Le disparé.

¿Odiaría él que yo hubiese matado a un hombre? Tenía sangre en mis manos, y no estaba arrepentida en lo más mínimo.

Edward descansó su barbilla en mi estómago, mirándome.

—Fue necesario —dijo simplemente—. Necesitabas mantenerla a salvo.

—Le disparé después de que él también me mordió —dije con suavidad—. Iba matar a Renesmee, lo asesiné a tiros y lo enterré en el patio trasero.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron y supe que no me desaprobaba. Entendía que se tenía que hacer lo necesario para mantener a los seres queridos a salvo.

Presionó otro beso en mi estómago, luego me miró.

—¿Pero tú no te convertiste?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No me afectó en lo absoluto. No sé por qué Renesmee era más susceptible que yo, pero simplemente lo fue. Ella se convirtió en lobo y yo me convertí en...

 _Su cuidadora_ , quería decir, pero me pareció muy injusto. Renesmee no lo había escogido. Cuando la había encontrado, había estado destrozada, asustada y tan cerca ser salvaje, la cuidé desde el borde. _No me arrepentía de nada._

No parecía sorprendido por mis palabras.

—Eso sucede. Algunas personas nacen inmunes. La teoría es que, la mayoría de las personas tienen un ancestro cambiador, por lo tanto, llevan el gen y son susceptibles. Es extraño encontrar a alguien que sea totalmente inmune.

—Renesmee y yo tenemos madres diferentes —le recordé—. ¿Pero sabes lo que esto significa?

—¿Qué?

Tragué con fuerza.

—No puedes convertirme. Nunca seré una cambiadora. Nunca seré capaz de tener hijos con un cambiador.

Esperé que entendiera que nunca podría ser la pareja correcta para él, para que se endureciera y se alejara. En lugar de ello, mordió mi cadera lo suficientemente fuerte para que chillara por la sorpresa.

—¡Hey! ¡Estoy tratando de decirte algo aquí!

—Estás diciéndome que no puedes tener mi camada, por lo tanto, puedo morderte tanto como quiera —dijo, su voz baja y alegre—. ¿O me perdí algo?

—¿No te importa?

Sus dedos se flexionaron contra mis caderas, de la misma forma en que un gato se sobaría y me dio una mirada seria.

—Si es importante para ti, siempre podríamos adoptar. Conozco a un gentil were-oso que podría necesitar un hogar.

Solté un bufido.

—Absolutamente no.

Sonrió.

—Estás distrayéndome de tu historia. ¿Así que tú y Renesmee mataron al maldito lobo y huyeron de la manada?

Asentí.

—Nos mudamos a otro estado, buscando algún lugar con menos lobos. Alice me ofreció un trabajo de oficina, pero no dijo de qué se trataba, y casi me desmayo del susto cuando me di cuenta exactamente de qué clase de negocio se trataba. Pensé que me había puesto una trampa.

Él se rió.

—Lo apuesto.

—Pero necesitábamos tanto el dinero que tuvimos que quedarnos. No teníamos opción. —Pasé mis dedos a través de su cabello—. Unas cuantas semanas pasaron y Alice no dijo nada sobre Renesmee. Luego sugirió que contratara a mi hermana para que echara una mano en la oficina. Renesmee estaba cansada de huir, así que fue ese primer día pensando que Alice la destrozaría, pero... nada. Alice no tenía idea de lo qué era Renesmee, o al menos, pensé que no lo hacía. Parecía la forma perfecta de mantener control sobre la manada de lobos y escondernos justo bajo sus narices, si éramos cuidadosas. —Suspiré. Contar la historia estaba quitando un peso inmenso de mis hombros—. Hemos sido cuidadosas por seis años. Renesmee puede controlarlo un poco mejor, pero aún tiene malos momentos, un montón de ellos.

—¿Y tú nunca hasta tenido citas? ¿Con nadie?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Habría puesto a Renesmee en riesgo.

—Has tenido una vida dura, pero eso te ha hecho fuerte. —Descansó su barbilla en mi estómago, como si estuviese pensando y luego dijo—: ¿Es por eso que dijiste que no querías estar conmigo?

—Esa era la razón original. Pero ahora Alice sabe el secreto de Renesmee. Y la va a vender a los lobos a menos de que yo siga saliendo con los hombres que ella fije para mí.

Un bajo y posesivo gruñido empezó en su garganta.

—No vas a salir con nadie más. Vas a estar conmigo, y juntos vamos a proteger a Renesmee. ¿Entendido?

No estaba segura de poder entregar el bienestar de Renesmee a otra persona tan fácilmente. Estaba muy acostumbrada a encargarme de todo, de siempre estar vigilante.

—¿O es que realmente no quieres salir conmigo? —Los ojos grises de Edward buscaban mi rostro—. ¿Es ese el por qué?

Me di cuenta de que había herido sus sentimientos.

—Tú sabes eso, Edward.

—De hecho, no lo sé. —Su voz sonaba triste.

Lo miré, la vulnerabilidad luchando con la timidez. Abrí la boca y salió un chillido. Mortificada, aclaré mi garganta y lo intenté de nuevo.

—Yo...

—¿Tú...? —Allzó una ceja, esperando.

Golpeé su pecho desnudo.

—Me gustas, ¿está bien? Al principio solo salí contigo por el asunto de Rosalie, pero dormí contigo porque me gustas. Estoy en esta cama contigo porque me gustas, no por algo que le deba a Alice. Tal vez, me gustas demasiado.

Sonrió, el felino confiado de nuevo, quitó un mechón de pelo de mi mejilla.

—Lo sé.

—Si lo sabías, ¿por qué me hiciste decirle en voz alta? —Mi cara se calentó. Odiaba abrirme de esa forma.

Edward inclinó su cabeza, observándome.

—Quería asegurarme de que tú también lo sabías.

—Oh, gracias, maestro zen —dije sarcásticamente y lo empujé, no se movió. Con un suspiro, pasé mis manos por su espalda—. Supongo que debería llamar a la oficina y decirles que no puedo ir por un par de días más. Pasar desapercibida hasta que resolvamos todo esto y que tanto Renesmee como Esme estén a salvo.

—Deberías. —Estuvo de acuerdo. Sus músculos se flexionaron bajo mis manos, claramente disfrutando mis caricias.

Seguí deslizando mis manos sobre su espalda, fascinada con el juego de músculos bajo su suave piel. Tenía las más asombrosas hendiduras, y llevé mis dedos al crecimiento de sus nalgas.

Si todos los cambiaformas estaban hechos tan maravillosamente como él, ¿por qué necesitaban un servicio de citas? Mis dedos deslizaron a sus nalgas y las apreté, luchando con la repentina necesidad de morder los redondeados músculos.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron, con ese felino verde-oro.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Haciendo qué? —Levanté la mirada hacia él, con los ojos chispeantes.

—Pensando en sexo —murmuró, luego su boca descendió a mi cuello.

—Es una lástima que el pensamiento es lo único que esté sucediendo — bromeé.

Su mano se deslizó bajo mi pierna, incursionando alrededor de mi cintura, y el resto fue justo como esperaba.

Nadie contestaba el teléfono en la oficina. Eso me molestaba y cuando le sugerí que comprobáramos las cosas, Edward no protestó. Eso me permitiría explicarle a Alice cara a cara, porque tenía que estar ausente, y también me permitiría saber lo que estaba pasando.

Abrí la puerta.

La oficina estaba en silencio. ¿Emily y Leah se habían tomado unas cuantas horas? Si así era, ¿quién estaba a cargo de la oficina? ¿Alice?

Eso explicaría por qué las llamadas no eran contestadas, pensaba que era demasiado buena para eso. Un rápido vistazo a su despacho mostró que la luz estaba encendida, la puerta cerrada.

—Voy a hablar con Alice y obtener algo de tiempo libre del trabajo. Te quedas aquí —le dije a Edward.

—No huelo a nadie —dijo y pasó junto a mí—. No recientemente, de todos modos. —Arrugó la nariz, como si oliera algo—. ¿Old Spice?

La colonia de Jacob era tan fuerte que, probablemente, se había quedado y la sensible nariz de Edward la había captado.

—Un cliente que vino ayer —dije.

Se dirigió a la oficina de Alice, planté mis manos en su espalda y lo llevé hacia la sala de archivos.

—Déjame hablar con ella primero, Edward. —Cuando se resistió, continué—. Cinco minutos. Eso es todo lo que pido.

—¿Y te quedarás conmigo hasta resolver esto, para que pueda protegerte?

—Sí, pero tengo que dejar tranquila a Alice. No le va a gustar si vienes y te diriges a ella, lanzando autoridad a su alrededor y exigiendo cosas. Déjame manejarlo.

—Está bien. Cinco minutos. Pero no más.

Asentí con la cabeza, me dirigí a la oficina de Alice y llamé a su puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

Abrí la puerta y me asomé. No había nadie allí. Eso era extraño. Si Alice no estaba, entonces, ¿quién estaba a cargo de la oficina? Eso hacía que salir del trabajo fuera un poco más fácil, sin embargo.

Destellos de culpa me molestaron, cuando me di cuenta de que no había nadie, pero no podía quedarme y esperar a que alguien se presentara. Me fui al otro lado de la mesa de Alice y tomé un pedazo de papel para dejarle una nota.

 _Alice, surgió una emergencia familiar. Llámame a mi celular y te explicaré._

Escribí mi número de celular y firmé la nota, con la esperanza de que ella lo entendiera. Estudié la nota por un momento, mordiéndome el labio. ¡Oh! ¿A quién quería engañar? Ella no lo compraría. Tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa con frustración y por accidente golpeé su ratón. El monitor de la computadora parpadeó y la pantalla de Alice se iluminó.

Me quedé helada. Alice me mataría si sabía que había visto el fondo de pantalla del escritorio, había una foto muy comprometedora de ella y tres marineros. ¡Oh, mi Dios!

¿Cómo lo podía ver todos los días y aun así realizar su trabajo? No lo sabía.

Las ventanas parpadeaban en su pantalla, e hice click en una. Una ventana de conversación con BigWilly69 ( _hombre encantador, estoy segura_ ) enviaba mensajes frenéticos. _¿SIGUES AHÍ? ¿ESTAS VIVA? HOLA LOL._ Todas decían 10:49 de la noche. Extraño. Hice clic en algunos de los otros mensajes y me encontré la misma cosa, aunque uno había enviado una foto de su pene. _Bien._ Rápidamente le di clic para cambiarlo.

¿Tal vez sólo había olvidado apagar la computadora cuando salió de la oficina? Un nuevo mensaje apareció.

 _Alice, ¿estás ahí?_

El nombre en la pantalla era Jacob_ontheprowl. ¿Jacob?

Dudé un momento, después escribí: _Hola Jacob, es Isabella. Estoy tomando prestado el equipo de Alice._

Pasó un largo momento. Entonces la respuesta de Jacob iluminó la pantalla.

 _Isabella_ (una cara sonriente seguía a mi nombre) _¿Estás bien? Te fuiste tan rápido ayer por la noche. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos hablar. ¿Esta noche, tal vez? ¿Bebidas en mi casa?_

Uf. ¿Había ido directamente con Alice para tratar de establecer más citas?

 _Algo ha surgido._ Escribí. _¿Podemos quedar la próxima semana?_

O nunca. Nunca sería un muy buen momento para ponerse al día.

 _Claro._ Escribió, otra cara sonriente. _Yo te llamo._

 _Bien, adiós._ Y a continuación, salí de la sesión de chat. El calendario estaba debajo de la ventana y le eché un vistazo.

Había reservado tres citas más para mí hoy. Mike una vez más, Jacob en la noche, y un chico nuevo llamado Cayo por la tarde. Había etiquetado cuidadosamente cada cita con el ID del perfil del cliente, la suma que había pagado por la cita, y una dirección de correo electrónico.

Envié correos electrónicos rápidos para los hombres explicando que iba a estar fuera de la ciudad, luego eliminé la evidencia incriminatoria de la carpeta de correos enviados de Alice.

—¿Isabella? —llamó la voz inquisitiva de Emily.

—Aquí —contesté.

Entró en la oficina de Alice, un momento después, hizo un gesto con el pulgar detrás de ella y me dio una mirada de curiosidad.

—Encontré un perro callejero. ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?

Detrás de ella, Edward salió de las sombras y me sonrió.

—Han pasado diez minutos.

Levantó la cabeza y olfateó el aire una vez, luego se frotó la nariz. El olor a Old Spice debía realmente molestarle.

—Estaba apagando el equipo de Alice, he terminado.

Emily miraba a Edward con una expresión más bien de adoración en la cara.

—Tómate tu tiempo. Puedo hacer un poco de café, si vas a quedarte allí —dijo, y me di cuenta que no estaba hablando conmigo. La irritación destelló.

Edward sonrió, pero su mirada descansaba en mí.

—Gracias, pero tenemos que irnos.

Asentí con la cabeza y rodeé la mesa de Alice. Mi zapato se deslizó por las baldosas y estuve a punto de plantar la cara en el suelo, pero Edward se lanzó más allá de Emily y me agarró.

—Lo siento —susurré, distraída por su proximidad—. Resbalé con algo.

Miré hacia abajo y vi manchas oscuras en el azulejo, pegajosas y de color rojo.

Sangre.

La cara de Edward palideció.

—No lo huelo —murmuró con asombro, mientras me condujo fuera de la oficina de Alice y me apresuró a través de la oficina principal.

—¿Adónde vas? —exclamó Emily detrás de nosotros—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Isabella está en peligro. —Edward no aminoró el paso, empujándome hacia la puerta—. Voy a enviar a alguien para cuidar de la oficina. Quiero que salgas con nosotros, ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió asustada, miró hacia atrás, a la oficina de Alice, y luego nos siguió.

Yo no me movía lo suficientemente rápido para Edward. Me alzó en sus brazos como si no pesara nada y me llevó hasta el coche. Jasper nos había conseguido un coche de alquiler en algún punto de la noche anterior y Edward me empujó en el asiento trasero.

—Acuéstate y cúbrete con el abrigo hasta que te diga.

Oí a Emily deslizarse en el asiento delantero y acostarse, su respiración aterrorizada, fuerte y ronca. Por el amor de Dios. No era como si francotiradores fueran a dispararnos desde los tejados o algo así.

—Edward, estás seguro...

—Acuéstate —gruñó, y lo hice. Cerró la puerta tras de mí, y me quedé allí, casi sin atreverme a respirar. Afuera, iba y venía, haciendo sonar las llaves, listo para arrancar.

Me pareció que pasaba una eternidad antes de que oyera otras voces, y me senté para echar un vistazo. Los otros miembros del clan Cullen habían llegado. A la vista de ellos, Emily salió del coche, les di una mirada firme y me quedé donde estaba, Edward y sus hombres investigaron el edificio. Uno de ellos se quedó en el exterior, protegiéndome en la parte trasera del coche y luego reapareció Edward.

Los hombres hablaban en voz baja, pero su lenguaje corporal era un poco más relajado. A salvo por ahora.

Edward abrió mi puerta y me deslicé fuera del coche.

—¿Emily va a estar bien?

—Sí. Dos de los chicos se quedarán con ella.

—¿Cómo es que no oliste la sangre? —pregunté.

—Había muchos otros olores, polvo, colonia, flores. Tú. —Miró hacia mí—. El Old Spice molesta mi nariz, por lo que me centré en tu olor y nada más. —Me miró enojado—. Fue estúpido de mi parte.

Me senté en silencio, halagada, luego Edward salió a la calle. Tenía un millón de preguntas, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en la piscina de sangre medio seca debajo de la silla de Alice.

Regresamos al hotel en silencio. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y Edward no parecía dispuesto a hablar tampoco. El hotel estaba animado esta mañana, gente consiguiendo café antes de ir a conferencias o reuniones, personas con maletas retirándose. Me estremecía cada vez que alguien me miraba, entonces me di cuenta de que era porque llevaba un suéter sucio y sin medias en invierno.

Mi mano se cerró en un puño. Edward me llevó de regreso a través del laberinto de habitaciones del hotel, su rostro sombrío, sus ojos entrecerrados y fríos. Determinado. Enojado. Se detuvo frente a nuestra puerta, olfateando el aire y luego sacó la tarjeta-llave.

—Edward —dije—. No tengo nada de ropa. —En el estado de furiosa protección en el que se encontraba, podía no salir por varios días.

Me dirigió una mirada dura.

—No vamos a volver a casa.

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

Echó un vistazo a mi vestido.

—Lavarlo en el lavabo.

Típica respuesta masculina.

—¿Estás consumiendo drogas? —Una pareja de ancianos pasó por el pasillo, mirándonos. Tal vez hubiera sido un poco escandalosa. Ups. Me incliné, bajando mi voz a un susurro—. No tengo bragas.

Una leve sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

—¡No! Te digo que necesito algunas bragas —susurré con furia—. Tenemos que ir a la tienda...

—Demasiado arriesgado —interrumpió.

 _¿La tienda? ¿Arriesgada? ¿Estaba loco?_

—Entonces llama a Jasper y dile que me traiga ropa interior.

Me miró por un momento.

—No.

Parpadeé sorprendida.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "no"? Necesito ropa.

Abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto para que entrara.

—Tu vida está en peligro. Puedes ir de compras más tarde.

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz. La vena me estaba palpitando e iba a estallar muy pronto si no golpeaba algo.

—No me estás escuchando... —comencé.

—No me estás escuchando —dijo, poniendo su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y básicamente empujándome hacia delante.

Planté los pies, furiosa.

—Edward Cullen. Si tengo que estar en esta habitación durante todo el día discutiendo para poder conseguir algunas bragas, entonces, por Dios, eso es lo que voy a hacer. —Apoyé mis pies contra el marco de la puerta, mirándolo.

Me hizo cosquillas a los costados y me desplomé en un ataque de risa. Me agarró por la cintura y me llevó dentro, tirándome sobre la cama, y deslizándose sobre mí. Un esbozo de sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro severo.

—¿Bragas? —preguntó.

—Bragas —afirmé—. Jeans y una camiseta serían apreciados, también.

Se inclinó y me besó.

—Tus deseos son mis órdenes. Voy a ver que puede gorronear Jasper.

Tuve imágenes mentales de un oso mendigando por bragas con volantes y resoplé.

—Tal vez Renesmee debería ayudarlo.

.

.

.

Jasper llamó a la puerta del hotel una hora más tarde, bolsas en mano. Edward salió para tener una conversación en privado con su teniente, me pasé los siguientes minutos eligiendo entre la ropa y me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta con el logo de la empresa de Edward en ella, y unas bragas nuevas. Incluso había un par de zapatos Keds. Lindo.

Metí mi celular en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y de inmediato comenzó a vibrar. Sorprendida, lo saqué y me quedé mirando la pantalla.

Se leía _Al-celular_. Levanté la tapa y contesté cautelosamente.

—Alice, ¿dónde estás...?

—Hola, Isabella. —La voz era excesivamente dulce, petulante. No la reconocí, y seguro que no era Alice. Había algo en el tono que me inquietaba—. Quédate tranquila y escucha lo que digo, o tu hermana Renesmee morirá.

Me quedé helada, la oscuridad arrastrándose ante mis ojos. El aire salió de golpe de mis pulmones. ¿Quiénes tenían a Renesmee? Jasper la estaba manteniendo a salvo... Eché un vistazo al pasillo, donde lo acaba de ver, luego tragué saliva.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy Tanya. ¿Me recuerdas?

—Me acuerdo de ti. —Miré hacia la puerta, pero los hombres seguían murmurando afuera. Me pasé al baño y cerré la puerta detrás de mí—. ¿Tienes a Renesmee?

—Sí —alardeó ella—. Y a tu jefa, también, quienes están pasando por un terrible dolor en este momento. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

 _Dios, no_. Pero esa no era una buena respuesta.

—Sí.

Había un poco de estática, y luego escuché un gemido de dolor, seguido de un sollozo. ¿Alice?

El teléfono se apartó y escuché la suave risa de Tanya.

—Ups. Suena como que no puede tomar la llamada justo ahora. Qué lástima.

—Déjame hablar con Renesmee.

—Ella está inconsciente por el momento.

Mi corazón se paralizó.

—Si le has hecho daño...

—No lo he hecho todavía —interrumpió—. Por lo menos no demasiado. Voy dejarle eso a la manada de lobos, ya que ellos están muy acalorados y molestos por encontrarla. ¿A menos que tú y yo queramos arreglar algo?

Cada parte de mi cuerpo quería aventar el teléfono.

—Sí —dije rechinando los dientes—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Bien. —Sonaba complacida—. Si quieres que tú hermana viva, necesito que hagas un par de cosas.

Vacilé. Alice lanzó un grito de dolor en el fondo y eso me hizo decidirme, aunque tenía una horrible sensación en el estómago de que esto no iba a salir bien.

—Escucho.

—Quiero que nos encontremos —dijo calmadamente, como si estuviera hablando de una cita para cenar—. A solas. Voy a enviarte un mensaje de texto con la dirección, y quiero que estés ahí en media hora. Si llego a olfatear que alguien está ayudándote o acompañándote, cortaré la garganta a Renesmee. ¿Entendido?

Tragué saliva.

—Iré sola. —No sabía cómo iba a escapar de Edward, pero no iba a defraudar a Renesmee.

—Bien. —Se rió entre dientes—. Está ahí en media hora o empezaré a afilar los dedos. Y las garras. Tu pequeña hermana no puede permitirse el lujo de perder más tiempo.

Colgó el teléfono.

Apreté mis manos en puños, tratando de pensar. No podía perder el control. Tenía que hacer algo. Rápido. Si le decía a Edward, no me dejaría ir y Renesmee estaría muerta.

Necesitaba un plan.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró y Edward llamó:

—¿Isabella?

Pasé mis manos por mis pantalones, limpiando el sudor.

—Saldré en un minuto. —Tomé ese momento para calmarme y luego salí del baño, cuidando de tener el rostro en blanco. Una expresión facial errónea, y Edward lo descubriría.

 _Si llego a olfatear que alguien está ayudándote o acompañándote, le cortaré la garganta a Renesmee._

Así que tenía que deshacerme de Edward. Ignoré la sonrisa que me estaba dirigiendo y me senté en el borde de la cama.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

Vino y se sentó junto a mí, su caliente brazo rozó contra el mío. Su brazo se deslizó alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó más.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Me aparté de él y me levanté de un salto de la cama. Tiempo de ser inocente, para sacarlo de la pista.

—Me refiero a ¿cuál es tu plan para averiguar dónde está Alice? ¿Qué pasa si las mismas personas que están detrás de mí la tienen?

Él parecía exasperado.

—Alice pude cuidarse a sí misma, y me importa un comino dónde esté. Todo lo que me importa es mantenerte a salvo.

Casi me desmorono con eso, pero en vez de eso decidí usarlo en su contra.

—¿Así que simplemente la vas a dejar ahí, indefensa? ¿Qué pasa si los lobos la tienen y la están torturando para saber dónde está Renesmee?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Ellos no torturarían a una mujer para conseguir a otra. Y Alice es todo menos indefensa.

No, ella no lo era. Si había alguien que podía convertir un secuestro en rosas, esa era Alice. Pero entonces recordé la sangre bajo su escritorio.

—No podemos dejarla con quien sea que la tiene, Edward. Ella es mi jefa. —Mi voz se elevó una octava.

—Déjalo en paz, Isabella.

—No. Tenemos que ayudar a encontrarla.

Me miró mientras me escaneaba.

—No vas a dejar pasar esto, ¿verdad?

—No. —No puedo.

—¿Por qué le eres tan leal? Ella te ha utilizado una y otra vez.

—Ella me dio un trabajo. Un trabajo bien pagado —grité en respuesta—. Ella se levantó por mí. Lo menos que puedo hacer es no dejarla a los lobos.

—No a los lobos —dijo con desdén—. Lo que sea que está detrás de esto atacó a los lobos.

—Fue un decir —espeté, empezando a preocuparme por lo cerca que él estaba de la verdad—. Tenemos que rescatar a Alice. No voy a ser capaz de vivir conmigo misma si no lo hacemos. ¿Recuerdas ese dedo en tu propiedad? Quienes estén detrás de esto están comiendo personas. Y ellos la tienen.

—Me doy cuenta de eso —dijo pacientemente—. Pero tu seguridad está ante todo en mi mente. Alguien allá afuera está cazando rubias. Eso y además la manada de lobos, que está buscando a tu hermana y tiene a mi prima. ¡Ya tenemos suficientes problemas sin tratar de jugar al caballero andante para una mujer que estaba tratando de venderte al mejor postor! Bella —dijo, poniéndose a mi lado y frotando mis brazos para tranquilizarme—. Con todo lo que está pasando, por qué no te limitas a mantenerte apartada por los próximos días y me dejas ocuparme de las cosas.

La oferta era dulce, y considerada... y significaba que me quedaría sentada sobre mi culo a esperar a que él hiciera magia.

Así no era como yo funcionaba.

El teléfono de Edward vibró y echó un vistazo a la pantalla, luego a mí de nuevo.

—Jasper recibió una actualización sobre Esme. ¿Puedes esperar aquí?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Claro.

Tan pronto como salió por la puerta, tomé las llaves de la mesita de noche y salí por la ventana, por suerte, estábamos en el piso inferior, y luego la cerré de nuevo. Entonces me lancé por el estacionamiento hacia el coche de alquiler. Incluso si estaba yendo a una trampa, lo haría. Renesmee me necesitaba.

Cuando salía del lote de estacionamiento, mi celular sonó. El mensaje que apareció era el texto con una dirección. La memoricé sin llegar a comprender las palabras y salí a la carretera.

Edward entraría en pánico, preguntándose a dónde estaba yo. Me había pedido que confiara en él, no lo había hecho. Tan pronto como se había dado vuelta, yo había corrido. Otra vez. Si alguna vez lo volvía a ver, esperaba que lo entendiera.

.

.

.

 **¡Ya faltan solo dos capítulos! Mil gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta saber de ustedes.**


	19. Chapter 19

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

Veinte minutos más tarde salí de la carretera, en una vía de servicio, siguiendo la señal del GPS hacia la dirección que me habían dado. Sin un plan, mi cabeza le daba vueltas a todo desde un millón de puntos de vista y el mejor que pude hilar fue entrar ahí, rescatar a Alice y Renesmee; escapar por cualquier medio necesario. En otras palabras, estaba condenada.

Me aproximaba a una carretera familiar y me sorprendí al ver las iniciales JTB en el gran portón de hierro. No puede ser. ¿Qué hacía Tanya en la casa de Jacob? Me acordé del pánico de la sirvienta, y de la manera que él había olfateado el pañuelo ensangrentado, y tragué saliva.

Al pulsar el timbre del portón, me contesto una voz metalizada.

—¿Quién es? —La dulce voz de Tanya sonó a través del altavoz.

 _¿Quién más podría ser?_

—Soy yo. Estoy aquí, sola. —Se oyó un zumbido, y la puerta empezó a abrirse.

—Si no estás sola, voy destripar a Renesmee —advirtió.

Golpeando el botón, empecé a sentir bilis en la boca, como si fuera a vomitar.

—No le hagas daño —grité—. Estoy sola, te lo juro.

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Conduje por un camino largo y sinuoso. No había nadie en la puerta para recibirme. Dudé antes de tocar el timbre, y me dirigí hacia el lateral de la enorme casa, tratando de mirar a través de las ventanas y ver lo que pasaba dentro.

La mayoría de las ventanas estaban tapadas, las cortinas pesadas sobre los cristales. Había una ventana en la parte de atrás de la casa, y reveló una habitación vacía, de azulejos blancos con una cocina más grande que mi primer apartamento. Una puerta amarilla, colorida y alegre que había cerca, llevaba a la cocina. Puse mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. ¿Qué pasa si había una alarma? Bueno, de todos modos, Tanya me estaba esperando ya. Giré el pomo.

No sonó ninguna alarma. _¡Bien!_

Con mi corazón latiendo como loco, entré de puntillas en la casa.

Alrededor de mí había un manto de silencio, incómodo y opresor. Mis zapatos sonaban con fuerza en el suelo. Crucé la cocina con rapidez y vi un cuchillo en un bloque de carnicero, y lo agarré. No tenía sentido subir sin un arma. Agarrándolo fuertemente en mi mano, fui al pasillo.

En algún lugar de este laberinto de casa, Tanya me estaba esperando. Para patearme el culo o comerme, no sabía exactamente cuál. Me deslicé hacia adelante a lo largo de la pared, y de pronto comprendí por qué lo hacían en las películas. Si tienes la espalda contra algo, te sientes menos vulnerable. Si pudiese haber presionado tanto la espalda como el pecho contra la pared, ya estaría en ello.

La escalera se alzaba delante, y me dirigí hacia ella. En completo silencio. El olor del perfume intenso de Tanya, espolvoreado con un toque rancio, llamó mi atención. E hizo que encajasen varias cosas dentro de mi mente. Cada vez que había estado en una escena donde el Wendigo había estado, el olor de la podredumbre y la decadencia se sentía en el aire.

Dentro de mi casa, el hedor pútrido fue muy fuerte. Por eso Tanya había sido capaz de ocultar su verdadera naturaleza durante tanto tiempo, ella casi nos ahogaba con su perfume, para disfrazar el perverso olor a muerte que acompañaba a sus poderes robados. Jacob llevaba una cantidad parecida de agua de colonia. Y me di cuenta de por qué Tanya estaba escondida en su casa.

Ellos estaban trabajando juntos.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y me agaché, mirando a mí alrededor. No había rastro de ella. Tal vez el olor estaba en todo adentro.

La casa estaba extrañamente desierta. Eché un vistazo a un cercano reloj y vi que faltaban varios minutos antes de que se me acabase el tiempo. Con una última mirada a mí alrededor, subí en silencio por las escaleras. Si yo estuviese en un círculo vicioso en el que el Wendigo buscaba vengarse de mi exnovio, habría ocultado mis prisioneros en el piso más alto, en la habitación más inaccesible.

El segundo piso era más abierto que el primero, lo que me puso más nerviosa. Pasé cerca de un lado del pasillo, deteniéndome sólo para pasar rápidamente a un cuarto de baño rojo y blanco. Entonces me detuve otra vez. Y volví atrás.

El baño no estaba decorado de rojo.

Sangre cubría el suelo, salpicando toda la cerámica de la taza del baño, y hundiéndose a través del borde de la columna. La cortina de tela se empapó en ella.

Una mano colgaba fuera de la bañera, con largas uñas rojas perfectamente arregladas. Reconocí la manicura de esa mano.

 _Alice._

¿Dónde estaba Renesmee? ¿Estaba aún con vida?

La voz de Jacob me llegó desde el pasillo.

—Bella, veo que has llegado.

Agarrando fuertemente el cuchillo, seguí el sonido de su voz. Lo encontré dos habitaciones más allá, reclinado sobre una mesa de billar. Su alborotado cabello, con un peinado caro, su ropa rasgada en los hombros y las costuras. Sonrió al verme.

—Estás aquí. ¡Bienvenida!

Me quedé inmóvil, con el temor corriendo libre por mi sangre.

—¿Dónde está Renesmee?

—No la he visto —dijo, con una amplia sonrisa. Podía oler su colonia espesa desde donde yo estaba, a varios metros de distancia.

Una sensación muy, muy mala se apoderó de mí y me volví de nuevo a la puerta.

Tanya parada allí, oliendo a perfume floral, como polvo y a algo putrefacto. Tenía la comisura de la boca manchada de sangre, y al darse cuenta que la miraba, se limpió con delicadeza en las esquinas.

—¿Oh, no está Renesmee? —dijo en una voz melodiosa—. Mierda. Parece que mentí. Eso me hace una chica muy, muy mala, ¿no?

Di un paso hacia atrás, llegando a la pared. _Espalda contra la pared. Espalda contra la pared._ Empecé a sudar profusamente por las palmas de mis manos, y agarré más fuerte el cuchillo.

—¿Renesmee no está aquí?

—Menuda idiota —dijo Tanya, sonriendo a Jacob.

¿Renesmee no estaba aquí? El alivio me inundó. Mi hermana estaba a salvo, entonces.

Tanya se acercó a la mesa y le acarició la mandíbula de Jacob.

—El plan de JT fue brillante.

Mi mirada horrorizada aumentó un par de enteros cuando las cosas comenzaron a encajar. La historia de Edward acerca de su infancia, cuando su mejor amigo era su enemigo, el absoluto terror de los sirvientes, el gran emblema de la puerta principal que rezaba "JTB".

Era una idiota.

—¿Jacob... eres JT?

Al sonreír, pareció enseñar todos los dientes.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tomaría para que te dieras cuenta. Realmente te creía más rápida.

—Claro... —concordé, moviéndome a lo largo de la pared hasta que encontré una esquina, y me acurruqué allí. El olor de ambos era muy fuerte, y junto con la desesperación de mi mente, pensé que me iba a desmayar.

Con una mirada posesiva en su rostro, Tanya miraba a JT deslizarse de la mesa.

—Bueno —dijo JT mientras se deslizaba hacia mí.

Acorralada, blandí el cuchillo y lo miré.

—Supongo que esta es la parte donde se supone que debo preguntar qué va a pasar conmigo.

Dio otro paso hacia adelante y lo esquivé, pero era anormalmente fuerte y rápido. Golpeó mi brazo, saliendo despedido el cuchillo con tanta fuerza que pensé que mi muñeca se rompería por el impacto, entonces me empotró contra la pared. El yeso cedió detrás de mí, y me dejó sin respiración por la fuerza de su golpe.

Luché por respirar, tratando de tomar algo de aire. Cuando por fin lo conseguí, tragaba bocanadas enormes y nocivas de la esencia de Jacob.

Plantó su boca sobre la mía, forzando la entrada de su lengua. Me produjo náuseas el gusto a carroña y traté de empujarlo, pero era como empujar a un ladrillo. Golpeé sus hombros, esperando que terminara conmigo.

Tanya se aclaró la garganta, molesta.

—Jacob.

Se apartó y me tiró de la barbilla, mirándome divertido.

—Tú, querida, incluso sabes a inmunidad.

—¿Inmunidad? —dije, mirándole a los ojos. Sonrió.

—Sí. Mi Tanya no es aficionada a los cambios físicos de ser un Wendigo. La leyenda dice que para transformarse de nuevo, tienes que beber la sangre de un inmune. Y yo me preguntaba... ¿dónde podría encontrar semejante criatura?

Tragué saliva.

—Entonces... empecé a acosar a una mujercita que salía con mi enemigo. Ella era dulce y bonita, pero humana. Y debido a Edward que la amaba, tenía que morir —dijo, mirándome de forma posesiva—. Por lo menos al final, después de que yo me divirtiese con ella. Los seres humanos son tan fáciles. Fáciles de cazar, de acechar, de asustar y de seguir.

Siempre supe que había algo raro en mi casa, pero no iba a poner mi dedo en la llaga. Las rubias muertas se parecían a mí. Jacob salía de la nada para cortejarme. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado jugando conmigo al gato y al ratón?

—Luego me enteré por Alice que mi pequeño ser humano tenía un hombre lobo como hermana. Y pensé: ¡Qué extraño! porque su hermana mayor no olía como un lobo en absoluto. ¿No es fascinante?

Miré a Tanya, cuyos ojos brillaban mientras mantenía su mirada fija en mí.

—Tanya dijo que olías a sangre pura, así que lo comprobé yo mismo. Y por supuesto —dijo, hundiendo una garra bajo mi barbilla hasta que brotó la sangre. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y se dibujó una mueca sobre su rostro—. Hueles a bueno y limpio.

Lancé mi rodilla, tratando de darle en la ingle. Su mano la agarró antes de que pudiera hacer contacto, con un movimiento centelleante.

—Buen intento.

—¿Así que me trajiste aquí, para poder comerme mejor? ¿Es eso? —dije con valentía.

—En realidad —dijo Jacob—, te hemos traído porque eres la compañera de Edward. En primer lugar, vamos a atraerlo aquí y matarlo. Sip, eso me funciona. Entonces, a mi querida Tanya le tocará la hora de la comida. Así ganamos algo los dos.

.

.

.

Fiel a su plan, no me comieron de inmediato.

Me ataron a una silla. Al principio me ataron de brazos y piernas en cruz en la mesa de billar, pero cuando Jacob me había mirado con demasiado interés mientras aseguraba mis ataduras, Tanya había insistido en una silla en su lugar.

Así que nos sentamos y esperamos.

Parecía que Tanya era una clase diferente de Wendigo que Jacob, menos poderosa y más atraída por la sangre, a pesar de que su olor era tan fuerte como el de él. Cada cierto tiempo, Tanya se estremecía y convulsionaba y desaparecía para otra ronda de comer a Alice.

Supongo que necesitaba la carne más a menudo. No era de extrañar que quisiera cambiar de vuelta.

Durante uno de estos interludios, decidí trabajar en Jacob. Retorcí mis manos tras la silla, tratando de aflojar mis ataduras. No estaban muy ajustadas y no creí que realmente importara, ellos estarían sobre mí en segundos y no sería capaz de escapar. Aun así, me hacía sentir mejor trabajar en ellas.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? —pregunté.

Jacob levantó la vista de su BlackBerry sorprendido.

—Esa es una pregunta bastante estúpida.

—Soy un humano estúpido —lancé de vuelta—. Sígueme la corriente. Pensé que se suponía que los Wendigos tenían que ser fuertes e indestructibles.

Guardó su teléfono y cruzó la habitación hacia mí.

—No hay poder más grande en el mundo que el de un Wendigo. Tengo la fuerza de aquellos a los que he devorado.

—¿Entonces, por qué comerme y cambiar?

—Mi compañera no está feliz con su transformación. Esto es por ella.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Está bien, entiendo eso. Pero, ¿por qué arrastrar a Edward en esto? ¿Qué te ha hecho él ti?

Se puso de cuclillas cerca de mi silla.

—¿Por qué estoy tras de Edward? —Jacob parecía estar divertido por mi preocupación—. ¿Realmente estás preocupada por él?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Solo por curiosidad. Él solo estaba usándome por su celo.

—No estoy muy seguro sobre eso. —Jacob se acercó y comenzó a empujar mi camisa fuera de la cinturilla de mis jeans—. En cualquier caso, estoy seguro de que lo descubriremos en breve.

Me sacudí mientras él tiraba de mi ropa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Cortó mi camisa abriéndola con sus garras, arrastrándola a través de mis hombros exponiendo mi pálido torso y mi sostén.

—Asegurándonos de que nuestro gatito muerda el anzuelo, dulzura. — Tomó un rollo de cinta adhesiva de la mesa y sacó un pedazo. Luego metió un calcetín en mi boca y estampó la cinta sobre él, silenciándome y haciéndome atragantar. Mi corazón martilleó en mi garganta, mis ojos se ampliaron. ¿Qué estaba pensando hacer? Jacob se deslizó alrededor de la silla y envolvió sus brazos en la parte posterior de ella, enroscándolos alrededor del resto de mis pechos. Grité contra el calcetín, empujando mi lengua contra él para tratar de aflojar la mordaza.

Levantó su teléfono y se acurrucó junto a mí, sonriéndole a la cámara.

—Sonríe para tu novio —dijo y pellizcó mi pezón.

Gruñí mientras escuchaba el clic de la cámara.

Para mi alivio, se levantó y deambuló por la habitación. Sus pulgares volaron a través del teclado mientras escribía un mensaje de texto, silbándose para sí.

Jacob presionó un último botón y luego miró hacia mí, la dentuda sonrisa revelándose de nuevo.

—Todo listo. Veremos si esto trae a tu novio al juego.

Le di una mirada rebelde.

Jacob simplemente sonrió, volviendo hacia mí otra vez, y se río cuando respingué. Liberó mi cabello de la cola de caballo y lo colocó sobre mis hombros, observándome pensativamente.

—Es una lástima que seas humana —dijo, arrastrando un dedo sobre mi sujetador de nuevo—. Pero si Edward puede mirar más allá de ello...

Mi respiración se detuvo del miedo.

Pero sólo me sonrió, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Calientes lágrimas de miedo amenazaban, y les di unos segundos antes de que casi me ahogara con la mordaza. Me obligué a recomponerme, y pensé con fuerza, mi mente frenética.

¿Cómo podría Edward posiblemente derrotar a dos cambiaformas súper rápidos y súper fuertes? ¿Cómo podría yo?

\- —Bien, bien —susurró una voz cerca de mi oreja—. Parece que la caballería ha llegado.

Alcé la mirada, medio consciente, de donde me había desplomado en mis ataduras. Tanya se cernió sobre mí y parpadeé.

Ella me abofeteó tan fuerte que luces danzaron frente a mis ojos.

—Vamos, despierta.

 _Perra._ Gemí "púdrete", alrededor del calcetín.

Puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y plantó su rostro en el mío, mirándome con demasiado interés. Su fétido aliento abanicó mi rostro.

—¿Estás simplemente llena de sorpresas, no es así? —Se acercó y golpeó la punta de mi nariz.

Alarmada por su actitud demasiado amistosa, miré alrededor buscando a Jacob. Pero éramos solo yo y la novia desquiciada. Día de suerte. Tanya cortó mis ataduras de la silla y me agarró por los brazos. Su agarre era tan apretado que pensé que me los iba a romper, y lágrimas de dolor me cayeron de los ojos. Mis fosas nasales se dilataron mientras contuve el aliento, asustada, luché contra su agarre, pero fue inútil. A pesar de mi terrorífico forcejeo, me arrastró a la ventana.

 _¿Iba a arrojarme por ahí?_

Abrió la cortina y empujó mi rostro contra el vidrio.

—Echa un vistazo, mejillas dulces. Mira muy bien.

Era un poco difícil mirar con mi rostro aplastando en la ventana, pero rápidamente escaneé el césped invernal, buscando algo fuera de lo normal. Arboles desnudos. Grandes extensiones de césped húmedo, y...

Jadeé y casi me ahogo con el calcetín. Me tomó un momento recuperarme y mirar de nuevo para asegurarme de que no estaba loca.

Edward estaba allí abajo en su forma de gato, su largo cuerpo visible cerca de la línea de los árboles. Era hermoso, una larga y ondeante cola y la brillante forma felina. No había nada que lo distinguiera de algún otro puma, pero sabía que era Edward. Había venido por mí.

 _Oh Dios, iba a hacer que lo mataran._

Más sombras se fundieron con los árboles, y con ellas, más animales. Un gigantesco oso pardo apareció al lado de Edward. Jasper. Más sombras, más pumas, quienes estaban a unos metros detrás de Edward, indicando inequívocamente que él era su líder.

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia adelante y luego fue como el Arca de Noé levantándose en el césped. Animales de todo tipo y tamaño, depredadores de todo lo imaginable, comenzaron a aparecer en el jardín delantero de Jacob. Un gigantesco tigre Siberiano merodeaba junto a Edward, y a su otro lado, un león. Un águila daba vueltas en el cielo, abalanzándose alrededor de ellos. Conté docenas, luego me di por vencida cuando ellos continuaron saliendo de los árboles. Incluso pude reconocer la pequeña forma lobuna de Renesmee.

Ellos estaban mostrándole su lealtad a él. Apoyándolo en su intento de recuperarme.

Era hermoso. Era muy, muy malo.

Tanya agarró la parte trasera de mi cabeza, su mano enmarañándose en mi desordenado y suelto cabello.

—Debes tener un coño mágico para que él traiga a la caballería de esta forma. —Agarró entre mis piernas en un doloroso agarre. Cerré mis muslos de golpe, tratando de alejarla. Se rió, pero había un borde desesperado en ello.

La empujé y me escapé, pero me agarró del cabello y me tiró al piso, sacándome el aire.

—Perra estúpida.

Doblé mis manos, jadeando para recuperar el aliento. La mesa de billar estaba seductoramente cerca y me arrastré bajo ella, luego trabajé en quitar la cinta de mi boca.

Un par de zapatos nuevos aparecieron al otro lado de la mesa de billar.

—Tanya —dijo Jacob a modo de advertencia—. ¿Has visto el jardín delantero?

—Lo he visto —contestó, sonando un poco a la defensiva. ¿Ella también tenía miedo de Jacob?

—¿No dije específicamente que tenía que venir solo si quería verla con vida de nuevo?

—Eso es lo que le dije —dijo ella, elevando su voz—. Dado que no está escuchándote, debe quererla muerta. —Un duro y áspero borde entró en su voz—. Solo vamos a comérnosla ya.

Me quedé inmóvil, sin atreverme a respirar.

—Todavía no. Él la quiere. Sé que lo hace —dijo Jacob, furioso. Observé mientras sus pies aterrizaban a través del piso hacia la ventana—. Registró para una visa de compañera ayer. Está tratando de obtener un estatus permanente en la Alianza.

 _¿Una visa de compañera? ¿Edward quería casarse conmigo?_

—¿Él qué? —Tanya sonaba furiosa—. No podría querer emparejarse con una humana; sería el hazme reír de la Alianza.

—¿Entonces por qué mi césped está lleno con un despliegue de fuerza? —Su voz se estaba endureciendo con la ira. Era escalofriante de escuchar—. Él necesita subir aquí, solo.

 _¿Solo?_ No, ellos lo matarían.

Jacob miró bajo la mesa de billar y sonrió ante la vista de mí. Me le quedé mirando, amortiguando mi rebeldía y esperando que no notara que había perdido la cinta de mi boca. Escupí el calcetín y lo apreté en mi mano.

Me agarró por mi tobillo y me arrastró a través de la alfombra como si yo fuera una muñeca de trapo. Acarició mi cabello y me miró como alguien lo haría con una posesión frágil.

—¿Tanya no te está haciendo daño, verdad?

Eché un vistazo a Tanya, que estaba mirándome con odio.

—Bien —dijo, tomando mi silencio por sumisión. Su mano continuó acariciando mi cabello en esa extraña y posesiva manera—. Si tiene la intención de tener un calvario, le daremos uno. —Jacob sonrió con frialdad—. Pero me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que él escuche tus gritos cuando te esté cogiendo. —Bajó la mirada hacia mí, casi con ternura—. ¿Piensas que eso le molestaría?

 _Sí_ , pensé mientras traté de empujarlo.

Golpeó mis manos alejándolas, como si no hubiesen sido nada, sonriendo.

—Me va a molestar a mí —gruñó Tanya y se metió entre nosotros. Me tiró con fuerza contra la pared más cercana y mi cabeza crujió contra la pintura—. ¡Dijiste que podía comérmela! No que te la tirarías.

Jacob le dio una mirada divertida.

—Cariño, no tengo ningún interés en una humana. —Tomó su mano y comenzó a besar su muñeca, luego subió delicadamente a su brazo. Ella lo observó con una intensa y alocada mirada posesiva—. Pero piensa en lo mucho que le molestaría. Primero te robé a ti, luego descubre que me estoy tirando a su pequeña mascota humana.

—Pero no quiero que la toques —se quejó.

Jacob se quedó mirando a Tanya, su boca reduciéndose como si encontrara su lado necesitado muy molesto. Después de un momento, suspiró.

—Está bien, mascota. No la tocaré. Ella es toda tuya...

La sonrisa de Tanya era brillante.

Tragué saliva.

—... tan pronto como matemos a Edward —terminó Jacob.

—Pero... —comenzó Tanya.

—Tengo que ir al baño —solté.

Ambos se giraron para mirarme con molestia.

—Lo siento —dije en voz baja, tratando de sonar patética—. No puedo aguantar mucho más.

Era la táctica más vieja del mundo. _Por favor haz que caigan en ella._ Para mi gran sorpresa, Jacob accedió.

—Llévala al baño, y terminaremos donde lo dejamos.

 _Oh, hombre._

Tanya me dio una mirada impaciente y agarró mi brazo.

—Vamos.

Me arrastró hacia el baño. El baño de Alice. La bilis subió a mi garganta y apreté una mano en mi boca.

—Ese no —dije entre mis dedos presionados—. Por favor.

Ella me miró con disgusto y vaciló por un momento. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. ¿Acceder a mi estúpida petición, o empujarme a la sangrienta carnicería y arriesgarse a la ira de Jacob si perdía los estribos?

—Vamos —dijo con brusquedad y me arrastró a través del pasillo y por las escaleras, al primer piso.

Gracias a Dios por ese pequeño milagro. Le permití arrastrarme a través de la casa sin protestar y cuando me tiró dentro del baño, no pronuncié ni un chillido cuando me estrellé contra la pared.

—Cinco minutos, o romperé tu pierna —gruñó—. Todavía podría comerte con una pierna rota.

Asentí hacia ella mientras cerraba la puerta del baño. Cuando se cerró, la escuché caminar por el pasillo.

Tenía cinco minutos para pensar en algo, rápido.

Descarté la ventana de inmediato. En lugar de los vidrios normales, había pequeños bloques de gruesas burbujas de vidrio muy pequeños para pasar a través de ellos.

 _Piensa, Isabella, piensa._

Yo tenía dos cambiaformas ampliamente poderosos en esta casa conmigo. Edward y su pequeño ejército esperaban en el césped. Ninguno de los dos iba a hacer un movimiento hasta que el otro lo hiciera. Edward no entraría a menos que supiera que no le costaría nuestras vidas. Tanya y Jacob no renunciarían porque ahora mismo ellos tenían la ventaja.

Tenía que sacar a Tanya y a Jacob de la casa de algún modo.

Un pequeño grupo de velas decorativas en la pared trasera atrajo mi atención. ¡Un incendio! Las velas necesitaban cerillas.

Silenciosamente abrí uno de los cajones bajo el lavabo y hurgué en él.

No hubo suerte.

Había un esmalte de uñas, fijador para el cabello, cosas para el cabello, un rizador y un secador de cabello. Cosas de Tanya. Mi mano pasó sobre el esmalte de uñas de nuevo, y luego al rizador y me detuve. El rizador podría calentarse lo suficiente como para empezar un incendio.

Emocionada, mire alrededor buscando una toma de corriente. Allí, en el extremo más alejado de la pared. Bien. Conecté el rizador, lo puse en alto, y busqué un lugar para esconderlo.

Un cesto de basura medio lleno estaba al otro lado del retrete. Incluso mejor. Empujé el rizador al fondo, y llené el resto del cesto de basura con papel higiénico suelto, luego escurrí el esmalte de uñas sobre ello. Por último, puse el aerosol junto al rizador. Eso explotaría, ¿verdad? Yo esperaba que sí. Si tenía suerte, habría un incendio.

—Apresúrate —gritó Tanya, y me apresuré a tirar de la cadena. Eché un rápido vistazo a la tela de la cortina de la ducha, luego empujé el cesto de la basura lejos hasta que el cordón del rizador se estiró y la cortina del baño escondió parte de ello. Perfecto. A menos de que miraras de cerca, el cordón beige del rizador era invisible contra la pared, y la arrugada cortina de la ducha escondía el cesto.

El ligero olor del metal caliente ya estaba comenzando a llenar la habitación, mezclado con el aroma del esmalte de uñas, y entré en pánico. Necesitaba ocultar el olor. Agarré la botella de perfume más cercana y la rocié en el piso.

Tanya abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, perra estúpida?

Tan pronto como ella abrió la puerta salí disparada junto a ella hacia la cocina.

Agarró mi codo y lo rompió hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que mi brazo palpitaba y quemaba y me desplomé a sus pies. Tanya envolvió sus manos en mi ropa destrozada y me arrastró de vuelta por el pasillo.

—Estás acabada.

Exhausta y adolorida, acuné mi brazo y me dejé arrastrar de vuelta a la habitación de billar, rezando por un milagro.

.

.

.

 **¡Uff! Que intenso. ¿están listos para el último capítulo? Creo que hasta ahora ya se resolvieron todas las dudas que tenían, ¿cierto?**

 **Entonces, en unos minutos subiré el último capítulo.**

 **¡Nos leemos**


	20. Chapter 20

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

El día transcurrió lentamente insoportable. Mis nervios estaban tan tensos que pensé que mi cuerpo entero se rompería. Nada estaba ocurriendo. Era un punto muerto de proporciones extrañas. La multitud de cambiadores de la Alianza todavía estaba en el jardín, rodeando la casa en forma animal, al acecho.

Las pequeñas noticias que recibía eran las pocas palabras cortas y concisas intercambiadas por Tanya y Jacob. Me habían atado una vez más, y se alternaban entre mirarme a mí y con inquietud de vuelta al césped.

El apoyo de Edward había sido un bache en sus planes.

—Necesitamos encontrar una manera de atraerle —dijo Jacob después de un tiempo—. Está demasiado seguro ahí fuera, rodeado de los demás. Aquí podemos acabar con él, robarle su poder. Una vez derribado, los demás caerán como naipes.

Me estremecí. Vamos, fuego. Es la hora.

Tanya se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—¿Por qué no la herimos? Llévala afuera, al balcón y rómpele unos cuantos dedos para conseguir que se mueva. —Sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Como si estuviera considerando este horrible plan, Jacob me estudió.

—Quítate la ropa.

 _¿Qué?_

—No. —Miré a Tanya, cuya boca se había reducido a una línea de desaprobación.

—Quítate la ropa —repitió Jacob, mirándome con intensidad—. Tenemos que hacer que piense lo peor.

 _No, no, no._ Me moví intranquila en la silla.

Jacob se acercó, una luz de locura en sus ojos. Su mano se extendió hacia mí, y mientras miraba, onduló y burbujeó, transformándose en algo horrible. La carne distorsionada formaba una pata, y luego siguió cambiando. Los músculos se hincharon y se desgarraron, y las garras se hicieron aún más grandes.

Me deslizo hacia atrás de nuevo, otro centímetro. Los ojos de Tanya comenzaron a brillar y a cambiar, como si estuviera entusiasmada por la idea de la violencia.

 _¡Oh, Dios!_

La repulsiva pata me tocó el hombro, y un estremecimiento me atravesó. Intenté alejarme.

—¡No! ¡No me toques!

Sus labios se curvaron hacia atrás como si lo encontrara divertido. Las garras se deslizaron a través de mí, ya hecha trizas la camiseta y se clavaron en mi sujetador, dejando dolorosas ronchas rojas. Luego, hizo trizas mi sujetador. Jacob metódicamente rasgó mi ropa hasta que quedó colgando de mí en jirones, dejando al descubierto mi cuerpo tembloroso y dejando largas rayas rojas a través de mi piel pálida.

Después de que mi ropa fuera desechada, Jacob dio un paso hacia atrás, doblando su pata distorsionada.

—¿Por qué no la estropeas un poco, querida?

Tanya se adelantó y me abofeteó.

Rojo y negro aparecieron en mi visión, y sentí el sabor de la sangre. La sangre caliente deslizándose por mi nariz y mi cabeza se tensó de dolor.

—Lo suficiente para hacerla verse apaleada —advirtió Jacob—. Queremos que ella se mueva lo necesario para que sepa que está viva. Hazla gritar.

Sabía que la audición ultrasensible de cambiador de Edward escucharía mis gritos. Bueno, no les daría la satisfacción. Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos, preparándome. El siguiente puño de Tanya impactó en mi estómago. Me golpeó unas cuantas veces más, pero me quedé en silencio, sofocando los sollozos de dolor.

Jacob empujó a Tanya a un lado. Con un golpe rápido, pasó sus garras por mi hombro y pecho, desgarrando mi piel. La sangre corrió por las heridas superficiales y mi pecho se sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

Di un fuerte grito de dolor, incapaz de evitarlo.

—Eso está mejor —dijo, y se frotó la entrepierna como si el dolor le excitara. Entonces me agarró por la muñeca, me arrastró contra su cuerpo. Sus garras cortaron mis ataduras y mis muñecas quedaron libres.

Inmediatamente comencé a forcejear, tratando de liberarme de su agarre.

—Me gusta cuando peleas —dijo, sus ojos brillaban con locura, una sonrisa salvaje mostrándose en su rostro—. Vamos a ir a ver a tu novio, ¿de acuerdo?

Uno de los grandes ventanales conducía a un balcón. Jacob me sacó delante de él como un escudo, desencadenando olas de dolor, y miró a Tanya.

—Mantente fuera de la vista.

Ella gruñó, sonando más como Wendigo de lo que me hubiera gustado escuchar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque piensan que estoy aquí con ella a solas. El elemento sorpresa funciona a nuestro favor. —Le dirigió una mirada cortante—. Y porque yo lo digo.

Con ese tono, no estaba jugando. Tanya se calló y se mantuvo lejos de la puerta.

Jacob la empujó para abrirla y salió, mi espalda presionada contra su estómago. Me esforcé débilmente, luego me dejé caer. Todavía recuperándome de los golpes de Tanya, me resultaba difícil concentrarme. Un lado de mi cara estaba pegajoso por la sangre, pero lo que es peor, parecía que no podía concentrarme. El dolor era demasiado molesto.

—Cullen —gritó Jacob—. Muéstrate.

El puma líder se adelantó y comenzó a cambiar. Hice una mueca, anticipando un cambio desagradable como el de Jacob. Para mi sorpresa, la transformación de Edward fue fluida, casi sin fisuras. Su piel onduló y ligeramente cambió, alargando sus huesos con gracia. En unos momentos se encontraba en su forma humana, completamente desnudo. La expresión de su rostro era letal y sus ojos me escaneaban con posesividad.

—Estoy aquí —dijo, orgulloso, fuerte.

La mano de Jacob se apretó alrededor de mi cuello y me levantó del suelo, demostrando la forma en que podía maltratarme.

Mis manos fueron a las suyas, tratando de hacer palanca en sus dedos para quitarlos de mi garganta antes de que me dejara sin oxígeno. Oí reír a Tanya en el interior del cuarto oscuro, y un plan se formó en mi mente.

Dejé que mis manos cayeran hacia mis costados y las apreté en forma de puños, dejando dos dedos como una señal de que había dos de ellos... si alguien miraba un momento mis manos.

—He estado divirtiéndome jugando con tu humana —dijo Jacob, entonces me agarró entre las piernas en un agarre sorprendente y doloroso. Giré y lancé un sollozo jadeante de dolor, retorciéndome—. Es una pena que se rompan tan fácilmente.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó en una línea dura, y casi pude ver el músculo marcándose en su mandíbula.

—Sin embargo, no le entusiasman mis jueguecitos —continuó Jacob en una voz burlona—. No creo que vaya a durar mucho más tiempo si este asedio continúa.

—¿Qué quieres? —La voz de Edward estaba mortalmente teñida con ira.

—Reúnete conmigo dentro de esta casa. Solo.

Meneé los dos dedos y busqué desesperadamente en el mar de caras animales. ¿Habían visto mi gesto?

—Nos reunimos, solos tú y yo, y acabamos con nuestra rivalidad de una vez por todas. —La mentira de Jacob resonó a través del patio oscurecido.

Edward nunca aceptaría tan estúpido trato.

—¿Y no le harás daño? —No hubo ninguna vacilación en su voz.

Escuché una risa satisfecha desde el interior de la habitación.

 _¡Ellos lo matarían!_

La mano de Jacob se deslizó por mi pecho y lo apretó, y el rostro de Edward se ensombreció como si quisiera matarlo.

—Son dos —grité—. Dos...

El puño de Jacob impactó en mi cara, y estuve cerca de morderme la lengua. La oscuridad flotó por encima de mi visión y apenas escuché el rugido de ira de Edward y las maldiciones de Jacob mientras me arrastraba hacia el interior. La puerta del balcón se cerró de golpe, y me arrojó al suelo.

Me deslicé por las baldosas con la fuerza de su golpe y me estrellé contra la pared.

—La zorra estúpida está tratando de arruinarnos esto —espetó Jacob, y Tanya le acarició el brazo en un gesto tranquilizador. Ambos me miraban con odio desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Vamos a matarla —acordó Tanya, con los ojos brillando de un color verde dorado—. Ella ya no importa. Déjame beber de su garganta. — Sus manos empezaron a crisparse y a mostrarse el pelaje.

—No puedes matarla hasta que los demás se hayan ido —gruñó—. Necesitas tus poderes para vencerles.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa si no tengo otra oportunidad? —se quejó Tanya.

Una ventana se rompió en la planta baja, y se miraron el uno al otro con triunfo.

—Está viniendo —dijo Tanya.

Entonces algo detonó en la planta baja. El suelo tembló bajo mis pies, y el fuerte estruendo fue ensordecedor. Los cuadros de las paredes se estrellaron contra el suelo, mientras las alarmas contra incendios se disparaban como locas, llenando la casa de un coro ensordecedor de pitidos de advertencia.

—¿Qué carajo están haciendo? —Jacob se precipitó hacia el pasillo—. Quédate con la perra —gritó mientras salía.

Tanya sólo esperó un momento y luego le siguió.

Me levanté del suelo, mi primer instinto fue ocultarme. Luché contra la idea, si la casa estaba en llamas, sería sumamente estúpido quedarse aquí.

Así que necesitaba un arma. Frenéticamente miré a mí alrededor y vi el estante de tacos de billar. Podría usar uno de ellos.

Alcancé uno. No era muy pesado, pero era mejor que nada. Una voz salvaje gruñó, y Jacob resonó por el pasillo.

—¡Voy a matar a esa perra por hacer estallar en llamas mi casa!

Sonreí sombríamente. ¿Cómo si no me fueran a matar de todos modos?

Agarré el taco de billar firmemente en mis manos y lo levanté, dejándolo a la vista, al otro lado de la mesa de billar. Jacob se precipitó por el pasillo y me vio, y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa cruel.

—¡Isabella!

Los dos Wendigos se congelaron en el pasillo ante el sonido de la débil llamada de Edward. El humo flotaba a la deriva escaleras arriba y podía oír el crepitar del fuego ahora, debía haber cubierto toda la planta baja.

Jacob centró de nuevo sus ojos negros hacia mí y vi que la parte delantera de su pantalón parecía tener una tienda de campaña. Di un paso involuntario hacia atrás. El fuego y la violencia parecían emocionarle. Malas noticias para mí.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo Tanya, tosiendo por el humo. Ella tiró de su brazo, alejándolo de mí.

Jacob la empujó lejos y ella se estrelló contra la pared, derribándola y rompiendo el soporte de tacos de billar.

—Tú, zorra estúpida. Nos masacrarán si tratamos de salir. —Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí, relucientes—. Nos atrapaste, ¿verdad? —Se movió hacia mí, acechando a su presa, y deslizó hacia abajo su mano, por la parte delantera de sus pantalones—. Nos dejaste atrapados por el fuego.

Mis dedos se cerraron firmemente alrededor del taco y di otro paso hacia atrás.

—Me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo, también. —Sonaba más valiente de lo que me sentía. Si se acercaba más, iba a escuchar mis rodillas temblando.

Gruñó. En un movimiento completamente inhumano, saltó por encima de la mesa de billar y se lanzó.

Apenas tuve tiempo de girar el taco de billar hacia su cabeza antes de que estuviera sobre mí. El palo se astilló, como si hubiera sido un palillo de dientes y me empujó contra la pared, presionándome contra él y forzando su erección contra mi estómago. Una horrible sonrisa estiró su boca y cogió un puñado de mi pelo y lo olió.

Me retorcí, tratando de alejarme, mi mano empujando su rostro.

Sólo se reía.

—¡Olvídate de ella! —Tanya se precipitó hacia Jacob, tirando de su brazo mientras me dirigía una mirada llena de odio—. Tenemos que irnos ahora. Encontraremos a otra inmune más tarde. —Cuando no se movió, su voz se volvió persuasiva—. Esas patéticas criaturas no son rivales para nosotros. Los aplastaremos como insectos bajo nuestros pies y obtendremos más poder de sus muertes.

—Poder —repitió Jacob, sus ojos negros atentos a mi rostro. Se inclinó tan cerca que su nariz presionaba contra mi piel, empujó sus caderas hacia mí. Me atraganté—. Necesito más poder —murmuró.

—Sí —gritó Tanya, tirando de su brazo de nuevo. Para mi sorpresa, se giró para mirarla. La sonrisa macabra todavía estaba en su rostro.

—Poder —dijo, y pasó sus dedos, acariciando su mandíbula. Ella se deleitó del placer momentáneo, dejando expuesta su garganta y mirándolo con ojos devotos y fanáticos.

Se inclinó hacia ella, y le desgarró la garganta. La sangre brotaba por todas partes.

Grité mientras sus manos le rodeaban, agarrándole como si fuera a abrazar su cuerpo durante toda la eternidad. Su cabeza cayó laxa, y los horribles sonidos continuaron mientras Jacob se encorvaba sobre ella.

Sonó un gruñido y el crepitar de los huesos y el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada. Estaba comiéndosela. Robando su poder.

Me atraganté y me presioné contra la pared. ¡Huye! Me dirigí vacilante hacia la puerta.

—¡Isabella! —gritaba la voz de Edward diciendo mi nombre otra vez, aunque se estaba haciendo más difícil de oír por encima del crepitar del fuego y el pitido estridente de las alarmas de incendio.

La pierna de Jacob se contorsionó y arremetió, golpeándome las costillas. Me desplomé, colapsando en el suelo. Mis pulmones se sentían como si estuvieran en llamas por el humo, y no podía respirar. Jadeando en busca de aire, sufriendo un dolor punzante, me agarré mi costado y me empujé a mí misma hacia la puerta apoyándome en una mano y mis rodillas.

Sólo quería salir de aquí. Sólo quería estar con Edward. En sus brazos. Sólo nosotros en la cabaña de nuevo. Felices. Me deslicé hacia la puerta, sintiéndome abrumada por la distancia que había y por el dolor en mi cuerpo. Incluso aunque llegará a las escaleras antes de que Jacob me atrapara, ¿cómo saldría? Mis hombros se derrumbaron, y me acurruqué en el suelo.

Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire, después seguiría moviéndome. Oí un alarido feroz, luego alguien nuevo irrumpió en la habitación, cerniéndose sobre mí. Agobiada por el dolor y el humo, levanté la mirada hacia mi salvador.

Edward.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo, cayendo de rodillas y atrayéndome hacia él. Su mano rozando mi cuerpo—. Oh, Dios, no te mueras. Por favor, no te mueras.

¿Parecía estar muerta? Traté de poner mis dedos sobre sus labios para que se callara, pero todo iba muy lento para responder. Me esforcé por señalar a la esquina de la habitación en la que Jacob seguía dándose un festín de Tanya, su cuerpo retorciéndose como si no pudiera controlar el poder corría a través de él.

Edward presionó un beso en mi frente, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre por el calor y el humo.

—Eres una cosita inteligente y dulce —dijo, levantándome contra él.

Sospechaba que había adivinado mi plan del fuego.

Teníamos que salir de la casa, y me sentía aliviada cuando se puso de pie conmigo en sus brazos.

—Edward. —Logré decir—. Jacob...

Una fuerza desgarradora me arrancó de sus brazos, y fui lanzada contra la pared del fondo. Estrellas hicieron círculos enfrente de mis ojos. Jacob había terminado con Tanya.

Edward gruñó, un grito de rabia felina, y mis ojos parpadearon, abriéndose para ver a los dos moviéndose en círculo, transformándose. Edward era todo curvas doradas elegantes mientras se transformaba en puma.

—¡Corre, Isabella! ¡Corre! —gritó.

Jacob era un monstruo, hinchándose, ondeándose de forma poco natural bajo la piel. Era repugnante a la vista, todo garras y colmillos. Y era el doble del tamaño de Edward.

El techo empezó a ennegrecerse, con naranja fuego en los bordes, sin embargo, se precipitaron el uno hacia el otro, las garras volando en una lucha a muerte.

¡No teníamos tiempo para esto! El techo en llamas se iba a derrumbar y matarnos.

Los gatos enredados en una maraña de pelaje volando, rodando y arañándose, los dientes destellando. La forma gris de Jacob empequeñecía a un elegante y dorado Edward; Edward no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Miré frenéticamente a mí alrededor, a la sala de billar destruida, en busca de algo que utilizar para distraerlos.

Un paquete de tacos de billar rotos yacía en el suelo y agarré un para usarlo como un palo. Tenía sólo 45cm de largo, y uno de los lados en punta y horriblemente dentado me dio una idea nueva. Me tambaleé sobre mis pies, agarrándolo contra mí.

Sabía que un mal golpe de uno de ellos podía matarme y distraer a Edward en un momento crítico. Pero no podía no hacer nada. Nos había forzado a esta situación terrible porque no había confiado en él, pero confiaba ahora. E iba a salvarle.

Todo era gruñidos y garras destellando, los gatos volaban por la habitación con gruñidos llenos de dolor y de rabia. La boca de Edward sujetaba el hombro de Jacob y le arrancó un enorme gemido. Cuando rodaron de nuevo hacia mí, todo lo que veía era la espalda de Jacob y oí el rugido de indignación de Edward cuando quedó atrapado.

Cargué contra ellos, sosteniendo el extremo roto del palo de billar con ambas manos, y luego lo lancé hacia la espalda de Jacob. Se hundió en él como si estuviera hecho de mantequilla.

Jacob se arqueó hacia atrás, su garra tratando de llegar a su espalda, pero sin poder hacerlo en su forma de gato. Comenzó a cambiar, desesperado por alcanzarla, pero se la había clavado en la parte baja de su espalda, debajo de las costillas. Se volvió hacia mí con ojos de asesino, a continuación, Edward le atacó y le desgarró la garganta.

Mi estómago se revolvió, y me desplomé en el suelo. El dolor y el humo finalmente pudieron conmigo, y todo se volvió negro.

—Isabella. —Edward me acarició suavemente la mejilla, y me desperté en sus brazos. La sangre cubría su rostro, su rostro humano, pero aún estaba entero—. Isabella, dime dónde está Alice.

Todavía estábamos en la casa en llamas. Sólo había estado inconsciente unos segundos.

—Ella está muerta. Edward, tenemos que salir de aquí. —Mi voz áspera ni siquiera sonaba como yo.

Se movió hacia la puerta del balcón.

—Dos pasos por delante de ti —dijo, y dio una patada para abrirla.

Se acercó a la baranda y miró por ella.

Los animales esperaban abajo. Estaba demasiado alto. Me aferré a su cuello, de repente asustada.

Me besó en la frente.

—Jasper te atrapará. ¿Confías en mí?

No había confiado en él un poco antes, hoy mismo, y casi había conseguido que nos mataran a ambos. Con un pequeño sollozo, presioné mi boca contra la suya en un último beso.

—Confío en ti.

—Bien. —Me dejó caer del balcón.

Recordé vagamente estar atrapada en las pesadas patas de un oso pardo antes de perder el conocimiento de nuevo, esta vez quedándome atrapada.

.

.

.

Mis párpados se abrieron un poco después. Una sábana fría me cubría, y algo caliente aferraba mi mano.

Estaba en una habitación de hospital, limpia, prístina, y blanca. Una bandeja de comida no consumida estaba al pie de la cama, y Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, con sus manos apretando con fuerza la mía como si fuera a perderme si me soltaba. Su camisa de franela era unas tallas más grande que él (de Jasper, supuse).

Parecía agotado. Yo me sentía atropellada.

Gemí y al instante Edward se sacudió en alerta. Sus ojos se movieron sobre mi cara y cuerpo, luego su intensa mirada dio paso al alivio.

—Estás despierta.

—Lo estoy —dije, y traté de incorporarme—. ¿Dónde estamos?

Me volvió a empujar hacia abajo.

—El doctor quiere que te quedes por unos días para asegurarse de que no tienes ninguna consecuencia perjudicial por la inhalación de humo.

—Pareces estar totalmente sano. —Verlo ileso y sonriendo hizo que el alivio me inundara.

—Ser un cambiador tiene algunas ventajas. —Sentí su gran peso posarse en el borde de la cama y se inclinó sobre mí, apartando un mechón de pelo de mi cara—. ¿Isabella?

Mi corazón se agitó ante la forma afectuosa en la que dijo mi nombre.

—¿Sí?

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa.

Hice una mueca.

—¿Cuál? ¿En la que me salí por la ventana y robé el coche, o en la que grité una advertencia y los Wendigos casi me comen, o aquella en la que estuve a punto de hacer estallar la mansión?

—Todas ellas. Cuando estás enfrentándote con cambiaformas, Wendigos y otros Sobrenaturales, no puedes ser rival. —Su mano apretó la mía.

Irritada de que pensara que era tan frágil, dije:

—Eran del doble de tu tamaño. Tuve que hacer algo o te habrían matado.

—No si ese algo consiste en sacrificarte —dijo, quitando el cabello de mi cara con movimientos bruscos. Me di cuenta que estaba bastante molesto—. No si eso significa que voy a perderte. —Movimiento, movimiento, movimiento. A ese ritmo me iba a quitar todo el cabello de la cabeza—. Él... te hizo daño. —Había un mundo de angustia en ese tono.

Froté mis nudillos a lo largo de la barba en su mandíbula.

—Sólo algunos rasguños. Realmente no me hizo daño.

—Dos costillas rotas, una conmoción cerebral y laceraciones en más de un sesenta por ciento de tu cuerpo —replicó.

—No me violó. – La tensión desapareció de su cara. —Y lo haría de nuevo si es para salvarte —dije en voz baja.

Se levantó de golpe y se alejó, y me llené de ardiente decepción. ¿En qué estaba pensando, enamorándome de un cambiador? Me había vuelto demasiado cursi, y él probablemente estaba tratando de romper con la responsabilidad humana con la que se había cargado...

—No puedo hacer esto, Isabella. —Edward estaba de vuelta en mi cama, pareciendo torturado.

Mi respiración se quedó atrapada en mi garganta.

—¿Hacer qué?

Me miró con ojos atormentados.

—He liderado el clan Cullen durante doce años. He liderado la Alianza por ocho. Todo el mundo me escucha. Si chasqueo los dedos, las cosas se hacen. —Sus manos apretaron la mía, y se quedó mirando la mía más pequeña como si le fascinara—. Sin embargo, desde que te conocí, no has escuchado una cosa de lo que he dicho. No sé qué hacer contigo. Eres independiente hasta el punto de la testarudez, e incluso cuando estás frente a un oponente que es más fuerte y más malo, no te das por vencida. Te esfuerzas por proteger a Renesmee, que debería ser tan capaz como tú. Más capaz, porque es una cambiadora.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero continuó, bajando la voz.

—Incluso arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía, cuando eso podría haberte matado.

Repentinas lágrimas picaron en mis ojos. Si esto significaba que lo había perdido para siempre, yo...

 _Lo haría de nuevo. Una y otra vez._

Me di cuenta que amaba a Edward con todo mi corazón. Quería estar siempre a su lado, y protegerlo cuando pudiera.

—Lo siento —susurré.

No estaba escuchando.

—Eres la única persona en el mundo a la que no puedo someter a hacer mi voluntad —dijo pausadamente—. Y es por eso que no puedo dejarte ir. Me niego a aceptar que quieras romper conmigo.

Lo miré con sorpresa.

Y continuó:

—La Alianza es un lugar peligroso para un humano, todo el mundo es más brusco, y hay un código que ni siquiera puedes comenzar a comprender. Es demasiado peligroso para ti. Las últimas semanas me lo han demostrado. —Una expresión de angustia pasó por su rostro—. Y no puedo cambiarte, aún si me lo pidieras.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Soy inmune —dije en voz baja.

Sus dedos me acariciaban continuamente la mano.

—Todo el mundo me advierte que no debería meterte más en mi mundo, en el clan Cullen. Pero todo en lo que puedo pensar es en que tengo que casarme contigo para mantenerte a salvo...

El corazón me dio un salto en el pecho, y el monitor cardíaco al lado de la cama pitó fuerte.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo... sólo para protegerme?

Su rostro sombrío se iluminó un poco.

—En realidad, quiero llevarte de nuevo a mi cabaña, encerrarte, y nunca dejarte salir al mundo otra vez. Quiero tenerte a mi lado para poder cuidarte siempre, y besarte cada vez que pases junto a mí. —Su expresión se relajó, transformándose en algo más sensual, y su voz se convirtió en un susurro ronco—. Quiero oler cada vez que pienses en mí, y quiero que pienses en mí varias veces al día.

Mi boca se secó un poco.

—¿Podemos volver a tener relaciones sexuales en la bañera?

Se rió y le dio un beso a mis nudillos.

—Definitivamente podemos tener relaciones sexuales en la bañera.

—No sería tan malo, entonces —reflexioné, y fui recompensada con una sonrisa brillante—. Pero esa no es la razón adecuada para casarse conmigo. No quiero que te cases conmigo sólo porque quieras protegerme, Edward. Y yo no puedo quedarme contigo en el bosque.

Su sonrisa cayó, y lució devastado. De mala gana, me soltó la mano.

—Entiendo.

—Espera —dije cuando se apartó. Agarré la pechera de su camisa—. No entiendes. Me quiero casar contigo, gran y estúpido gato. Te amo.

Edward me abrazó con fuerza.

—Te amo, Isabella. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Unirte al clan Cullen y ser mi compañera?

Era difícil hablar con el nudo emocional en mi garganta.

—No puedo vivir en el bosque y esconderme del mundo —advertí. Ante su mirada de asombro, dije—: tengo que manejar el negocio de Alice.

Las líneas estaban de vuelta alrededor de su boca, pero estaba escuchando.

—Adelante.

Continué, con mi valentía reforzada.

—Me siento responsable de la muerte de Alice. Si no fuera por ti, por Jacob y por mí, todavía estaría viva.

Levantó una ceja escéptica.

—Y piensa en la base de datos —dije, acogiendo mi tema—. Cada paranormal en seis estados alrededor está registrado en la base de datos. No sólo la Alianza, hombres lobo, vampiros, e incluso algunas hadas. Midnight Liaisons puede ser una conexión común para todos los paranormales en la zona. Podemos unir parejas o familias. Y ¿qué hay de guardaespaldas? ¿O transacciones comerciales? Hay tantas cosas que podríamos hacer. Una red social para la Alianza sería una excelente manera de mantener a la gente relacionada, y la oficina puede ayudar a la gente a crear los perfiles y regular el tráfico —dije, emocionándome. Era un concepto brillante.

—Nos casaremos antes de que regreses a esa oficina —insistió—. Eres mía y nadie más va a tocarte. Nunca más.

—Muy bien —dije, emocionada ante la idea. El monitor cardíaco pitó de nuevo.

—Nos casaremos mañana —ordenó.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Vamos a esperar una semana. Me gustaría ser capaz de estar de pie para mi boda sin asistencia médica.

—Una semana —declaró. Su rostro esbozó una sonrisa complacida, como si le acabaran de entregar una corona y un cetro.

Pregunté por el último asunto que me estaba molestando.

—¿Y qué sea humana no será un problema con tu posición en la Alianza? ¿No te echaran a patadas de tu lugar de líder?

Negó con la cabeza.

—En todo caso, estamos empezando una tendencia. Todos mis hermanos están rondando las calles en busca de rubias desnudas para saltar de ventanas y aplastar osos pardos.

Golpeé su brazo e hice una mueca de dolor.

—Eres un idiota. No podría haberlo aplastado.

Los labios se Edward se crisparon.

—Sólo un poco. Renesmee te dice Isabella Asesina de Osos.

Me reí, a pesar de que dolía. Mi mano agarró la suya y miré sus risueños ojos grises.

—Prefiero ser Isabella Cullen.

—Bien. Porque probablemente vas a querer matarme cuando escuches lo que yo voy a proponerte —dijo sombríamente—. Se trata de Renesmee.

Tan pronto como me dieron de alta del hospital, una reunión se estableció entre el clan Cullen y los lobos Uley. La ubicación era un pequeño terreno neutral no perteneciente a ninguna de las partes. ¿La causa de la reunión? Un intercambio de mujeres: Renesmee por Esme.

Viajé con el clan Cullen en su caravana de camionetas y SUVs. Renesmee estaba sentada conmigo, extraordinariamente tranquila. Desde la última vez que la había visto, se había teñido de azul brillante su corto y greñudo cabello, y usaba una vieja y andrajosa camiseta de un concierto que no reconocí. Eso la hacía verse más joven, pero también le daba una apariencia un poco más dura. O tal vez los acontecimientos de la semana pasada fueron los que finalmente la habían endurecido. Quería abrazarla, pero sabía que no quería eso.

Esta era su batalla, y no podía lucharla por ella. Esta era la única manera de resolver el conflicto sin destruir a ambos grupos de cambiadores. Era el intercambio o la guerra.

Tomé la mano de mi hermana cuando nos alineamos en el lugar de reunión. Edward estaba al frente del clan. Jasper parado junto a él, su inmensa forma casi haciéndonos parecer pequeños al resto en la sombra. Renesmee y yo nos quedamos atrás, las únicas mujeres entre casi una docena de hombres.

La manada salió corriendo del bosque en forma de lobo. Después de rodear al grupo una vez, se separaron y se transformaron a su forma humana. Desnuda.

Todos eran guapos. No había visto a ningún cambiador feo (a excepción de Mike), pero parecían duros. Y miraban a Renesmee con demasiada atención.

Uno dio un paso al frente, su rostro barbudo y arrugado por años de vida dura.

—¿Trajeron a la chica lobo?

Renesmee se puso tensa a mi lado.

—Trajimos a Renesmee con nosotros, sí —dijo Edward—. ¿Dónde está Esme?

El líder de los hombres lobo nos miró a Renesmee y a mí, protegidas por un muro de miembros del clan Cullen, luego levantó una mano en el aire.

Después de un momento otro hombre salió del bosque, con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de una joven de pelo oscuro.

—Esa es Esme —murmuró uno de los hermanos Cullen para mi beneficio.

Sus ropas estaban manchadas de lodo y entornaba los ojos ante la luz del sol como si no la hubiera visto durante días, pero parecía entera y sana. Y no parecía alterada, lo cual era bueno.

Cuando Esme se acercaba, se liberó del hombre a su lado y titubeó, como reponiéndose. Luego le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, como pidiendo permiso.

 _Qué extraño._

Entonces corrió hacia el clan Cullen, y fue envuelta por los cálidos abrazos de sus primos.

—Es toda suya de nuevo —dijo arrastrando las palabras el líder de los hombres lobo—. Dennos a Renesmee.

Mi hermana me miró y me apretó la mano, dándome a entender que todo estaría bien, y le devolví el apretón. Estaba muy asustada de que algo saliera mal. De que esta fuera la última vez que la vería.

A continuación, Renesmee dio un paso hacia adelante, una delicada figura de cabello azul entre una horda de hombres imponentes. Avancé, decidida a mantener mis ojos en ella.

El líder de los hombres lobo la evaluó, y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon mientras revisaba su olor. Luego sonrió ampliamente.

—Hola, muñeca. Vamos a tratarte muy bien.

—Voy con ustedes por mi propia voluntad —dijo Renesmee—. Un intercambio es un intercambio.

El hombre lobo asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo Renesmee, y oí el ligero temblor en su voz—. Ahora soy parte de la manada de lobos.

El silencio cayó.

Luego Jasper dio un paso adelante y dejó caer una enorme mano sobre su hombro, casi cubriéndolo.

—De acuerdo con la ley de los Vulturi y los clanes were-osos, reclamo a esta mujer como mi compañera.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **¡Este es el final de nuestra emocionante historia!**

 **Muchas gracias a las chicas que estuvieron apoyándome todos estos días, por estar pendientes de las actualizaciones y por darme sus alertas. Me hubiera gustado que el tiempo de actualización fuera más largo para poder disfrutar un poco más, pero mi tiempo de vacaciones se acaba y sé que una vez entrando a la escuela no tengo tiempo de nada más, por eso fue todo tan apresurado.**

 **Volverán a saber de mi con otras adaptaciones de estos libros, se los aseguro jajaja igual si tienen alguna sugerencia de algún libro interesante que les gustaría leer con los personajes de S. M. pueden dejarlo en un comentario y yo haré lo propio.**

 **Nunca terminaré de agradecerles el haber comentado, esta es mi primera publicación en fanfiction, siempre había querido escribir algo pues desde hace años soy una lectora aquí.**

﴾ **Nos leemos en la próxima historia.** ﴿

 **Instagram: andreasotoseneca Facebook: Andy Soto**


End file.
